Ο λόφος της Πόνυ θα είναι πάντα εκεί
by papirous
Summary: Έχουμε αναρωτηθεί ποτέ πώς θα ήταν η Κάντυ και όλοι οι άλλοι ήρωες, αν περνούσαν τα χρόνια..? Πως θα ήταν στα 30? στα 40? ή ακόμη και στα 60 τους χρόνια? Ο λόφος της Πόνυ θα είναι πάντα εκεί...είναι ένα ταξίδι στον χρόνο, έτσι όπως το φαντάστηκα...
1. Chapter 1

**Μια νύχτα σαν σε όνειρο μου ήρθε στο μυαλό μου το τέλος μιας ιστορίας.Οι ήρωες και οι λέξεις άρχισαν να γυρίζουν σαν δαίμονες μέσα στο μυαλό μου και άρχισα να γράφω.Αυτή ειναι η συνέχεια της αγαπημένης μου ηρωίδας Κάντυ, έτσι όπως εγώ την φαντάστηκα, έτσι όπως εγώ θα την ήθελα τελικά μέσα απο τα ενήλικα πλεον μάτια μου.Η ιστορία μου είναι επιρρεασμένη από μανγκα, άνιμε και την τελευταία νουβελα.Είναι το πρωτό κείμενο που άρχισα να γράφω μετά απο πολλά χρόνια και το πρώτο μου φαν φικ.Δεν μου ανηκει, ούτε η Καντυ, ούτε κάνεις άλλος αρχικός ήρωας.Μου ανήκουν μόνο οι δικές μου σκέψείς- λέξεις και ορισμένοι χαρακτήρες, που τους δημιούργησα εγώ για την ανάγκη του φικ. Το rating θα είναι T κυρίως λόγω της γλώσσας σε ορισμένα κεφάλαια, αλλά και κάποιων ερωτικών σκηνών.Στα ανάλογα κεφάλαια θα μπει η ανάλογη σύμανση.**

* * *

Το ξόρκι

Είχε αργήσει.Είχε αργήσει πάρα πολύ.  
Σκέφτηκε η Λούση καθώς άνοιγε με βιασύνη τις βαρίες βελούδινες κουρτίνες,μέσα στο παλίο αρχοντικό.Πετούσε σα μελισσούλα από το ένα δωμάτιο στο άλλο τραβώντας τις κουρτίνες και ανοίγοντας τα μεγαλα παραθυρόφυλλα.Το τελευταίο που της χρειαζόταν τώρα, ήταν να βάλει τις φωνές η οικονόμος της έπαυλης.Τα πόδια της είχαν βγάλει φτερά και τα δεκαεννιά της χρόνια την έσπρωχναν να εργάζεται με ζήλο και επιμονή.Πριν οχτώ μήνες είχε ξεκινήσει να δουλεύει σε αύτο το τεράστιο,σχεδόν πάντα άδειο σπίτι.Όταν είδε την αγγελία στον δρόμο προς το πανεπιστήμιο,δε δίστασε ούτε στιγμή, ήταν η ιδανική δουλειά για να συμπληρώσει τα δίδακτρα των σπουδών της.Ήταν πάντα πρόθυμη και εργατική,το μεγάλο της ελάτωμα όμως την καθυστερούσε τις περισσότερες φορές να είναι συνεπής.Ήταν ονειροπόλα.Όλο και κάτι θα βρισκόταν που θα τραβούσε την προσοχή της,ένας περαστικός στο δρόμο, ή τα σύννεφα που έκοβαν βόλτες στον ουρανό,με αποτέλεσμα να ξεχνιέται.Και να που σήμερα ξεχάστηκε πάλι."Τι παράξενο!",σκέφτηκε,"κάθε μέρα περναώ από αυτόν εδώ τον κήπο με τα τριαντάφυλλα και όμως σήμερα ειδικά πόσο διαφορετικός έμοιαζε".Ίσως επειδή είναι μάιος και όλα τα λουλούδια του κήπου είναι ολάνθιστα.Η ευωδία τους σε ζάλιζε αν καθόσουν παραπάνω από πέντε λεπτά,όμως σήμερα δεν μπορούσε να ξεκολλήσει τα μάτια της από αυτόν.Και παλαιότερα είχε θαυμάσει όλα αυτά τα πανέμορφα τριαντάφυλλα,αλλά σήμερα,εκείνα τα λευκά της είχαν κάνει κάποιο ξόρκι.Την καλούσαν από μακρυά...σαν υπνωτισμένη πήγε κοντά τους και την ταξίδεψαν...Μαγεία, τα τριαντάφυλλα της μίλησαν,ψιθύρισαν αναμνήσεις και ιστορίες που δεν ήξερε,αλλά που μπορούσε να καταλάβει βαθιά μέσα στην καρδιά της...Λούση...άκουσε το όνομα της ?...Λούση...  
- Λούση!  
Σαν να ξύπνησε απότομα, η Λούση, πετάχτηκε καθώς είδε την οικονόμο του αρχοντικού να στέκεται πίσω της με τα χέρια στην μέση, ελαφρώς εκνευρισμένη.  
- Λούση κορίτσι μου γιατί άργησες πάλι?Δεν πρόλαβε να απαντήσει,όταν η οικονόμος συνέχισε βιαστικά και εμφανώς ενοχλημένη.  
-Ξέρεις τι μέρα είναι σήμερα?!Σήμερα έρχεται η κυρία και θα'πρεπε να είναι όλα στην εντέλεια.Άυριο θα καταφθάσουν και οι υπόλοιποι της οικογενείας, λογικά έπρεπε να έχεις τελειώσει με τα δωμάτια και να είσαι στην κουζίνα να βοηθάς την μαγείρισσα,η οποία γκρινιάζει από το πρωί.Με αυτό έκανε μεταβολή και βγήκε από το δωμάτιο.  
"Δεν είναι κακιά" σκέφτηκε η Λούση,"απλά πολύ τυπική" - και παλιάς σχολής, μονολόγησε και της ξέφυγε ένα γελάκι.

* * *

Εδώ είναι το σπίτι μου

"Αχχ! Οι νέοι σήμερα..." συλλογίστηκε η Ντόροθυ επιθεωρώντας με προσοχή όλα τα δωμάτια ένα προς ένα.Από όλο το αρχοντικό δύο μόνο δωμάτια δεν τα άνοιγαν σχεδόν ποτέ.Φυσικά αυτή τη φορά, θα γινόταν τα πάντα διαφορετικά.Αναγκαστικά θα τα ανοίγαν ως το τέλος του μήνα για να αφαιρέσουν τα έπιπλα και ότι προσωπικό αντικείμενο είχε μείνει τόσα χρόνια κρυμμένο.Η έπαυλη είχε αλλάξει χέρια.  
Την στεναχωρούσε που θα άφηνε και η ίδια το αρχοντικό, στο κάτω κάτω ήταν το σπίτι της.Κοριτσάκι με ζωηρές καστανές πλεξίδες ήταν ακόμη, όταν την έστειλαν στο Λέικγουντ ως καμαριέρα και τόσα χρόνια πέρασαν από τότε...Δεν ήθελε να αφήσει το σπίτι της... δεν ήθελε να το αφήσει ακόμη και τότε που η κυρία την παρακάλεσε να την συντροφεύσει στην Αγγλία.Όχι σαν καμαρίερα, ούτε καν σαν οικονόμος, αλλά σαν φίλη και παρέα.-Εδώ είναι το σπίτι μου- είχε πει δειλά και εκείνη της χαμογέλασε όπως πάντα, την αγκάλιασε με δάκρυα στα μάτια και της είπε -Το Λέικγουντ θα είναι για πάντα το σπίτι σου!-  
Και έτσι έγινε.

* * *

Γηραιά Κυρία

Το μεγάλο πολυτελές αυτοκίνητο κατέφθασε στον αυλόκηπο της έπαυλης των Άρντλει λίγο μετά της δώδεκα το μεσημέρι.Ο νεαρός σοφέρ το οδήγησε κόντα στην είσοδο της οικίας και χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο άνοιξε την πόρτα των επιβατών.Πρόσφερε ευγενικά το χέρι του στην γηραία κυρία να βγει από το αμάξι και εκείνη το δέχτηκε, χαμογελώντας μεν αλλά κάπως απρόθυμα."Τι παράξενη γυναίκα!",σκέφτηκε,"Δίχνει να μην θέλει την βοήθεια μου, παρόλαυτα μου χαμογελάει με αυτά τα ερευνητικά πράσινα ματια...που μιλάνε από μόνα τους!" και με αυτή την σκέψη την συνόδεψε μέχρι την κεντρική σκάλα του αρχοντικού.  
- Κυρία Κάντυ! είπε με συγκίνηση η Ντόροθυ,κάνοντας μια μικρή υπόκλιση,όσο της επέτρεπαν τα χρόνια της.  
- Ντόροθυ! κελάιδισε η Κάντυ και άνοιξε τα χέρια της να αγκαλίασει την παλία της φίλη.  
- Για πόσα χρόνια ακόμη σκοπεύεις να με φωνάζεις "Κυρία Κάντυ" Ντόροθυ? έκανε σαν θυμωμένη.  
- Για όσα χρόνια ακόμα υπάρχουν άτομα από το προσωπικό που είναι παρόντα...ψιθύρισε παιχνιδιάρικα,κοιτάζοντας λοξά τον νεάρο σοφέρ.  
Με αυτό την πήρε αγκαζέ και ανεβήκαν τα σκαλοπάτια χαχανίζοντας σαν μαθητριούλες.

* * *

Το θερινό σαλόνι

Η Κάντυ με το που πάτησε το πόδι της στο εσωτερικό της έπαυλης,την συνεπήραν οι αναμνήσεις..."Κουτή Κάντυ!Ακόμη δεν ήρθες και άρχισες να ονειρεύεσαι!" και με δυσκολία συγκράτησε ένα δάκρυ.  
- Καλή μου Ντόροθυ! Πόσο πολύ μου έλειψες!  
"Γιατί δεν ήρθες μαζί μου στην Αγγλία ?...πέρασα ένα διάστημα που ήμουν τόσο μόνη...πέρασα όμως και πολύ καιρό να πηγαίνω από το ένα μέρος στο άλλο... τι χρωστούσες και συ να σε ταλαιπωρώ από τον ένα τόπο στον άλλο?...γριά γυναίκα και συνεχίζω βόλτες να κάνω στις ηπείρους!"και έβγαλε την γλώσσα στον εαυτό της.  
- Και μένα μου έλειψες! Είσαι καλά Κάντυ?  
- Ναι! Πολύ καλά θα 'λεγα !Και συ όμως δείχνεις μια χαρά!Δεν πιστεύω να υπάρχει κάποιο πρόβλημα με το σπίτι...? ε..? Αλήθεια, τι όμορφα που το στολίσατε! είπε η Κάντυ θαυμάζοντας τον υπέροχο στολισμό όλης της σάλας.  
- Α! για τον στολισμό υπεύθηνη είναι η κυρία Άννυ! Τον επιμελήθηκε προσωπικά!  
- Η Άννυ είναι εδώ?! ρώτησε με λαχτάρα η Κάντυ.  
- Ήταν εδώ μέχρι χτες το απόγευμα,όπου και έπεστρεψε στο Σικάγο.Θα έρθει αύριο μαζί με τον κύριο Άρτσι.  
"Γλυκεία μου, καλή μου φίλη Άννυ"συλλογίστηκε η Κάντυ,"πάντα θέλεις να με φροντίζεις".Και έτσι ήταν.Όλα αυτά τα χρόνια η Άννυ έκανε ότι μπορούσε για να κρατήσει την υπόσχεση που είχε δώσει στον εαυτό της,μετά το ταξίδι της Κάντυ στην Νέα Υόρκη,δεν θα την άφηνε ποτέ ξανά μόνη,θα την βοηθούσε να γιατρέψει τις πληγές της,και όσο θα περνούσε από το χέρι της πάντα θα ήταν εκεί για να της προσφέρει ότι μπορεί.  
- Το τσάι θα κρυώσει Κάντυ!Έιπα να σου το σερβίρουν στο θερινό σαλόνι.  
" Το θερινό σαλόνι! " πέταξε η καρδίά της Κάντυ.  
- Αχχ! Τι καλά!  
Πόσο πολύ το αγαπούσε αυτό το δωμάτιο! Ήταν το μοναδικό σε όλη την έπαυλη, που το είχε διακοσμήσει προσωπικά η μητέρα του Άντονυ, Ρόζμαρι."Καλέ μου Άντονυ..."Οι ταπετσαρίες σε παστέλ σομόν και γαλάζιες αποχρώσεις που τύλιγαν το σαλόνι από άκρη σ'ακρη, σε βύθιζαν σε μια ονειρική θάλασσα από σύννεφα,τα λευκά έπιπλα κομψά και όμως τόσο απλά ,έδιναν μια ξεχωριστή οικειότητα και θέρμη στο χώρο.Γεμάτα με ολάνθιστα λουλούδια, κοσμούσαν τα θαυμάσια πορσελάνινα βάζα γύρω το σαλόνι και αιθέριες λευκές κουρτίνες χόρευαν παιχνιδιάρικα μπροστά από τα πελώρια ανοιχτά παραθυρόφυλλα, καλωσορίζοντας το ζεστό φως του ήλιου..."Πόσα καλοκαιρινά απογεύματα περάσαμε παρεά σε αυτό το δωμάτιο...και πόσα ακόμη θα είχαμε περάσει αν..."Σαν σε όνειρο η Κάντυ δέχτηκε το φλυτζάνι τσάι που της πρόσφερε η Ντόροθυ.  
- Κάντυ...?  
- Μμμ...  
- Θέλεις μήπως και άλλη ζάχαρη στο τσάι σου?  
- Ε...ε? Όχι Ντόροθυ μου, είναι όπως το πίνω πάντα πολύ καλό, σ'ευχαριστώ! είπε η Κάντυ ενώ γυρνούσε στο σήμερα.  
- Αν και δεν θα'λεγα όχι στο να φάω κάτι... πεινάω σαν λύκος!  
- Κυρία Κάντυ! έκανε η Ντόροθυ σοκαρισμένη.  
- Ε τι, εγώ φταίω που το φαγητό στα αεροπλάνα δεν τρώγεται?!Μπλιάχ! και σούφρωσε την μύτη της!  
- Είπα της μαγείρισσας να σου ετοιμάσει την αγαπημένη σου λεμονόπιτα Κάντυ.Είπε δήθεν θιγμένη.  
- Μμμμμμ! Μούρλια! Η πίτα της θείας Ελρόυ! και με αυτό ξεκαρδίστηκαν στα γέλια.

* * *

Κορίτσια που κοκκινίζουν

Η Κάντυ με την Ντόροθυ απολάμβαναν το τσάι τους κουβεντιάζοντας για ώρα,όταν μπήκε δισταχτικά στο σαλόνι η Λούση.  
- Εσύ πρέπει να είσαι η Λούση έτσι?!είπε όλο εγκαρδιώτητα η Κάντυ κοιτώντας το νεαρό κορίτσι που από την ντροπή του είχε γίνει κατακόκκινο! "Πόπο υπάρχουν ακόμη κορίτσια που κοκκινίζουν?!" αναρωτήθηκε ζαβολιάρικα η Κάντυ, καθώς θυμήθηκε την τελευταία κοπέλα που της είχε συστήσει ο εγγονός της, μια όμορφη ανεξάρτητη νεαρή γυναίκα, που όμως δεν παρουσίαζε να έχει και πολλές ηθικές αναστολές! "Κάντυ!Ντροπή σου!Γίνεσαι κακιά!" μάλωσε τον εαυτό της,"Τα κορίτσια είναι αλλιώς πλέον..." και αναστέναξε σιγά.  
- Χμμ... ναι κυρία! απάντησε γλυκά η Λούση λιγότερο αποκαρδιωμένη, αντικρύζοντας αυτά τα ευγενικά πράσινα μάτια.  
- Έγινε κάτι παιδί μου?πετάχτηκε ταραγμένη η οικονόμος.  
- 'Οχι! όχι! Τίποτα κακό κυρία Ντόροθυ!Να... απλά ήρθα να σας ενημερώσω ότι τηλεφώνησε ο εγγονός της κυρίας Κάντυ...  
- Είναι τώρα στο τηλέφωνο?  
- Όχι ήταν βιαστικός! Είπε όμως ότι θα περάσει να σας πάρει το απόγευμα!  
Είπε με μια ανάσα η κοπέλα και κάνοντας μια μικρή αδέξια υπόκλιση έφυγε από το δωμάτιο.  
- Χαριτωμένο κορίτσι... μουρμούρισε η Κάντυ.  
- Αφηρημένο κορίτσι! γκρίνιαξε η Ντόροθυ  
" Γιατί μήπως εγώ δεν ήμουν...είμαι..."

* * *

Ατίθασες μπούκλες

Αργότερα και αφου πήρε ένα σύντομο ελαφρύ γεύμα και έκανε ένα μικρό περίπατο στον κήπο με τα τριαντάφυλλα,η Κάντυ πήγε να ξεκουραστεί στην κρεβατοκάμαρα της.Μετά τον θάνατο της θείας Ελρόυ, η Κάντυ είχε επιλέξει να κοιμάται σε άλλο δωμάτιο, όποτε επισκεπτόταν το Λέικγουντ.Δεν ήθελε την παλιά της κρεβατοκάμαρα που είχε τόσες, όχι όμως πάντα καλές αναμνήσεις." Τόσα σπίτια...τόσα δωμάτια...πφφφ..." έκανε αποδοκιμαστικά,ενώ έλυνε τον όμορφο κότσο της μπροστά στον καθρέφτη.Υπήρχαν στιγμές που λαχταρούσε τις μικρές κουκέτες του ορφανοτροφείου...- Ναι, φυσικά... όταν ο Τζων δεν έβρεχε το κρεβάτι του -  
μονολόγησε νοσταλγικά και άφησε τα μαλλιά της να χυθούν ατίθασα στο πρόσωπο και τους ώμους της.  
Όσα χρόνια και αν είχαν περάσει τα μαλλιά της Κάντυ ήταν μια θάλασσα από παιχνιδιάρικες μπούκλες.Το χρώμα τους βέβαια δεν ήταν χρυσό πλέον, αλλά το ασήμι της σελήνης...η απόχρωση της πανσέληνου στο μεσουράνισμα της.Είχε αρνηθεί εκατοντάδες φορές να τα βάψει! " Άκουσε εκεί να τα βάψει!"  
- Κάντυ! Ξέρεις σε ποιά δεκαετία ζούμε?! Της είχε πει η φίλη της Κάρεν, σε μια από τις τελευταίες τους συναντήσεις στο Λος Άντζελες, την ώρα που γευμάτιζαν.  
- Φυσικά και ξέρω! απάντησε με πείσμα η Κάντυ.  
- Τότε θα'πρεπε να γνωρίζεις καλή μου, ότι δεν γίνεται να αφήνεις τα μαλλιά σου σε αυτή την εξωφρενική κατάσταση! τόνισε με στόμφο η ίδια και απαράλαχτη Κάρεν.  
Κάρεν Κλέις.Πάντα η Κάντυ θα είχε την απορία πως τελικά έγιναν φίλες αυτές οι δύο εντελώς διαφορετικές γυναίκες.Ναι, η Κάντυ δεν ταίριαζε με την Κάρεν, την σνομπ ηθοποιό των όσκαρ, ούτε με την σταρ του Χόλιγουντ,ταίριαζε όμως με την Κάρεν που λάτρευε τις γνήσιες καλιφορνέζικες πορτοκαλάδες και τους μεγάλους περιπάτους στην ακρογυαλιά.  
- Κάντυ ακούς?!  
- Πφφ...  
- Λοιπόν θα φροντίσω για την δεξίωση των Κένεντυ,τον επόμενο μήνα, να επισκεφθούμε παρέα το κομμωτήριο! έπεμεινε η Κάρεν - Καιρός να κάνουμε κάτι γι'αυτόν τον ασημί θάμνο!Δεν συμφωνείς, Κάντυ?! Κάντυ...

_" Λατρεύω αυτές τις μπούκλες!"_  
_" Θα τις λατρεύεις και όταν γεράσω?..."_  
_" Τότε άκομη πιο πολύ... ειδικά όταν θα γίνουν ένας ασημένιος θάμνος!"_

- Και ο ίδιος ο πρόεδρος να μου το ζητήσει, εγώ δεν τα βάφω! είπε η Κάντυ στο είδωλο της στον καθρέφτη και πήγε να ξαπλώσει.


	2. Chapter 2

Ήρθε ο κύριος Τέρενς

Ήταν νωρίς το απόγευμα που η Ντόροθυ χτύπησε απαλά την πόρτα και μπήκε στο δωμάτιο της Κάντυ για να την ξυπνήσει.Μια συνήθεια, η οποία είχε γίνει ένα με τον εαυτό της, όλα αυτά τα χρόνια να την περιποιείται.Προσεχτίκα πλησίασε το κρεβάτι όταν η Κάντυ άνοιξε τα μάτια της.Δύο πράσινες γαλήνιες λίμνες...  
- Ξύπνησα Ντόροθυ...μουρμούρισε μέσα από ένα χασμουριτό.  
- Ξεκουράστηκες Κάντυ?  
- Μμμ... πρέπει να κοιμήθηκα αρκετά...  
- Όχι πάρα πόλυ, είναι νωρίς ακόμη αλλά έχεις επισκέπτη...  
- Ποιόν?! είπε ξαφνιασμένη και χωρίς να το πολυσκεφτεί πετάχτηκε απότομα έπανω, ξεχνώντας τα χρόνια της και αυτόματα μετανιωνοντάς το...αχ! γιατί να την πονάει η μέση της κάθε φορά που το'κανε αυτό?!  
- Ήρθε ο κύριος Τέρενς Κάντυ! απάντησε η Ντόροθυ και τράβηξε τις κουρτίνες να μπει ο γλυκός απογευματινός ήλιος της άνοιξης.

* * *

Ανακαίνιση

Ο Τέρενς έκανε βόλτες ανυπόμονα πάνω κάτω, στο μεγάλο χωλ της έπαυλης." Ήρθα λίγο πιο νωρίς,απ'ότι με περίμενε...", συλλογίστηκε κάπως ανύσηχος.Είχε όμως τόσο πολύ καιρό να την δει, που θα μπορούσε να έχει έρθει από το πρωί και να την περιμένει.Του είχε λείψει αφάνταστα... και τώρα ήταν η ευκαιρία τους! "Ναι! Σήμερα που ήρθε μόνη της και θα την έχω όλη δική μου μόνο εγώ!" ,σκέφτηκε με λαχτάρα," Άυριο θα έρθουν και οι άλλοι και τότε δεν θα έχουμε τον χρόνο να μείνουμε μόνοι μας!", και με μια εντελώς ακούσια κίνηση χτύπησε το χέρι του στην κουπαστή της σκάλας.  
- Δεν είναι λίγο αργά για ανακαίνιση της σκάλας Τέρενς? Έχει δωθεί το σπίτι ξέρεις! τον ξάφνιασε η Κάντυ με την μελωδική φωνή της.  
Με δυο τρεις δρασκελιές ανέβηκε τα σκαλοπάτια, την άρπαξε στην αγκαλία του και την σήκωσε λίγο στον αέρα!  
- Τέρενς! τον μάλωσε στοργικά και τότε αυτός την άφησε απαλά κάτω,κατέβασε το κεφάλι του λίγο παραπονιάρικα και έπιασε τα δυο της χέρια τρυφερά.  
- Συγνώμη... ψέλλισε.  
- Τι συγνώμη παιδάκι μου?! του φώναξε. Έχεις αναλογιστεί πόσο ετών είμαι?!  
Οι μπλε θάλασσες των ματιών του είχαν αναστατωθεί, αλλά η Κάντυ συνέχισε απτόητη.Αχ! Πόσο το διασκέδαζε!  
- Αν τα κάνεις αυτά σε μένα,ούτε που θέλω να φανταστώ τι κάνεις με τις πιτσιρίκες! Κατέληξε γεμάτη ενθουσιασμό!  
- Έχεις δίκιο! Με αυτές είμαι χειρότερος γιαγιά! και γέλασε με την καρδιά του καθώς κατέβαινε αγκαζέ τα σκαλοπάτια με την πολυαγαπημένη του γιαγιά.

* * *

'Ιδιοι άνθρωποι

Απ'ολα τα έγγονια της Κάντυ, ο Τέρενς ήταν αυτός που της είχε την μεγαλύτερη αδυναμία.Κανείς στην οικογένεια, δεν μπόρεσε ποτέ να εξηγήσει γιατί αυτό το μικρό αγόρι με τις φακίδες και τα γαλανά ματάκια , ήταν τόσο πολύ κολλημένο στην γιαγιά του.  
Όσο ήταν παιδάκι ο Τέρενς, προτιμούσε να περνάει τις ελεύθερες του ώρες με την γιαγιά Κάντυ, αντί να παίζει με τα άδερφια και τα ξαδέρφια του.Την εποχή που η Κάντυ βρισκόταν στο Σικάγο, ο μικρούλης Τέρενς δεν την άφηνε λεπτό σε ησυχία,την ακολουθούσε παντού και πάντα! Τα καλοκαίρια του τα περνούσε πάντα μαζί της στο Λέικγουντ παρέα και με τα άλλα παίδια της οικογενείας φυσικά.Και όταν έφτανε ο καίρος που η Κάντυ έπρεπε να φύγει για τα πολλά και ανόητα, κατά την γνώμη του Τέρενς, ταξίδια της,το κλάμα του σπάραζε την καρδία της. Βέβαια η Κάντυ έκανε πάντα τα αδύνατα δυνατά να μην στερεί την αγάπη της και στα υπόλοιπα εγγόνια,και αυτό είχε ως αποτέλεσμα ορισμένα από τα μικρά να υποφέρουν με τις εκρήξεις ζήλιας του Τέρενς.Ειδικότερα ο αδερφός του ο Μπερτ.  
Καθώς μεγάλωνε ο Τέρενς και μπήκε στην εφηβεία,έμαθε να κρύβεται πιο εύκολα και έτσι σιγά σιγά επανήλθαν οι ισοροπίες.Η αδυναμία του όμως για την γιαγιά του δεν είχε αλλάξει στο ελάχιστο,απλά με τα χρόνια είχαν βρει μεταξύ τους, κώδικες επικοινωνίας, ώστε να μην γίνεται έντονα αντιλυπτή, η ιδιαίτερη σχέση που είχαν αναπύξει.  
Κανείς δεν θα μπορούσε να καταλάβει, όμως η Κάντυ και ο Τέρενς ήξεραν.  
Ήταν ίδιοι άνθρωποι.  
Ένιωθαν ο ένας τον άλλο, χωρίς πολλά λόγια και τους άρεσαν ή μισούσαν τα ίδια πράγματα, σε βαθμό που να καταντάει αστείο.Η Κάντυ ποτέ δεν αποκάλυψε σε κανένα ότι αυτή έμαθε στον μικρό Τέρενς πως να σκαρφαλώνει στα δέντρα και αυτός ποτέ δεν θα φανέρωνε ότι η γιαγιά του έκανε κρυφά ιππασία μαζί του,αν και ο γιατρός δεν της το επέτρεπε πια.  
Έτσι και σήμερα έφυγαν από την έπαυλη με το αμάξι του Τέρενς ,χώρις να κουβεντιάσουν τον προορισμό τους,γιατί απλούστατα γνώριζαν και οι δύο που θα πάνε.

* * *

Δεν ήταν ωραία

Την ίδια ώρα που η Κάντυ με τον Τέρενς αναχωρούσαν για την βόλτα τους,κάποιος άλλος επέστρεφε στο σπίτι του μετά από μια αρκετά κουραστική μέρα.Μια μέρα που όμως ήταν σχεδόν ίδια τα τελευταία δεκαεννιά χρόνια.Ξυπνούσε το πρωί στις έξι παρατέταρτο,έπαιρνε το πρόγευμα του ως τις έξι και μισή και άφηνε την πόρτα της κατοικίας του στις εφτά παρατέταρτο ακριβώς για να παέι στον ουρανοξύστη των 'Αρντλει, όπου στεγαζόταν το γραφείο του.Μετά σταματούσε να μετράει τις ώρες μέχρι την στιγμή που ερχόταν η ώρα να επιστρέψει στο σπίτι του.  
Ο Άρτσι Κρόνγουελ παρά τα χρόνια του, ήταν ένας καλοδιατηρημένος και πάντα κομψός κύριος.Τύπικός και σύνεπής στην δούλειά του,πιστός σύντροφος στην σύζυγο του,στοργικός πατέρας στα παιδιά και τα εγγόνια του.Η ζωή του είχε φερθεί καλά σε γενικές γραμμές και κυλούσε σε μια αδιάκοπη ρουτίνα που από καιρό αποφάσισε ότι δεν μπόρει να ελένξει πλέον.  
Όταν μπήκε στο σαλόνι του σπιτιού του, βρήκε την Άννυ να χαζεύει ένα αδιάφορο γι'αυτόν,γυναίκειο περιοδικό.  
- Καλησπέρα καλή μου!  
- Πώς ήταν η μέρα σου Άρτσυ? τον ρώτησε γλυκά.  
- Καλά... όπως πάντα...  
- Μμμ.. ωραία... απάντησε ενώ συνέχιζε να γυρνάει τις σελίδες του περιοδικού.  
- Βασικά όχι!  
- Τι όχι Άρτσυ?  
- Δεν ήταν ωραία...  
- Τι δεν ήταν ωραία?  
- Η μέρα μου Άννυ! Η μέρα μου δεν ήταν ωραία!  
Και με αυτό έκατσε εξαντλημένος στην πολυθρόνα.Τώρα πια είχε την προσοχή της Άννυ.  
- Είσαι καλά? Τι συνέβει Άρτσυ? ρώτησε ανήσυχη , το λεπτό που είδε τον άντρα της σε αυτή την κατάσταση.  
- Ο Νηλ...  
- Ο Νηλ τι?  
- ¨Ηρθε στο γραφείο σήμερα.  
Ένιωθε τόση κούραση, τώρα που το ξαναθύμοταν...  
- Τι ήθελε?!  
- Να μου ζητήσει τον λόγο!Ο αχρείος ήρθε να μου ζητήσει τον λόγο! φώναξε ο Άρτσυ.Η Άννυ κατάλαβε.  
- Για το σπίτι?... είπε δείλα η Άννυ.  
- Ναι Άννυ για το Λέικγουντ!  
- Μα δεν έχει το δικαίωμα... το Λέικγουντ είναι της Κάντυ...πώς το' μαθε...?  
- Από την Κάντυ!  
- Τι λες Άρτσυ?!  
- Ναι Άννυ μου από την ίδια την Κάντυ το έμαθε, γιατί τους κάλεσε στην εκδήλωση! Πραγματικά δεν ξέρω τι σκέφτηκε η "φίλη" σου,έτσι πάντα αποκαλούσε την Κάντυ ο Άρτσυ στην γυναίκα του, όταν νευρίαζε μαζί της,  
- αλλά να ξέρεις ότι θα έρθει και θα κάνει φασαρία!

* * *

Πάμε σινεμά

Ένιωθε πως έπρεπε να σταματήσει το αυτοκίνητο όσο πιο ψηλά στον λόφο μπορούσε,ήξερε πολύ καλά μέσα του όμως, ότι αυτό θα θύμωνε και κατά κύριο λόγο θα στεναχωρούσε την γιαγιά του.Αν κάτι είχε νόημα απ'ολο αυτό για εκείνη, ήταν σίγουρα το ανέβασμα του λόφου να το κάνει μόνη της με τα πόδια.  
Χώρίς να χάσει καιρό, βγήκε απ' το σπορ λευκό αμάξι του και άνοιξε την πόρτα του συνοδηγού.  
- Δεν νομίζω να με θεωρείς και συ μια αβοήθητη γριούλα και να μου προσφέρεις το χέρι σου να βγω...δήλωσε η Κάντυ με πείσμα.  
- Ο νέος σου σοφέρ την πάτησε να υποθέσω? χαχάνισε ο εγγονός της διασκεδάζοντας στην σκέψη της έκφρασης που θα'χε ο καημένος ο σοφέρ.Η Κάντυ του έκλεισε το μάτι.  
- Θα σε δω έπάνω γιαγιά! και με μεγάλες δρασκελίες άρχισε να ανηφορίζει τον λόφο αφήνοντας την Κάντυ να ανεβεί με τον δικό της ρυθμό.  
Η Κάντυ με κάθε βήμα που έκανε έπανω στον λόφο, ένιωθε ότι κέρδιζε χρόνια από την ζωή της.Ένα...πόσο έτων ήταν τώρα?...δύο...έγινε γιαγιά πρώτη φορα... τρία... ο γάμος της... τέσσερα...μια νύχτα στην Σκωτία... πέντε...μοναξιά...έξι...λευκά τριαντάφυλλα...κάθε βήμα μια στιγμή... κάθε στιγμή και μια ανάμνηση... κάθε ανάμνηση και ένα πρόσωπο...μήνες...δάκρυα...χρόνια... χαμόγελα...  
- Γιαγιά! της φώναξε ο Τέρενς καθώς αυτή έφτανε στην κορυφή αρκετά κουρασμένη,απιστευτα όμως χαρούμενη.  
-Την επόμενη φορά θα σε χρονομετρήσω! Όλο και πιο γρήγορη γίνεσαι!  
"Την επόμενη φορά..." μια σκιά πέρασε από το αναψοκοκκινισμένο πρόσωπο της Κάντυ.  
- Με κορόιδεύεις Τέρενς ή έτσι νομίζω?  
Δεν απάντησε, είχε δει την σκια.Δεν θα ρωτούσε.Είχε υπομονή.Θα περίμενε.  
- Αχ! Τι καλά! είπε η Κάντυ τρισευτυχισμένη και κάθησε στο δροσερό καταπράσινο χορτάρι του λόφου.Ο εγγονός της την ακολούθησε.  
Ηρεμία...μόνο οι ψίθυροι του ανέμου.  
Τον κοίταξε γαλήνια και περίμενε.  
- Θα είναι όλοι έδω αύριο γιαγιά...δεν ήταν ερώτηση, αλλά δήλωση.  
- Το ξέρω...  
- Θέλεις να είναι όλοι?!  
" 'Οχι δεν το ήθελε και ο Τέρενς το γνώριζε"  
- Δεν γίνεται διαφορετικά.  
- Μα είναι τα γενέθλια σου γιαγιά μου! είπε έντονα.  
- Μμμ...  
- Μπορείς να κάνεις ότι σου αρέσει! Το ξέρεις αυτό?!  
- Μμμ...  
- Ακύρωσε την αυριανή εκδήλωση και πάμε σινεμά! συμπλήρωσε ο Τέρενς γεμάτος ενθουσιασμό.Η Κάντυ δεν κρατήθηκε και έβαλε τα γέλια.  
- Σινεμά?! Με την γιαγιά σου?! Εκείνη η νόστιμη κοπέλα που μου γνώρισες τι έγινε?!  
- Δεν έγινε ! είπε και έβγαλε την γλώσσα του κορόιδευτικα.  
- Αχ! Λυπάμαι καλέ μου... σε πίκρανε πολύ?!  
- Γιαγιά! Τώρα νομίζω εσύ με κορόιδεύεις! και για ακόμη μια φόρα η Κάντυ γέλασε με την ψυχή της.


	3. Chapter 3

Γιατί

Με θέα τον ουράνο που κόντευε να πάρει φώτια απ' το ηλιοβασίλεμα και σύντροφο το δροσερό αεράκι, γιαγιά και εγγονός καθόταν στον λόφο της Πόνυ, αρκετή ώρα χωρίς να νιώθουν την ανάγκη να μιλήσουν, χαμένοι ο καθένας στις δικές του σκέψεις,Καθώς όμως τα νίατα είναι σχεδόν πάντα ορμητικά, ο Τέρενς αν και υπομονετικός από την φύση του, ένα στοιχέιο που είχε κληρονομήσει απ' τον παππού του, τελικά έσπασε την σιωπή.  
- Θα ξαναφύγεις... σωστά?  
- Ναι...  
- Πότε?  
- Σύντομα...  
- Γιατί?

- Γιατί?!  
" Γιατί είχε ξανακάνει αυτό το διάλογο?..." ,η Κάντυ σαν σε όνειρο έβλεπε να της κάνουν αυτή την ερώτηση ξανά και ξάνα " Γιατί?"... "Αχ, γιατί έπρεπε να τον επαλαμβάνει πάλι? Γιατί?".  
Το βλέμμα της θόλωσε...μέσα απ' την ομίχλη των ματιών της, είδε εκείνο του μικρού της Τέρενς,σχεδόν υγρό..." Δεν θέλω άλλα δάκρυα σε αυτόν εδώ τον λόφο...", - καλό μου παιδί - ψιθύρισε..." Την ξέρεις την απάντηση... ειδικά εσύ"  
- Δεν θα ξαναγυρίσεις...  
" Θα έρχεσαι εσύ "...  
Αφύπνιση.  
- Ναι Τέρενς, δεν θα ξαναγυρίσω...λυπάμαι.  
" Γύρισα πολλές φορές στην ζωή μου...πολλές που δεν ήθελα καν, άλλες που δεν ήξερα που αλλού να πάω...και άλλες που ήταν το μόνο μέρος το οποίο αναζητούσα και είχα ανάγκη να έρθω..."  
- Θα σου λείψει ο λόφος γιαγιά...  
- Μμμ...  
παύση... κενό... παύση...  
κενό...παύση... κενό...  
- Γιατί γιαγιά δεν με φωνάζεις ποτέ Τέρρυ?  
Έκρηξη!  
Έτσι τόσο στεγνά... η καρδιά της πήγε να σταματήσει..." Τέρρυ...Τέρρυ..."  
- Γιαγιά...γιατί...  
Την περίμενε αυτή την στιγμή...δεν ήθελε να έρθει ποτέ όμως...  
"Γιατί το Τέρρυ ανήκει αλλού..."  
Πόνος...μυστικά... ντροπή... πόνος...

_" Μη φοβάσαι αγάπη μου..."_  
_" Είμαι δειλή τελικά..."_  
_" Είσαι ένας γενναίος ταρζάν!"_

Όφειλε μια απάντηση...  
- Σε ρώτησα κάτι γιαγιά, σε παρακαλώ πολύ, απάντησε μου...  
-... " δειλή !"  
- Τόσα χρόνια το ξέρεις, ότι είσαι το μόνο άτομο στην οικογένεια που με φωνάζει με το επίσημο μου όνομα?! Γιατί όχι Τέρρυ, όπως με φωνάζει η μαμά και ο Μπερτ?!  
- Τέρενς παιδί μου..." δειλή !"  
- Γιαγιά μου..., της έπιασε τα χέρια στοργικά, τόσα χρόνια έχουμε μαλώσει παρά ελάχιστες φορές, και ειδικά σήμερα δεν θα 'θελα με τίποτα στον κόσμο να σε στεναχωρώ... δικαιούμαι όμως μια απάντηση...  
Η Κάντυ αναστέναξε βαθιά.  
- Την ξέρεις την απάντηση ήδη γλυκέ μου..." δειλή !"  
- Θέλω να την ακούσω με την δική σου φωνή γιαγιά! και την κοίταξε με πείσμα μέσα στα μάτια.  
- Αν... αν σου πω που θα πάω... θα το θεωρήσεις σαν απάντηση..?!  
Το πρόσωπο του άστραψε από χαρά και η Κάντυ κατάλαβε με ανακούφιση,ότι αυτό και μόνο αρκούσε...  
- Στη Σκωτία...  
" γενναία !".

* * *

Υποκρίτρια

"Πρώτα αυτός ο ηλίθιος ο Άλμπερτ πούλησε το σπίτι στην Σκώτια, και τώρα η Κάντυ ξεφορτώνεται το Λέικγουντ!" σκέφτηκε εξαγριωμένος ο Νηλ και σηκώθηκε απ'το κρεβάτι χωρίς να ρίξει ούτε μια ματιά στο ημίγυμνο κορμί της νεαρής ερωμένης του,η οποία κοιμόταν αμέριμνη.Από την ζώη του Νηλ είχαν περάσει αρκετές γυναίκες.Δύο γάμοι, πολλές φιλενάδες, ένας αρραβώνας και ένας ψεύτικος..." Κάντυ..." .Η μοναδική γυναίκα που είχε επιθυμήσει όσο τίποτα άλλο, και η μοναδική επίσης που πότε δεν θα την είχε στο κρεβάτι του...- ναι φυσικά - ,σφύριξε μέσα από τα δόντια του," Στην άρχη ήταν ο γλυκούλης Άντονυ, μετά εκείνος ο αλκοολικός ηθοποιός και τέλος ο μεγάλος θείος Άλμπερτ!",ξεφύσηξε,  
" Ανόητη Κάντυ! Εγώ δεν της ήμουν ποτέ αρκετός... η ηθική κυρία Κάντυ !" ,κάγχασε δυνατά.  
" Υποκρίτρια!".  
Βεβαία ήταν ειρωνεία, ειδίκά ο Νηλ να σκέφτεται την Κάντυ ως υποκρίτρια.Αυτός που είχε δολοπλοκήσει,εξαπατήσει και μειώσει κάθε ζωντανό πλάσμα που βρέθηκε στο διάβα του.Υποχείριο της αδερφής του για χρόνια, μα και καλός "μαθητής" δίπλα της,σαν μια μικρή ύαινα που καραδοκεί να κλέψει το κουφάρι, ο Νηλ αρίστευσε στην τέχνη της πανουργίας.  
Τα δύσκολα χρόνια της ύφεσης, και ενώ οι περισσότεροι επιχειρηματίες βάζαν ένα πιστόλι στον κρόταφο, ο Νηλ έκανε χρυσές δουλειές με την μαφία και μετά ήρθε ο δεύτερος μεγάλος πόλεμος και το παράνομο εμπόριο όπλων.Ο Νηλ θησαύρισε.Είχε τους πάντες και τα πάντα στα χέρια του."Εκτός..." με μια απότομη κίνηση σήκωσε το ακουστικό του τηλεφώνου.  
- ...Αλο..  
- Δώσε μου την κυρία σου! απαίτησε.  
Άναμονή...  
- Παρακαλώ? είπε η γυναικέια φωνή άκρως ενοχλημένη.  
- Πάρε το τζετ απόψε και έλα! της φώναξε.  
- Νηλ?...  
- Η Κάντυ έδωσε το Λέικγουντ! Φρόντισε να είσαι στην Αμερική ως αύριο!  
Η γραμμή νέκρωσε και η Ελίζα στεκόταν σαν στήλη άλατος.

* * *

Τα αδέρφια

Στο γυρισμό για το σπίτι, γιαγιά και εγγονός καθρέφτιζαν τα πρόσωπα τους την νηνεμία της θάλασσας μετά την φουρτούνα.Δεν είχε νόημα να υποθούν περισσότερα λόγία και έτσι κατέφθασαν στην έπαυλη φλυαρώντας περί ανέμων και υδάτων.  
Αλαφιασμένη σχεδόν η Ντόροθυ πήγε να τους υποδεχτεί.  
- Κυρία Κάντυ!...  
- Α, Ντόροθυ υπάρχει κάποιο έτοιμο δωμάτιο να μείνει από σήμερα ο Τέρενς?  
- Ναι, ναι βέβαια Κάντυ...  
- Πολύ ωραία! ενθουσιάστηκε η Κάντυ.  
-... αλλά... ναι...νομίζω ότι θα έχεις μεγάλυτερη παρέα για το βράδυ Κάντυ.  
- Ωχ... ήρθε και ο μπαμπάς από σήμερα?... είπε ο Τέρενς και σφύριξε μελωδικά.  
- Σσσ... Τέρενς! και του κλείσε το μάτι η Κάντυ.  
- Καλά, καλά! Έγω φεύγω, έχω μια μικρή δουλίτσα να κάνω...θα σε δω στο δείπνο γιαγιά μου! και με ένα πεταχτό φιλί στο μάγουλο της Κάντυ,πήδηξε στο ανοίχτο αμάξι του και έφυγε.  
- Λοιπόν Ντόροθυ ποιό από τα παιδιά μου μας έκανε την τιμή να εμφανιστεί από σήμερα?  
- Κανένα! Δυστυχώς Κάντυ θα υποστείς την παρέα, την δικία μου και της Άννυ! είπε ο Άρτσυ χαμογελαστός από το πλατύσκαλο.  
- Άρτσυ!  
Δεν είχαν έρθει τα παιδιά της, αλλά τ' αδέρφια της! Γιατί αυτό ήταν η Άννυ και ο Άρτσυ για την Κάντυ! Τα αδέρφια που θα μπορούσαν να έχουν γεννηθεί από την ίδια μητέρα.Δεν κυλούσε το ίδιο αίμα στις φλέβες τους,αλλά ο δεσμός τους ήταν το ίδιο, ίσως και περισσότερο ισχυρός. Δεκαετίες ολόκληρες ο ένας στο πλευρό του άλλου,με βάσανα και χαρές είχαν μοιραστεί τα πάντα." Τα πάντα Κάντυ?", ναι τα πάντα! " Και το μυστικό σου?", δεν θα'ναι για πολύ καιρό ακόμη, μυστικό! Και έτσι σώπασε η μικρή φωνουλα στο κεφάλι της Κάντυ.  
Αντάλλασαν τα νέα τους με ευθυμία,στο μικρό σαλονάκι της τραπεζαρίας, όση ώρα περίμεναν να σερβιριστεί το δείπνο,όταν ο Άρτσυ αποφάσισε ότι δεν γινόταν να το αναβάλλει άλλο.  
- Κάντυ να σε ρωτήσω κάτι?  
" Ημέρα των ερωτήσεων... αχ..."  
- Ναι φυσικά Άρτσυ μου, απάντησε η Κάντυ και του χάρισε ένα ευγενικό χαμόγελο.  
- Μάλλον για να το θέσω πιο σωστά, έχω παραπάνω από μια απόρία...συνέχισε με κάποια ένταση στην φωνή.  
Η Άννυ παρακολουθούσε με κομμένη την ανάσα, δεν της άρεσαν οι καβγάδες.Πότε δεν της άρεσαν.Και ειδικά οι διαξιφισμοί του άντρα της με την φίλη της,όποτε συγκρούονταν το πείσμα της Κάντυ με την τυπικότητα του Άρτσυ, γινόταν έκρηξη!  
- Θες να με σκάσεις Άρτσυ? Θα μου πεις?  
- Για το Λέικγουντ πώς το'μαθε ο Νηλ?  
- Από ΄μενα...  
- Πώς έγινε αυτό Κάντυ?  
- Του τηλεφώνησα και τον ενημέρωσα για την εκδήλωση Άρτσυ!  
Ο Άρτσυ ένιωθε να φουντώνει.  
- Τι ακριβώς του ειπες? Και γιατί στην ευχή τον κάλεσες, μου εξηγείς?  
- Καλέ μου μην πιέζεις την Κάντυ σε παρακαλώ πολύ...θα.. θα είχε τους λόγους της για να το κάνει αυτό...  
- Δεν με πιέζει Άννυ μου... καθυσήχασε την φίλη της, αν και είχε αρχίσει να βράζει μέσα της.  
- Θα σου πω Άρτσυ.Θεώρησα ότι όφειλα να τον ενημερώσω, ότι το Λέικγουντ αλλάζει χέρια, γιατί αυτό είναι το σωστό!  
- Το σωστό?! Έχεις τρελαθεί Κάντυ?!  
- Καθόλου!  
- Το ξέρεις ότι ήρθε σήμερα, τρελαμένος στο γραφείο μου, και μου ζητούσε τον λόγο?!  
- Το φαντάστηκα ότι μπορεί να γίνει αυτό, συγνώμη Άρτσυ!  
- Φώναζε και σε χαρακτήριζε με επίθετα που δεν θα'θελες να μάθεις!  
Η Άννυ έβαλε το χέρι στο στόμα για να πνίξει μια φωνούλα.Η Κάντυ όμως γέλασε.  
- Τυπικός Νηλ...  
- Μέσα σε όλες τις ασυναρτησίες που'λεγε,μου κοπάνησε και για το εξοχικό στην Σκωτία! Ότι εσύ και ο Άλμπερτ χωρίς ίχνος ντροπής ξεπουλάτε την περιουσία των Άρντλέι!  
" Γλύκε μου Άλμπερτ... μας κυνηγάνε ακόμη και τώρα..."

_" Κάντυ Κάντυ μου... έκανα ένα λάθος... θα με συγχωρέσεις?.."_  
_" Έκανες αυτό που σου είπε η καρδιά σου.."_  
_" Και η δική σου καρδία τι λέει..? "_  
_" Ότι ήτανε σωστό..."_  
_" Δεν λυπάσαι...?"_  
_" Χαίρομαι..."_  
_" Σ'αγαπώ..."_  
_" Και 'γω σ'αγαπώ μεγάλε Μπερτ μου "_

- Τελικά Κάντυ θα μου πεις γιατί τον κάλεσες στην εκδήλωση της οικογενείας μας?! Και ειδίκα την ήμερα των γενεθλίων σου?! ρώτησε ο Άρτσυ νευριασμένος και ανυπόμονος!  
- Γιατί Άρτσυ μου ως κεφαλή της οικογενείας των Άρντλει, νομίζω ότι έχω όλο το δικαίωμα να καλέσω τα μέλη της και να τους ανακοινώσω ορισμένες μου αποφάσεις!  
Και αυτό η Κάντυ το είπε χωρίς πείσμα, αλλά με την σοβαρότητα και την αποφασιστικότητα που τόσο καλα της είχε διδάξει ο άντρας της.


	4. Chapter 4

'Ενα γράμμα για μένα

Είχε σχέδον σουρουπώσει όταν ο Τέρενς ξαναγύρισε στον λόφο της Πόνυ και ξαπλωμένος στο υγρό γρασίδι , έκανε ένα απολογισμό της σημερινής ημέρας.Κοιτώντας τ' αστέρια που λαμποκοπούσαν στον ανοιξιάτικο νυχτερινό ουρανό,θυμήθηκε τα καταπράσινα φωτεινά μάτια της γιαγιάς του την στιγμη που του 'λεγε εκείνη, την μια και μόνη λέξη, " Σκωτία ".  
Του ήταν αρκετό.  
" Όταν ανακάλυψα τυχαία εκείνο το γράμμα,ήμουν ακόμη ένα παιδάκι, που λάτρευε να κρύβεται στο δωμάτιο της γιαγιάς του.Δεν καταλάβαινα πολλά... το διάβασα τόσες πολλές φορές, που παραλίγο να το μάθω απ'εξω... είχα μπερδευτεί, ήταν ένα γράμμα για μένα!... " Αγαπητέ Τέρρυ" έγραφε.. και όμως δεν ήταν...είχα σαστίσει...Μιλούσε για μια εποχή που δεν είχα ζήσει, για ανθρώπους που δεν πρόλαβα να γνωρίσω...Έιχε τόση αγάπη μέσα του έκεινο το γραμμά, που αν και παιδί μου πόνεσε την καρδιά...Ένα μπερδεμένο κουβάρι οι σκέψεις μου, απορίες και περιέργεια...ποιός το είχε γράψει...? σίγουρα η γιαγιά μου αν και δεν υπέγραφε με το όνομα της..." φακιδομούρα ταρζάν ", μου είχε φανεί τόσο αστείο που 'βαλα τα γέλια!... γιατί δεν το έστειλε ποτέ σε εκείνο τον άνθρωπο που είχε το ίδιο όνομα με μένα?...ποιός ήταν αυτός?!...αναγνώρισα το όνομα του παππού μου... αυτός ήξερε για το γράμμα?...Τελικά ήμουν πολύ μικρός για να βγάλω κάποια άκρη και νιώθοντας ντροπή που είχα παραβιάσει άθελα μου, την προσωπική ζωή της γιαγιάς, το άφησα να περάσει ...Χωρίς να της το πω, παρόλο που δεν το ξέχασα ποτέ...Μερικά χρόνια όμως αργότερα,την εποχή που σπούδαζα στο Λονδίνο, ένα όνομα ήρθε από το παρελθόν για να με στοιχιώσει..."

_- Τέρρυ! Θα έρθεις μαζί μας απόψε?_  
_- ...μμμ που θα πάτε Κλαρίς? _  
_- Λέμε να πάμε θέατρο... ο Πωλ είπε κάτι για την νέα επιτυχια, εκείνου του άγγλου συγγραφέα..._  
_-... μμμ δεν έχω και πολύ όρεξη για θέατρο...ποιόν άγγλο λες?..._  
_- Τον Γκράχαμ βρε χαζούλι!_

" Ήταν δυνατόν να είναι το ίδιο άτομο με το γράμμα?!...όχι... εκείνος ήταν ηθοποιός...αν... όχι, όχι ήταν στην Αμερική...ναι αλλά ... χρόνια πέρασαν από τότε...δεν ήξερα πόσα... σίγουρα αρκετά...Αυτή την φορά δεν θα το άφηνα να περάσει... ήθελα πραγματικά να γνωρίσω εκείνον τον άντρα που τόσο αγάπησε η γιαγιά μου και τον οποίο άφησε για την ευτυχία μιας άλλης γυναίκας.  
Ήταν μια τυπική λονδρέζικη μέρα... έιχα γίνει σχεδόν μούσκεμα απ'το ψιλόβροχο, όταν μπήκα στην είσοδο της οικίας και βρήκα τον θυρωρό να με κοιτάζει με νυσταλέο ύφος..."

_- Καλημέρα σας, μπορείτε σας παρακαλώ να μου πείτε ποιό είναι το διαμέρισμα του κυρίου Γκράχαμ?_  
_- Λυπάμαι νεαρέ μου, ο κύριος Γκράχαμ δεν δέχεται επισκέψεις σήμερα._  
_- Σας κάνει κόπο να τον ενημερώσετε, ότι θέλω να τον δω?_  
_- ... καλά... και τι να του πω? ποιός τον ζητάει?_  
_- Πείτε του ότι έχω να του παραδώσω ένα γράμμα._  
_- Τα ταχυδρομεία δεν λειτούργούν νεαρέ?_  
_- Σας παρακαλώ... απλά πείτε του ότι έχω ένα γράμμα,από το σπίτι του μικρού αλόγου!_  
_- Αστείο παλικάρι είσαι...! Περίμενε εδώ._

" Δέκα λεπτά αργότερα χτυπούσα το κουδουνι της πόρτας... το μυαλό μου έλεγε, ότι τρελάθηκα και δεν είχα καμία δουλειά εκεί πέρα,δεν μπορούσα όμως να φύγω έτσι απλά...η πόρτα άνοιξε και αντίκρυσα έναν ψηλό άντρα, περίπου στην ηλικία της γιαγιάς μου, να με κοιτάει με το πιο βαθύ μπλε βλέμμα που είχα δει ποτέ στην ζωή μου..."

_- Ο κύριος Γκράχαμ..?_  
_- Ο ίδιος! _  
_" Διέκρινα μια ειρωνεία στην φωνή του? ή έτσι νόμισα?..."_  
_- Δεν ήθελα να σας ενόχλησω...αλλά..έχ..._  
_- Ναι αλλά ενοχλείς..._  
_" Τι αγενής για τόσο μεγάλος άνθρωπος!"_  
_- Συγνώμη έκανα λάθος που ήρθα, αντίο σας!_  
_" Έβαλε τα γέλια μόλις τώρα ή εγώ δεν κατάλαβα..."_  
_- Έκανε λάθος τελικά η γιαγιά σου... μοιάζεις σε αυτήν και όχι στον Άλμπερτ, Τέρενς!_  
_- ...ορίστε...?!..._  
_- Πέρασε μέσα...φακιδομούρικο εγγόνι του ταρζάν!_  
_"..."_

" 'Ηξερε! Ήξερε ποιός ήμουν!... Την στιγμή που πήρα την απόφαση να πάω... ποτέ δε μου πέρασε απ'το νου, ότι υπήρχε κάτι περισσότερο από αυτό που είχα φανταστεί!...Η κουβέντα που ακολούθησε εκείινη την μέρα στο σαλόνι του, ήταν καταλυτική για την ζωή μου...Απογοήτευση,θυμός,άρνηση στην αρχή,  
κατανόηση, λύπη,συμπόνοια και χαρά στην συνέχεια...λύτρωση στο τέλος!"

_- Και με το γράμμα τι θα γίνει?_  
_- Νομίζω μου ανήκει...εσύ τι λες?_  
_- Η γιαγιά θα θυμώσει... το πήρα κρυφά!_  
_- Χμμ...ποιός την ακούει μετά την Κάντυ ε?!_

" Τελικά τον συμπάθησα αυτόν τον σνομπ άγγλο κύριο... και με ανάλαφρη καρδιά, έφυγα...'Ενιωθα την γιαγιά μου... και 'γω έτσι θα λειτουργούσα...Το μόνο που εξακολουθούσε να με απασχολεί, ήταν ότι η γιαγιά δεν μου έκανε συζήτηση ποτέ για το περιστατικό,αν και πλέον γνώριζε...Δεν ήθελα να αισθάνεται ντροπή για τις επιλογές της..."  
- Συγνώμη γιαγιά μου που σε αναστάτωσα,μονολόγησε ο Τέρενς και άρχισε να κατηφορίζει τον λόφο της Πόνυ.

* * *

Η βαρώνη

Στην άλλη άκρη του Ατλαντικού μια γυναικεία φιγούρα βρισκόταν στα όρια της υστερίας.  
Η βαρώνη βημάτιζε νευρικά πάνω κάτω στην κεντρική σάλα του πύργου της,καθώς προσπαθούσε να βάλει σε μια σειρά, τις σκέψεις της.Η Ελίζα Ράνγκαν και νυν βαρώνη Ντιφούρ, δεν φημιζόταν για την εξυπνάδα της, αλλά για την υπέρμετρη πονηριά της.Έτσι και τώρα μελετούσε δόλια τις επόμενες κινήσεις τις.Με αυτές ακριβώς τις κινήσεις,είχε σχεδιάσει όλη την γραμμή της ζωής της.Δεν το 'βαζε ποτέ κάτω, ήταν μια αδίσταχτη γυναίκα που δεν είχε αισθανθεί , ούτε ένα ίχνος συμπόνοιας ποτέ και για κανέναν.Την μοναδική φορά που ένιωσε ηττημένη, ήταν όταν η Κάντυ "τύλιξε", κατα την δική της άποψη,και παντρεύτηκε τον Άλμπερτ.Τότε ήταν που αποφάσισε να κρυφτεί για μερικά χρόνια στο παρασκήνιο και ήρθε να ζήσει στην Γαλλία.Ανα διαστήματα έβγαινε απο την φωλιά της σαν την αλεπού που κλέβει αυγά,και προσπαθούσε να φέρει την δυστυχία στην αιώνια εχθρό της, τελικά όμως με τα χρόνια αφιερώθηκε στην εύρεση σκανδάλων, της υψηλής κοινωνίας του Παρισιού.Στο πίσω μέρος όμως, της σκοτεινής ψυχής της,πιστεύε με λύσσα, ότι θα ερχόταν η μέρα που η Κάντυ θα πλήρωνε...  
Το τηλεφώνημα του αδερφού της,δεν την είχε αναστατώσει απλώς.Την εξαγρίωσε.Αυτό που είχε κάνει η Κάντυ ήταν το ποτήρι που ξεχύλησε.- Δεν θα το επιτρέψω ποτέ!- ούρλιαξε μανιασμένη και διέταξε να της ετοιμάσουν το τζετ.  
Αναχωρούσε για την Αμερική σήμερα.

* * *

Θέλω να είσαι ελεύθερη

Το δείπνο στο Λέικγουντ εκείνο το βράδυ, πέρασε τελικά μέσα σε μια πολύ όμορφη και ζεστή ατμόσφαιρα,παρόλη την ένταση της μέρας.Ο Άρτσυ είχε ξαναβρεί το κέφι του, και με την βοήθεια λίγου παραπάνω κρασιού, τους διασκέδασε αρκέτα με τις ιστορίες από την εποχή που φοιτούσαν στο κολέγιο του Αγίου Παύλου και την ακατάπαυστη προσπάθεια του αδερφού του Στίαρ ,να ανακαλύψει τρόπους επικοινωνίας με την Κάντυ.  
"Γλυκές αναμνήσεις,ξέννοιαστα νιάτα..." Καλέ μου Στίαρ... πόσο μεγάλοι νιώθαμε τότε...", νοστάλγησε η Κάντυ.  
Κανείς εκ των τεσσάρων δεν μπορούσε ακριβώς να φανταστεί την θύελλα που θα ερχόταν αύριο, αν και η Κάντυ ήταν προετοιμασμένη για τα χειρότερα.Οι ανακοινώσεις που είχε σκοπό να κάνει, δεν θα σόκαραν μόνο τον Νηλ, αλλά δυστυχώς και όλους τους άλλους.Δεν ήθελε να πληγωθούν τα παιδιά της, ούτε και οι φίλοι της, δεν μπορούσε όμως να πράξει διαφορετικά και ούτε ήθελε.  
-Θα μου θυμώσουν Άλμπερτ...- είπε η Κάντυ στην φωτογραφία του,αργά το βράδυ, όταν πήγε στην κάμαρα της," Και συ τι θα κάνεις Κάντυ μου?" ,την ρωτόυσε μες στο μυαλό της...- τι θα κάνω...? δεν ξέρω τι θα κάνω...-" θα ακούσεις την καρδιά σου Κάντυ μου...".Αποφάσεις, επιλογές...η ζωή μου πάντα σε μια δύνη επιλογών...", τα μάτια της πλημμύρισαν δάκρυα.Τώρα ήταν μόνη και μπορούσε να κλάψει.Δεν ήταν δάκρυα πόνου, ούτε δάκρυα λύπης,ήταν τα δάκρυα των αναμνήσεων...των επιλογών.Των δικών της επιλογών.  
Ξάπλωσε στο κρεβάτι της και τα δάκρυα έτρεχαν ακόμη στα μάγουλα της,βουβά κυλούσαν ασταμάτητα..." μην κλαις Κάντυ μου... μην μετανιώνεις για την ζωή σου...εγώ δεν μετάνιωσα ποτέ Κάντυ μου...μη κλαις μικρούλα μου... το ξέρεις ότι είσαι πιο όμορφη όταν γελάς...είσαι πιο όμορφη και όταν κοιμάσαι!"...

_- Τελικά δεν είσαι μόνο όμορφη όταν γελάς, αλλά και όταν κοιμάσαι! Είπε η ανδρική βαθία φωνή στο ξανθό κορίτσι, που λιαζόταν γαλήνια στην κορυφή του λόφου._  
_- Άλμπερτ! πετάχτηκε επάνω και έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του._  
_- Κάντυ! Κάντυ μου! της είπε με την μοναδική του ζεστασιά._  
_- Αχ! Άλμπερτ νόμιζα ότι δεν θα σε ξαναδώ ποτέ! Γιατί άργησες να μου γράψεις! είχε τόσο παράπονο η φωνή της..._  
_- Μου έλλειψες καλέ μου Μπερτ!_  
_- Και μένα Κάντυ μου, ήθελα να σου κάνω έκπληξη εγώ ο ίδιος! Πώς τα πήγα?! της χάιδεψε τα μαλλία και η Κάντυ ένιωσε αμήχανα..." γιατί...? δεν ήξερω... κουτή Κάντυ... επειδή έχεις καιρό να τον δεις! ναι, ναι! αυτό είναι!"_  
_- Νομίζω τα πήγες περίφημα! Με τρόμαξες για τα καλά! χαχάνισε χαρούμενη._  
_Ο Άλμπερτ καθώς κοίταζε τρυφερά το γλυκό της πρόσωπο ,δεν μπόρεσε να μην παρατηρήσει πόσο είχε ανθίσει η Κάντυ, αν και η ευγενική του φύση τον μάλωνε!Τρία χρόνια ήταν πάρα πολύς καιρός! "Νομίζω πως δεν γίνεται να το αναβάλλω αλλό..." ,σκέφτηκε και χώρις να το καταλάβει αναστέναξε σιγά.Η Κάντυ στην στιγμή το πρόσεξε._  
_- Θα ξαναφύγεις Άλμπερτ?..._  
_- Δυστυχώς ναι... Κάντυ μου..._  
_" Πάλι μόνη μου θα μείνω..." και μια μικρή υποψία υγρής γυαλάδας εμφανίστηκε στα πελώρια μάτια της.Ο Άλμπερτ το είδε και χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο συνέχισε._  
_- Κάντυ μου γι'αυτό τον λόγο ήρθα να σε δω από κοντά και δεν σου έγραψα...για να σου μιλήσω..._  
_Η Κάντυ κούνησε το κεφάλι... και του χαμογέλασε πλατιά... του έδινε τον χώρο να συνεχίσει._  
_- Κάντυ το ξέρεις ότι είσαι και επίσημα ενήλικη?_  
_- Ε... δεν είμαι και καμιά γριά Άλμπερτ!_  
_- Όχι... όχι, είπε μέσα απ'τα γέλια του, δεν είσαι Κάντυ μου!_  
_- Και τι αν είμαι ενήλικη Άλμπερτ...? Εγώ το ίδιο αισθάνομαι! και του'βγαλε την γλώσσα._  
_- Αυτό σημαίνει ότι δεν χρειάζεσαι πλέον κηδεμόνα Κάντυ! της είπε το ίδιο ζέστα αλλά λίγο πιο σοβαρά._  
_- Αααα... κουτή που είμαι τελικά! ξεκαρδίστηκε. Ο Άλμπερτ όμως είχε σοβαρέψει._  
_- Κάντυ τι θέλεις να κάνεις?_  
_- Τι εννοείς καλέ μου Άλμπερτ? την μπέρδεψε._  
_- Είσαι ευτυχισμένη εδώ Κάντυ? Πραγματικά ευτυχισμένη...?Έχεις μια ολόκληρη ζωή μπροστά σου,μπορεί να θέλεις να κάνεις κάτι... να σπουδάσεις... δεν ξέρω... ίσως ιατρική...!_  
_Ο Άλμπερτ ήταν καταιγιστικός! Η Κάντυ για πρώτη φορά από τότε που τον γνώριζε, τον έβλεπε και τον άκουγε να της μιλάει έτσι._  
_-...δεν το έχω σκεφτεί... είμαι καλά εδώ Άλμπερτ, έχω τα παιδιά, το ιατρείο του κυρίου Μάρτιν,βοηθάω την κυρία Πόνυ... πρέπει... η φωνή της έσβησε._  
_- Τι δεν έχεις σκεφτεί Κάντυ μου?! Ο Άλμπερτ είχε θυμώσει τώρα.Δεν έχεις σκεφτεί τι θέλεις να κάνεις με την ζωή σου από'δω και πέρα?! Είσαι εδώ τρία χρόνια! Θα περάσεις εδώ όλη σου την ζωή?!_  
_Πάγωσε._  
_- Δεν ξέρω..._  
_Τα πρώτα δάκρυα έκαναν την εμφάνιση τους._  
_Της πήρε τρυφερά το χέρι μέσα στα δικά του..._  
_- Εγώ ξέρω Κάντυ μου...ήρθες εδώ για να παγώσεις τον χρόνο... και την καρδιά σου για να μην πόνας για τον Τέρρυ!_  
_Πόνος!_  
_- Δεν σκέφτομαι πια τον Τέρρυ! του φώναξε μέσα απ' τα δάκρυα της γεμάτη πείσμα._  
_Ο Άλμπερτ ανάσανε βαθιά..._  
_- Μην γίνεσαι ψεύτρα Κάντυ, ενώ δεν είσαι..._  
_- Δεν τον σκέφτομαι σου λέω!...Άλμπερτ γιατί... γιατί τα σκαλίζεις?..._  
_Έσπασε._  
_- Πρέπει..._  
_- ...γιατί...αχ γιατί καλέ μου Μπερτ..._  
_- Γι'αυτό!_  
_Και με μια κίνηση,που η Κάντυ με τίποτα στον κόσμο δεν την περίμενε, έπιασε το πρόσωπο της με τα δυο ζεστά του χέρια και σταθερά το έφερε μια ανάσα απόσταση από το δικό του! Η καρδιά της Κάντυ χτύπησε δυνάτα, "...Άλμπερτ... Τέρρυ... ζάλη...Άλμπερτ... το άρωμα του λόφου τόσο δυνατό..." _  
_Με τα χείλη του ελάχιστα μακρυά απο τα δικά της, ψιθύρισε..._  
_-... κάποτε μου είχες πει, ότι ο Τέρρυ σε βοήθησε να ξεπεράσεις τον Άντονυ,ότι χωρίς να το καταλάβεις τους αγαπούσες και τους δυο, μόνο που με τον Τέρρυ σταμάτησες να πονάς για τον Άντονυ...δεν το έκανε ο Τέρρυ αυτό γλυκεια μου Κάντυ, εσύ μόνη σου το έκανες! Μόνη σου άνοιξες τα μάτια και τελικά είδες ότι η αγάπη, έχει πολλές μορφές και δεν χάνεται ποτέ!_  
_Και άν κάποτε πονάμε για μια αγάπη, κάποια στιγμή σταματάμε να πονάμε και απλά αγαπάμε...Δεν σταμάτησες να αγαπάς τον Άντονυ, όταν δεν πονούσες πια γι'αυτόν... ούτε θα πάψεις να αγαπάς τον Τέρρυ, αν δεν λες το όνομα του με πόνο μια μέρα..._  
_Και με αυτό την φίλησε τρυφερά,σχεδόν ανεπαίσθητα στα χείλια..._  
_Δεν είχε φώνη για να μιλήσει...νόμιζε ότι δεν θα ξαναμιλούσε ποτέ...Ο Άλμπερτ την χάιδεψε με το ζεστό του βλέμμα._  
_- ...πότέ δε σου ζήτησα κάτι για μένα Κάντυ...άμα σου ζητήσω τώρα μια χάρη... θα μου την κάνεις?_  
_-...ναι... ψέλλισε... τελικά είχε φωνή!_  
_- ...ο Τέρρυ βρίσκεται στην Σκωτία..._  
_"...ο Τέρρυ στην Σκωτία...? το θέατρο..? η Σουζάνα?..νόμιζα ότι μετά το Ροκστόουν..."_  
_- ...κάνουν περιοδεία στην Ευρώπη με τον θιάσο για τον " Άμλετ"..._  
_ο Άλμπερτ αναστέναξε σταθερά._  
_- ...δεν... δεν καταλαβαίνω Άλμπερτ..._  
_- ...θέλω να πας και να τον βρεις._  
_- Άλμπερτ!... την πονούσε..._  
_- ... να τον βρεις και να τον αποχαιρετήσεις Κάντυ! Έκεινη την μέρα στην Νέα Υόρκη δεν τον αποχαιρέτησες...εκεινη την μέρα..." έθαψες" απλά τον πόνο σου... όπως έθαβες τον πόνο σου για τον Άντονυ... και μια μέρα σταμάτησες να πενθείς και του ειπες αντίο, δεν ήταν ζωντανός αλλά του το είπες και ελευθερώθηκες μικρή μου Κάντυ!...θέλω να σταματήσεις να πενθείς για τον Τέρρυ... θέλω να του πεις αντίο!..._  
_" ...δεν μπορώ... αχ... Άλμπερτ μου..."_  
_- Αυτός είναι ο δικός μου τρόπος να σε βοηθήσω γλυκειά.. γλυκειά μου Κάντυ!...θέλω να είσαι ελεύθερη..._


	5. Chapter 5

Επειδή

Την ώρα που όλοι ένοικοι του Λέικγουντ είχαν παραδοθεί στην αγκαλιά του Μορφέα,ο ήλιος ανέτειλε πάνω από τους πολυσύχναστους δρόμους του Λονδίνου.Το να κατοικεί κανείς σε αυτή την πόλη, την δεκαετία του 1960 ήταν όνειρο ζωής για πολλούς.Αν και με αυτή την άποψη, δεν θα μπορούσαν να συμφωνήσουν όλοι...Ένας από αυτούς ήταν και ο διάσημος ηθοποιός και νυν επιτυχημένος θεατρικός συγγραφέας σερ Τέρενς Γκράχαμ.Άγαπουσε τα θέατρα του, αλλά όχι το ίδιο το Λονδίνο.  
Ο Τέρρυ σηκώθηκε ενοχλημένος απ'το κρεβάτι του, καθώς οι πρώτοι πρωινοί ήχοι του Γουέστ Εντ, λάλησαν το ξεκίνημα μιας νέας ημέρας.  
- Ύστερα λένε για την Νέα Υόρκη, " η πόλη που δεν κοιμάται ποτέ "... μουρμούρισε και κατευθύνθηκε στο λουτρό.  
- Το Λονδίνο έχει γίνει πολύ όμορφη πόλη Τέρρυ! είχε πει η Κάντυ σε μια απο τις τελευταιές τους συναντήσεις.  
- ... μμμ ναι ταρζάν... αν είσαι δεκαέξι ετών και φαν των Μπίτλς!  
" είμασταν και μεις κάποτε δεκαέξι ετών... ε, Κάντυ...?" και με τούτη την σκέψη, έφτιαξε η διάθεση του στο λεπτό και άρχισε να σιγοσφυρίζει.  
Αφού πέρασε ένα δίωρο με τον δικηγόρο του λύνοντας κάποια τυπικά διαδικαστικά θέματα,δέχτηκε την επίσκεψη του ατζέντη του.Μια επίσκεψη που προσπαθούσε και είχε καταφέρει να αποφύγει, μέχρι στιγμής για μια εβδομάδα.  
- Καλημερα Τέρρυ.  
- Καλημέρα Άρθουρ.  
- Τέρρυ είμαι αντζέντης σου για πόσα χρόνια?  
- ... μμμ δεν θυμάμαι. Βαριόταν αυτή την κουβεντα.  
- Θα σου πω εγώ λοιπόν... για πάρα πολλά χρόνια! και τα "χρόνια" σχεδόν το φώναξε.  
- Άρθουρ ήρθες για να με μαλώσεις ή για να μου χαλάσεις την διάθεση? είχε αρχίσει να εκνευρίζεται επικύνδινα.  
- Τίποτα απ'τα δυο, απλά θέλω μια εξήγηση... γιατί?  
- Επειδή.  
- Επειδή τι?  
- Επειδή ο κόσμος είναι στρογγυλός, με ανάβει...Επειδή ο αέρας είναι ψηλά, φυσά το μυαλό μου ... είπε τραγουδώντας ο Τέρρυ.  
- Τέρρυ με κορόιδεύεις...ή τα κοπάνησες σήμερα πρώι πρώι ?!  
Τελικα τα κατάφερε και τον εξαγρίωσε.  
- Άκουσε Άρθουρ και άκουσε καλά γιατί δεν σκοπεύω να τα επαναλάβω, τα μάτια του Τέρρυ βγάζαν σπίθες. - Η απόφαση μου να αποσυρθώ είναι οριστική και αμετάκλητη, κανένας, και όταν λέω κανένας το εννοώ ,δεν θα μου αλλάξει γνώμη! Ούτε και συ Άρθουρ,λυπάμαι που θα μειωθει το εισόδημα σου,αλλά έτσι είναι τα πράγματα.Και επειδή εσύ μου έμαθες να είμαι σωστός με τους δημοσιογράφους τόσα χρόνια, με συγχωρείς αλλά έχω μια συνέντευξη τύπου να δώσω.Συμπλήρωσε ο Τέρρυ και πήγε να βγεί απ'το δωμάτιο.  
- Εξαιτιάς εκείνης της αμερικάνας που τραβιέσαι τα τελευταια τριάντα χρόνια?  
- Τι είπες?! ο Τέρρυ είχε αφηνιάσει.  
- Νόμιζες ότι δεν το γνώριζα?... σάρκασε ο Άρθουρ, - ξέρεις αλήθεια πόσο λατρεύει ο Τύπος τέτοιου είδους σκάνδαλα?...ήδη βλέπω τους τίτλους στα σκανδαλοθηρικά..." ο πολύχρονος κρυφός δεσμός του κ.Γκράχαμ με την έξέχουσα κυρ..."  
Δεν πρόλαβε να ολοκληρώσει, ο Τέρρυ τον είχε αρπάξει απ'τον γιακά του πουκαμίσου του.  
- Μην... Τολμήσεις... Ποτέ... Ξανά... Να...Με ...Εκβιάσεις!  
Τον πετάξε με δύναμη πάνω στον καναπέ και βγήκε απ΄το σαλόνι.  
Είχε χρόνια να χτυπήσει κάποιον και το χέρι του είχε πονέσει απίστευτα,όμως η ψύχή του ένιωθε εκείνη την στιγμή σαν εικοσάχρονο παλικάρι... " ένα παλικάρι σαν...αχ... φακίδες μου..."

_- Πώς τα καταφέρνεις τόσα χρόνια και κάνεις τους άλλους να θέλουν,να τους δώσεις την καρδιά σου... δεν το κατάλαβα ποτέ..._  
_Η Κάντυ δεν μίλησε, καθόταν στην πολυθρόνα με θέα το φωτεινό νυχτερινό Σόχο,και μπερδεμένη κοίταξε τον Τέρρυ._  
_- Τι θες να πεις Τέρρυ...δεν καταλαβαίνω._  
_- Δεν υποψιάζεσαι ταρζάν?... και την κοίταξε ανασηκώνοντας ελάχιστα το φρύδι του..._  
_" αχ Τέρρυ... Τέρρυ να παίξεις θέλεις πάλι...πότε θα μεγαλώσεις..." αναστέναξε γλυκά η Κάντυ._  
_- Να υποθέσω λοιπόν... ότι μου κάνεις σκηνή ζήλιας...?_  
_Ξαφνικά άλλαξε ο τόνος του._  
_- Είχα μια επίσκεψη προχθές..._  
_- Ορίστε?...τι λες Τέρρυ?..." πάλι οι παραξενιές του τον πιάσαν...πφφ" σκέφτηκε η Κάντυ._  
_Την πλησίασε και ακούμπησε τρυφερά με το δάχτυλο του μια φακίδα. Την είχε μπερδέψει με τα λόγια του και με αυτή την κίνηση, της έλεγε να μην ανυσηχεί..._  
_- Είπα ότι κάποιος με επισκέφθηκε προχθες Κάντυ..._  
_- Θα μου πεις ποιός Τέρρυ ή θες να αρχίσω να μαντεύω?_  
_-...χμμμ μη με βάζεις σε πειρασμό..._  
_- Τέρρυ!_  
_- ..καλά, καλά !... αναστέναξε... ο εγγονός σου Κάντυ!_  
_Χλώμιασε..._  
_- ... τι ... τι του είπες?_  
_- ...την αλήθεια.. αυτήν δεν ήθελες?_  
_Κούνησε το κεφάλι καταφατικά και χάθηκε στις σκέψεις τις..._  
_- ααα! ... μου'δωσε και το γράμμα!_  
_- Τι ?!...Θα σας σκοτώσω και τους δύο !_  
_- ... του το είπα και αυτό!..._  
_Κάνεις δεν άντεξε και ξεκαρδίστηκαν στα γέλια!_

Η αίθουσα τύπου ήταν κατάμεστη από δημοσιογράφους και φωτογράφους, όταν μπήκε μέσα ο Τέρρυ, για πρώτη φορά μετά από πολλά χρόνια ,χωρίς τον αντζέντη του.Δεν τον ενδιέφερε αν θα το σχολίαζαν. δεν τον ένοιαζε τι θα τον ρωτούσαν και κυρίως τι θα έγραφαν μετά, το μόνο που είχε στο μυάλο του, η μια και μοναδική του σκέψη, δεν ήταν καν εκεί, Είχε φύγει ήδη.

* * *

_Σαν πυγολαμπίδα_

_Στεκόταν κοκκαλωμένη σχεδόν,έξω απ΄την καγκελόπορτα του πύργου, με τα μάτια στραμμένα στο δυτικό παράθυρο._  
_Ήταν κλειστό.Τίποτα δεν είχε αλλάξει, όλα ήταν ίδια.Είχε νυχτώσει._  
_Μια νύχτα στην Σκωτία._  
_Ούτε που θυμόταν πόση ώρα ήταν εκεί.Η δρόσια της νύχτας την έκανε να ανατριχιάσει,το ρίγος που ένιωθε όμως στην ψυχή της, έκανε τα πόδια της να τρέμουν._  
_Δεν έπρεπε να είναι εδώ.Το δωμάτιο φωτίστηκε και τρόμαξε._  
_Ασυναίσθητα έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω.Ήλπιζε να μην φαινόταν.Ησυχία.Ένιωσε την καρδιά της να ηρεμέι.Ένα βήμα μπροστά.Το παράθυρο άνοιξε.Κράτησε την ανάσα της._  
_Μια ανδρική φιγούρα φάνηκε μέσα στην σκιά._  
_Ένα βήμα πίσω σιγά.Ένα τσιγάρο άναψε, μια οικεία μόρφή άστραψε σαν πυγολαμπίδα και χάθηκε.Άκόμη ένα βήμα πίσω._  
_"... έτσι σαν πυγολαμπίδα ",σκέφτηκε._  
_Και άλλο βήμα πίσω. Δάκρυα βουβά.Και άλλο βήμα πίσω._  
_"...χάνεται..."_  
_Άκόμη ένα...σιγά...και άλλο ένα.. και άλλο ένα. Μπροστά._  
_Τρέχει. _  
_" που πας?... " της φωνάζει το μυαλό της ._  
_Τρέχει. Μπροστά στο μέλλον...μόνο εκεί μπορει να πάει _  
_"...Αντίο! " φωνάζει με όλη της την φωνή._  
_Τρέχει._  
_Φωνάζει ξανά και ξανά._  
_Ξέπνοη σταματάει,κλείνει τα μάτια και αφήνει την πυγολαμπίδα ελεύθερη να φύγει απο την ψύχη της.Μια χαραμάδα φως περνάει μέσα της._  
_Άνοιγεί τα μάτια και χαμογελάει. _  
_"...στο μέλλον, εκεί θα πάς Κάντυ" είπε στον εαυτό της και άρχισε να βαδίζει ήρεμα μπροστά._  
_Μόνο μπροστά._

* * *

_Ένα θαύμα_

_Το ξημέρωμα βρήκε το προσωπικό του Λέικγουντ σε πλήρη αναβρασμό. Μέχρι το μεσημέρι οι καλεσμένοι, οι συγγενείς και αγαπημένοι φίλοι των Άρντλει θα κατέφθαναν.Για αρχή θα δινόταν ένα μικρό κοκτέιλ πάρτυ στον κήπο και το βράδυ θα ακολοθούσε η δεξίωση.Η Ντόροθυ χτύπησε απαλά την πόρτα της Κάντυ και μπήκε μέσα δίχως να περιμένει απάντηση,ούτως η άλλως ήταν 'ενα καθαρά τυπικό χτύπημα.Ήταν η ώρα που πάντα πήγαινε να ξυπνήσει την Κάντυ, με έκπληξη όμως είδε ότι εκείνη ήδη είχε σηκωθεί και στεκόταν μπροστά στο παράθυρο της.Στα χέρια της κρατούσε μια φωτογραφία._  
_- Καλημέρα Κάντυ μου, είπε και την πλησίασε,τότε είδε ότι κρατούσε την φωτογραφία του γάμου της._  
_- Καλημέρα Ντόροθυ καλή μου,της απάντησε αφηρημένα._  
_-... ήσουν η πιο όμορφη νύφη που είχα δει στην ζωή μου Κάντυ... είπε νοσταλγικά η Ντόροθυ._  
_- Ντόροθυ θες να με κάνεις να κοκκινήσω μετά από τόσα χρόνια? και της χαμογελασε._  
_- ... μη με πειράζεις Κάντυ, την αλήθεια λέω..._  
_- Το ξέρω... είπε η Κάντυ παλι αφηρημένα και πήγε να αφήσει την φωτογραφία μαζί με τις υπόλοιπες πάνω στο κομοδίνο της._  
_Η συλλογή της ήταν μεγάλη και όμορφη.Κορνίζες με διάφορες φωτογραφίες,στόλιζαν το μικρό κομοδίνο, από διαφορετικές στιγμές της ζωής της... αγαπημένα πρόσωπα που το κάθε ένα από αυτά είχε μια ξεχωριστή θέση στην καρδιά της, την συντρόφευαν και της χαμογελούσαν.Τις αγαπούσε αυτές τις φωτογραφίες και τις φύλαγε σαν θησαυρό.Πολλές από αυτές τόσο παλιές που είχαν αρχίσει να ξεθωριάζουν και άλλες καινούργιες και ζωντανές, που σου έδιναν την εντύπωση ότι τα πρόσωπα θα σου μιλούσαν._  
_Την στιγμή που γύριζε προς τη Ντόροθυ, η ματιά της έπεσε σε μια φωτογραφία στην πίσω σειρά...Απεικόνιζε την ίδια, καθιστή έπανω στο χορτάρι του λόφου.Το πρόσωπο της δεν κοιτούσε τον φακό αλλά πέρα μακρύα απ'τον ορίζοντα, το βλέμμα της χανόταν, στα βάθυ του ουρανού και μια έκφραση γαλήνης διαγραφόταν επάνω του.Χώρίς να το καταλάβει η Κάντυ άφησε τον εαυτό της να την τραβήξει, το βλέμμα του κοριτσίου επάνω στο λόφο..._

_- Άλμπερτ θα σταματατήσεις να με βγάζεις φωτογραφίες επιτέλους..? είπε δήθεν ενοχλημένη η Κάντυ και σούφρωσε την μύτη της._  
_-Τόσο κακό είναι που θέλω να αποθανατήσω αυτή την μέρα?! ρώτησε σαν πληγωμένος ο Άλμπερτ,δεν πτοήθηκε όμως- Το ξέρεις ότι αυτές οι φωτογραφίες είναι οι τελευταίες σου σαν δις Κάντυ και ότι από αύριο θα ονομάζεσαι κυρία Άρντλει?!_  
_Το πρόσωπο της Κάντυ έλαμψε σαν τον ζεστό καλοκαιρινό ήλιο και χωρίς να το σκεφτεί έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του αγαπημένου της._  
_Ο γάμος της Κάντυ και του Άλμπερτ, τελέστηκε μια όμορφη φθινωπορινή μέρα, στο μικρό παρεκλήσι του ορφανοτροφειού.Στο γάμο παρευρέθησαν μόνο τα λίγα αγαπημένα τους πρόσωπα.Ο Άρτσυ και η Άννυ, ενάμιση χρόνο ήδη παντρεμένοι περίμεναν το πρώτο τους παιδί,η Πάττυ και ο Τομ,στους οποίους είχε δημιουργηθεί ένα σταθέρό μικρό ειδήλιο, που όμως πολύ σύντομα θα οδηγουσε και εκείνους στα σκαλιά της εκκλησίας,ο κύριος Μάρτιν,η Ντόροθυ,η αδερφή Μαρία και η κυρία Πόνυ ,και φυσικά ο Τζόρτζ._  
_Ήταν μια πανέμορφη ρομαντική τελετή γεμάτη συγκίνηση,χαμόγελα και ευχές.Πότε και κανείς στην ζωή του δεν θα ξεχνούσε, εκείνο τον φωτείνο ξανθό άγγελο,τυλιγμένο στα λευκά, να εμφανίζεται στο αίθριο της εκκλησίας._  
_Το δείπνο που ακολούθησε ήταν ένα μικρό χαρούμενο πάρτυ με χορό και ποτό,όπου όλοι διασκέδασαν με την ψυχή τους ως τις πρώτες πρωινές ώρες._  
_Αν και η θεία Ελρόυ είχε καλεστεί, επέλεξε να μην παρασταθεί στον γάμο,για τον οποίο θα έφερνε αντιρρήσεις, σχεδόν μέχρι την μέρα που η Κάντυ θα έφερνε στον κόσμο τον μικρό Άντονυ.Εκείνη την ημέρα κάτι σαν μαγεία, θρυμμάτισε τον πάγο στην καρδιά της.Στα δικά της μάτια, αυτό το νεογέννητο μωράκι ήταν ένα θαύμα._  
_Ένα θαύμα που δεν περίμενε ποτέ να δεί στην ζωή της και που της το έκανε δώρο, εκείνο το μικρό ορφανό κοριτσάκι.Ένα μωράκι με χρυσές μπούκλες, γαλάνά ματάκια σαν τον ουρανό και μικρές φακιδούλες ,οι οποιές ήταν οι μόνες που υπενθύμιζαν ποια είναι η μητέρα του.Δυστυχώς για την θεία Ελρόυ δεν πρόλαβε να το δει να μεγαλώνει. Μέτά τα τρίτα γενέθλια του μικρού Άντονυ, η θεία Ελρόυ έφυγε για το μεγάλο της ταξίδι._

_Κίνηση ζήλιας_

_Λίγες μέρες μετά τον γάμο τους, ο Άλμπερτ έφυγε για το Σικάγο για να τελειώσει τις διαδικασιές του ταξιδιού, που θα έκαναν μαζί με την Κάντυ.Ήταν άργα το απόγευμα στο γραφείο του, όταν κάλεσε τον Τζώρτζ μέσα._  
_- Καλησπερά Ουίλιαμ, με ζήτησες?_  
_-... ναι._  
_- Αν πρόκειτε για το ταξίδι με την κυρία Κάντυ, όλα ειναι έτοιμα, σε μια εβδομάδα αναχωρείτε για την Αφρική._  
_- ..όχι δεν σε κάλεσα γι'αυτό.. σταμάτησε κάπως προβληματισμένος._  
_- Όλα τα άλλα θέματα έχουν αναβληθεί, μέχρι την επιστροφή σας, αν σε απασχολεί αυτό._  
_- Τζώρτζ θέλω να φυγείς σήμερα με το πλοίο για την Αγγλία.Είπε ξαφνικά ο Άλμπερτ._  
_- Για ποιό λόγο Ουίλιαμ?_  
_- Θα πάς στην Σκωτία, όσο πιο διακριτικά μπορείς και θα αναλάβεις να πωληθεί το εξοχικό εκεί._  
_Ο Τζώρτζ τον κοίταξε έκπληκτος_  
_- Είσαι σίγουρος γι'αυτο..?_  
_Ο Άλμπερτ αναστέναξε._  
_- ...όχι δεν είμαι Τζώρτζ , θέλω όμως να γίνει._  
_- Πολύ καλά. Τότε πρέπει να σε χαιρετήσω εδώ, γιατί θα κάνουμε αρκετό καιρό να ειδωθούμε. Και με αυτό έτεινε το χέρι του στον Άλμπερτ._  
_- Καλό ταξίδι φίλε μου. Σου έχω πλήρη εμπιστοσύνη._  
_- Και σε σένα Ουίλιαμ. Και με αυτό ο Τζώρτζ αποχώρησε απ'το γραφείο._  
_Ο Άλμπερτ έβαλε τα χέρια στο κεφάλι σκεφτικός."...εμπιστοσύνη...", έιπε μέσα του,"... έσενα σε εμπιστεύομαι Κάντυ μου...αλλά δεν μπορώ να αφήσω, τίποτα που να σε συνδέει με εκείνο καλοκαίρι στην Σκωτία... τίποτα "_  
_Δεν ένιωθε περήφανος με τον εαυτό του για αυτή του την πράξη,ένιωθε όμως πως δεν μπορούσε να κάνει αλλιως.Μια και μοναδική κίνηση ζήλιας από την πλευρά του, μια πράξη που έδιχνε ότι μετάνιωσε για την παρότρυνση του να πει η Κάντυ "αντίο" στην Σκωτία,παρόλο που πλέον γνώριζε, ότι η Κάντυ το είχε πει, με τον δικό της μοναδικό τρόπο και όχι οπώς αυτός είχε φανταστεί.Και αυτό το κατάλαβε την πρώτη νύχτα του γάμου τους._  
_Η αθωότητα της Κάντυ ήταν απείραχτη."... τόσο ανόητος..." σκέφτηκε για τον εαυτό του - συγνώμη Κάντυ μου...- μονολόγησε και αποφάσισε ότι έπρεπε να φανεί δυνατός και να της το πει._  
_Μια εβδομάδα και κάτι αργότερα της το ομολογούσε κατά την διάρκεια του ταξιδιού τους._

_Υπόσχεση_

_Εκείνες τις μέρες που η Κάντυ με τον Άλμπερτ ταξίδευαν προς την Αφρική για το γαμήλιο ταξίδι τους, γεμάτο όνειρα και ελπίδες για το κοινό τους μέλλον, δεν θα μπορούσαν ποτέ να φανταστούν ότι κάποιος άλλος επέστρεφε στην Αμερική με ένα άλλο πλοίο, μετά από ένα κατεπείγον τηλεγράφημα.Βέβαια ούτε αυτός γνώριζε για τον γάμο τους και ούτε θα το μάθαινε σχετικά σύντομα._  
_Όταν ο Τέρρυ πήρε το τηλεγράφημα, μόλις είχαν τελειώσει τις παραστάσεις με τον θίασο στην Γαλλία και σε τρεις ημέρες θα αναχωρούσαν για την Αυστρία, όπου και θα ολοκλήρωναν την περιοδεία._  
_Σαστισμένος κρατούσε το τηλεγράφημα στα χέρια και το διάβαζε ξανά και ξανά εντελώς ασυναίσθητα και αφηρημένα._  
_Αγαπητέ Τέρρυ.στοπ.Σουζάνα νοσοκομείο.στοπ_  
_Σε χρειάζεται. στοπ.Κρίσιμη κατάσταση.στοπ_  
_Κ.Μάρλοου.στοπ._  
_Δεν ήξερε τι να πρωτοσκεφτεί.Με την Σουζάνα είχαν μια αρκετά συχνή αλληλογραφία, από την ημέρα που έφυγε για την Ευρώπη.Αν και από την δική του πλευρά, την κρατούσε σε ένα πολύ τυπικό επίπεδο να της απαντάει σε μεγάλα χρονικά διαστήματα, απ'την πλευρα της Σουζάνας ήταν γεμάτη ένταση και αρκετά πυκνή.Μέχρι την στιγμή που ήρθε το τηλεγράφημα, δεν του είχε περάσει απο το μυαλό,ότι η Σουζάνα είχε πάνω από μήνα που δεν του είχε γράψει.Μπερδεμένος σκέφτηκε ότι ίσως η Σουζάνα να είχε κρυολογήσει πάλι και η υπερβολική μητέρα της, να αποφάσισε να τηλεγραφήσει σε αυτόν.Από το λίγο που είχε μάθει όμως την Σουζάνα, ήξερε ότι πότε δεν θα έκανε κάτι για να διακόψει ο Τέρρυ την περιοδεία.Χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο έστειλε ένα τηλεγράφημα που έλεγε,ότι θα επέστρεφε σε τρεις εβδομάδες.Η απάντηση δεν άργησε να έρθει._  
_Δεν θα προλάβεις.στοπ.Γύρισε παρακαλώ.στοπ_  
_Σουζάνα έχει τη γρίπη.στοπ._  
_Μετά το τέλος του πρώτου μεγάλου πολέμου,ξέσπασε ένας άλλος άτυπος πόλεμος που στέρησε την ζωή σε εκατομύρια ανθρώπους ,σε όλο τον κόσμο.Μια γρίπη* που κανείς δεν ήξερε,πως και από που προήλθε.Η εξάπλωση της ήταν ραγδαία και οι γιατροί στις περισσότερες περιπτώσεις σήκωναν τα χέρια ψηλά._  
_Η Σουζάνα μετά το ατύχημα της,παρόλο ότι είχε δυνατή ψύχη και προσπαθόυσε να μην το βάζει κάτω,έχοντας και τον Τέρρυ πάντα στο πλευρό της,είχε γίνει ένα φιλάσθενο κορίτσι.Που με το παραμικρό_  
_κρύωμα,υπέφερε και αργούσε να αναρρώσει._  
_Το λεπτό που ο Τέρρυ διάβασε το δεύτερο τηλεγράφημα ,κατάλαβε ότι θα εγκατέλειπε τον θιάσο πριν να τελιώσει η περιοδεία.Στο κάτω κάτω δεν τους είχαν μείνει παρά τέσσερις παραστάσεις.Ο Ρόμπερτ θα γκρίνιαζε,αλλά στο τέλος θα υποχωρούσε και η περιοδεία θα τελείωνε λίγο πιο άδοξα απ'οτι υπολόγιζαν._  
_Ειχέ δώσει μια υπόσχεση. Μια υπόσχεση που σκόπευε να τηρήσει πάση θυσία."... να προσέχεις την Σουζάνα, Τέρρυ σε χρειάζεται..." , σαν έχτές άκουγε την γλυκειά φωνή της.Ήδη μια φορά πήγε να αθετήσει τον λόγο του,δεύτερη δεν το επέτρεπε στον εαυτό του._  
_Στο κατάστρωμα του πλοίου, μόνος χάμενος στις σκέψεις του,και ενώ παρακαλούσε και ήλπιζε μέσα του να προλάβει την Σουζάνα,δύο καλοντυμένες κυριές πέρασαν από δίπλα του σχολιάζονταςτον γάμο του_  
_κ.Ουίλιαμ Άρντλει με την νεαρή προστατευόμενη του._  
_Δεν τις άκουσε._  
_Όταν ο Τέρρυ έφτασε στην Νέα Υόρκη έτρεξε κατευθείαν στο νοσοκομείο,όπου και βρήκε την μητέρα της Σουζάνας σε απελπιστική κατάσταση.Οι γιατροί δεν επέτρεπαν πλεον σε κανένα να την δει, γιατί φοβόταν την μετάδοση της ασθένειας.Ο Τέρρυ φώναξε και απειλησε και τελικά με την δική του ευθύνη, πέρασε στο δωμάτιο της.Το σοκ που ένιωσε ο Τέρρυ όταν είδε το όμορφο πρόσωπο της Σουζάνας, να έχει "λιώσει " απ'τον πολυήμερο πυρετό, δεν θα το ξεχνούσε ποτέ όσο ζούσε.Την πλησίασε αργά..._  
_- ...ήρθα Σουζάνα..._  
_Καμιά απάντηση, μόνο η βαθιά αναπνοή της... χάιδεψε το μέτωπο της απαλά..._  
_-...Τέρ... Τ..ερρυ, και άνοιξε τα μάτια της σα να ήταν το δυσκολότερο πράγμα στον κόσμο._  
_- Μη, μη μιλάς Σουζάνα... εδώ είμαι τώρα._  
_- ...δεν ..έπρεπε..._  
_- Όλα θα πάνε καλά... _  
_Σιωπή...ένα αμυδρό χαμόγελο φάνηκε στο ταλαιπωρημένο πρόσωπο του κοριτσιού..._  
_- ...Τέρρυ...συγνώμη.._  
_Η καρδιά του Τέρρυ σφίχτηκε..._  
_- Κοιμήσου καλή μου Σουζάνα...αύριο θα είσαι καλύτερα..._  
_Δεν ήταν όμως.Τρεις μέρες μετά την επιστροφή του Τέρρυ,αυτή η άτυχη νεαρή κοπέλα άφησε την τελευταία της πνοή._


	6. Chapter 6

Μέρα για πάρτυ

Ο ουρανός ήταν καταγάλανος και ο ανοιξιάτικος ήλιος έπαιζε στέλνοντας ζαβολιάρες ακτίνες πάνω στα φυλλώματα των δέντρων." Ειναι μια πανέμορφη μέρα για πάρτυ", σκεφτηκε η Πάττυ την ώρα που έμπαινε στον κήπο του Λέικγουντ,όπου με χαρά πρόσεξε ότι μια αρκετα μεγάλη παρέα, ήταν ήδη συγκεντρωμένη και χαρούμενες συζητήσεις γέμιζαν τον αέρα.Αυτός που πρώτος την είδε να πλησιάζει κοντά τους ήταν ο Άρτσυ.  
- Κάντυ! της φώναξε καθώς η Κάντυ είχε αρχίσει μια ζωηρή κουβέντα με τον εγγονό της, τον Μπερτ και τον γιο της Άντονυ.  
- Κάντυ!εεειιι Κάντυ!... ουρλιαξε σχεδόν ο Άρτσυ ξανά.  
- Αχ καλέ μου,μη φωνάζεις έτσι...γκρινιάξε η Άννυ.  
- Άστον,θεία Άννυ. μάλλον ναύτης ήθελε να γίνει στα νιάτα του, σχολίασε χαρόυμενα ο Τέρενς.  
Τελικά η Κάντυ του έδωσε προσοχή και με χαρά κατάλαβε γιατί ο Άρτσυ,ξεσήκωσε τον τόπο όλο με τις φωνές του.  
Το αγαπημένο πρόσωπο της Πάττυ, χαμογελούσε από μακρυά.  
- Πάττυ! Πάττυ μου! τώρα φώναξε και η Κάντυ.  
Ο Τέρενς σκούντηξε συνθηματικά τον Μπέρτ και ψυθίρισε...- φαντάζεσαι αν κάνουν έτσι τώρα, πως έκαναν στα νιάτα τους?! και οι δυο νέοι άρχισαν να χασκογελάνε.  
Όλοι καλωσόρισαν την Πάττυ με χαρά και πολύ σύντομα οι τρεις φίλες,όσο πιο διακριτικά μπορούσαν πιαστήκαν αγκαζέ και προχώρησαν για ένα μικρό περίπατο προς τα τριαντάφυλλα.  
Πρώτη άρχισε η Κάντυ.  
- Ο Τομ γιατί δεν ήρθε τώρα μαζί σου Πάττυ μου? ρώτησε με λαχτάρα, της είχε λέιψει ο φίλος της.  
-...ο Τομ... ειπε η Πάττυ και ξεφύσηξε σιγά  
- Έπαθε κάτι?! είπε τρομαγμένη η Άννυ.  
- Όχι, όχι μια χαρά είναι, απλά μούτρωσε με την Κάντυ...και δάγκωσε την γλώσσα της, την ώρα που το'πε.  
- Με μένα?! Γιάτι?! Τι έκανα πάλι 'εγω?! ρώτησε όλο έκπληξη η Κάντυ.  
-...αχ τίποτα Κάντυ μου, τίποτα δεν έκανες,απλά σε είδε χτές το απόγευμα με τον εγγονό σου τον Τέρενς να πηγαίνεις στον λόφο και μέτα δεν περάσατε απ'το σπίτι και άρχισε τις γκρίνιες...γεράματα δηλαδή Κάντυ μου!  
Προς στιγμή η Κάντυ μελαγχόλησε..."αργότερα... θα έχουμε χρόνο αργότερα να τις μιλήσω", τελικά όμως γέλασε με τα καμώματα του Τομ.  
- ...δηλαδή δεν θα έρθει ?  
- Θα έρθει, απλά θελει να σου κάνει λίγο τον ζόρικο...  
- Κάντυ, η Πάττυ γνωρίζει για την πρόσκληση που έστειλες στον Νηλ?...είπε η  
Άννυ  
- Τι πράγμα?! αφνιδιάστηκε.  
-... ε ναι! γελασε η Κάντυ. Ε, ξέρεις έμαθε για το σπίτι...  
- Εμάθε τα πάντα για το Λέικγουντ? ρώτησε όλο αγωνία η Πάττυ.  
- ..Ε, όχι... το καλό του το κράτησα για το τέλος, απάντησε πονηρά και τις εκλεισε το μάτι.  
- Κάντυ εχείς σκεφτεί ότι θα το πει και στην Ελίζα και μπορεί να εμφανιστεί στο παρτυ?!  
-...χμμ σε αυτό ακριβώς ελπίζω κορίτσια! και τους άστραψε το πιο φωτείνό και παιχνιδιάρικο χαμόγελο της.

* * *

Μια συμφωνία

Η Λούση σαν χαμένη ,ανάμεσα στους καλεσμένους,αναζητούσε με τα μάτια της την Κάντυ, όταν την τρόμαξε μια νεαρή ανδρική φωνή από πίσω της.  
- ...Και γώ το ίδιο χαμένος νιώθω, με τόσο μεγάλο συγγενολόι...  
Το κορίτσι πετάχτηκε απ'την τρομάρα του και γυρνόντας προς την φωνή, είδε με έκπληξη και ντροπή τον κύριο Τέρενς να της χαμογελάει παιχνιδιάρικα.  
-...εγω..πήγε να πει  
- Ναι?!  
- Ψάχνω την γιαγιά σας κύριε Τέρενς...  
- Αααα... όχι,όχι, όχι...  
Τον κοίταξε σαστισμένη.Αυτός γέλασε.Την μπέρδεψε και άλλο και την έκανε να ντραπεί ακομη πιο πολύ.Το κατάλαβε αλλά το πρόσωπο της κοπέλας, τον σκανδάλιζε να συνεχίσει το πείραγμα.  
- Λοιπόν αυτάαα...  
Η Λούση πήρε ξαφνικά μπρος.  
- Κύριε Τέρενς ξέρετε που είναι η γιαγιά σας...? Πρέπει να την βρώ αμέσως.  
-... ακού...θα κάνουμε μια συμφωνία...  
-...ορίστε...?!  
- Θα σου πω που είναι ,αν σταματήσεις να με αποκαλείς σα να είμαι τριακοσίων ετών..."κύριε Τέρενς.." και μιμίθηκε την χαριτωμένη φωνούλα της.  
- ε...  
- ναι...?..  
- εντάξει κύρ..." τι χαζή που είμαι θέε μου...", εντάξει Τέρενς!  
- Στον κήπο με τα τριαντάφυλλα, κοντά στην "γλυκειά κάντυ" και της έκλεισε το μάτι.  
- Ευχαριστώ! φώναξε και έφυγε σαν σίφουνας.  
" Μου αρέσει αυτό το κορίτσι!" σκέφτηκε εύθυμα και την παρατηρούσε μέχρι την στιγμή που χάθηκε στην στροφή του κήπου.  
Λαχανιασμένη η κοπέλα βρήκε την Κάντυ καθισμένη σε ένα παγκάκι άναμεσα στα λευκά τριαντάφυλλα, με τις δύο άλλες κυρίες να κουβεντιάζουν με χαρούμενη διάθεση." πόσα χρόνια να είναι φίλες άραγε..."  
Οι τρεις γυναίκες προσεξαν το κορίτσι που ερχόταν έτσι όλο φούρια και ξαφνιάστηκαν.  
- Όλα καλά Λούση κορίτσι μου?! ρώτησε η Κάντυ  
- Ναι, κυρία Κάντυ, συγνώμη που σας διακόπτω, αλλά είχατε ένα τηλεφώνημα...  
- Με περιμένουν τώρα στο τηλέφωνο?!  
- Όχι τους είπαμε ότι είσατε έξω στον κήπο και είπαν θα τηλεφωνήσουν σε δέκα λεπτά ξανά.  
- Α.. τότε μαλλον πρέπει να πάω μέσα να περιμένω το τηλεφώνημα...είπε η Κάντυ με μια χροία απορίας για το ποιός μπορει να την κάλεσε. - Συγνώμη Άννυ μου, Πάττυ μου, θα σας δω σε λίγο, θα με συνοδέψείς Λούση καλή μου ως το σπίτι?! και χώρίς να περιμένει απάντηση έπιασε το μπράτσο της κοπέλας αγκάζέ και ξεκίνησαν για το εσωτερικό της έπαυλης.  
- Θα δεχτώ το τηλεφώνημα στο γραφείο του Άλμπερτ, Ντόροθυ, ειπε η Κάντυ όταν στην είσοδο της στην οικία, την βρηκε να δίνει οδηγίες σε ένα νεαρό απ'το προσωπικό.Τα τελευταία χρόνια στην ουσία ήταν το γραφείο της Κάντυ, αλλά αυτή ποτέ δεν σταμάτησε να το αποκάλει, " το γραφειίο του Άλμπερτ".Ήταν ένα όμορφο γραφείο, με ζεστά καφέ έπιπλα από καρυδιά, μεγάλες βιβλιοθήκες και πράσινες βικτωριανές ταπιτσερί.Η Κάντυ κάθησε στην πολυθρόνα, κοντά στο παράθυρο και περίμενε.Δεν πέρασε αρκετή ώρα όταν το τηλέφωνο χτύπησε δυνατά.  
- Παρακαλώ?..ρώτησε όλο απορία και περιέργεια για το ποίος μπορεί να την ζητόυσε...  
- Κάντυ...?!  
"..αχχ δεν το πιστεύω..." αναστέναξε...  
- Δεν είχες την υπομόνη να μου πεις χρόνια πολλά από κοντά..?!  
Παύση.  
- Κάντυ δεν σε πήρα γι'αυτό...  
- Ααα γίνεσαι και αγενής από πάνω!  
- Άκουσε με βρε πεισματάρικο πλάσμα!  
- ... ακούω..  
- Κάντυ ο Άρθουρ ξέρει...με απείλησε ότι θα πάει στις εφημερίδες...  
Παύση.  
-...υποθέτω το ξέραμε ότι θα σύνέβαινε, κάποια στιγμή...συμπλήρωσε, Κάντυ με άκούς..?  
-... ναι Τέρρυ εδώ είμαι...  
- ..τι σκέφτεσαι...?  
-...τίποτα..δεν ξέρω..δεν έχει σημασία πλεον ...πόσα ξέρει ο Άρθουρ?  
-...χμμ .. το σίγουρο είναι ότι δεν ξέρει όλη την αλήθεια, και αυτό είναι που υποψιάζομαι,ότι θα τα διαστρεβλώσει στις φυλλάδες!  
-...μμμ ναι...  
- Δεν τους μίλησες ακόμη Κάντυ?!  
- ..όχι, όχι ακόμη...το βράδυ είχα σκοπό να τους το πω...  
Παύση.  
- Καλά...Να θυμάσαι, ότι και να κάναμε, δεν ήταν ανήθικο Κάντυ! Το κρατήσαμε κρυφό για να τους προστατεύσουμε!...Έσυ το είχες ζητήσει..θυμάσαι ταρζάν?!  
- ναι θυμάμαι Τέρρυ...θυμάμαι... και χαμογέλασε αχνά.  
"...ένα χειμωνιάτικο απόγευμα στον απατηλό λόφο του ορφαντροφείου..."  
- Μη σε κρατάω άλλο μακρυά απο την συντροφία σου, αν και το ομολογώ ότι ζηλεύω που δεν είμαι εκεί σήμερα!  
Γέλασε.  
- Θα τα πούμε σε λίγες μέρες Τέρρυ.  
-...ναι...  
Η Κάντυ ακούμπησε το ακουστικό στην θέση του. - ...λοιπόν αυτό ήταν...η ώρα των εξομολογήσεων έφτασε Κάντυ! είπε στον εαυτό της και πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα για να πάρει κουράγιο.

* * *

_Καβγάς_

_Ήταν λίγο πριν τα χριστούγεννα, όταν η Κάντυ και ο Άλμπερτ επισκέφτηκαν το Λονδίνο, μετά το υπέροχο τρίμηνο ταξίδι τους στην Αφρική.Σχεδιάσαν να περάσουν τις γιορτες στην Αγγλία και με το νέο έτος να επιστρέψουν στο σπίτι τους, στο Σικάγο μια και πλέον οι δουλειές του Άλμπερτ δεν σήκωναν άλλες αναβολές.Βέβαια και η παράμονη τους στο Λονδίνο δεν ήταν ιδιαίτερα ήρεμη, καθώς ο Άλμπερτ έπρεπε να παραβρεθεί σε αρκετες κοινωνικές εκδηλώσεις, πράγμα που έκανε την Κάντυ πολλές φορές να γκρινιάζει.¨Ενιωθε έξω απο τα νερά της με όλες αυτές τις δεξιώσεις και το γεγονός ότι έπρεπε να δίχνει μια συμπεριφορά αρμόζουσα,της συζύγου του κυρίου Ουίλιαμ Άλμπερτ Άρντλει,σε άρκετες περιπτώσεις την έκαναν να βαριέται ή να εκνευρίζεται.Εκείνη την περιόδο έιχαν και τον πρώτο τους καβγά με τον ¨Αλμπερτ._  
_Ένα απόγευμα λίγες μέρες πριν την πρωτοχρονιά, και ενώ η Κάντυ καθόταν, κουκουλομένη με μια κουβερτα μπροστά στο τζάκι,έξω είχε αρχίσει ενα ψιλό χιονάκι και το κρύο τις τελευταίες μέρες είχε γίνει πιο δυνατό, μπήκε στο δωμάτιο ο Άλμπερτ ντυμένος ήδη με το σμόκιν του._  
_- Κάντυ?! Γιατί δεν ετοιμάστηκες γλυκειά μου?την ρώτησε με εκπληξή._  
_-...δεν θέλω... μουρμούρισε μέσα απ'το στόμα της._  
_- Δεν νιώθεις καλά?Αρρωστησές μήπως? της είπε γεμάτος ανυσηχία και γονάτισε δίπλα της.Έβαλε το χέρι του απαλά στο κούτελο της, πυρετό δεν είχε._  
_- Καλά είμαι Άλμπερτ... του απάντησε κατσουφιασμένα._  
_- ... τι έχεις τότε και δεν ετοιμάστηκες, αφού δεν είσαι άρρωστη..._  
_-...τίποτα δεν έχω...απλά δεν θέλω να έρθω στην αποψινή δεξίωση..._  
_Της χάιδεψε το μάγουλο τρυφερά, αλλα αυτή συνέχισε να είναι μουτρωμένη._  
_-...Κάντυ μου...ξέρεις πως και'γω αν μπορούσα δεν θα πήγαινα..._  
_- Τότε να μην πας! Να μην πάμε καθόλου! ύψωσε την φωνή της,να μείνουμε εδώ μπροστά στο τζάκι οι δύο μας... σε παρακαλώ Μπέρτ μου..._  
_Την καταλάβαινε απόλυτα, ήξερε όμως πως δεν είχε επιλογές._  
_-... κάνε λίγο υπομονή γλυκειά μου, σε λίγες ημέρες θα γυρίσουμε σπίτι μας και...δεν πρόλαβε να ολοκληρώσει γιατί η Κάντυ πετάχτηκε όρθια και με σφιγμένες τις δυο γροθιές της, άρχισε να φωνάζει._  
_- Και?! Και τι θα αλλάξει Άλμπερτ?! Θα σταματήσουν οι δεξιώσεις?! ΟΙ βαρετές ομιλίες? !Τα εγγαίνια?! Θα αλλάξει ότι πρέπει να χαμογελάω,να χαιρετάω, να μιλάω και να τρώω εντελώς τυπικά και σύμφωνα με το πρωτόκολο?! Θα σταματήσω να φοράω συνέχεια έναν κορσέ ,που δεν μπορώ να ανασάνω?!_  
_Ο Άλμπερτ σηκώθηκε όρθιος και την κοίταζε έκπληκτος.Η Κάντυ είχε κοκκινήσει απ΄τον εκνευρισμό της και δάκρυα θυμού στεκόταν στην άκρη των μάτιων της έτοιμα να χυθουν.Μπορούσε να την νιώσει πως αισθανόταν, αλλά είχε θυμώσει και αυτός τώρα. Ήταν άδικη μαζί του._  
_- Γιατί με αδικείς έτσι Κάντυ ?!Κάνεις σα να μην καταλαβαίνεις πως έχουν τα πράγματα! Σα να μην γνωρίζεις ότι είμαι υποχρεωμένος να κάνω αυτό το ρόλο!_  
_- Ναι αλλά εγώ δεν μπορώ να παίξω αυτό τον ρόλο!_  
_- Δεν μπορεί να γίνει διαφορετικά Κάντυ! της φώναξε, ούτε για μένα και ούτε για εσένα!_  
_- Μπορεί και θα γίνει! Εγώ απόψε δεν έρχομαι!_  
_Την κοίταζε αμίλητος, με τον εκνευρισμό του να έχει φτάσει σε όρια που η Κάντυ δεν είχε ξαναδεί._  
_- Πολύ καλά, κάνε ότι καταλαβαίνεις! και με μια κίνηση άνοιξε την πόρτα και την βρόντηξε πίσω του._  
_Η Κάντυ μόλις έφυγε ο Άλμπερτ, έπεσε στο κρεβάτι και άφησε όλα τα δάκρυα του θυμού να ξεσπάσουν.Δεν της άρεσε που καβγάδισαν, δεν το ήθελε, δεν γινόταν όμως να το κρατάει άλλο μέσα της.Δεν μπορούσε να μην είναι ο εαυτός της! Ένιωθε να πνίγεται.Σηκώθηκε.Σκούπησε τα δάκρυα της και βιαστικά ντύθηκε.Δεν φόρεσε το βραδινό φόρεμα που υποτίθεται θα φορούσε για να συνοδεύσει τον άντρα της απόψε.Έβαλε ότι πιο απλό και καθημερινό βρήκε στην ντουλάπα της,'επιασε την κάπα της και βγήκε απ΄το δωμάτιο._  
_" Ωραίος μήνας του μέλιτος!" σκέφτηκε ειρωνικά.Περπατούσε στους χιονισμένους δρόμους του Λονδίνου και προσπαθούσε να ηρεμήσει, ανακαλώντας στο μυαλό της τα λόγια που είχαν ανταλλάξει με τον Άλμπερτ._  
_Της ήρθαν οι αναμνήσεις απ΄την Αφρική.Πόσο ήρεμα και χαρούμενα πέρασαν εκεί... το είχε ήδη μετανιώσει που του φώναξε." Θα βρούμε μια λύση... στο κάτω κάτω είναι ο Άλμπερτ μου!" είπε στον εαυτό της και για πρώτη φορά εκείνο το βράδυ χαμογέλασε.Κοιτούσε αφηρημένα τις βιτρίνες των καταστημάτων και έκανε πρόβα μέσα της,τι θα του έλεγε όταν θα επέστρεφαν στο δωμάτιο τους ,όταν ένας κεραυνός ήρθε και την χτύπησε._  
_Εκεί στην πρώτη σελίδα της εφημερίδας δύο φωτογραφιές.Η μια λίγο μεγαλύτερη από την άλλη, έδιχνε μια όμορφη νεαρή γυναίκα να χαμογελάει..." Σουζάνα...", η μικρότερη λίγο πιο κάτω στην στήλη, ήταν ενός νεαρού άντρα, που η Κάντυ γνώριζε και την παραμικρή λεπτομέρεια του προσώπου του..." Τέρρυ...". Και εκεί ανάμεσα στο κείμενο και τις φωτογραφίες ένας τεράστιος τίτλος, γρονθοκόπησε το μυαλό της._  
_ΑΠΕΒΙΩΣΕ Η ΑΤΥΧΗ ΝΕΑΡΗ ΗΘΟΠΟΙΟΣ ΣΟΥΖΑΝΑ ΜΑΡΛΟΟΥ_  
_" Πως είναι δυνατόν?!..." η Κάντυ ένιωθε ναυτία._  
_Άρπαξε την εφημερίδα και άρχισε να διαβάζει βιαστικά, μισά λόγια από μέσα της, μισά απ'εξω, σα να ήθελε να ακούει τον εαυτό της για να το πιστέψει._

_"... η άτυχη ηθοποιός Σουζάνα Μάρλοου,τελικά_  
_έχασε την μάχη με τη ζωή...νοσοκομείο τον τελευταίο_  
_καιρό...γρίπη...μετά το ατύχημα... ο κ.Γκράχαμ... _  
_περιοδεία...στο πλευρό της ...συγκλονισμένος..."_

_"...Τέρρυ...αχ.. Τέρρυ...καημένη Σουζάνα...", το πρόσωπο της Κάντυ είχε ασπρίσει,της ήταν όχι απλά απίστευτο αυτό που διάβαζε,αλλά αληθινά εξωπραγματικό.Τα συναισθήματα την χτυπούσαν το κεφάλι, το σώμα, όλο της το είναι...λύπη,συμπόνοια, απορία,ενοχή..."...τι ειρωνία...",η δύνη των αναμνήσεων της ανακάτευε τα σωθικά..."..όσο θα είμαστε ζωντανοί...εγώ όμως επέλεξα να προχωρήσω...Τέρρυ... συγνώμη...ω! Άλμπερτ..." και με αυτή την σκέψη λυποθήμησε._  
_Όταν συνήλθε και άνοιξε τα μάτια της,βρισκόταν στο κρεβάτι της στο ξενοδοχείο που έμεναν με τον Άλμπερτ, της κρατούσε το χέρι τρυφερά με τα δύο του χέρια και η αγωνία ήταν καθρεφτισμένη στα γαλανά μάτια του._  
_- Κάντυ μου, γλύκεια μου, Κάντυ μου..._  
_- Ω ! Μπερτ μου ...συγνώμη... χίλια συγνώμη...δεν ήθελα να σου βάλω τις φωνές..._  
_- Σςς...μην ανυσηχείς..,της χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά, είσαι καλά τώρα..είσαι καλά._  
_- Άλμπερτ... η εφημερίδα... η Σουζάνα... είναι... ο Τέρρυ, δεν ήξερα..._  
_- Ναι το είδα γλυκειά μου, όταν λυποθήμησες και σε'φέραν στο ξενοδοχείο ,την κρατούσες ακόμη στα χέρια σου...λυπάμαι..._  
_- Πως να είναι ο Τέρρυ...πρέπει...εγώ.., δεν τέλιωσε την πρόταση της._  
_- Εσύ δεν πρέπει τίποτα να κάνεις τώρα γλυκειά μου αγάπη...την φίλησε απαλά στο μέτωπο._  
_- Μα Άλμπερτ..._  
_- Όταν γυρίσουμε στην Αμερική θα πάω εγώ να τον βρω... εσύ δεν πρέπει να ταράζεσαι,χαμογελούσε καπως παράξενα ή έτσι φάνηκε στην Κάντυ.- ο γιατρός που σε εξέτασε είπε να είσαι ήρεμη..._  
_- ...είμαι ήρεμη.. απλά δεν το περίμενα και ταράχτηκα..._  
_-...¨οχι άλλες ταραχές μικρούλα μου...τουλάχιστον για τους επόμενους οκτώ μήνες,της χαμογέλασε ζεστά και ακούμπησε απάλα το χέρι του στην κοιλιά της._  
_Η Κάντυ έβαλε το χέρι στα χείλη απ΄την έκπληξη...τι της είπε μόλις τώρα ο_  
_Άλμπερτ..!_  
_- Ω..!...θα ...θες να πεις ότι...,πήγε να πεί , δεν ήξερε τι να πεί..._  
_- Ναι, Κάντυ μου ! Σε οκτώ μήνες η οικογένεια μας θα έχει ακόμη ένα μέλος!_  
_και την έκλεισε στην αγκαλιά του._  
_Ένα δάκρυ ευτυχίας κύλησε στο μάγουλο της._  
_" ...ένα μέλος ακόμη... ένα μωράκι...μια οικογένεια...η δική μου οικογένεια!.."_  
_Εκείνη την στιγμή η Κάντυ ένιωσε για πρώτη φορά στην ζωή της, το συναίσθημα της αληθινής οικογενειακής θαλπωρής.Θα γινόταν μητέρα._

* * *

_Νεκρός_

_Ο θάνατος της Σουζάνας, βρήκε τον Τέρρυ εντελώς απροετοίμαστο ψυχολογικά.Ναι ήταν η μνηστή του,αλλά δεν την είχε αγαπήσει.Πως θα μπορούσε άλλωστε, όταν η καρδιά του είχε ήδη δωθεί αρκετό καιρό πριν, μέσα σ'ενα πλοίο,σ' εναν πρωτοχρονιάτικο φωτεινό άγγελο.Όχι μόνο δεν μπόρεσε να την αγαπήσει, δεν ήθελε ούτε να προσπαθήσει καν,"Ήταν πέρα από τον έλεγχό μου..." Την συμπονούσε και την νοιαζόταν σαν άνθρωπο, θα την ευγνωμονούσε για πάντα που του έσωσε την ζωή, αλλά πότέ τίποτα παραπάνω.Θρηνούσε για τον θάνατο του νέου κοριτσιού, που έφυγε τόσο γρήγορα,θρηνούσε για τον χαμό ενός ανθρώπου όμως, όχι για μια χαμένη αγάπη.Η αγάπη του τον είχε αφησεί πριν τέσσερα περίπου χρόνια..." λάθος... έσυ την άφησες να φύγει...σαν μια κόκκινη παπαρούνα εκτός εποχής, την είδες να χάνεται μέσα στην χιονοθύελλα...για πάντα..."._  
_Η χιονοθύελλα που μαινόταν δυσκόλευε, την όραση του πίσω απ'το τζαμι του τρένου.Του φαινόταν λές και δεν κινούταν καθόλου...τα λεπτά ήταν ατελείωτα, και οι σκέψεις του βασανιστηκές..."...και τότε που την άφησα στην Αγγλία και ήρθα εδώ έτσι χιόνιζε...πόσες φορές την άφησες...?! " _  
_- ανόητε!- βλαστήμησε τον εαυτό του και σηκώθηκε απ'την θέση του, ήταν αδύνατο να μένει έκει και απλά να κάθεται περιμένοντας τον χρόνο να περάσει..."...πόσο χρόνο έχω χάσει..." Δεν ήταν πολύ μακρυά.Το τοπίο ήταν πλέον τόσο γνώριμο...Οι σκέψεις του σαν τις χιονονιφάδες στον αέρα,γυρνούσαν και του ζάλιζαν τον νού."..περίμενα ότι θα την βρω στο νοσοκομειό..._  
_- η Κάντυ Γουάιτ δεν εργάζεται πλεον εδώ κύριε..._  
_- έχετε την διεύθυνση της σας παρακαλώ?...σαν τρελός πήγα στο διαμέρισμα της...δεν ζούσε πια εκεί...δεν θυμαμαι πόσες ώρες κάθησα σε εκείνα τα σκαλοπάτια χαμένος..._  
_- συγνώμη...θα μπορούσα να σας βοηθήσω σε κάτι?..._  
_- ...ε?... ναι ! ξέρετε ψάχνω την...Κάντ..._  
_- την Κάντυ?! την Κάντυ θέλεις νεαρέ?! _  
_- την γνωρίζετε?!_  
_- ..ναι ναι φυσικά!...δεν μένει πια εδώ όμως..._  
_- ξέρετε την νέα της διεύθυνση ?! είχα τόση λαχτάρα._  
_- ...δυστυχώς νεάρέ μου δεν ζεί πλεόν στο Σικάγο..._  
_-...τι?!_  
_- ..έφυγε...θα'ναι κοντά τέσσερα χρόνια τώρα...νομίζω ότι γύρισε στο ορφανοτροφείο που μεγάλωσε..._  
_- Σας ευχαριστώ! άρχισα να τρέχω, δεν με ένοιαζε το χιόνι, το κρύο..έτρεχα να προλάβω...να προλάβεις τι ανόητε?!...τέσσερα χρόνια...ίσως..._  
_Καθώς άρχισε να φαίνεται η στάση που θα κατέβαινε, μόνο τότε, μόνο εκείνη την στιγμή,εκείνο το λετπό, ο Τέρρυ σκέφτηκε για πρώτη φορά, ότι μπορεί η Κάντυ να είχε...προχωρήσει._  
_Ο δρόμος προς το ορφανοτροφείο, πέρασε μέσα σε μια θολούρα αμφιβολιών και φόβου.Φοβόταν.Τι θα της έλεγε όταν την έβλεπε...Χτύπησε την ΄πορτα του ορφανοτροφείου.Του άνοιξε η Αδερφή Μαρία._  
_- Καλησπερά Αδερφή._  
_- Ω! Κύριε Γκράντζεστερ...καλησπέρα, παρακαλώ περάστε μέσα.Κυριά Πόνυ..._  
_Τον συνόδευσε σε εκείνο το ίδιο μικρό ζεστό γραφειάκι που του είχαν προσφέρει τσάι, πριν μερικά χρόνια..._  
_- Καλησπέρα κυρία Πόνυ, σας παρακαλώ συγχωρέστε με για το ακαταλληλο της ώρας..._  
_- Κύριε Γκράντζεστερ! Μα τι λέτε τώρα... χαρά μας που μας επισκεφτήκατε, αν και πλεον σας αποκαλούν.. κύριο Γκράχαμ, αν δε με απατά το μνημονικό μου.._  
_- ..ναι, ναι...αν και θα προτιμούσα να με αποκαλείται με το μικρό μου όνομα, Τέρρυ, της απάντησε ευγενικά παρόλο που η αγωνία ένιωθε να του τρώει τα σωθικά..."... που είναι..."_  
_- Να σας προσφέρουμε ένα ζεστό τσάι?_  
_- Σας ευχαριστώ..._  
_Αμηχανία, αγωνία,αναμονή._  
_Πέρασαν δέκα λεπτά κουβεντιάζοντας, για διάφορα θέματα,όπως τα παιδιά στο ορφανοτροφείο, την επιτυχία του Τέρρυ στο θέατρο και αναπόφευκτά η συζήτηση οδήγησε την κυρία Πόνυ να ρωτήσει για την Σουζάνα._  
_- Η μνηστή σας... αγένεια μου που δε σας ρώτησα τόση ώρα, είναι καλά στην υγεία της?_  
_Κόμπος._  
_- ...η Σουζ...η μνηστή μου απεβίωσε...αρρώστησε από την γρίππη..._  
_Η κυριά Πόνυ και η Αδερφή Μαρία σοκαρίστηκαν._  
_- ... λυπάμαι πολύ... τόσο νέα κοπέλα... ο θεός να αναπαυσεί την ψυχή της..._  
_Αμηχανία...ησυχία..._  
_- ...κυριά Πόνυ...η.. Κάντυ είναι εδώ...?_  
_Δεν άντεχε άλλο._  
_Δυο ζευγάρια μάτια χαμήλωσαν...πότε δεν σκέφτηκε καμιά απ'τις δύο γυναίκες, ότι θα αντιμετώπιζαν αυτή την κατάσταση...ποιος θα μπορούσε άλλωστε να φανταστεί τους κύκλους της ζωής..._  
_-...Τέρρυ, παιδί μου... ξεκίνησε η Αδερφή Μαρία..._  
_- Έπαθε κάτι η Κάντυ?! πετάχτηκε τρομαγμένος, απο τον τόνο της φωνής._  
_- ..Οχι, είναι καλά μην ανυσηχείς Τέρρυ παιδί μου...τον καθυσήχασε η κυρία Πόνυ._  
_- Πήγα στο Σικάγο και δεν την βρήκα, μου είπαν οτι ζεί εδω πλέον... έκαναν λάθος..?_  
_- ..ζούσε εδώ, μέχρι..." Θεε μου δώσε κουράγιο σε αυτό το παλικάρι", η Κάντυ, Τέρρυ παιδί μου, έμενε εδώ μέχρι την ήμερα του γάμου της...πλεον..._  
_- ..._  
_Νεκρός.Αυτό ήταν.Δεν άκουγε...δεν έβλεπε... δεν ένιωθε τίποτα.Νεκρός.Ο φόβος έγινε μια πραγματιτκότητα που δεν την άντεχε.Νεκρός...άμα ήταν νεκρός γιατί πονούσε τόσο..? Οι πεθαμένοι δεν αισθάνονται...είχε γλώσσα και δεν μπορούσε να μιλήσει...είχε μάτια και δεν έβλεπε παρά μόνο σκοτάδι,τα αυτιά του άκουγαν το κενό...δεν ήταν νεκρός... ήταν ζωντανός που έπεσε στην κόλαση, σε μια αιώνια άβυσσο...τώρα και για πάντα, κενός._  
_Το θεάτρο του παραλόγου γελούσε μαζί του..." ...πήγε ταξίδι του μέλιτος...", τον κορόιδευε..." .. με τον Άλμπερτ...", ο χορός έκανε ένα κύκλο γύρω του,τον χλεύαζε..." περίμενες ότι θα σε περίμενε για πάντα ανόητε?!",ο απομηχανής θεός, δεν υπήρχε...τον έκαιγαν εκεί μπροστά στα μάτια του οι μοίρες..." εσύ! εσύ! την παρακάλεσες να σε ξεχάσει! Εσύ την άφησες να φύγει! εσύ της ζήτησες να είναι ευτυχισμένη!..."_  
_- ...είναι ευτυχισμένη...?.." εγώ μιλάω...?"_  
_- ναι Τέρρυ παιδί μου είναι...πέρασε δύσκολες στιγμές, αλλά τώρα είναι..._  
_- ...κυριά Πόνυ ξέρω ότι δεν είναι σωστό να σας το ζητήσω... σας παρακαλώ όμως... μην αναφέρεται στην Κάν..." ούτε το όνομα της δεν μπορεις να πεις δειλέ?!..", μην της πειτε για την επίσκεψη μου..._  
_Η κυρία Πόνυ κούνησε το κεφάλι συναινετικά._  
_Την ώρα που η φυγούρα του Τέρρυ χανόταν μακρυά πέρα απ' το ορφανοτροφείο,οι δυό γυναίκες προσευχόταν γι'αυτον με όλη τους την ψυχή._  
_Για τον Τέρρυ όμως ,δεν θα υπήρχε τίποτα να προσευχηθεί πια...όχι τουλάχιστον για τα επόμενα δεκαπέντε χρόνια._

* * *

Δια μαγείας

Ήταν λίγο μετά τη μία το μεσημέρι,όταν ο Νηλ πέρασε την πόρτα της σουίτας στο ξενοδοχείο που διέμενε η αδερφή του.Με το που δέχτηκε το τηλεφώνημα της ότι έφτασε στο Σικάγο, δεν έχασε ούτε λεπτό και πήγε να την δει.  
- Γειά σου αδερφέ μου, μια χαρά σε βρίσκω αν και νομίζω ότι πάχυνες λιγουλάκι από την τελευταία φορά που σε είδα, δεν νομίζω ότι αρμόζει σε ένα κύριο της τάξης μας... και ανασήκωσε τα φρύδια της ειρωνικά.  
- Και 'γω χαίρομαι που σε βλέπω Ελίζα,δεν σε κάλεσα όμως να έρθεις ως εδώ για να μου κάνεις διάλεξη.  
- Πολύ καλά ..έχεις δίκιο, στο θεμά μας λοιπόν, είπε και κάθησε στον δερμάτινο λευκό καναπέ της σουίτας.  
- Πριν μερικές μέρες έλαβα μια πρόσκληση για μια εκδήλωση της οικογενείας στο Λείκγουντ,ήμουν σχεδόν έτοιμος να μην παρασταθώ, δεν είχα καμία διάθεση να δω τις μούρες τους! Αλλά μετά την πρόσκληση αυτή μου τηλεφώνησε και χωρίς πολλά λόγια μου είπε οτί έπρεπε να πάω, γιατί αργότερα δεν θα μπορούσα να επισκεφθώ το Λείκγουντ ξανά... γιατί απλούστατα το είχε δώσει!  
- Σε ποιόν Νηλ?! Δεν την ρώτησες?!  
- Εσύ τι λες Ελίζα?! Φυσικά και ρώτησα, πήγε μπρος το μπαρ, και.. φυσικά δεν μου είπε!  
- Να φανταστώ ότι δεν σου είπε ούτε τον λόγο! ένιωθε στα όρια της.  
Ο Νηλ έβαλε μια μεγάλη μερίδα κονιάκ και γέλασε κυνικά.  
- Είπε ότι δεν ήθελε να μας χαλάσει την έκπληξη...και αν θέλαμε να μάθουμε έπρεπε να παρεβρεθούμε στην εκδηλώση...  
- Εμένα δε μου έστειλε πρόσκληση...υπονόησε δηλαδή...  
- Αυτό ακριβώς Ελίζα, δεν ξέρω τι σκάρωσε πάλι, αλλά σίγουρα ήξερε ότι θα σε κουβαλούσα απ'την Γαλλία για αυτόν τον λόγο.  
- Εκείνος ο ντετέκτιβ που έβαλες... έχει κάτι χειροπιαστό επιτέλους?  
- Όχι...όταν βρίσκεται στην Αμερική, ξέρουμε σχεδόν όλες τις κινήσεις της,τον καιρό που πάει στα γραφεία στην Αγγλία όμως... είναι σα να την καταπίνει το Λονδίνο δια μαγείας και πάντα χάνει τα ίχνη της.  
-...μήπως συναντάει αυτόν ..? σχεδόν μουρμούρισε η Ελίζα.  
- Τον ηθοποιό λες?...δεν νομίζω, θα το είχαμε ανακαλύψει τόσα χρόνια, μέχρι και τον ατζέντη του πλησίασε ο ντετέκτιβ με μια γενναιόδωρη θα έλεγα προσφόρα, και πάλι καμία πληροφορία δεν πήραμε.  
Η Ελίζα σηκώθηκε γεμάτη εκνευρισμό..." έτσι ήταν πάντα...κρυβόταν και γώ την ανακάλυπτα...ακόμη και στο κολέγιο του Αγίου Παύλου...μόνο στην γιορτή του Μάη, μου την γλύτωσε...δια μαγείας...την είχα δεί έξω με το κοστούμι... και μετά ήταν μέσα!...μεταμφ... τι ηλίθια! πως δεν το είχα καταλάβει τόσα χρόνια!"  
- Νηλ...?...σκέφτηκε αυτός ο βλάξ ο ντετέκτιβ σου, οτί μπορεί να τον συναντούσε...αλλά όχι σαν αυτή,αλλά σαν κάποια άλλη?!  
-..Ελίζα θες να πεις...  
- Αυτό ακριβώς Νηλ! Μας δούλεψαν ψιλό γαζί η Κάντυ και ο αγαπητικός της!  
- Δεν έχουμε αποδείξείς Ελίζα...  
" Την μισώ!Την μισώ!Την μισώ!" ούρλιαζε μέσα της.  
- ...και αυτό πότε μας εμπόδισε...? Τι ώρα είναι η δεξίωση Νηλ...? Μην κάνουμε την αγαπημένη μας ξαδέρφη να περιμένει...είπε και απ'την άκρη των χειλίων της, έσταξε μια σταγόνα δηλητηριασμένου μειδιάματος.


	7. Chapter 7

Το όνειρο της

Η Κάντυ μετά το τηλεφώνημα του Τέρρυ, επέστρεψε στους καλεσμένους της.Το κοκτέιλ πάρτυ στο Λέικγουντ αν και όδευε προς το τέλος του, και θα πηγαίναν όλοι να ξεκουραστούν για την βραδυνή δεξίωση,συνεχιζόταν μέσα σε μια εύθυμη ατμόσφαιρα .Καθώς προχωρούσε προς τα εκεί δεν μπόρεσε να μην τους παρατηρήσει όλους.Να τους χαιδέψει με το βλέμμα της. Πρόσωπα αγαπημένα, γελαστά.Φίλοι αιώνιοι.Τα λατρεμένα της εγγόνια και φυσικά τα παιδιά της.Η ανάσα της ζωής της..." οικογένεια..." το όνειρό της...μια φυσιολογική αγαπημένη οικογένεια..." μια μητέρα, ένας πατέρας, τα παιδιά τους...".Το όνειρο της.Από πολύ μικρή ηλικία ήξερε, ότι υπάρχουν πολλές μορφές οικογένειας.Μη γνωρίζοντας ποτέ την βιολογική της μητέρα, είχε αποδεχτεί και αγαπήσει και λατρέψει τις δύο θετές μαμάδες της,αυτές ήταν η οικογενεια της...η Άννυ επίσης, μετά ο Άρτσυ ο Στίαρ και ο Άντονυ,ο μεγάλος θείος Ουίλιαμ. Η οικογενεια της άλλαξε τόσες πολλές φορές μορφή...αλλά το όνειρο παρέμενε πάντα το ίδιο...βαθιά μέσα της,ήθελε πάντα το κλασικό πρότυπο της οικογένειας. Και το έζησε αυτό το όνειρο.Μπορεί να μην το έζησε για όλη της την ζωή, αλλά το έζησε.Ήταν ευλογημένη.Τώρα το γνώριζε.Την ημέρα που το όνειρο της έσβησε, ένιωθε καταραμένη...Δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει το μεγαλείο του να ζεις έστω και λίγο τα όνειρα σου.Την ημέρα που το όνειρο της έσβησε, μίσησε τον εαυτό της.

* * *

_Εφιάλτης_

_Η Κάντυ και ο Άλμπερτ γύρισαν στην Αμερική, λίγες μέρες μετά την αλλαγή του νέου χρόνου.Πανευτυχείς και οι δύο ανακοίνωσαν στους αγαπημένους τους, τα χαρμόσηνα νέα για τον ερχομό του νέου μέλους στην οικογένεια τους. Όλοι είχαν ενθουσιαστεί και τους έδωσαν τις θερμότερες ευχές τους._  
_Δύο μήνες αργότερα ο Άρτσυ και Άννυ έγιναν γονείς για πρώτη φορά και ο Τομ έκανε πρόταση γάμου στην Πάττυ.Η ευτυχία είχε κατασκηνώσει, στα πρόσωπα όλων.Η Κάντυ έλαμπε σαν τον λαμπρότερο ήλιο, κατά την διάρκεια της εγκυμοσύνης της, παρόλαυτα ο Άλμπερτ δεν γινόταν να μην προσέξει, τις αφηρημένες σκιές που περνούσαν πότε πότε απ'το πρόσωπο της γυναίκας του.¨Ηθελε να μάθει.Όχι μόνο για αυτήν, αλλά και για τον ίδιο.Έτσι και έγινε. Μια μέρα έφυγε για την Νέα Υόρκη να ψάξει να βρεί τον Τέρρυ.Με απογοήτευση διαπίστωσε ότι είχε εγκαταλείψει τον θίασο του Στράτφορντ, είχε αφήσει το παλιό του διαμέρισμα και στην ουσία είχε εξαφανιστει για ακόμη μια φορά.Ο Άλμπερτ δεν ήξερε πως θα το έλεγε στην Κάντυ, όταν εντελώς τυχαία μια μέρα, την ώρα που πήγαινε σε ένα επαγγελματικό γεύμα,είδε την μητέρα του Τέρρυ να βγαίνει απ'το εστιατόριο._  
_- Καλημέρα κυριά Μπέικερ, δεν θα σας απασχολήσω για πολύ, ονομάζ..._  
_- Γνωρίζω ποιός έιστε κύριέ Άρντλει, σε αντίθεση με τον γίο μου εγώ διαβάζω τα κοσμικά στις εφημερίδες, του είπε με την μελωδίκη φωνή της η _  
_'Ελεονορ Μπέικερ._  
_Εκείνη την μέρα ο Άλμπερτ έμαθε με ανακούφιση, ότι ο Τέρρυ δεν είχε παρατήσει το θέατρο, τουλάχιστον όχι όπως τότε στο Ρόκστόουν.Είχε παρατήσει το Μπρόντγουει και επέστρεψε στην Αγγλία...σκεφτόταν να συνεχίσει την καριέρα του στο Βασιλικό θέατρο του Λονδίνου," έμαθε για τον γάμο... και έφυγε όσο πιο μακρυά μπορούσε...συγνώμη Τέρρυ φίλε μου, πραγματικά συγνώμη, κανείς όμως δεν ξέρει τελικά τους κύκλους της ζωής.." Όταν μετέφερε τα νέα στην Κάντυ, την είδε ανακουφισμένη από την μια πλευρά γιατί ο Τέρρυ δεν είχε εγκαταλείψει το όνειρο του,αλλά από την άλλη, δεν μπορούσε να μην προσέξει την γλυκειά μελαγχολία που την σκέπασε για λίγο καιρό._  
_Οι σκέψείς του Άλμπερτ για τους κύκλους της ζωής και τα παιχνίδια της μοίρας, ίσως ήταν προφητικές._  
_Πραγματικά κανείς δεν ήξερε και αυτό αποδείχτηκε τα επόμενα χρόνια._  
_Ενάμιση χρόνο μετά την γέννηση του μικρούλη Άντονυ, ήρθε στην ζωή της Κάντυ και του Άλμπερτ, ακόμη ένας μικρός θησαυρός,η πριγκίπισσα τους η Ρόζμαρυ.Το όνειρο της Κάντυ είχε γίνει αληθινό.Είχε επιτέλους την οικογένεια που πάντα ήθελε, που πάντα όνειρευόταν._  
_Στα χρόνια που ακολούθησαν αυτό το όνειρο το μοιραζόταν με όλα τα πρόσωπα που αγαπούσε και βρισκόταν γύρω της.Μεγάλωνε τα παιδιά της με χαρά και δεν σταματούσε ούτε λεπτό να νιώθει και αυτή μαζί τους παιδί.Είχε τον Άλμπερτ στο πλευρό της,που της χάριζε απλόχερα την τρυφερή αγάπη του και τα χρόνια περνούσαν σαν λεπτά...γιατί η ευτυχία δεν μετράει ούτε ώρες, ούτε μήνες._  
_Ήταν λίγο μετά το κραχ του '29 όταν το όνειρο άρχισε να γίνεται εφιάλτης...Χιλιάδες άνθρωποι έμειναν κυριολεκτικά στο δρόμο.Μέσα σε λίγες και μόνο ώρες, οικονομικές αυτοκρατορίες γκρεμίστηκαν ολοσχερώς.Η αυτοκρατορία των Άρντλει κλονίστηκε δυνατά,αλλά οι απώλιες ήταν σχεδόν μηδαμινές. Ο Άλμπερτ είχε καταφέρει να κρατήσει τον κολοσσό των προγόνων του,δεν γνώριζε όμως το τίμημα.Ο όγκος των προβλημάτων, του άγχους και της πίεσης είχε σαν αντίκτυπο τον ίδιο._  
_Τον περισσότερο καιρό ζούσαν με την Κάντυ και τα παιδιά στην έπαυλη στο Σικάγο,τις Κυριακές τους όμως,σχεδόν τις πιο πολλές ,τις περνούσαν έιτε στο Λέικγουντ, είτε στο σπίτι της γιαγιάς Πόνυ, όπως την αποκαλούσαν τα μικρά.Έτσι και 'κείνη την Κυριακή,επισκέφτηκαν όλοι μαζί το σπίτι του μικρού αλόγου.Τα μικρά έτρεχαν και έπαιζαν χαρόυμενα με τα άλλα παιδάκια του όρφανοτροφείου και η Κάντυ με τον Άλμπερτ, δεν έχασαν την ευκαιρία να περάσουν λίγο χρόνο μόνοι οι δυό τους στον αγαπημένο τους λόφο.Καθόταν ήρεμοι στο δροσερό χορτάρι, όταν ξαφνικά η Κάντυ πετάχτηκε σαν την τσίμπησε κάτι!_  
_- Άλμπερτ! ...Κράτα τσίλιες! ..._  
_-... Ε?! Τι 'επαθες Κάντυ?! Γιατί να κρατήσω τσίλιες?! την ρώτησε όλο απορία._  
_- Σςςς... μη φωνάζεις,κράτα τσίλιες μη με δούν τα παιδιά...του είπε συνομοτικά και χαχάνισε._  
_- Παίζατε κρυφτό και δεν το ξέρω...?!_  
_- ...¨οχι κουτέ μου Μπέρτ, του δώσε ένα πεταχτό φιλί στο μάγουλο,στο δέντρο θέλω να σκαρφαλώσω και δεν θέλω να με δουν... του΄κλεισε το μάτι και άρχισε να ανεβαίνει στο δέντρο._  
_Δεν μπορούσε να μην γελάσει.Σηκώθηκε έπανω._  
_- Ααα είσαι ζαβολιάρα! Για μένα ποιός θα κρατάει τσίλιες?! και την στιγμή που πήγε να πιαστεί απ'το πρώτο κλαδί, τα πάντα γύρω του μαύρισαν._  
_- ...Αλμπερτ! τσίριξε με όσο αέρα είχαν τα πνευμόνια της._  
_Η Κάντυ είδε τον άντρα της να καταρρέει._  
_Οι επόμενες ώρες δεν θυμόταν πως πέρασαν.Πότε κατέβηκε από το δέντρο,΄ποτε έφτασαν στο νοσοκομείο του Σικάγο.Πότε ήρθαν ο Άρτσυ και η Άννυ...δεν θυμόταν τίποτα._  
_Τώρα ήταν καθισμένη στο πλευρό του άντρα της, που ήταν ξαπλωμένος στο κρεβάτι του νοσοκομείου.Τα δάκρυα κυλούσαν βουβά στα μάγουλα της.Από τα χείλη της ψυθιριστά βγαίναν μικρές προσευχές...Ένιωσε ότι ξαναζούσε τις στιγμές, που ο Αλμπερτ είχε έρθει με αμνησία στο νοσοκομειο..." όλα θα παν καλά...ναι, Αλμπερτ μου, όλα θα πάνε καλά..." ,έλεγε και ξανέλεγε στον εαυτό της προσπαθώντας να τον πείσει._  
_Ο Άρτσυ βημάτιζε σκεπτικός στην αίθουσα αναμόνης, όταν τον πλησιάσε ο γιατρός._  
_- Κύριε Κρόνγουελ...βγήκαν οι εξετάσεις του κ.Άρντλει.._  
_- ...μισό λεπτό γιατρέ να πάω να φέρω την σύζυγο του, είναι νοσοκόμα ξέρετε και..._  
_- Κύριε Κρόνγουελ, θα προτιμούσα να το πω πρώτα σε σας, δεν ξέρω πως θα το πάρ..._  
_Ο Άρτσυ ένιωσε να τον λούζει κρύος ιδρώτας._  
_- ...πείτε μου σας παρακαλώ,...έκοψε τον γιατρό._  
_- Ο κ.Άρντλει έχει καρκίνο... λυπάμαι..._  
_Το σόκ του Άρτσυ ήταν ακαριαίο._  
_- Δεν μπορεί να γίνει κάτι..? να χειρουργηθεί..._  
_- Δυστυχώς όχι...υπέστει εγκεφάλικο γιατί ο όγκος εντοπίστηκε στο κεφάλι..μια τέτοια επέμβαση θα ήταν άδύνατον να..._  
_- ...ποσό χρόνο έχει γιατρέ...? δεν πίστευε οτί ήταν εκεί και έκανε αυτη την κουβέντα._  
_- Λυπάμαι όχί πολύ... μερικούς μήνες ίσως και λιγότερ..._  
_- ¨Οοοοχιιιιι!...τσίριξε η Κάντυ και λυποθύμησε. _  
_Εκείνη την στιγμή που βγήκε από το δωμάτιο του Αλμπερτ, άκουσε τις τελευταίες λέξεις του γιατρού._

* * *

_Ο πρίγκιπας του λόφου έσβησε..._

_Τις επόμενες μέρες η Κάντυ είχε την αίσθηση ότι ζούσε, την ζωή κάποιου άλλου ατόμου και όχι την δικιά της.Ήταν σα να είχε βγει από το σώμα της και παρακαλουθούσε τον εαυτό της να ζεί ,να αναπνεεί, να περπατάει σαν απλός θεατής.Με την μοναδική δύναμη της ψυχής της, άρχισε έναν αγώνα που από την αρχή ήξερε ότι θα βγει ηττημένη.Τις ώρες που δεν βρισκόταν δίπλα στον Αλμπερτ,ο οποίος είχε συνέλθει αλλά νοσηλευόταν ακόμη, τις περνούσε στην βιβλιοθήκη διαβάζοντας ιατρικά βιβλια για την περίπτωση του.Επισκέφτηκε όσους περισσότερους γιατρούς μπορούσε.Συζήτησε, μάλωσε, άκουγε γνώμες.Δεν κοιμόταν, δεν έτρωγε,έβαζε την μάσκα της ευτυχίας μπροστά στα παιδιά της,έλεγε ψέματα στον άντρα της όλα είναι καλά..._  
_- Θα δεις Μπέρτ μου όλα θα πάνε καλά! Θα κάνεις μερικές εξετάσεις ακόμη και...,έκλαιγε η καρδία της._  
_- Κάντυ μου... γλυκειά μου..._  
_Μια μέρα την κοίταξε με γαλανά τρυφερά του μάτια..._  
_- Θέλω να βγώ απ΄το νοσοκομείο Κάντυ..._  
_- ...μα... όχι Αλμπερτ μου, όχι ακόμη... να σε λίγες μέρες..., δεν άντεχε άλλο αυτο το θέατρο._  
_- ...γλυκειά μου Κάντυ,σε παρακαλώ άσε με να πάω στο λόφο για τελευταία φορά... άπλωσε το χέρι του και χάιδεψε απαλά το μάγουλο της._  
_- ... τι είναι αυτά που λες?!..., φώναζε μέσα της,οι λιγμοί της σφυροκοπούσαν την ψυχή..._  
_- ...αγάπη μου... μικρούλα μου...ξέρω τι έχ..._  
_- σςςς... όχι όχι...ψυθύρισε και τα δάκρυα της άρχισαν να κυλάνε σαν μια ατελίωτη βουβή θάλασσα._  
_- ...άκουσε με Κάντυ μου...πάντα το ήξερα ότι μπορεί να άρρωστησω...η Ροζμαρυ..._  
_" ...η αδερφή του...η μαμά μου αρρώστησε και πέθανε Κάντυ...ζεί όμως μέσα από αυτά τα τριντάφυλλα... πάντα θα ζεί..."_  
_Τον κοιτούσε μέσα απ'την ομίχλη των δακρύων της, τα χέρια της τρέμαν... με μια κραυγή πόνου φώναξε το όνομα του και έπεσε επάνω στην αγκαλία του._  
_-... μικρούλα μου, μην κλαις..., την χάδευε, την παρηγορούσε,πάντα να χαμογελάς μικρούλα μου...πάντα να είσαι ευτυχισμένη..._  
_"... όχι, όχι ο πρίγκιπας του λόφου, όχι ο πριγκιπάς μου..."..._  
_Τους επόμενους δύο μήνες η Κάντυ με τον Άλμπερτ τους ζήσανε στο σπίτι της Πόνυ,εκεί στον λόφο τους.Μέχρι εκείνο το φθινοπωρινό δειλινό που ο πρίγκιπας του λόφου έσβησε..._

* * *

Το όνομα ενός δούκα

- Μητέρα!  
Η Κάντυ είδε να τη πλησιάζουν τα δύο της παιδιά.Ο γιός της Άντονυ και η κόρη της Ρόζμαρυ.Της χαμογελούσαν θερμά."... όλη μου η ζωή ..." σκέφτηκε η Κάντυ την στιγμή που την έπιασαν από ένα μπράτσο ο καθένας και άρχισαν να προχωράνε παρέα.  
- Με χάσατε για λίγη ώρα και ανυσηχήσατε?! τους είπε πειραχτικά.  
- ...Μπα! είπε ο γιός της εύθυμα, αν και το γαλανό καθαρό βλέμμα του μαρτυρούσε ανυσηχία.  
Ο πάντα σοβαρός της Άντονυ.Πάντα πειθαρχημένος, συνετός.Αν και τα χαρακτηριστικά του,ήταν σχεδόν ίδια με τον πατέρα του και τον αδικοχαμένο θειό του ,Άντονυ,η προσωπικότητα του ήταν τελείως διαφορετική.Από παιδάκι ακόμη είχε παρουσιάσει μια σοβαρότητα, που ώρες ώρες έκανε την Κάντυ να σκέφτεται, πόσο χαρούμενη θα ήταν η θεία Ελρόυ, αν έβλεπε ότι άφησε έναν άξιο σοβαρό διάδοχο των Άρντλει πίσω της.Ναι, ήταν τυπικός και σοβαρός αλλά η καρδία του ήταν αγνή και μεγάλη." ...πήρε και κάτι απ'τον μπαμπά του, ευτυχώς!", σκέφτηκε με χαμόγελο η Κάντυ.  
- Μαμά ξέρουμε ότι είσαι ανύσηχο πνεύμα! Δεν θα μας παραξένευε, αν σηκωνόσουν και έφευγες για την Βραζιλία αυτή την στιγμή ! της είπε η Ρόζμαρυ και γέλασε.  
- Αχ Ρόζυ...  
"... η πρίγκίππισα μου..."  
Η Ρόζμαρυ είχε κληρονομίσει τα λαμπερά πράσινα μάτια της μητέρας της, τον αυθορμητισμό της και το χαμόγελο της. Το παιχνίδι των γονιδίων όμως, της είχε χαρίσει τα εβένινα μαύρα μαλλία του θείου της Στίαρ και το εφυέστατο μυαλό του. "... η Ρόζυ θα με καταλάβει πιο εύκολα...ο γιός μου όμως...", αναστέναξε σιγά η Κάντυ καθώς θυμήθηκε το πέισμα του γίου της πριν μερικά χρόνια...

_Βρισκόταν στην κλινίκη στο Σικάγο._  
_Ηταν μια ευτυχισμένη μέρα. Είχε γίνει γιαγιά.Μέχρι έκεινη την μέρα η Κάντυ δεν πίστευε ότι μπορεί να αγαπήσει, όσο αγαπούσε τα παιδιά της.Όταν αντίκρισσε εκείνη την μέρα τον εγγονό της, η καρδία της δεν μπορούσε να περιγράψει όλα όσα ένιωθε._  
_- Μητέρα... να σου γνωρίσω τον εγγονό σου! της είπε ο Άντονυ,κρατώντας στην αγκαλιά του, τον νεογένντητο γίο του. Ξεχείλιζε από ευτυχία._  
_- ΅Ω!... γιέ μου... είναι ένας άγγελος επί γής! και δάκρυα χαρά άρχισαν να κυλάνε στα μάγουλα της Κάντυ._  
_- Τέρενς Ουίλιαμ 'Αρντλει, αυτή είναι η γιαγία σου! συμπλήρωσε με ένα τεράστιο χαμόγελο ο ¨Αντονυ ,καθώς έδινε το μωρό στα χέρια της μητέρας του._  
_Η Κάντυ πάγωσε."...άκουσα καλά, ή τα αυτιά μου κάνουν παιχνίδια?.."_  
_- ...τι είπες.. παιδί μου..? σχεδόν μουρμούρισε._  
_Ο Αντονυ κοίταξε την μητέρα του απορημένος._  
_- Είπα ότι το όνομα του εγγονού σου είναι Τέρενς , αλλά η Τερέζα θέλει να τον φωνάζουμε Τέρρυ, όπως τον αγαπημένο της ηθοποιό Τέρρυ Γκράχαμ! συμπλήρωσε όλο χαρά._  
_"...Τέρρυ...όπως τον αγαπημένο της ηθοποιό...γιατί όχι Άλμπερτ?! Γιατί?..._  
_γιατί δεν δίνεις το όνομα του πατέρα σου Αντονυ?...Τέρρυ... δεν μπόρω να λέω αυτό το όνομα...όχι μπροστά τους...δέν γίνεται...αχ τι θα κάνω θεέ μου ...αχ,Τέρρυ... τι έχω κάνει...γιατί δεν τους μίλησα πριν μερικά χρόνια..? χαζή Κάντυ δεν βλέπεις ότι όσο το παρατείνεις τόσο πιο δύσκολο γίνεται?". Η Κάντυ σε μια υπεράνθρωπη προσπάθεια να μην δίξει πόσο ταραγμένη ήταν κόιταξε πεισματικά τον γιό της._  
_- Θες δηλαδή να μου πείς ότι αντί να δώσεις το όνομα του πατέρα σου, δίνεις στον πρωτότοκο γιό σου το όνομα ενός ηθοποιού?!_  
_- Μα μητέρα το μεσσαιό του όνομα είναι Ουίλιαμ,απλά..._  
_- Απλά τι?_  
_- Μητέρα ξέρεις πόσο πολύ έχει ταλαιπωρηθεί η Τερέζα στην ζωή της, ξέρεις πόση αδυναμία έχει στον κ.Τέρρυ Γκράχαμ,...δεν ήθελα να της χαλάσω το χατήρι!_  
_"Αν ξέρω λέει"._  
_- Αν ξέρω λέει...ποιός την βρήκε και την έφερε στο ορφανοτροφείο?Νομίζεις ότι εγώ δεν την αγάπάω?! Αλλά το παιδί πρέπει να έχει το όνομα του πατέρα σου! δήλωσε η Κάντυ και τα μάτια της έβγαζαν πράσινες σπίθες._  
_Εκείνη την στιγμή ήρθε μια μαία να παραλάβει το βρέφος και να το πάει στην μητέρα του για να το ταίσει.Η Κάντυ χαιρέτησε το μικρούλι και πήγε να φύγει, αλλά ο γιός την σταμάτησε._  
_- Μητέρα, δεν νομίζω ότι τελειώσαμε την κουβέντα μας.Τώρα ήταν η στιγμή του Αντονυ να πεισμώσει._  
_- Εγώ είπα ότι ήταν να πω..._  
_- Ναι αλλά εγώ δεν είπα μητέρα!_  
_- Πολύ καλά, σε ακούω Άντονυ..._  
_- Το όνομα του γιού μου θα είναι Τέρρυ,αυτό θέλει η γυναίκα μου ,αυτό θέλω και 'γω!_  
_- Το θεωρείς σωστό εσύ απ'ολους ειδικά ,να μην τιμήσεις την μνήμη του πατέρα σου?!_  
_- Μα τιμάω το όνομα του! Τιμάω την μνήμη του! Το Τέρενς Ουίλιαμ 'Αρντλει εσένα τι σου λέει?Και στο κάτω κάτω δεν του δίνουμε ένα τυχαίο όνομα! Και εσύ ειδικά ξέρεις τι σημάινει αυτό το όνομα, μητέρα!_  
_"...θεε μου...ξέρει!... ο Άντονυ ξέρει..."_  
_- Όχι δεν ξέρω! Δε καταλάβαίνω τι εννοείς ..._  
_- Ξέρω πολύ καλά ότι ο ηθοποιός που λες,δεν ήταν απλά ένας ηθοποιός για σένα...και τον μπαμπά! Μου τα είπε όλα ο θειός Άρτσυ!_  
_- ...τι σου είπε... η Κάντυ είχε μουδιάσει..._  
_- Μου είπε ότι είστε παλιοί γνωστοί, φίλοι απ΄το σχολείο και ότι ο μπαμπάς ήταν πολύ καλός του φίλος!_  
_" ...δεν το ζω αυτό τώρα...αχ Άρτσυ θα σε σκοτώσω!.."_  
_- Και για να ολοκληρώσω, μητέρα,είμαι υπερήφανος που θα δώσω στον γιό μου,τα δύο αυτά όνόματα.Το όνομα του αρχηγού της οικογενειάς των Άρντλει και το όνομα ενός δούκα!_  
_Η Κάντυ κατάλαβε ότι έχασε την μάχη με τον γιό της.Όταν ο Άντονυ αποφάσιζε κάτι ,δεν το άλλαζε με τίποτα στον κόσμο..."...πολύ καλά λοιπόν..." ,είπε με πείσμα μέσα της,"εγώ όμως Τέρρυ δεν θα τον φωνάζω!...το Τέρρυ ανήκει αλλού..."._

- Βραζιλία ε?..χμμ ωραία ιδέα Ρόζυ! Έχω αρκετά χρόνια να πάω στο Ρίο... πάμε να κάνουμε βαλίτσες?! είπε η Κάντυ όλο ενθουσιασμό στην κόρη της.  
- Ναι ναι ! Αχ ...μαμά... ποτέ δε χάνεις το κέφι σου...  
- Κυριές μου,είπε ο Άντονυ και ξερόβηξε,δεν αφήνεται λέω εγώ τα εξωτικά ταξίδια για μια άλλη φορά,να πάμε να δούμε τον μπαμπά που μας περιμένει απ'το πρωί..?  
Χαμόγέλασαν νοσταλγικά και οι τρείς και προχώρησαν προς την τελευταιά κατοικία του Άλμπερτ, τον οικογειακό τάφο των Άρντλει.

* * *

Άρθουρ Κουκ

Ο Νήλ μέτα που άφησε την αδερφή του, στο ξενοδοχειό να ετοιμαστεί για την δεξίωση στο Λέικγουντ, σκέφτηκε να περάσει απ΄το γραφείο του για λίγο, πριν επιστρέψει σπίτι.Τα γραφεία ήταν άδεια αυτή την ώρα.Μπήκε στο γραφείο του και πήγε προς το μπαρ να βάλει μια μεγάλη μερίδα ποτό - θα το χρειαστώ σήμερα το αλκοόλ..- μουρμούρισε μέσα απ΄τα δόντια του, όταν η ματιά του έπεσε πάνω σε μια σελίδα επάνω στο γραφείο του.Η γραματέας του, είχε αφήσει προφανώς τα μηνύματα , που δεν πήρε σήμερα.Κάτέβασε το ποτό του με μια μεγάλη γουλιά," αν δε με πεθάνει αυτό, δεν θα με πεθάνει τίποτα", σκέφτηκε και πήρε την σελίδα στα χέρια του.Διάφορα μηνήματα που τον άφηναν παντελώς αδιάφορο..ετοιμάστηκε να τσαλακώσει και να πετάξει το χαρτί, όταν πρόσεξε, το όνομα στην τελευταία σειρά..." Άρθουρ Κουκ "  
Που το ήξερε αυτό το όνομα...? Προσπαθούσε να θυμηθεί...όταν είδε ότι το νούμερο του τηλέφώνου είχε βρετανικό πρόθεμα.  
"Λες..?"  
¨Αρπαξε το ακουστκό και κάλεσε το νούμερο που έβλεπε μπροστά του.Δεν άργησε να απαντήσει μια άνδρική φωνή με άκρως βρετανική προφορά.  
- Ο κ.Κουκ?  
- Ναι?!  
- Ο κ.Άρθουρ Κουκ?  
- Ο ίδιος...ποιός είναι?  
- Νηλ Ράνγκαν εδώ.  
- Α.. κ.Ράνγκαν περίμενα το τηλεφώνημα σας...να υποθέσω ότι γνωρίζεται ποιος είμαι...  
- Αν δε με απατά η μνήμη μου...ναι, σας είχα κάνει μια προσφορά μέσω του συνεργάτη μου πριν μερικά χρόνια, αλλά είχατε αρνηθεί...  
- Θα έλεγα ότι άλλαξαν τα πράγματα, από τότε...αν ισχύει η προτάση σας ακόμη, θα ήθελα να μοιραστώ μαζί σας κάποιες πληροφορίες...  
- Λοιπόν νομίζω ότι θα εξαρτηθεί από τις πληροφορίες...  
- Α ...μα ναι φυσικά, αν και... δεν θα ήταν ευχάριστο να τα μάθετε από τις βρετανίκες φυλλάδες...έτσι?...  
" Ξέρει πόλυ καλά πως παίζεται αυτό το παιχνίδι...", σκέφτηκε ο Νηλ," εγώ όμως ξέρω καλύτερα..."  
- Ναι σίγουρα δεν θα ήταν, αλλά μπορώ να ζήσω και χωρίς αυτές κ.Κουκ, όποτε αν δεν με θέλετε κάτι άλλο...  
- ...κ.Ράνγκαν ..., ο Άρθουρ ένιωσε ότι δεν μπορούσε να νικήσει αυτόν τον σκληρό αμερικάνο.  
- Σας ακούω, λίγο σύντομα όμως, γιατί έχω μια υποχρέωση που δεν μπορει να περιμένει.  
-...Κάντυ Γουάιτ Άρντλει..., είπε ο Αρθουρ ηττημένος.  
- Να.. είδατε τι καλά μπορούμε να συννοηθούμε κ.Κουκ...? ο Νηλ ένιωσε, ότι το πλήρωμα του χρόνου είχε φτάσει επιτέλους.  
- Ναι υποθέτω...  
- Η προσφορά μου είναι η ίδια...και πολύ θα ήθελα να ακούσω το τραγούδι σας, είμαι όλος αυτιά.  
...

Όταν τελειώσε την συνομιλία του, ο Νηλ, τηλεφώνησε στην Ελίζα.Δεν έιχε την υπομονή να περιμένει, μετά απ'οσα άκουσε δια στόματος Άρθουρ Κουκ...  
- Νηλ? Γιάτι μου τηλεφωνείς πάλι, σε κανά δίωρο δεν είπ...  
- ώχ... μωρέ Ελίζα, απορώ πως σε ανέχεται ο ηλίθιος ο άντρας σου ο βαρώνος! Ποτέ δε το βουλώνεις?!  
- Όσο δεν τον ενοχλώ και τον αφήνω, να βάζει στο κρεβάτι του όποια θέλει, με ανέχεται! είπε εντελώς ψυχρά η Ελίζα.- Θα μου πεις τι θέλεις Νηλ για να μπορέσω να ετοιμαστώ?  
- Λοιπόν αδερφούλα...την πιάσαμε!Την έχουμε στο χέρι!  
- Θα μου τα πείς 'ολα κατα την διάρκεια της διαδρομής προς το Λέικγουντ, σε δύο ώρες να είσαι εδώ!  
Έκλεισαν το τηλέφωνο.  
" Την έχουμε στο χέρι! ", σκέφτηκαν ταυτόχρονα τα δύο διεφθαρμένα αδέρφια.

Ένα φόρεμα

Τα περισσότερα μέλη της οικόγενειας και οι φίλοι τους, είχαν αποσυρθεί στα δωμάτια τους.Λίγη ξεκούραση και προετοιμασία για την βραδυνή δεξίωση ήταν απαραίτητη .Ειδικά όταν πολλοί από αυτούς, έιχαν περάσει μια ορισμένη ηλικία.Ο Τέρενς φυσικά δεν είχε καμιά όρεξη να ξεκουραστεί.Είχε σκοπό να κάνει ένα σύντομο ντουζ και να ντυθεί, όταν πηγαίνοντας στο δωμάτιο του συνάντησε στο διάδρομο την Ντόροθυ.  
- Γειά σας κ.Τέρενς, καλή ξεκούραση, του είπε η οικονόμος με ένα χαμόγελο.  
- Σε ευχαριστώ Ντόροθυ, και την ώρα που πήγε να ανοίξει την πόρτα της κρεβατοκάμαρας του, σταμάτησε...- Ντόροθυ ...να σε ρωτήσω κάτι?  
-... Παρακαλώ κ.Τέρενς.  
-... ε , να...φαντάζομαι ξέρεις όλα τα μέλη του προσωπικού ε?  
- Φυσικά,αυτή είναι η δουλειά μου, του απάντησε με τυπικότητα.  
- Ε ναι φυσικά...  
- Αυτό θέλατε να ρωτήσετε κ.Τέρενς ?  
-... ναι... ααα, όχι όχι!  
- Ορίστε? Με μπερδέψατε ,συγνώμη, ναι ή όχι ?  
" πες το ρε ηλίθιε! " είπε στον εαυτό.  
- Μια κοπέλα... με κοκκινόξανθα μακρυά μαλλιά...ε.. πως την λένε? Να νομίζω δεν την έχω ξαναδεί...εδώ, βέβαια μπορεί να είναι και μέλος του κέιτερινκ...οπότε...  
" αχχ τι λες ρε?...θα σε περάσει για τρελό η καημένη η γυναίκα!"  
Η Ντόροθυ δεν μπόρεσε να μην χαμογελάσει.  
- ...κ.Τέρενς την Λούση μάλλον εννοείται...  
" Λούση "  
- Ναι έργάζεται λίγο καιρό σε μάς,όταν άρχισε να δουλεύει εδώ,δεν ήταν κανείς στο Λέικγουντ.  
- ...α,...ευχαριστώ Ντόροθυ... είπε αφηρημένα.  
- Δεν κάνει τίποτα κ.Τέρενς.  
Πήγε να ανοίξει την πόρτα ακόμη μία φορά όταν η Ντόροθυ τον σταμάτησε.  
- ... βέβαια σήμερα το βράδυ δεν εργάζεται...την δεξίωση την έχει αναλάβει το  
κέιτερινκ...  
Ο Τέρενς την κοίταξε για μια στιγμή με ορθάνοιχτα μάτια...  
- Ευχαριστώωω Ντόροθυ! της έκλεισε το μάτι και έτρεξε για το δωμάτιο της ξαδέρφης του, της Άννυ.

Χτύπησε μια φορά και όρμισε μέσα στο δωμάτιο.  
- Νίνη! Νϊνη!, έτσι την φώναζε από μικρά παιδιά. Χρειάζομαι την βοήθεια σου Νίνη μου!  
- Ρε Τέρρυ πως ορμάς έτσι μέσα?! τον μάλωσε αλλά του χαμογελούσε.  
- Πρέπει να μου δώσεις ένα φόρεμα σου! Γρήγορα!  
- Αποφάσισες να κάνεις εντυπωσιακή εμφάνιση απόψε Τέρρυ?!Χαρές που θα κάνει ο θείος Άντονυ... και ξεκαρδίστηκε στα γέλια.  
- Δεν είναι για μένα! και της έβγαλε την γλώσσα του.  
- ...ω ! κρίμα και είπα ότι δε θα βαρεθώ σήμερα...πφφ...  
- Νίνη αν ...ήσουν κοκκινομάλλα τι χρώμα φόρεμα θα φορούσες?!  
- ...χμμμ...σίγουρα μαύρο για να δίχνω σέξυ! και σήκωσε τα φρύδια της αυτάρεσκα.  
- Όχι, όχι σέξυ! ... είναι τόσο γλυκεία...  
- ...ουυυ λαλαααά... ο Τέρρυ αγαπάει...! έιπε τραγουδιστά η ξαδέρφη του.Λοιπόν κάτσε να μου πεις πρώτα πως είναι ο ερωτάς σου και θα δούμε τι θα κάνουμε! τον έπιασε από το ΄χερι και του κλείσε το μάτι.

Η Λούση όταν μπηκε στο δωμάτιο της, στους κοιτώνες του προσωπικού, ένιωθε εξουθενωμένη." Τι μέρα και αυτή! Ευτύχως που το βράδυ δεν θα σερβίρουμε εμείς...αχ τα ποδαράκια μου..." ,έβγαλε και πέταξε τα παπούτσια της στην άκρη. Ετοιμαζόταν να πέσει με τα μούτρα στο κρεβάτι, όταν έιδε ότι επάνω του βρισκόταν μια υπέροχη σατέν βραδυνή τουαλέτα σε ιριδίζουσες αποχρώσεις.- Τι στο καλό...? είπε στο εαυτό της.Πλησίασε πιο κοντά στο φόρεμα...δίπλα του υπήρχαν οι ασορτί βραδυνές γόβες και επάνω τους, ήταν αφημένο ένα λευκό τριαντάφυλλο με μια μικρή κάρτα...  
Την πήρε στα χέρια της και άρχισε να διαβάζει σχεδόν απ'εξω της...

Θα ήθελες να με βοηθήσεις  
να μην χαθώ το βράδυ στην δεξίωση..?  
Ο " Κύριος Τέρενς "

" Ωωω!" η Λούση είχε μείνει ανάυδη.Ο κ.Τέρενς την προσκαλούσε στην δεξίωση."...αχχ... τι θα κάνω θεε μου..." .Το γλύκό πρόσωπο της κόντευε να πάρει την ίδια απόχρωση με τα μαλλιά της." θα πας! αυτό θα κάνεις! " της είπε η τρελή φωνούλα μέσα στο κεφάλι της και αυτόματα η μορφή του σχηματίστηκε, στα μάτια του νού της.Άφησε ένα χαρούμενο γελάκι και άρχισε να χορεύει μόνη της αγκαλία με το πανέμορφο φόρεμα.


	8. Chapter 8

Η νεραιδόνονά μου

Την ώρα που η Λούση βρισκόταν σε πελάγη ευτυχίας, σε μια άλλη κάμαρα στην ίδια έπαυλη, ένα ζευγάρι είχε αποσυρθεί για ξεκούραση.Η Τερέζα Άρντλει, καθισμένη μπροστά στον καθρέφτη της βικτωριανής τουαλέτας, χτένιζε τα καστανά μεταξένια της μαλλιά.Για γυναίκα μέσης ηλικίας και με παιδιά ενήλικα που θα έκαναν δικά τους παιδιά σε λίγο ίσως καιρό, η Τερέζα ήταν ακόμη ελκυστική και καλοδιατηρημένη.Σίγουρα αυτό δεν μπορούσε να μείνει απαρατήρητο από τον σύζυγο της Άντονυ,την στιγμή που βγήκε απ'το μπάνιο και την θαύμασε.Του χαμογέλασε αχνά.Ο άντρας της ήταν όλος ο κόσμος της.Ποτέ δεν θα ξεχνούσε την πρώτη φορά που τον είδε.Τα γαλάνά του μάτια σε συνδιασμό με τις λίγες πονηρές φακίδες στην μύτη του, την είχαν μαγέψει.Γνώριζε απο το πρώτο κίολας λεπτό, ότι ήταν το άλλο της μισό, και ας ήταν ακόμη ένα παιδάκι τότε.Ένα μόνο δυστυχισμένο κοριτσάκι, που η τύχη της χαμογέλασε και της χάρισε μια υπέροχη οικογένεια.Με το πέρασμα του χρόνου, οι μνήμες από τα πρώτα παιδικά της χρόνια είχαν εξασθενίσει.Με δυσκολία πλέον θυμόταν την μητέρα της.Την βιολογική της μητέρα.Όταν έστελνε το μυαλό της πίσω σε εκείνη την εποχή, απλά σαν σε όνειρο ερχόταν μια γυναικεία μορφή, με κουρασμένα καστανά μάτια και γλυκειά μελωδική φωνή.Θυμόταν μια μικρή μελωδία.Ένα νανούρισμα και αυτά τα ταλαιπωρημένα μάτια να την κοιτούν με στοργή και αγάπη.Μια μέρα όμως η μορφή αυτή χάθηκε και η Τερέζα έμεινε μόνη.

_Βρώμικη, νηστική σε ένα άθλιο υγρό στενάκι κάποια φτωχογειτονιάς, καθόταν και περίμενε.Περίμενε...δεν ήξερε πόσες μέρες ήταν εκεί,δεν μπορούσε να υπολογίσει κάν, απλά περίμενε την μορφή που δεν ερχόταν.Σε μια αναλαμπή σκέφτηκε να σκαρφαλώσει στην υδροροή του σπιτιού πίσω της.Αν ανέβαινε λίγο πιο ψηλά,ίσως... ίσως να μπορούσε να την δεί...ίσως να ερχόταν τώρα από μακρυά...ίσως να της φώναζε εδώ είμαι.Τα μικρά βρώμικα χεράκια της γατζώθηκαν στο γλυστερό λούκι,με τα γυμνά ποδαράκια της 'εσπρωχνε το σώμα της, όλο και ψηλά στην μουχλιασμένη σωλήνα.Αν φορούσε παπουτσάκια θα ήταν πιο εύκολο το ανέβασμα,αλλά κάποια κακιά στιγμή, την προηγούμενη μέρα, μια ομάδα παλιόπαιδων την άρπαξαν και της τα αφαίρεσαν με την βιά.Μικρούλα καθώς ήταν δεν αντέδρασε.Με μικρές ωθήσεις σκαρφάλωνε όλο και πιο ψηλά.Από το σημείο που είχε φτάσει μπορούσε να δει την γωνία του δρόμου.Σήμερα είχε μαζευτεί πολύς κόσμος.Δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει τι γινόταν, έβλεπε ομώς μια γενική αναστάτωση.Παιδιά με παιχνίδια και τρόφιμα στα χέρια έτρεχαν,ενήλικες κρατούσαν μεγάλα χάρτινα πακετά, που το περιεχόμενο τους, της ήταν άγνωστο. Ένα ήταν βέβαιο.Παντού άκουγε φωνές χαράς και όχι τους συνηθισμένους καβγάδες που γεννιόταν με κάθε ευκαιρία στην φτωχή γειτονιά.Έστριψε λίγο το μικρό της σώμα, για να μπορέσει να δεί καλύτερα και ξαφνικά... δεν ήταν πάνω στην υδροροή! Είδε το κτίριο να φεύγει πίσω.Κάποιος το τραβούσε στον ουρανό..?! ή μήπως ήταν αυτή που έπεφτε..?! Έπεφτε! Έκλεισε τα ματάκια της και περίμενε να νιώσει τον πόνο να έρχεται...ο πόνος όμως δεν ήρθε! Μήπως τελικά έπεσε σε ένα σύννεφο...?! Ένα αρωματισμένο απαλό σύννεφο! Αισθάνθηκε ζεστασιά, τελικά είχε σκαρφαλώσει τόσο ψηλά... είχε φτάσει στον παράδεισο!_  
_Το πρόσωπο της το χάιδευαν δυο θερμά απαλά χέρια.Άκουσε μια μελωδική γλυκειά φωνή και μόνο τότε άνοιξε τα μάτια της, για να αντικρύσει έναν άγγελο?! Είχε πέσει στην αγκαλιά ενός αγγέλου!..Όχι! όχι ! Δεν είναι άγγελος...είναι... μια νεράιδα!_  
_- Είσαι... η νεραιδόνονά μου..?! ρώτησε δισταχτικά όλη ελπίδες._  
_Η γυναικεία μορφή γέλασε με το πιο όμορφο, γλυκό γέλιο που είχε ακούσει ποτέ στην ζωή της._  
_- Ναι! της απάντησε με τρυφερότητα.Η μικρούλα άνοιξε διάπλατα στόμα και μάτια, γεμάτη θαυμασμό και έκπληξη.- Και ποιά είσαι εσύ...?! συμπλήρωσε η νεραιδονονά._  
_- Η Τερέζα φυσικά! είπε η μικρή με θάρρος και τα ζαφειρένια μάτια της συνάντησαν τα σμαραγδένια της Κάντυ._

Ξύπνησε από την ανάμνηση με το χάδι του άντρα της στο μάγουλο της.Στάθηκε δίπλα της στον καθρέφτη και την κοίταξε με αγάπη.  
- Που ταξίδευες..?  
Του ανταπέδωσε το βλέμμα.  
-...α, θυμήθηκα την ημέρα που με βρήκε η μητέρα, είπε νοσταλγικά.  
- Οι συναντήσεις των οικογενειών, πάντα γεννούν νέες αναμνησεις και φέρνουν στο προσκήνιο τις παλιές, είπε ο Άντονυ και την έπιασε τρυφερά από τους ώμους.  
-...μμμ, σωστά.."αναμνήσεις...και μυστικά...δεν υπάρχει οικογένεια που να μην έχει αυτά τα δύο!" σκέφτηκε η Τερέζα.  
- Η μητέρα είναι σε πολυ καλή διάθεση σήμερα, είπε ο Άντονυ.  
- Και γιατί να μην είναι?! Όλοι όσοι αγαπάει είναι εδώ σήμερα για να της ευχηθούν και να γιορτάσουν.  
- ...όλοι...? ρώτησε με αδιάφορο τόνο ο άντρας της.Τον κοίταξε παράξενα.  
- ...γιατί λείπει κάποιος?...εκτός αν εννοείς την θεία Ελίζα και τον Νηλ...  
- Όχι! Φυσικά και όχι δεν εννοώ αυτούς Τέσι!  
- Ε, τότε?!  
- ...δεν ξέρω, εσύ να μου πεις...αν έχεις κάτι να μου πεις...  
Τον κοίταζε μπερδεμένη.  
- ... να σου πω τί Άντονυ ?! Απ'όσο ξέρω όλοι είναι εδώ...έκανε μια παύση, αα! ναι ο Τέρρυ υποτίθεται θα συνοδευόταν απο'κείνη την κοπέλα που έβγαινε τελευταία...αλλά υποθέτω δεν προχώρησε θέμα, οπότε και δεν την κάλεσε...άρα...?!  
Ο Άντονυ έσκειψε το πρόσωπο του, λίγο πιο κοντά σε αυτό της γυναίκας του κοιτώντας την γλυκά.  
- ...αγάπη μου...γιατί και συ και η μητέρα μου, κρύβεστε πίσω από το δάχτυλό σας..?!  
- Ορίστε...?! τον χάζευε ανίδεη.  
- Να στο θέσω αλλιιώς Τέσι μου...ας υποθέσουμε,λέω ας υποθέσουμε...ότι γνωρίζω τι θα ανακοινώσει σήμερα το βράδυ η μητέρα μου...  
Η Τερέζα μούδιασε," ο Άντονυ δεν είναι χαζός...ίσα ίσα το αντίθετο". Πήγε να μιλήσει, αλλά ο άντρας της συνέχισε ήρεμα.  
- ...και όταν λέω ανακοινώσεις, δεν εννοώ του τύπου,ότι αποσύρεται επίσημα και ορίζει τον νέο αρχηγό της οικογένειας,αυτό είναι κάτι που όλοι σχεδόν το γνωρίζουν,είναι επιθύμια της αρκετό καιρό αλλωστε.Αυτό που εγώ λέω είναι...οτί σημέρα θα γίνει η αποκάλυψη κάποιου...μυστικού...?, της έπιασε το χέρι περιμένοντας την αντίδρασή της.  
Η Τερέζα χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι.Αυτή η κίνηση για τον άντρας της, ομολογούσε τα πάντα.  
- ...Όχι...μη, μη νιώθεις τύψεις...το γνωρίζω εδώ και χρόνια αγάπη μου...  
- ...το ήξερες...,δεν τον ρώτησε.  
- Ναι Τέσι το ανακάλυψα την εποχή που γεννήθηκε ο Τέρρυ.  
- Πως..?!  
-...βασικά αιτία για να το ψάξω, ήταν η ίδια η μητέρα και η έντονη αντίδραση της στο όνομα του μικρού.Μου είχε κάνει εντύπωση, δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω γιατί την πείραζε τόσο πολύ!...  
"..εγώ όμως ήξερα...ήμουν η μόνη που ήξερε..."

_- Τέσι κοριτσάκι μου...γιατί μου το κάνεις αυτό?...είπε απαλά η Κάντυ με λύπη και αγωνία._  
_- Μητέρα...περίμενα ότι θα χαιρόσουν, με την απόφαση μου..._  
_- ...χαίρομαι...αλλά εσύ ειδικά ξέρεις ότι δεν γίνεται να δείξω την χαρά μου...δεν μπορώ..._  
_- ...κάποια στιγμή, θα πρέπει να τους το πούμε μητέρα...είναι άδικο...για όλους..._  
_- ...το ξέρω...για όλους..._  
_- ...μητέρα με όλο το σεβασμό και την αγάπη που σου έχω...νομίζω ότι αυτός είναι ο πιο αδικημένος..._  
_- ...θα γινόταν σκάνδαλο..._  
_- Δεν τον νοιάζουν τα σκάνδαλα μαμά !_  
_- Με νοιάζουν όμως εμένα...για σένα, για τον Άντονυ,την Ρόζυ...για όλους...συγνώμη Τερέζα αλλά δεν μπορώ..._

Κάνοντας μια μικρή παύση ο Άντονυ συνέχισε.  
- Από την άλλη πλευρά και συ ήσουν τόσο ανένδοτη για το όνομα...με είχατε μπερδέψει...Γιατί αυτό το όνομα προκαλούσε τόση αναστάτωση στη γυναίκα και τη μητέρα μου...Μπορώ να σου πω ότι είχα αρχίσει να ζηλεύω...είχες τόση εμμονή με τον προκάτοχο του ονόματος,ενώ η μητέρα δεν ήθελε κάν την αναφορά του ονόματος του!Το μυαλό μου είχε κάνει διάφορα σενάρια...  
-...αχ Άντονυ, συγνώμη, ψέλλισε η Τερέζα.  
- Σςς... άσε με να τελείωσω,την αγκάλιασε τρυφερά.Τον κοίταξε στα δυό καταγάλανα μάτια του αφήνοντας τον να συνεχίσει.  
- Τότε αποφάσισα να δω τι γίνεται...μην φανταστείς ότι ήταν εύκολο.Η μητέρα αν και ήταν πάντα στοργική απέναντί μας και πάντα μας φρόντιζε,ήταν κλειστή σαν στρείδι για το παρελθόν της...ήταν σαν...πως να το πω, σχεδόν ψίθύρησε ο Άντονυ, ήταν σαν να μην είχε παρελθόν μετά τον θάνατο του πατέρα...σαν να είχαν σβηστεί χρόνια και χρόνια αναμνήσεων...εκτός από λιγόστές ιστορίες και περιστατίκα από τα παιδικά της χρόνια στο ορφανοτροφείο,κατά τα άλλα η μητέρα δεν μιλούσε πότε για τα χρόνια που ακολούθησαν μετά την υιοθεσία της.Μετά τον θάνατο του μπαμπά άλλαξε...αν και ήμουν μικρός, θυμάμαι ότι η πάντα χαρούμενη μαμά μου,είχε γίνει σοβαρή,τυπική και απρόσιτη...Είχε χάσει την χαρά...τα λιγοστά χαμόγελα που έδινε,ήταν μόνο για μένα και την Ρόζυ.Κάποια χρονική στιγμή βέβαια,την ίδια εποχή που σε βρήκε, έγινε ένα θαύμα...η μαμά ξαναβρήκε την ευτυχία! Τα μάτια της έλαμψαν και πάλι και όλοι υπέθεσαν ότι αιτία ήσουν εσύ...Παρόλα αυτά, έμεινε μυστικοπαθής και κλειστή.Αργότερα κατάλαβα ότι φοβόταν να φανερώσει την ευτυχία της, ακόμη μετά από τόσα χρόνια την φοβίζει...έτσι δέν είναι...?  
- ...ναι έτσι είναι, δεν θέλει να ξανάχασει την ευτυχία...είπε σιγά η Τερέζα, τελικά τι έκανες... πως το ανακάλυψες..  
- Το πρώτο πράγμα που έκανα ήταν να πάρω όσες πιο πολλές πληροφορίες μπορούσα απ'τον θείο Άρτσυ...  
- Το γνωρίζει και αυτός?!  
- Όχι, όχι, μου μίλησε για το παρελθόν της μαμάς.Στην αρχή και εκείνος δεν ήθελε να μου πει τίποτε..." είναι οδυνηρές αναμνήσεις...", έτσι είχε πει, τον παρακάλεσα και σε μια στιγμή αδυναμίας, ίσως και ότι πλέον είχαν περάσει πολλά χρόνια, μου τα είπε όλα.Τουλάχιστον μέχρι την χρονική στιγμή που γνώριζε αυτός.  
- ..τι σου είπε...  
- Για την υιοθεσία, για τον θάνατο του θείου Άντονυ, για τους Ράνγκαν.Για την εποχή του κολεγίου, γνώριζα μέσες άκρες, ότι ο Γκράντζεστερ ήταν φίλος τους κάποτε, αλλά όχι ότι ήταν ερωτευμένος με την μητέρα μου και αυτή με αυτόν!  
- Σοκαρίστηκες...?  
- ...ναι λίγο, αλλά πιο πολύ σοκαρίστηκα όταν μου είπε ότι την παράτησε για μια άλλη γυναίκα!  
- ...δεν την παράτησε Άντονυ...δεν γινόταν αλλιώς...  
Ο Άντονυ άφησε ένα μικρό γελάκι.  
- Το αστείο που το βλέπεις..?! ρώτησε ξαφνιασμένη η Τερέζα.  
-...δεν είναι αστείο πραγματικά,είναι ειρωνία...το ξέρεις ότι όλοι ήταν ερωτευμένοι μαζί της...?  
- ¨Ολοι..?!  
- Ναι όλοι οι Άρντλει !Ο θειός Άντονυ θα ήταν στην θέση του μπάμπά αν δεν γινόταν το ατύχημα,ο θείος Στίαρ παρακολούθουσε από μακρύα πάντα και ο θείος Άρτσυ...νομίζω ότι ποτέ δεν σταμάτησε να αγαπάει την μαμά...οπότε στα δικά του μάτια, ο Γκράντζεστερ την παράτησε...  
- ...μαλιστά, είπε σκεφτική η Τερέζα, τελικά πως έμαθες τι έγινε στην συνέχεια...?!  
- ...δεν θα σου αρέσει αυτό που θα πω αγάπη μου...είπε ο άντρας της σκύβοντας το κεφάλι...Του 'επιασε τα δυο χέρια και τον κοίταξε όλο αγάπη.  
- Νομίζεις ότι έχω το δικαίωμα να σου κάνω σκηνή...? Εγώ? Που κρύβω αυτό το μυστικό τόσα χρόνια?  
- ...δεν ήταν του χαρακτήρα μου, αλλά ζήλευα!  
- ...πες μου σε παρακαλώ...  
- ...έβαλα ιδιωτικό ντέτεκτιβ να σας παρακολουθεί...εσένα και την μητέρα...  
-...και τα ανακάλυψε όλα..?  
- ναι...  
- πρεπεί να ήταν πολύ καλός...  
- ήταν...για την ακρίβεια ήταν τόσο καλός που ανακάλυψε, ότι και κάποιος άλλος παρακαλουθούσε την μαμά!  
- Πώς?!  
- μμμ ναι ο Νηλ είχε βάλει ντέτεκτιβ, και μάλιστα ήταν πολύ κοντά στο να το ανακαλύψει και αυτός.  
- Ω θεε μου...δεν πιστεύω..πετάχτηκε ανύσηχη η Τερέζα.  
- Τέσι μου...το να είσαι Άρντλει μπορεί να έχει πολλά αρνητικά, αλλά έχει και πάρα πολλά θετικά...  
- ...τι σημαίνει αυτό..?  
- Ας πούμε ότι ο ερευνητής του Νηλ,δεν ήταν και τόσο έξυπνος...και ότι δυστυχώς τα χρήματα αγοράζουν πολλά πράγματα...είπε ο Άντονυ ειρωνικά.  
-... μας προστάτευσες...  
- Φυσικά !Δεν θα άφηνα ποτέ αυτόν τον απατεώνα τον Νηλ να σας πληγώσει!  
- Ευχαριστώ αγάπη μου...πως ένιωσες όταν έμαθες την αλήθεια..?  
- Ανακουφίστηκα!  
- Αλήθεια?!...  
- Ναι αγάπη μου! Ανακουφίστηκα γιατί κατάλαβα τα πάντα...την εμμόνη σου, την μυστικοπάθεια της μαμάς.Δεν είχα πλέον λόγο να ζηλεύω!  
- ...δεν θύμωσες?!  
- Γιατί να θυμώσω? Επειδή το κρατούσατε μυστικό..? Όχι βέβαια, κατάνοούσα ότι η αποκάλυψη κάτι τέτοιου θα ήταν σκάνδαλο για όλους μας...Στο κάτω κάτω ποιά οικογένεια δεν έχει μυστικά..? συμπλήρωσε και την αγκάλιασε σφιχτά.  
- Αχ,Άντονυ είσαι πάντα τόσο λογικός...  
- Λογικός και πρακτικός! Και σίγουρα αν κάποιος έπρεπε να αισθάνεται θυμωμένος και πληγωμένος, απ'όλο αυτό δεν είμαι εγώ...  
-... ξέρω τι εννοείς...δεν είναι όμως.Παράξενο, αλλά δεν είναι...Όλα αυτά τα χρόνια το δέχτηκε στωικά...  
- Μα και αυτός δεν θα μπορούσε να κάνει διαφορετικά, το σκάνδαλο θα είχε τεράστιο αντίκτυπο για όλους.Αν και απορώ πως άντεξε τόσα χρόνια...  
- ...την αγαπάει...θα άντεχε τα πάντα,...ένα δάκρυ κύλησε από τα ζαφειρένια μάτια της Τερέζας,...θα ...θα ήθελα να ήταν εδώ σήμερα...  
Της σκούπισε απαλά το δάκρυ με το χέρι του.  
- Και γώ θα το ήθελα αυτό για σένα και την μητέρα Τέσι μου...  
Την φίλησε μαλακά στα χείλη.  
-...ευχαριστώ...συγνώμη...είπε η γυναίκα του ανάμεσα σε δυο μικρά φιλιά.Ο Άντονυ την κοίταξε και χαμογέλασε καπως περίεργα.  
- ...το ξέρεις βέβαια πως όλοι οι άλλοι δεν γνωρίζουν τίποτα και θα πάθουν σοκ...  
- Ποπό ναι! Ελπίζω μόνο να μην έχουμε λυποθυμίες...  
- Μπα..η Ρόζυ ειδικά θα πηδήξει από την χαρά της!  
- Λες ?!  
- Είμαι σίγουρος!  
- ...και οι άλλοι...?  
- Για τους υπόλοιπους δεν είμαι σίγουρος Τέσι μου, ο θείος Άρτσυ υποψιάζομαι ότι θα θυμώσει...  
-...μμμ ίσως,αλλά η θεία Άννυ θα τον ηρεμήσει...  
- Αυτός που δεν θα παραξενευτεί καθόλου πάντως είναι ο μεγάλος γιός μας!  
- Ο Τέρρυ..?!  
- μμμ...  
- Γιατί?! Μην μου πεις ότι το ξέρει και αυτός!, ωω θέε μου, κοινό μυστικό είναι δηλαδή..?!  
- Αγάπη μου περνάς για χαζό τον γιό μας?!Με την τρελή αδυναμία που έχει όλα αυτά τα χρόνια στην γιαγιά του, λές να μην το ανακάλυπτε κάποια στιγμή?!  
-...τότε αυτό σημαίνει...λές να τον γνώρισε...?  
-... δεν είμαι σίγουρος...αλλά μαντεύω πως ναι, τον έχει συναντήσει," ...μητέρα,είμαι υπερήφανος που θα δώσω στον γιό μου,τα δύο αυτά όνόματα.Το όνομα του αρχηγού της οικογενειάς των Άρντλει και το όνομα ενός δούκα!..." , ξαφνικά ο Άντονυ έβαλε τα γέλια.  
- Με έχεις ξαφνιάσει σήμερα Άντονυ ! Τι το αστείο βρήκες πάλι?!  
- ...το όνομα ενός δούκα...αυτό είχα πει στην μητέρα, όταν αντέδρασε εκείνη την μέρα στο μαιευτήριο.Ούτε προφήτης να ήμουν!  
- Εννοείς...ο τίτλος...  
- Αυτό ακριβώς!  
Η Τερέζα χαμογέλασε.  
-...τελικά το σκάνδαλο δεν θα το αποφύγουμε...είπε.  
- Δεν έχει σημασία πια...ας ξεσπάσει...νομίζω ότι είμαστε δυνατοί για να το αντιμετωπίσουμε!Στο κάτω κάτω οι εποχές έχουν αλλάξει...ο κόσμος πιο πολύ ενδιαφέρετε για τα σκάνδαλα στο Χόλιγουντ παρά γι'αυτά των πλούσιων οικογενειών.Θα ξεθυμάνει γρήγορα.  
- Μαλλον έχεις δίκιο...είπε σκεφτική, να απλώς σκέφτομαι ότι και για την μητέρα θα ήταν πάρα πολυ δύσκολο τόσα χρόνια να το κρύβει, και η αποκάλυψη ακόμη πιο δύσκολη!  
- Όπως και για σένα Τέσι μου...ήταν ευτυχισμένη όμως, αν και το έκρυβε... είναι ευτυχισμένη.  
- Το ξέρω!Μην ξεχνάς εγώ τους έχω δεί μαζί! είπε με χαρά η Τερέζα και αγκάλιασε τον άντρα της σφιχτά.  
Ναι η μητέρα τους ήταν ευτυχισμένη.Δεν ήταν μόνο η μητέρα του Άντονυ.Ήταν και δική της μητέρα.Μπορεί να μην ήταν η βιολογική, αλλά ήταν η μόνη μητέρα που είχε γνωρίσει, θυμόταν και αγαπούσε.Και άν ήταν να κάνει μια ευχή για τούτη την μητέρα,σίγουρα θα ήθελε να την βλέπει πάντα χαρούμενη και ευτυχισμένη, να την χαιδεύει με εκείνα τα ευγενικά πράσινα μάτια που αντίκρυσε για πρώτη φορά, σε μια φτωχογειτονιά του Λονδίνου.  
" Ευτυχία...δεν έχει σημασία τίποτε άλλο, μητέρα..." σαν να μάντεψε τις σκέψεις, της γυναίκας του, ο Άντονυ, θυμήθηκε σαν σε όνειρο δυο πράσινα παγωμένα,σκληρά μάτια, και έδιωξε αυτή την ανάμνηση άμέσως.

* * *

_Καταραμένη_

_Τρείς ημέρες μετά την κηδεία του Άλμπερτ και όταν τελείωσαν όλα τα τυπικά και έγινε η ανάγνωση της διαθήκης,η Κάντυ άφησε τον δεκάχρονο τότε Άντονυ και την εννιάχρονη Ρόζμαρυ, υπό την επιβλεψη της Άννυ και του Άρτσυ.Πήγε και κλείστηκε στο μικρό ξύλινο σπίτι, όπου κάποτε ήταν η στέγη του Άλμπερτ._  
_Μια εποχή που ζούσε σαν τυχοδιώχτης, άφήνοντας τον ίδιο τον δρόμο να τον οδηγεί,ελεύθερος σαν πουλί.Με ένα σακίδιο στον ώμο,.χωρίς υποχρεώσεις, χωρίς έννοιες,με συντροφιά την ίδια την φύση.Προστάτης και εραστής της.Εκείνη την εποχή ήταν που έσωσε την μικρούλα Κάντυ απ'τον βέβαιο πνιγμό...Ήταν εκείνη η εποχή ,πού έδειχνε τώρα τόσο μακρυνή για την Κάντυ._  
_Μια εβδομάδα κλεισμένη μέσα σε εκείνο το σπιτάκι.Μια εβδομάδα πλήρους αδράνειας.Δίχως φαγητό.Δίχως ύπνο.Δίχως δάκρυα.Μια σκία του εαυτού της.Με στεγνά μάτια,πονεμένα.Ένα πλέγμα από αγκάθια ο λαιμός της.Αχτένιστη ,φορώντας ακόμη το μαύρο φόρεμα από την κηδεία.Θα το έβγαζε άραγε ποτέ?...Μπορεί και όχι.Δεν την ένοιαζε,απλώς δεν την ένοιαζε._  
_Άφηνε τα λεπτά, τις ώρες, τις μέρες να την προσπερνόυν.Χαμένη στον πόνο, άφηνε την οκνηρία να την κυριεύει._  
_Η πράξη της αυτή ήταν το πιο εγωιστικό πράγμα που είχε κάνει ποτέ στην ζωή της.Για πρώτη φορά στην ζωή της δεν την ένοιαζε ο πόνος των άλλων,ούτε κάν αυτός των παιδιών της.Ήταν η βασίλισσα του εγωιστικού πόνου της.Ήταν δικός της και δεν θα τον μοιραζόταν με κανέναν.Εκεί στο σκοτεινό, από τα κλειστά παραθυρόφυλλα σπίτι ,θα έφτιαχνε την αυτοκρατορία του θρήνου της.Θα γιόρταζε την ήττα της μόνη.Ούτε θεός,ούτε άνθρωπος δεν θα εισέβαλε στο βασίλειο της.Και ίσως κάποια στιγμή τελικά ο θεός να της έδειχνε έλεος και να σταματούσε να αναπνέει.Ηττημένη από την ζωή, την αγάπη, την μοίρα...από τον θεό τον ίδιο! Ποιά..?! Αυτή η Κάντυ που με μια προσευχή πάντα ένιωθε την καρδία της να ηρεμεί και να γεμιζεί αισιοδοξία. " ...αισιοδοξία...?! " γελασε σαρκαστικά με τον εαυτό της._  
_"...και προς τι όλο αυτό..? Τι κέρδισες με την αισιοδοξία και το χαμόγελο?!"_  
_- Τίποτα! Τίποτα απολύτως! τσίριξε και ο αντίλαλος της φωνής της, έπνιξε τους τοίχους του μικρού σπιτιού._  
_" Πόσο δίκιο είχε τελικά, κάποτε η θεία Ελρόυ!..Έφερα την καταστροφή σε όλους! Σε όλους!...Έφερα την δυστυχία...Εγώ...εγώ φταίω! Το φταίξιμο είναι δικό μου! Για όλα!..."_  
_-...έχω κατάρα..._  
_"... γεννήθηκα με κατάρα...ούτε οι ίδιοι οι γονείς μου δεν με ήθελαν...τι ανόητη!... πάντα είχα μια δικαιολογία...Πάντα σκεφτόμουν ότι θα είχαν σοβαρό λόγο για να με αφήσουν σε ορφανοτροφείο...ω! ναι είχαν!...Ποιος θέλει κοντά του κάποιον που ότι αγγίζει καταστρέφετε?..."_  
_-...ότι αγαπάω...γίνεται στάχτη..._  
_" ...ο Άντονυ πέθανε για μένα..εξαιτίας μου!..ω! Ελίζα τα πικρά σου λόγια, τόσο αληθινά...αν δεν γινόταν το κινήγι αλεπούς ο Άντονυ θα ζούσε...αλλά για ποίον έγινε..? Για μένα! Την καταραμένη!...Τέρρυ...ο Τέρρυ μου...τον πλήγωσα τόσο ,που αναγκάστηκε να φύγει όσο πιο μακρυά μπορούσε...Τον υποχρέωσα να ζήσει με μια γυναίκα που δεν αγαπούσε...τον έσπρωξα στο ποτό και την απόγνωση...Στίαρ..καλέ μου Στίαρ,αν δεν ερχόσουν εκείνη τη μέρα στο σταθμό...ίσως η τύχη σου να ήταν τόσο διαφορετική...γιάτί ήθελες να σου μοιράσω την κατάρα μου?...η μοίρα μου είναι να σκορπίζω δυστυχία.."._  
_-...μάταια...όλα μάταια..._  
_" Η τύχη...η μοίρα που έφερε στον κοσμό μου τον πρίγκιπα του λόφου...Τον προστάτη μου...Τον Άλμπερτ μου!...πόσο χαζή να πιστεύω πως άξιζα την ευτυχία...η μοιρα μου παρέσυρε και σένα Άλμπερτ μου..."_  
_-...όχι! ειδικά εσύ όχι!_  
_" δεν το άξιζες αυτό...πάντα δίπλα μου,υπομονετικός και στοργικός, με μια αγάπη τρυφερή, ποτέ δεν ζήτησες παραπάνω...ήσουν ευτυχισμένός που απλά σε αγαπούσα...ήξερες ότι πότε δεν θα είμαι παθιασμένη μαζί σου και όμως ήσουν δίπλα μου...πάντα δίπλα μου!.."_  
_Με μια αργή κίνηση έβγαλε το χιλιοδιαβασμένο γράμμα από την τσέπη του φορέματος της.Ένα τσαλακωμένο βρώμικο χαρτί πλέον.Δεν χρειαζόταν να το διαβάσει ξανά,το είχε αποστηθίσει._

_Αγαπημένη μου, _  
_μικρούλα μου,_  
_γλυκεία μου Κάντυ,_  
_όταν θα διαβάσεις αυτό το μικρό μικρό γράμμα, θα έχω φύγει για την μεγάλη περιπέτεια της ζωής μου.Για το μεγαλύτερο ταξίδι όλων._  
_Δεν θέλω να λυπάσαι, δεν θελω να κλαις, δεν θέλω να πονάς.Είμαι ευλογημένος.Νιώθω ευτυχισμένος.Ήσουν το δώρο και θαύμα της ζωής μου._  
_Σ' ευχαριστώ για όσα μου χάρισες.Σ' ευχαριστώ για όσα ζήσαμε._  
_Να ξέρεις ότι έφυγα με την καρδιά μου πλυμμυρισμένη από το χαμόγελό σου.Το ομορφότερο χαμόγελο στον κόσμο._  
_Σ' αγαπώ_  
_Άλμπερτ_  
_Ποτέ δεν είναι αργά για όσους ζουν._  
_Πάντα να το θυμάσαι αυτό._

_- ..και όμως είναι τόσο αργά πια..._  
_" ...ποιά μοίρα σε έφερε στην ζωή μου για να σε πάρει τώρα?Γιατί σε ξερίζωσε από αυτή?! Ήσουν η ηρεμία μου, το λιμάνι μου, η προστασία μου, η ασπίδα μου!...η καταραμένη η τυχη μου, δεν σκέφτηκε ούτε τα παιδιά μου...γιατί να μεγαλώσουν χωρίς τον πατέρα τους?Γιατί θεε μου είσαι τόσο άδικος με αυτά?.."_  
_- ...πως θα συνεχίσω να ζω...?...πώς?!_  
_Το μυαλό και και η ψυχή της Κάντυ ούρλιαζαν.Σαν νεκρή ζωντανή τσαλάκωσε το γράμμα και το κράτησε σφιχτά στην γροθιά της.Αν μπορούσε να σφίξει το χέρι της πιο δυνατά, να τραβήξει όλο αυτο τον πόνο στη χούφτα της...Δεν άλλαξε τίποτα.Θύμωσε Με την τύχη της.. με τον εαυτό της.Αργά βήματα σε όλο το σπίτι,σκέψεις ίδιες ξανά και ξάνα,ένα κουβάρι οι αναμνήσεις που πάντα κατέληγαν στον πόνο...Εξαγριώθηκε! Και τότε άρχισε να εκσφενδονίζει πράγματα μέσα στο σπίτι.Δεν έβλεπε τι έσπαγε.Ότι έπιανε στα χέρια της το πετούσε, κομμάτια σαν την ψυχή της.Γυαλιά, πεταμένα, θρύψαλα, διαλυμένα, το σπίτι και το είναι της._  
_Μ' ένα ψαλίδι στο χέρι πήγε στο μπάνιο.Η μορφή της στον καθρέφτη θολή...δεν ήταν αυτή...ήταν μια άλλη.Μια ηρωίδα από ένα θεατρικό.Τρελή! ...γέλασε σπαραχτικά και άρχισε να κόβει τα μαλλιά της.Οι ξανθές απαλές μπούκλες πέφταν με μανία στο πάτωμα του μπάνιου.Κοίταξε τον εαυτό της ξανά..ναι, αυτό έπρεπε να γίνει..να γίνει κάποια άλλη...ίσως αυτή η άλλη να μην πονούσε...ίσως να μην κουβαλούσε την κατάρα..._  
_Πέταξε το ψαλίδι στον νεροχύτη του μπάνιου και πήγε στην κουζίνα.Εκεί βρήκε το φάρμακό της."...πόσα χρόνια είναι εδώ..?.." Πήρε στα χέρια της το σκονισμένο μπουκάλι ουίσκι._  
_-..τι σημασία έχει πια...έτσι Άλμπερτ..?! είπε στον εαυτό της και έφερε το στόμιο του μπουκαλιού στα χείλια της.Η πρώτη γουλιά της έκαψε τον λαιμό.Έβηξε.Αυτό ήταν καλό...ένιωσε κάτι αλλό εκτός του πόνου στην καρδία.Κάθησε στο πάτωμα του ριμαγμένου σαλονιού και συνέχισε να πίνει μεγάλες γουλιές.Ένιωσε το μούδιασμα του αλκοόλ να απλώνεται στο σώμα της."..ω κατεργάρη, πονηρέ Τέρρυ...κάτι ήξερες ε?.."σκέφτηκε ειρωνικά.Από ένα σημειό και μετά δεν αισθανόταν τίποτε.Το αλκοόλ είχε εκτελέσει τον σκοπό του και ειδικά στο άμαθο στομάχι της Κάντυ, είχε πλήρη επιτυχία.¨Ηταν μεθυσμένη._  
_Ζαλισμένη, μουδιασμένη, γουλιά γουλιά, ένιωσε το σώμα της να χάνεται..να βυθίζεται...ο Άντονυ..ο ...Άντονυ.. ήταν εκεί..της έδινε το χέρι του να χορέψουν...γύρω γύρω...μη με γυρνάς άλλο Άντονυ ζαλίζομαι...γιατί μου τραβάς το χέρι...Τέρρυ! ...ήταν ο Τέρρυ... την κρατούσε απο το χέρι και έτρέχαν στον λόφο...μουσική...ο αέρας έφερνε μια μελωδία, τι ωραία...όχι όχι ...ήταν αστεία!...σαν σαλιγκάρια..ω!...ο πρίγκιπας!..γιατί έφυγες πρίγκιπα μου?..δεν έφυγα! ..εδώ είμαι Κάντυ..είμαι ο Άλμπερτ!...όχι όχι ο Άλμπερτ δεν έχει μούσια...το ποτάμι ερχόταν ορμητικό..θα χανόταν μέσα σε αυτό για πάντα!..._  
_Το σκοτάδι την τύλιξε και η Κάντυ λιποθήμησε στο πάτωμα του σαλονιού μεθυσμένη._  
_..._  
_'Ενιωσε κάποιος να της χτυπάει το κεφάλι με σφυρί."..ω θεε μου, μη σταμάτα!".Δεν ήταν σφυρί,ήταν μερικά σιγανά χτυπήματα στην πόρτα του σπιτιού, αλλά στο πονεμένο απ'το μεθύσι κεφάλι της Κάντυ φαινόταν σαν σφυριές.Πήγε να μιλήσει και ένιωσε την φωνή της βραχνή.Ο λαιμός της έτσουζε.Σηκώθηκε αργά.Το στομάχι της ανακατευόταν.Αργά πήγε στην πόρτα._  
_- ..Κάντυ...Κάντυ άνοιξε μου σε παρακαλώ, ήταν ο Άρτσυ._  
_-...Τί θέλεις Άρτσυ?, είπε βραχνά._  
_- Άνοιξε μου σε παρακαλώ..._  
_Με μια αδιάφορη αργή κίνηση, άνοιξε την πόρτα και πήγε κάθησε στον διαλυμένο σχεδόν καναπέ.Ο Άρτσυ μπήκε μέσα και αντίκρυσε το χάος και την βασίλισσα του Κάντυ να κάθεται στον ρημαγμένο θρόνο της, με το κεφάλι χωμένο μέσα στα δύο της χέρια._  
_-.. Κάντυ...ψιθύρισε._  
_-..μη μιλάς Άρτσυ σε παρακαλώ, είπε αργα._  
_Τράβηξε μια καρέκλα που είχε σωθεί από την καταστροφή και κάθησε απεναντι της.Την κοιτούσε και δεν μπόρεσε να μην προσέξει ότι τα μαλλιά της ήταν ένα κοντό καρέ.Οι υπεροχες μακριές μπούκλες δεν ήταν πια εκεί.Είχαν φύγει και μαζί με αυτές και η χαρά της Κάντυ.Μπροστά του είχε μια όμορφη πονεμένη γυναικά." πόση απόγνωση! πόσος πόνος!"¨.Ήθελε να την πάρει στην αγκαλιά του και να διώξει όλο τον πόνο της.Ήθελε,ω! πόσο ήθελε...Όσο επιθυμούσε να διώξει τον πόνο του Άντονυ κάποτε, και του Τέρρυ αργότερα.Δεν άντεχε να την βλέπει να πονάει.Δεν μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι ομώς.Ήταν τόσο αργά πια...Είχε μάθει πια τον ρόλο του.Τον είχε αποδεχτεί με πίκρά και έκανε αυτό που έκανε πάντα.Περίμενε.Περίμενε με υπομονή._

* * *

Ποιά είναι αυτή η γυναίκα.

- Άννυ είσαι έτοιμη?!, ρώτησε ο Άρτσυ την γυναίκα του,καθώς έδενε το παπιγιόν στο σμόκιν του.  
- Θέλω λίγη ώρα καλέ μου.Γιατί τόση βιασύνη? νωρίς είναι ακόμη.  
- Το ξέρω...δεν έχω όρεξη όμως να μένω αλλό στο δωμάτιο, λέω να κατέβω κάτω.  
Η Άννυ γύρισε και τον κοίταξε.  
- Άρτσυ ακόμη τον Νηλ σκέφτεσαι?  
- Γίνεται και αλλιώς?!  
Τον πλησίασε.  
- Άρτσυ νομίζεις ότι η Κάντυ δεν ξέρει τι κάνει? Δεν της έχεις εμπιστοσύνη? Τι φοβάσαι?!  
- Δεν φοβάμαι Άννυ, απλώς έχω την αίσθηση ότι κάτι θα γίνει.Δεν είναι μόνο ο Νηλ..  
- Τίποτα δεν θα γίνει Άρτσυ μου! Η Κάντυ έχει αποδείξει και με το παραπάνω όλα αυτά τα χρόνια, ότι μπορεί να αντιμετωπίσει τα πάντα!  
- Το γνωρίζω αυτό καλή μου, αλλά να...είναι αναστατωμένη, εσύ δεν το βλέπεις?!  
- Τι θες να πεις με αυτό?  
- Πες το διαίσθηση...αλλά νομίζω ότι κάτι μας κρύβει.  
- Και τι με αυτό?! Δεν έχει το δικαίωμα να κρατάει πράγματα για τον εαυτό της?  
Ο Άρτσυ δεν απαντησε.  
" ναι αυτό ακριβώς...μετά τον Άλμπερτ, όλα τα κρατάει για τον εαυτό της..."

_Αργά η Κάντυ σήκωσε το κεφάλι της και κοίταξε τον Άρτσυ, πήγε να μιλήσει αλλά την σταμάτησε ο πονεμένος της λαιμός.Ο φίλος της το κατάλαβε και της έφερε ένα ποτήρι νερο._  
_- ...ευχαριστώ, του είπε ξερά, όταν το ήπιε._  
_- Κάντυ, πρέπει να φας κάτι, πρέπει... σήκωσε το χέρι της και τον σταμάτησε με μια αυστηρή κίνηση που δεν χαρακτήριζε την Κάντυ._  
_- Τα παιδιά? ρωτησε ξύλινα._  
_-... είναι καλά, είναι με την Άννυ,τα πήγαμε όλα στης Πόνυ, είναι εκεί και η Πατρίτσια και..._  
_- Ο Τζορτζ που είναι Άρτσυ? τον έκοψε πάλι._  
_Την παρατήρησε απορημένος, όταν είδε ξαφνικά μια πρωτόγνωρη αυτοκυριαρχία στα παγωμένα μάτια της._  
_- Πήγε στα γραφεία στο Σικάγο, έπρεπε να βάλει στην σειρά κάποιες εκκρεμότητες και να ματαιώσει τα ραντεβού μου.Από βδομάδα..._  
_- Από άυριο θα πάς και θα αναλάβείς εσύ το γραφείο Άρτσυ, του απάντησε στεγνά._  
_- Αύριο?! Μα..._  
_- Ναι Άρτσυ αύριο! _  
_Η Κάντυ ήταν τόσο αυστηρή και απόλυτη, που δεν μπόρουσε να διαφωνήσει μαζί της εκείνη την στιγμή._  
_- Καλά Κάντυ, της είπε ήρεμα._  
_- Με συγχωρείς λίγο, του είπε και σηκώθηκε._  
_Πήγε στο μπάνιο και έριξε νερό στο πρόσωπο της.Είδε το είδωλο της στον καθρέφτη.Τα μαλλία της ήταν στραβά κομμένα." Πρέπει να τα διορθώσω" σκέφτηκε ξερά.Επέστρεψε στο διαλυμένο σαλόνι,όπου ο Άρτσυ καθόταν ακόμη περιμένοντας._  
_- Αύριο πρωί επιστρέφουμε όλοι στο Σικάγο._  
_- Τι?!_  
_- Δεν άκουσες τι είπα Άρτσυ?_  
_- Τι εννοείς όλοι?_  
_- Εννοώ όλοι, εσύ,εγώ, η Άννυ και τα παιδιά._  
_Ο Άρτσυ την κοιτούσε σοκαρισμένος._  
_- Πίστευα ότι θα ήθελες να μείνεις στο ορφανοτροφείο για λίγο καιρό με τα παιδιά και την Άννυ..._  
_- ...πίστευες, ε μάλλον δεν έχω την διάθεση για κάτι τέτοιο, και τώρα σε παρακαλώ πήγαινε και ενημέρωσε το προσωπικό του Λέικγουντ, ότι το σπίτι θα σφραγιστεί αύριο, όλο εκτός των κοιτώνων του προσωπικού._  
_- Μα στο Λέικγουντ είναι ακόμη οι Ράνγκαν και άλλοι συγγενείς..._  
_- Καιρός να πάνε στα σπίτια τους Άρτσυ._  
_Την κοιταξε με ανοιχτό το στόμα._  
_- Κάντυ τρελάθηκες?!_  
_Μπροστά του δεν είχε την Κάντυ! Είχε την θεία Ελρόυ από τα εφηβικά του χρόνια!_  
_Δεν του απάντησε.Έμεινε για λίγο σκεπτική._  
_- Πολύ καλά τότε, δεν μένει παρά να τους ενημερώσω εγώ η ίδια, είπε ψυχρά στον αποσβολωμένο Άρτσυ και συνέχισε,- Μπορείς να πηγαίνεις Άρτσυ, θα επιστρέψω μόνη μου στην έπαυλη και του άνοιξε την εξώπορτα._  
_..._  
_Το ίδιο βράδυ η Κάντυ εμφανίστηκε στο δείπνο στο Λέικγουντ.Φρόντισε η Ντόροθυ να της διορθώσει το κούρεμα, έκρυψε τους μαύρους κύκλους των ματιών της με μακιγιάζ και φόρεσε ένα ασπρόμαυρο Σανέλ φόρεμα με αυστηρό κόψιμο._  
_Όταν όλοι είχαν καθήσει στο τραπέζι, πήγε και κάθησε στην κεφαλή του.Στην θέση που κάποτε καθόταν η μεγάλη θεία Ελρόυ και αργότερα ο Άλμπερτ._  
_Είπε ένα στεγνό καλησπέρα χωρίς να κοιτάει κανέναν και το δείπνο σερβιρίστηκε.Η Άννυ και η Πάττυ την παρατηρούσαν έκπληκτες, μια και ο Άρτσυ είχε φροντίσει να επιστρέψουν απο το ορφαντοτροφείο.Εκείνες τις λίγες στιγμές που είχε περάσει με την Κάντυ στο ξύλινο σπιτάκι, τον έκαναν να νιώσει ανίσχυρος, και σίγουρα θα χρειαζόταν συμμάχους._  
_Το δείπνο κυλούσε σε ησυχία.Σε τρομακτική ησυχία.Όταν πρώτη μίλησε η Κάντυ._  
_- Άννυ καλή μου, σ'ευχαριστώ που τακτοποίησες τα παιδιά._  
_- ...τίποτα Κάντυ μου._  
_- Η Ντόροθυ με ενημέρωσε ότι τα πραγματά τους είναι έτοιμα για αύριο._  
_- Ναι...απάντησε σιγά η Άννυ κοιτώντας την αδερφή της." αχ πόσο πονάς Κάντυ μου..."_  
_- Τι θα γίνει αύριο? πετάχτηκε η Ελίζα._  
_Η Κάντυ δεν γύρισε κάν να την κοιτάξει._  
_- Όλα στην ώρα τους Ελίζα, είπε ξερά και συνέχισε σα να μην έγινε ποτέ η ερώτηση της.- Θα ήθελα επί τη ευκαιρία να σας ανακ..._  
_- Η κυρία Κάντυ μετά από απουσία μια βδομάδας θα μας κάνει και ανακοίνωση τώρα?! διέκοψε η Ελίζα την Κάντυ, όλο νευρα._  
_Η Κάντυ την αγνόησε._  
_- 'Οπως έλεγα..._  
_- Και γιατί κάθησες στην θέση του θείου Ουίλιαμ?! ξαναπετάχτηκε._  
_- Ελίζα! της φώναξε ο Άρτσυ._  
_- Ποίος της δίνει το δικαίωμα να παίρνει την θέση του αρχηγού των Άρντλει?_  
_η Ελίζα είχε αφηνιάσει._  
_Η Άννυ ήταν έτοιμη να βάλει τα κλάματα, η Πάττυ και ο Τομ, κοιτούσαν με κομμένη ανάσα, ο Άρτσυ είχε εξαγριωθεί και ο Νηλ χάζευε την αδερφή του με απαθές βλέμμα._  
_Νεκρική σιγή έπεσε στο τραπέζι._  
_Η Κάντυ γύρισε αργά το κεφάλι της προς το μέρος της Ελίζας και την κοίταξε.Η Ελίζα ένιωσε να την καρφώνουν δυο παγωμένα πράσινα μάτια.Το στόμα της Κάντυ μια γραμμή, ανέκφραστη.Αν τα μάτια ήταν χέρια, θα είχαν βουλώσει το στόμα της Ελίζας με χαστούκια.Και αυτό ακριβώς έκαναν.Η ματιά της Κάντυ,την έκανε να λουφάξει, χωρίς και η ίδια να καταλάβει πως έγινε αυτό._  
_- Άμα τελείωσες με το παραλήρημα σου Ελίζα, να συνεχίσω λοιπόν..._  
_- Πως Τολμάς! τσίριξε και πετάχτηκε όρθια._  
_- Ελίζα μιλάω !, είπε η Κάντυ με δυνατή αυστηρή φωνή,διαπερνώντας την αλλόφρων Ελίζα, - Και για να τελείώνουμε μια και καλή με αυτή την υπόθεση.Μιλάω ως αρχηγός της οικογενείας των Άρντλει, όπου σύμφωνα με την διαθήκη του εκλιπόντος συζύγου μου, είμαι η νόμιμη διάδοχος του,τουλάχιστον μέχρι την ενηλικίωση του Άντονυ.Έκανε μια έλάχιστη πάυση.- Γι' αυτό Ελίζα ή θα καθήσεις κάτω και θα ακούσεις όλα όσα έχω να ανακοινώσω,και άλλη παυση,- ή θα αποχωρίσεις αυτή τη στιγμή, όχι από το τραπέζι...από το Λέικγουντ._  
_Η Ελίζα παρά το σοκ και τον εξευτελισμό της,πήγε να αντιδράσει, αλλά ο Νηλ της έπιασε το χέρι και την σταμάτησε._  
_- ...αρκετά Ελίζα,κάτσε κάτω._  
_- Ευτυχώς που σε κάποιον από τους Ράνγκαν, έχει μείνει λίγη λογική, είπε με ψυχρό ειρωνικό τόνο η Κάντυ._  
_'Ολα τα μάτια σε εκείνο το τραπέζι ήταν πάνω της.Βλέμματα απορίας_  
_Κανείς δεν πίστευε αυτό που έβλεπε εκείνη την βραδυά, μπροστά του.Αυτή η γυναίκα που ήταν εκεί, στην κορυφή της κεφαλής, έμοιαζε με την Κάντυ, αλλά δεν ήταν η Κάντυ!_  
_Τους ανακοίνωσε την απόφαση της να κλείσει το Λέικγουντ επ'αορίστου,έκανε υπεύθυνη του προσωπικού την Ντόροθυ και από την ερχόμενη βδομάδα θα πήγαινε στα γραφεία των Άρντλει.Όχι για επίσκεψη, όπως ρώτησε σαρκαστικά ο Νηλ.Θα πήγαινε να αναλάβει την θέση του Άλμπερτ! Ποιά?! Η Κάντυ! Μά ήταν αυτή η Κάντυ?Όλοι οι παρευρισκόμενοι σε κεινο το δείπνο,είχαν ακριβώς την ίδια απορία._  
_" Ποιά είναι αυτή η γυναίκα?! " και τι έκανε στην γλυκειά και χαμογελαστή Κάντυ._  
_Η μόνη που γνώριζε ήταν η ίδια._  
_Το κορίτσι με το χαμόγελο και την αισιοδοξία στα μάτια, είχε φύγει.Το πήρε η καταραμένη μοίρα και το έκλεισε σ'ένα βαθύ μπουντρούμι.Το κορίτσι με την γελαστή ψυχή ήταν επικίνδυνο.Ότι έπιανε γινόταν στάχτη. Γι' αυτό και αυτή, η Κάντυ, έπρεπε να το τιμωρήσει.Τώρα αυτή η ψυχρή παγωμένη και λογική Κάντυ, πήρε τον έλεχγο της μοίρας στα χέρια της.Αυτή κρατούσε τώρα τα ηνία της μοίρας.Τον βράχο δεν τον πονάει ούτε ο αέρας, ούτε η βροχή.Θα γινόταν ο βράχος της ζωής της.Σκληρή ανθεκτική σαν παγωμένος βράχος.Έπρεπε να γίνει έτσι,δεν είχε άλλη επιλογή στο νού της." θα γίνω ο πατερας των παιδιων μου, θα γίνω η κεφαλή της οικογένειας, θα γίνω η ασπίδα και η προστασία τους"._  
_Το κορίτσι με το άγγιγμα του ήλιού στο πρόσωπο,θα γινόταν μια ωραία κοιμωμένη, ενος απόρθητου κάστρου.Αυτό το κορίτσι ήταν αδύναμο.Βασίλισσα του κάστρου τώρα θα ήταν πλεον αυτή η λογική σκληρή Κάντυ, στο βασίλειο της ψυχής της.Στα επόμενα χρόνια θα έκανε τα πάντα για να διατηρήσει αυτή την παγωμένη καρδιά μακρυά από τον ήλιο και την φωτιά._


	9. Chapter 9

Καιρός να το μάθουν όλοι

Με μια αργή κίνηση τσάκισε την σελίδα του βιβλίου που διάβαζε και το ακούμπησε στο μικρό τραπεζάκι δίπλα του.Το βλέμμα του στράφηκε στο παράθυρο χαζεύοντας τα λευκά σαν βαμβάκια σύννεφα.Έκλεισε για μια στιγμή τα μάτια του και η όψη ενός λευκού μεταξένιου λαιμού, ήρθε στο μυαλό του και άναψε την γνωστή φωτιά στην ψυχή του." Οσα χρόνια και αν περάσουν...", μουρμούρισε στον εαυτό του και χαμογέλασε νοσταλγικά.

_Με τα ακροδάχτυλα του να ακούμπουν σχεδόν ανεπαίσθητα στον λευκό λαιμό της,χαμένος στα μάτια της, άρχισε να ψιθυρίζει._  
_- Ζήλεψα τον ήλιο που χαιδεύει το πρόσωπο σου και σου χάρισε αυτές τις φακίδες...ζηλεύω αυτές τις φακίδες, γιατί δεν στις χάρισα εγώ, αλλά κάποιος άλλος...ζηλεύω τον αέρα που περνάει τα χέρια του στα μαλλιά σου,που σου κλέβει την ευωδία τους και δεν μπορώ να την μυρίσω...ζηλεύω που ερωτοτροπεί με το φουστάνι σου τόσο αναίσχυντα! Ζηλεύω το φεγγάρι που καθρεφτίζει στα μάτια σου...το ζηλεύω που βουτάει μέσα τους...Ζηλεύω το νερό της βροχής όταν πέφτει στο κορμί σου...εύχομαι να ήμουν κάθε σταγόνα της εγώ..._  
_Πήρε το πρόσωπο του στα δύο ζεστά χέρια της._  
_- ...είσαι ο ήλιος μου, ο άερας μου, το φεγγάρι και η βροχή μου...μην ζηλεύεις τον εαυτό σου...είμαι δική σου._

Ένα μικρό βηχάκι ακούστηκε και άνοιξε τα μάτια του ενοχλημένος, που τον άρπαξαν τόσο βίαια από την ανάμνηση του.  
- Εξοχότατε, συγνώμη δεν ήθελα να σας ενοχλήσω, αλλά ο πιλότος μου είπε να σας ενημερώσω ότι θα προσγειωθούμε για ανεφοδιασμό στην Νέα Υόρκη.  
- Πόση ώρα θα πάρει? ρώτησε την νεαρή αεροσυνοδό.  
- Όχι πάνω από μίση ώρα κύριε.Θα είμαστε στο Σικάγο σε τρείς ώρες το πολύ.  
- Μάλιστα, είπε ξερά.  
- Θέλετε να σας φέρω να πιείτε κάτι?  
- 'Οχι ευχαριστώ.  
Η νεαρή γυναίκα έκανε ένα ευγενικό νεύμα με το κεφάλι της και αποχώρησε από την καμπίνα αφήνοντας τον άγγλο ευγενή μόνο του.  
"...είμαι δική σου..", ξαναθυμήθηκε με μια άσβηστη λαχτάρα.  
- Αυτό ακριβώς! Είσαι δική μου φακιδομούρα, καιρός να το μάθουν όλοι, θες δε θες! είπε με ένα παιχνιδιάρικο χαμόγελο ο Τέρρυ στον εαυτό του.

* * *

_Για δεύτερη φορά_

_Στις αρχές της δεκαετίας του 1930, η διάσημη ηθοποιός του Μπρόντγουει και εδώ και μερικά χρόνια του κινηματογράφου,Έλεονορ Μπέικερ, αποφάσισε να κάνει ένα ταξίδι που από χρόνια ανέβαλλε._  
_Θα πήγαινε στην Αγγλία.Είχε δώσει έναν όρκο κάποτε στον εαυτό της, να μην πατήσει το πόδι της ποτέ ξανά σε αυτή την χώρα.Για πολλά χρόνια τον είχε ακολουθήσει πιστά.Την πρώτη φορά που έσπασε τον όρκο της,ήταν εκείνο το καλοκαίρι που πήγε να βρεί τον γιό της στη Σκωτία.Χωρίς ελπίδα να την δεχτεί και με πόνο στην καρδιά,τον παρακάλεσε να την ακούσει, ζήτησε να απολογηθεί, έκλαψε.Άδικα.Αυτός την έδιωξε.Απελπισμένη και μη ξέροντας τι αλλο να κάνει περίμενε και κάθε μέρα τον παρακαλούσε.Και σαν από θαύμα μια μέρα, ένας ξάνθός άγγελος της έδωσε πίσω τον γιό της.Ήταν ο φύλακας άγγελος και των δυό τους._  
_" Γιατί γιέ μου άφησες αυτό το πλάσμα να φύγει μακρυά σου?". Πόσες φορές είχε κάνει αυτή την ερώτηση μέσα της η Έλεονορ, πάντα μέσα της.Πότε δεν τόλμησε να το ξεστομίσει στον γιό της.Η άναφορά και μόνο του όνοματος του αγγέλου, θα ήταν σαν να σκάλιζε την πονεμένη πληγή του._  
_Δέκα χρόνια και κάτι είχαν περάσει από την ημέρα που ο Τέρρυ είχε εμφανιστεί ένα απόγευμα στην πόρτα του σπίτιου της.Χωρίς πολλά λόγια της ανακοίνωσε την απόφαση του να επιστρέψει στην Αγγλία.Δεν της είπε τον λόγο και αυτή δεν τον ρώτησε.Τον γνώριζε ήδη.Είχε μάθει για τον γάμο της.Έτσι το μόνο που έκανε ήταν να πονάει μάζί του, κοιτώντας τα άδεια μάτια του γιού της.Τον παρακάλεσε βέβαια να μείνει, αλλά ήταν μάταιο.Ο Τέρρυ δεν γινόταν να ζεί πλεόν στην ίδια ήπειρο με αυτή .Ήθελε να φύγει όσο πιο μακρυά γινόταν.Αν μπορούσε να πάει και σε άλλη γη, θα το είχε κάνει.Είχε δεί την απόγνωση και τον τρομό στην φωνή του, αν και προσπάθησε σκληρά να τα κρύψει.Αυτό που πραγμάτικα όμως την τρόμαξε εκείνη την μέρα,ήταν το κενό που είχε στα μάτια του.Το απόλυτο κενό.Ο γίος της συνέχιζε να ζεί και να αναπνέει, αλλά στην πραγματικότητα ήταν νεκρός.Αυτό της μάτωνε την καρδιά._  
_Τον αποχαιρέτησε με δάκρυα στα μάτια και με την υπόσχεση να τον επισκεφθεί και με μια αισιόδοξη σκέψη,είπε μέσα της, ότι ίσως τελικά ήταν καλύτερα που έφευγε...ίσως με τον καιρό να ξεχνούσε...ίσως._  
_Και τώρα μια δεκαετία όλοκληρη μετά, αυτή η μητέρα του επέστρεφε στην Αγγλία, για δεύτερη φορά, πάλι για τον γιό της._  
_Το τηλεγράφημα του Ρίτσαρντ ήταν λιτό και τυπικό.Με απλά λόγια ζητούσε την βοήθεια της! Για πρώτη φορά στην ζωή του, ζητούσε την δική της βόηθεια,για πρώτη φορά σήκωνε τα χέρια ψηλά, δηλώνοντας ηττημένος._  
_Όταν ο γιος τους επέστρεψε στην γενέτειρα του, ο Δούκας του Γκράντζεστερ, ένιωσε να κερδίζει έδαφος,στον άτυπο πόλεμο με την Έλεονορ, για την αγάπη του γιού τους.Αυτή την φορά ήταν πολύ προσεχτικός και τα χρόνια που ακολούθησαν, φρόντισε με μικρές κινήσεις να ξαναπλησιάσει τον γιό του.Αποδέχτηκε την καριέρα του, τον βοήθησε να την ξαναστήσει στην Αγγλιά και την υποστήριξε με σθένος. Πάντα όμως με διακριτικότητα,για να μην θίξει τον εγωισμό του γιού του.Πατέρας και γιος είχαν πλεόν μια σχέση,αν μη τι άλλο όχι στενή, αλλά τουλάχιστον ήρεμα τυπική._  
_Ήταν η δεύτερη εβδομάδα από την ήμέρα που ο Τέρρυ, είχε κλειστεί στο δωμάτιο του στην έπαυλη του δούκα στο Λονδίνο και αρνούταν να φάει ή να πιεί.Δεν μιλούσε σε κάνένα.Είχε ακυρώσει τα πάντα. Ήταν σα να περίμενε τον θάνατο.Κανείς δεν μπορούσε να εξηγήσει γιατί και πως συνέβει αυτό.Ποιός λόγος τον οδήγησε ξαφνικά να συμπεριφερθεί έτσι.Απλά ένα βράδυ ο Τέρρυ, δεν πήγε στο διαμέρισμα του.Εμφανίστηκε στην έπαυλη του δούκα, άψυχος αγκάλιασε τον πατέρα του,ένας χαιρετισμός, σαν ένα παντοτινό αντιό και κλειδώθηκε στο παλιό παιδικό του δωμάτιο._  
_Όταν η Έλεονορ έφτασε στην έπαυλη, βρήκε τον δούκα και τον ατζέντη του Τέρρυ, Άρθουρ να κάθόνται σκυθρωποί στο σαλόνι.Αν και είχε πολλά χρόνια να δεί τον Ρίτσαρντ,τώρα δεν ήταν ούτε ο τόπος,ούτε ο χρόνος κατάλληλος για να σκεφτεί τα δικά της συναισθήματα. Τώρα την είχε ανάγκη το παιδί της.Αντάλλαξαν τις τυπικές χαιρετούρες και ζήτησε να την οδηγήσουν στην κρεβατοκάμαρα του γιού της._  
_Χτύπησε απαλά την πόρτα._  
_- Τέρρυ παιδί μου, άνοιξε σε παρακαλώ..._  
_Καμία απάντηση._  
_- Τέρρυ..._  
_Τίποτα._  
_Η Έλεονορ περίμενε με υπομονή.Ήξερε ότι είχε ακούσει την φωνή της.Γνώριζε τον γίο της.Κάποια στιγμή θα της άνοιγε.Ακούμπησε την πλάτη της στον τοίχο δίπλα στην πόρτα και του έδωσε τον χρόνο.Με υπομονή περίμενε._  
_Μετά από πέντε λεπτά η πόρτα άνοιξε._  
_Με αργά αιθέρια βήματα η Έλεονορ μπήκε μέσα.Το δωμάτιο μύριζε από την κλεισούρα των ημερών, αλλά παραδόξως πρόσεξε ότι δεν είχε την παραμικρή οσμή τσιγάρου ή ποτού._  
_Ήταν θεοσκότεινα.Με σιγανά βήματα πλησιάσε τον γιό της που καθόταν στο κρεβάτι, ακίνητος σαν κέρινη κούκλα.Κάθησε δίπλα του και του χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά.Δεν μιλούσε κανείς.Τα λεπτά περνούσαν σαν το νερό μέσα στην νεκρική σιωπή του δωματίου._  
_- ...έμεινε μόνη της...είπε ο Τέρρυ με βραχνή φωνή σπάζοντας την σιωπή._  
_- ...το έμαθα, απάντησε ήρεμα η μητέρα του._  
_Πάλι σιωπή,ησυχία. _  
_- Γιατίιιιιι?! σπαραξε ο Τέρρυ._  
_Η καρδιά της Έλεονορ έγινε χίλια κομμάτια.Αυτό το γιατί είχε τόσο απέραντη απόγνωση μέσα του.Τόσο αβάσταχτο πόνο.Έκρυβε πίσω του, ένα χείμαρο ερωτημάτων._  
_- Τέρρυ παιδί μου..._  
_- Γιατί τώρα?! Γιατί όχι ποιό νωρίς?! Γιατί έγιναν όλα έτσι?! Γιατί μητέρα?! Ήμουν νεκρός! Δέκα καταραμένα χρόνια ζούσα σαν νεκρός! Ένα άδειο κέλυφος, που γέμιζε μόνο στην σκηνή του θεάτρου.Είχα δεχτεί την μοίρα μου ,γιατί το μόνο που είχα στο πίσω μέρος του μυαλού μου, ήταν ότι τουλάχιστον αυτή είναι ευτυχισμένη! Γιατί να της συμβεί αυτό?! Δεν της άξιζε...τίποτα απ'όλα αυτά δεν της άξιζαν...την σκέφτομαι να πονάει και πεθαίνω μητέρα...δεν το αντέχω αυτό! Δέν μπορώ να πονάει! Δεν θέλω να πονάει! Είναι ακόμη χειρότερο από το να την έχω μακρυά μου!_  
_Τα δάκρυα του Τέρρυ έτρεχαν στο πρόσωπο του χωρίς ντροπή και με σπαραγμό έπεσε στην αγκαλιά της μητέρας του σαν μικρό παιδί.Αφήνοντας εκεί όλο τον θρήνο της ψυχής του να βγεί,εκεί μέσα στην μητρική αγκαλία της Έλεονορ._  
_- Καλό μου αγόρι, παιδί μου...μουρμούριζε στοργικά λόγια η μάνα του, παρηγορώντας τον γιό της, ηρεμώντας τον σιγά σιγά._  
_Όταν κάποια στιγμοί οι λιγμοί του Τέρρυ σταμάτησαν και η καρδιά του βρήκε κανονικούς ρυθμούς, η Έλεονορ είπε._  
_- ...θέλεις να πάμε να την βρούμε..?_  
_- ..να την βρούμε.. επανέλαβε αργά, μηχανικά._  
_- ναι αν θέλεις, θα έρθω μαζί σου..._  
_Δεν απάντησε.Σηκώθηκε και πήγε άνοιξε την κουρτίνα του δωματίου, ίσα να μπεί λίγο φώς.Στάθηκε όρθιος μπροστά στο παράθυρο._  
_- Δεν έχω το δικαίωμα πλεόν..._  
_- Τέρρυ..._  
_- Δεν έχω το δικαίωμα να εμφανιστώ στην ζωή της, ξανά ,και να της δώσω διπλό πόνο..._  
_- Γιέ μου..._  
_- Έτσι είναι μητέρα, τελείωσε, ότι είχαμε τελείωσε...είναι πολύ αργά πια..._  
_- ..όχι Τέρρυ παιδί μου, είναι απλά πολύ νωρίς..._  
_Γύρισε και την κοίταξε με απορία._  
_- ... είναι νωρίς γι'αυτήν, θα χρειαστεί χρόνο να διαχειριστεί τον πόνο της...αλλά για εσάς δεν είναι αργά...άσε τον χρόνο να κάνει την δουλειά του και οι μοίρες ξέρουν τι θα γίνει..._  
_" Οι μοίρες?! Πότε ήταν καλές οι μοίρες μαζί μας, για να είναι τώρα?!" , σκέφτηκε με πίκρα ο Τέρρυ," ...και ποιός είμαι εγώ που μπορώ να τις ξεγελάσω...?!"_  
_Ενάμιση χρόνο όμως αργότερα, βρήκε το ψυχικό σθένος να της γράψει._

* * *

Δεν παίρνουμε πάντα αυτό που θέλουμε.

- Τελικά δεν είμαι ο μοναδικός που δεν είχε όρεξη για ύπνο! είπε σε εύθυμο τόνο ο Άρτσυ στον Τόμ, την ώρα που τον βρήκε να ανάβει ένα πούρο, στο μικρό σαλονάκι της τραπεζαρίας.  
- Δεν σου το είπαν ότι όσο γερνάμε, τόσο πιο λίγο κοιμόμαστε? απάντησε ο Τόμ και γέλασε κάτω απ'ο τα μουστάκια του.  
- Η γυναίκα σου ξέρει ότι ακόμη καπνίζεις πούρα..γέρος άνθρωπος?!  
- Η δικιά σου ξέρει ότι το παίζεις ακόμη νεαρούλης δάνδης ?!  
"... δάνδης.." προς στιγμή ο Άρτσυ είχε ένα ντεζαβού,τελικά όμως χαμογέλασε θερμά στον φίλο του,κάθησε στην διπλανή πολυθρόνα και δέχτηκε το πούρο που του πρόσφερε.  
- Μμμ.. πολύ καλό.  
- Το ξέρω...μουρμούρισε ο Τόμ μέσα από ένα σύννεφο καπνού.  
- Που τα βρήκες ?  
- Δώρο της Κάντυ στα γενέθλια μου πέρσυ.  
- Σώπα! Να φανταστώ στα έδωσε κρυφά από την Πατρίτσια..?!  
- Εννοείται!  
Γέλασαν δυνατά.  
- Πάντα ζαβολιάρα η Κάντυ μας! είπε ο Άρτσυ μέσα από τα γέλια του.  
- ...και πεισματάρα! Αν της μπεί κάτι στο μυαλό, δεν της το βγάζεις με τίποτα! συμπλήρωσε ο Τομ,- μην αδικούμε όμως αυτά τα θαυμάσια πούρα, να σου βάλω λίγο μπράντυ 'Αρτσυ ?  
- Φυσικά,αφού μέχρι και η καλή μας νοσοκόμα επιτρέπει μικρές καταχρήσεις!  
Ο Τόμ σέρβιρε μπράντυ σε δυο κρυστάλινα ποτήρια και πρόσφερε το ένα στο φίλο του.  
- Ευχαριστώ...και για να επανέλθω στο πείσμα, είπε ο Άρτσυ, αυτό δεν ήταν η αιτία, που την έκανε ικανή να αντιμετωπίζει τα πάντα? Ξέρεις πιο δυνατή γυναίκα από την Κάντυ?!  
- Σίγουρα όχι, ποτέ δεν θα ξεχάσω την τσιρίδα της,την ημέρα που την βρήκε η αδερφή Μαρία,μια σταλιά πλάσμα και έιχε τόση θέληση για ζωή...,έιπε νοσταλγικά ο Τομ.  
- Άλλη στην θέση της, θα είχε εγκαταλείψει, ειδικά μετά τον θάνατο του Άλμπερτ...έχασε τον έρωτα της ζωής της και όμως συνέχισε, έσφιξε τα δόντια και συνέχισε...  
Ο Τομ ξαφνικά έβαλε τα γέλια.  
- Φίλε μου Άρτσυ, πρέπει να είσαι βαθιά νυχτωμένος, αν πιστεύεις ότι ο Άλμπερτ ήταν ο έρωτας της ζωής της!  
Ο Άρτσυ κοίταξε τον Τομ και ανασήκωσε τα φρύδια με απορία.Ο Τόμ ξαναγέλασε με την αντίδραση του φίλου του.  
- Αλήθεια το πιστεύεις αυτό?! ξαναρώτησε μέσα από τα γέλια του.  
- Φυσικά Τόμ! Τι σε κάνει εσένα να το θεωρείς τόσο αστείο και να πιστεύεις το αντίθετο?!  
Ξαφνικά ο Τόμ σοβάρεψε.  
- Τον αγαπούσα τον Άλμπερτ και τον σεβόμουν,φίλε μου, και χάρηκα που έκανε οικογένεια μαζί του, η αδερφή μου η Κάντυ,και σίγουρα τον αγαπούσε πάρα πολύ,αλλά...πραγματικά δεν πίστεψα ούτε μια στιγμή ότι μπορει να ήταν ο έρωτας της ζωής της!  
- Τόμ, μου φαίνεται ξεμωράθηκες ή τα πούρα αβάνας σου θολώνουν το μυαλό!είπε ο Άρτσυ υπό τύπου αστειότητος.  
- Λοιπόν, άκου την γνώμη μου...στη ζωή μας δυστυχώς ή ευτυχώς δεν παίρνουμε πάντα αυτό που θέλουμε, αλλά αυτό που μας δίνεται,γιατί αλλιώς καταλλήγουμε μόνοι!Είναι εγωιστικό, το ξέρω! Αλλά έτσι είναι η φύση του ανθρώπου, δεν θέλουμε να είμαστε μόνοι, έχουμε την αναγκή ενός συντρόφου...είναι πολύ λίγοι αυτοί οι άνθρωποι που μπορούν να αντέξουν την μοναξιά, αν δεν έχουν δίπλα τους αυτόν που πραγματικά θέλουν...  
- Δεν θα συμφωνήσω μαζί σου Τομ.  
- Ίσως να συμφωνήσεις όταν τελείωσω τον συλλογισμό μου.  
- Για να ακούσω λοιπόν...  
- Με απλά λόγια...θα μιλήσω πρώτα για τον εαυτό μου...Εγώ Άρτσυ φίλε μου,ήθελα την ¨Αννυ και μου δόθηκε η Πάττυ! Χα! Μη με κοιτάς έτσι Άρτσυ!...ναι ίσως είμαι ο μόνος άντρας που δεν ερωτεύτηκε την Κάντυ! Και ναι! ήμουν ερωτευμένος με την Άννυ, αυτό δεν σημαίνει ότι δεν αγάπησα και δεν αγαπάω την γυναίκα μου...ένας θεός ξέρει τι δοκίμασίες περάσαμε, όταν χάσαμε τον γίο μας στον δεύτερο ΄πολεμο...αλλά μείναμε ενωμένοι γιατί υπήρχε αγάπη ανάμεσα μας...αλλά αυτό είναι ανεξάρτητό από τα όνειρα και τις επιθυμίες της νεότητας μας...Αντίστοιχα η Πάττυ ήθελε τον αδικοχαμένο αδέρφο σου Στίαρ, αυτός ήταν ο έρωτας της ζωής της...αλλά δέχτηκε, και καλά έκανε, αυτό που της δόθηκε, εμένα!...και ολοκληρώνοντας το σκεπτικό μου...εσύ πήρες την Άννυ ενώ ήσουν τρελά ερωτευμένος με την Κάντυ και η Κάντυ...αχ! αυτή η Κάντυ μας, ο Τόμ έκανε μια μικρή παύση.  
Ο Άρτσυ συνέχιζε να κοιτάει δύσπιστα τον Τόμ αλλά δεν τον διέκοψε.  
-...και καταλλήγω Άρτσυ μου, την Κάντυ μας πολλοί την ερωτεύτηκαν..και πολλοί οι μνηστήρες...αλλά ένας ήταν ο έρωτας της ζωής της, και δεν ήταν ο Άλμπερτ αυτός,λυπάμαι που το λέω και σε απογοητεύω...  
- Τόμ...μη μου πείς ότι εννοείς τον Γκράντζεστερ, γιατί θα τρελάθω!  
Ο Τομ γέλασε.  
- Ποτέ δεν τον χώνεψες ε?!  
- Φυσικά! Ένας σνόμπ αλήτης αριστοκράτης ήταν και είναι! Εκμεταλεύτηκε την καρδιά της Κάντυ σε μια τόσο τρυφερή και αθώα ηλικία και τελικά την έκανε κομμάτια!  
- Άρτσυ να σου κάνω μια ερώτηση?!  
- Βέβαια ότι θες!  
- Πιστεύεις ότι δεν την αγάπησε?!  
- Ε, δεν ξέρω...ίσως,όχι αρκετά πάντως!  
- Το ξέρεις ότι δεν έκανε ποτέ δική του οικογένεια?  
- Του πήγαινε η ζωή του ζεν πρεμιέ προφανώς!  
- Για όλα έχεις μια απάντηση ε?! είπε γελώντας ο Τόμ,και τι έχεις να πείς, για το γεγονός ότι εξαφανίστηκε από την Αμερική,την ίδια περίοδο που έγινε ο γάμος της Κάντυ?!  
- Σύμπτωση!  
Ο Τομ ξεκαρδίστηκε στα γέλια.  
- Ένταξει...νίκησες Άρτσυ, σηκώνω τα χέρια ψηλά!  
- Πάντως Τόμ φίλε μου ,το αντίτιμο του κερασμένου πούρου ήταν βαρύ! είπε ο Άρτσυ δήθεν πειραγμένος και γέλασε.  
- Εγώ το μόνο που προσπάθησα να κάνω, ήταν να σε βάλω να σκεφτείς λίγο ρεαλιστικά, μην βρεθείς προ εκπλήξεων...  
Ο Άρτσυ κοίταξε τον Τόμ και την στιγμή που πήγε να ρωτήσει, τι ακριβώς εννοούσε, μπήκε στο δωμάτιο ο γιός του.  
- Πατέρα, θείε Τόμ, βλέπω αρχίσατε νωρίς νωρίς τις καταχρήσεις!  
Σαν δυο μικρά παιδιά που τα έπιασαν με το χέρι μέσα στην μαρμελάδα,Τόμ και ¨Αρτσυ, κοιτάχτηκαν συνομωτικά και χαμογελώντας ο Τόμ πρόσφερε ένα πούρο στο γίο του Άρτσυ, Στίαρ.Άρχισαν να κουβεντιάζουν εύθυμα,και αν ο Άρτσυ έδειχνε προσυλωμένος στην συζήτηση τους,το μυαλό του δεν μπορούσε να βγάλει την τελευταία πρόταση του Τόμ, περί εκπλήξεων...


	10. Chapter 10

_Η φωνούλα_

_Σαν εχθές ακόμη ο Άρτσυ θυμόταν την έκπληξη του, όταν μια μέρα τον κάλεσε η Κάντυ στο γραφείο της, τρία χρόνια μετά τον θάνατο του Άλμπερτ,για να του ανακοινώσει την απόφαση της, να αναλάβει τα γραφεία του Λονδίνου._  
_Αυτά τα τρία χρόνια η Κάντυ τα είχε περάσει δουλεύοντας αδιάκοπα και ακούραστα,από την ημέρα που αποφάσισε να εργαστεί για τις επιχειρήσεις των Άρντλει.Στην αρχή ξεκίνησε την εκπαίδευση της μαζί με τον Τζόρτζ και τον Άρτσυ και πολύ σύντομα ήταν ικανή να αναλαμβάνει οποιοδήποτε θέμα μόνη της και να κλείνει άριστες συμφωνίες.Μπορεί να μην είχε γνώσεις οικονομικών και επιχειρηματικών συναλλαγών, αλλά ήταν πανέξυπνη, εργατική και πεισματάρα.Αφοσιώθηκε με μανία στον σκοπό της και τα κατάφερε._  
_Η κοινωνία του Σικάγου βέβαια, είχε σοκαριστεί αρχικά που μια γυναίκα ανέλαβε μια τέτοια θέση.Οι άνδρες είδαν στην αρχή με μεγάλη επιφυλακτικότητα την κ.Άρντλει, αλλά θαύμασαν το θάρρος της και πολύ σύντομα της χάρισαν τον τίτλο της " Παγώμένης Κραταιάς Κυρίας ".Ο συνδιασμός της ομορφίας της με την ισχυρή της θέση, ήταν ακόμη ένας λόγος θαυμασμού και πολλοί προσπάθησαν να την φλερτάρουν, πάντα όμως έπεφταν σε ένα παγωμένο τοίχο. Οι γυναίκες από την άλλη, υπήρχε μια μερίδα αυτών που συμμερίστηκαν το πάθος της και ενδόμυχα ευχόντουσαν να είχαν το κουράγιο να κάνουν το ίδιο, και ύπηρχαν βέβαια οι υπόλοιπες που σχολίαζαν αρνητικά το γεγονός ότι μια γυναίκα έμπαινε σε ανδρικά χωράφια.Πολύ σύντομα όμως η ίδια η Κάντυ απέδειξε, ότι δεν ήταν μια τυχαία γυναίκα._  
_Παράλληλα έγινε μια από τις μεγαλύτερες ευεργέτιδες της τοπίκης και όχι μόνο κοινωνίας.Ανεγείρωντας ιδρύματα και βοηθώντας όσο πιο πολύ μπορούσε τις αδύναμες φτώχες τάξεις._  
_..._  
_- Καλημέρα Κάντυ, είπε ο Άρτσυ καθώς έκλεινε την πόρτα του γραφείου της._  
_- Καλημέρα Άρτσυ, κάθησε σε παρακαλώ, θές να μας φέρουν κάφε ή τσαί?του απάντησε τυπικά και βιαστικά η Κάντυ._  
_- Μπα, όχι ευχαριστώ._  
_- Άρτσυ θα μπώ αμέσως στο θεμα, γιατί μετά έχω ραντεβού με τον δήμαρχο σχετικά με την ανέγερση του ασύλου για τους άστεγους._  
_- Ναι, ναι το ξέρω, όλα δείχνουν ότι θα γίνει επιτέλους πραγματικότητα τώρα που βρέθηκε ο χώρος._  
_- Μμμ, πράγματι,συμφώνησε μάζι του κάνοντας μια μικρή παύση, λοιπόν ¨Αρτσυ μου, θέλω να σου πώ για μια απόφαση που πήρα, ίσως σου φανεί ξαφνική, αλλά το κουβέντιασα και με τον Τζόρτζ και συμφώνησε ότι είναι καλή ιδέα._  
_- Περί τίνος πρόκειτε?_  
_- Θα αναλάβω τα γραφεία του Λονδίνου για λίγο καιρό._  
_- Για πόσο καίρο?! την ρώτησε έκπληκτος._  
_- Για όσο χρειαστεί, μέτα την "Μαύρη Τρίτη" τα πράγματα εκεί πήγαν τελικά πολύ χειροτερα απ' ότι νομίζαμε και αν δεν πάει κάποιος από έμας εκεί, θα τα χάσουμε όλα._  
_- Και εδώ ποιός θα μείνει υπέθυνος?_  
_- Εσύ Άρτσυ! Εγώ θα πάρω μαζί μου τον Τζόρτζ και θα επικοινωνούμε συχνά για να ενημερώνουμε ο ένας τον άλλο, μη μου πεις οτι δεν μπορείς να τα βγάλεις πέρα?! είπε κάπως πειραχτικά η Κάντυ και για μια ελάχιστη στιγμή, ο Αρτσυ νόμισε πως είδε την παλιά Κάντυ._  
_- Όχι, όχι δεν είναι αυτό...με τον Άντονυ και την Ρόζμαρι τι θα γίνει?_  
_- Θα τους πάρω μαζί μου στην Αγγλία, ήδη τους έγραψα στο κολέγιο του Αγ.Παύλου._  
_- Τιιι έκανες?! Δεν σε πιστεύω Κάντυ! Έγραψες τα παιδιά σε εκείνη την φυλακή?!_  
_- Δεν είναι πλέον έτσι, μετά το τέλος του πολέμου, η διευθυνση άλλαξε.Η αδερφή Γκρέη έχει αποσυρθεί και στην θέση τώρα είναι η αδερφή Μαργαρίτα.Οι τάξεις έχουν γίνει μικτές, όχι βέβαια οι κοιτώνες, και τα μαθήματα έχουν βελτιωθεί πόλυ και αλλάξει, σίγουρα στοχεύουν στην μόρφωσει πλέον και όχι να δημιουργούν νέαρες κυριές της καλη κοινωνιάς!_  
_- Κάντυ είσαι σίγουρη γι'αυτό...? ο Άρτσυ δεν ρωτούσε φυσικά για το σχολειό αλλά για την απόφαση της να φύγει._  
_- Ναί απολύτως!Τους έκανα μάλιστα και δωρεά._  
_Ο Άρτσυ έμεινε με το στόμα ανοιχτό και τότε είπε κάτι, ίσως από θυμό,ίσως από λύπη που θα έφευγε η Κάντυ τόσο μακρυά,ίσως και αυτός δεν ήξερε πως το ξεστόμισε..._  
_- Βαδίζεις στα χνάρια του Δούκα Γκράντζεστερ? Εξαγοράζεις την φοίτηση των παιδιών σου, όπως έκανε ο πατέρας έκείνου του σνομπ αλήτη?! Αλήθεία γιατί πάς στην Αγγλία?! _  
_Τα παγώμένο πράσινο βλέμμα της Κάντυ,άστραψε με θυμό και διαπέρασε τον Άρτσυ._  
_- Μην ξαναπείς το όνομα του ποτέ ξανά εδώ μέσα! τσίριξε η Κάντυ εξαγριωμένη._  
_Ο Άρτσυ εκείνη την στιγμή ευχήθηκε πραγματικά να είχε βουτήξει την γλώσσα του στο μυαλό του και να μην είχε πει τίποτα απ'ολα αυτά._  
_- Κάντυ...είπε σίγα προσπαθώντας να απολογιθεί._  
_- Άρτσυ... φύγε σε παρακαλώ από το γραφείο μου, πριν πω κάτι, που μετά θα το μετανιώσουμε και οι δύο..._  
_Ο Άρτσυ κατέβασε το κεφάλι και βγήκε σιωπηλά από το γραφείο, αφήνοντας την Κάντυ μόνη._  
_Την στιγμή που η πόρτα έκλεισε πίσω του η Κάντυ κατέρευσε στην καρέκλα της,το βλέμμα της κόλλησε σε μια γωνία του δωματίου και προσπάθησε να βρεί την αυτοκυριαρχία της, όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε.Μάταια όμως.Ένας πόλεμος είχε ξεσπάσει μέσα της.Τα λόγια του Άρτσυ, είχαν χτυπήσει την πόρτα του πύργου της ωραίας κοιμωμένης και τώρα αυτή ξύπνια,χτύπουσε τα δεσμά της μέσα στο μυαλό της Κάντυ." τι σε ενόχλησε?!...ότι είπε την αλήθεια?!...",- Δεν είπε την αλήθεια!_  
_Σηκώθηκε από την καρέκλα της και πήγε προς το κρυμένο χρηματοκυβώτιο,στην πλευρά της βιβλιόθήκης.Το άνοιξε και έβγαλε από μέσα ένα μικρό ξύλίνο κουτί.Το ακούμπησε πάνω στο γραφείο και έμεινε να το κοιτάει, σα να περίμενε να ανοίξει μόνο του."...άνοιξε το ! ...", την πρόσταξε η μικρή φωνούλα.Σαν μια δεύτερη Πανδώρα, υπάκουσε στην εντολή της φωνής, και άνοιξε το κουτί, αφήνοντας να ξεχυθούν από μέσα οι αναμνήσεις και οι μυρωδιές του παρελθόντος.Με δάχτυλα που έτρεμαν, έπιασε τον λευκό μικρό φάκελο που ήταν επάνω.Ένιωσε ένα ηλεκρικό ρεύμα να την διαπερνάει."...ώστε δεν είπε την αλήθεια ο Άρτσυ?!...", φώναξε η φωνούλα.Άνοιξε τον φάκελο και έβγαλε το γράμμα από μέσα."...έτσι μπράβο!...διάβασε το ξάνα!...", την διέταξε,"...δες τα λόγια του ξανά με τα δικά σου μάτια!...". Εκεί μπροστά στα μάτια της ζωντάνευε μια πρόταση, απλωνόταν σε όλο το δωμάτιο, την τύλιγε σαν σχοινί και την ακινητοποιούσε_  
_τίποτα δεν άλλαξε σε μένα_  
_" ...τώρα δές πότε το έγραψε! τόλμα να δεις και ποσό καιρό εσύ το άφησες έτσι!..."_  
_- Ωχ πάψε!, μάλωσε την φωνή και με μια ξαφνική κίνηση έβαλε το γράμμα μέσα στο κουτί και το έκλεισε γρήγορα._  
_Η φωνούλα δεν ξαναμίλησε, αλλά άφησε ένα παιχνιδιάρικο γελάκι,είχε κερδίσει την πρώτη της μάχη,το λεπτό που ένα και μοναδικό δάκρυ κύλησε στο μάγουλο της Κάντυ._

* * *

Μια μικρή οικογενειακή γιορτή

Εκείνο το βράδυ η έπαυλη των Άρντλει, ήταν φωταγωγημένη και στολισμένη στις δόξες της.Βεβαια βοηθούσε και το γεγονός ότι το Λείκγουντ ήταν πάντα όμορφο την άνοιξη. Ήταν η εποχή του.Η δεξίωση, η οποία είχε κατά κύριο λόγο οργανωθεί από την Άννυ,δεν θα είχε το κλασικό δείπνο. Ένας μεγάλος μπουφές με πλούσια εδέσματα, ήταν έτοιμος να κερδίσει όλους τους ουρανίσκους. Καθώς πλέον το αρχοντικό δεν είχε την στρατιά υπηρετών που είχε κάποτε, νεαρά γκαρσόνια της εταιρείας του κέτερινγκ, όπου είχε αναλάβει την τροφοδοσία, περιφερόντουσαν σε όλο το αρχοντικό προσφέροντας, την πιο εκλεκτή σαμπάνια. Στον κήπο ένα μπαρ είχε στηθεί για τους θαυμαστές των κοκτέιλ, τα οποία ήταν ότι πιο μοντέρνο επίτασσε η χρονιά.  
Η ορχήστρα στην μεγάλη αίθουσα χορού, έπαιζε μελωδίες, σε ρυθμούς της εποχής, χωρίς να ξεφεύγει προς το ροκ'εν'ρολ, το οποίο ήταν έντονο και σίγουρα δεν μπορούσαν όλοι να το ακολουθήσουν χορεύοντας το.  
Οι πρώτοι καλεσμένοι άρχισαν να καταφθάνουν λίγο μετά τις εφτά και μισή, και σύντομα το προαύλιο του Λέικγουντ, δεχόταν το ένα πολυτελές αυτοκίνητο μετά το άλλο.  
Μεγαλοεπιχειρηματίες, δικηγόροι, γιατροί και πολιτικοί.Προσωπηκότητες που όλα αυτά τα χρόνια είχαν συνεργαστεί με τον κολοσσό των Άρντλει.Φυσικά δεν έλειπαν ούτε και οι διασημότητες.Είτε ήταν από τον κύκλο των τεχνών, είτε γόνοι κροίσων, που είχαν σαν κύρια απασχόληση, να σπαταλάν τον χρόνο και βέβαια τα χρήματα τους στα ελληνικά νησιά, με το γιοτ του μπαμπά, πάντα με την συντροφία καλλονών της εποχής. Το να παρευρεθούν στην δεξίωση των Άρντλει, ήταν το αυτονόητο. Όχι μόνο γιατί θα ήταν ένα από μεγαλύτερα κοινωνικά συμβάντα της χρονιάς, αλλά κυρίως για το γεγονός ότι το τιμώμενο πρόσωπο ήταν η Κάντυ Γουάιτ Άρντλει.Δεν υπήρχε άνθρωπος που καλέστηκε και δεν θέλησε να μην την τιμήσει. Ήταν η πιο συμπαθής και δυναμική φυσιογνωμία στην πολιτεία του Ιλλινόις και σίγουρα μια ισχυρή γυναίκα, της αμερικανικής κοινωνίας.  
Ως άξιος και αυτονόητος διάδοχος της αυτοκρατορίας των Άρντλει, ο Άντονυ με την σύζυγό του Τερέζα, υποδεχόταν και καλωσόριζαν τους καλεσμένους. Στην ουσία βέβαια, ήταν ήδη η κεφαλή της οικογένειας τα τελευταία χρόνια και ο ρόλος του στον όμιλο των εταιρειών τους, αρχηγική.Κατόπιν δικής του όμως επιμονής, δεν είχε γίνει και επίσημα η διαδοχή.  
Αν ένα πράγμα γνώριζε καλά ο Άντονυ, αυτό ήταν ότι η φιγούρα της μητέρας του, ήταν απαραίτητη για το πρόσωπο που έβγαζε προς τα έξω η οικογένεια τους και κυρίως για τις επιχειρήσεις τους. Ήξερε βέβαια ότι η Κάντυ είχε κουραστεί πλέον.Γι'άυτόν και ακριβώς τον λόγο, τελικά συμφώνησε να γίνει και επίσημα η διαδοχή. Της είχε προτείνει να παραμείνει ως επίτιμος πρόεδρος του ομίλου, αλλά η Κάντυ ήταν ανένδοτη αυτή την φορά.  
Θα αποσυρόταν εντελώς.Φυσικά σε κανέναν δεν είχε πει, ότι σκόπευε να αποσυρθεί και από την Αμερική, αλλά ο Άντονυ αυτό σχεδόν το είχε καταλάβει, χωρίς να το σχολιάσει όμως ποτέ. Μέσα του ήξερε πως ίσως ήταν λάθος του αυτό που έκανε, που δεν της μιλούσε, που δεν της το ομολογούσε, γιατί διέκρινε τον φόβο στα μάτια της μητέρας του.Η μητέρα του, φοβόταν ότι αυτός ο γιος της, θα την κατέκρινε...τουλάχιστον αυτή την εντύπωση της είχε δώσει, μάλλον λανθασμένα ο ίδιος.  
Ναι, ήταν λάθος που τόσα χρόνια δεν της είχε μιλήσει ανοιχτά, πλέον όμως ότι έγινε, έγινε.Σημασία είχε τι θα γινόταν από 'δω και πέρα, και αυτό ήταν να της δείξει ότι ήταν στο πλευρό της, όποια επιλογή και αν είχε κάνει.Σήμερα η μητέρα του, θα αποδείκνυε για πολλοστή φορά, πόσο θαρραλέα γυναίκα ήταν.

...  
_Ήταν στο τελευταίο διοικητικό συμβούλιο, όταν η Κάντυ έφερε τους συνομιλητές της, για ακόμη μια φορά προ εκπλήξεων. Τους ανακοίνωσε μια μεγάλη φιλανθρωπική δωρεά, που σίγουρα κάνεις δεν την περίμενε._  
_- Κύριοι, αν τελειώσαμε με όλα τα διαδικαστικά περί διαδοχής, είπε η Κάντυ χαμογελώντας αχνά, με το βλέμμα της επάνω στον γιο της Άντονυ, θα ήθελα να σας πω, για μια απόφαση που έχω πάρει εδώ και αρκετό καιρό, αλλά που νομίζω ότι ήρθε η ώρα να πραγματοποιηθεί._  
_- Φυσικά μητέρα, πώς μπορούμε να βοηθήσουμε?_  
_- Θέλω το Λέικγουντ να σταματήσει να είναι κατοικία._  
_Την κοίταξαν παραξενεμένοι._  
_- Τι εννοείς θεία Κάντυ? ρώτησε ο μεγαλύτερος γιος του Άρτσυ, Στίαρ._  
_- Εννοώ, ότι θέλω να σταματήσει να λειτουργεί ως εξοχικό σπίτι της οικογένειας..._  
_- Θέλεις να πωληθεί η έπαυλη Κάντυ?ρώτησε ο Άρτσυ κάπως έκπληκτος._  
_- Όχι, όχι, δεν θέλω να πωληθεί, θέλω να χαριστεί!_  
_- Δηλαδή?..είπε ο Άντονυ ανασηκώνοντας τα φρύδια του ελαφρά._  
_- Θέλω να γίνει ένα κέντρο αποκατάστασης, για παιδιά που πάσχουν από καρκίνο.Απάντησε η Κάντυ γεμάτη αυτοπεποίθηση._  
_Εκείνη την στιγμή, όλοι μέσα στην αίθουσα του συμβουλίου, κοίταξαν την Κάντυ με έκπληξη, αλλά κυρίως από θαυμασμό. Η Κάντυ πρόσεξε τις θετικές αντιδράσεις στα πρόσωπα τους και συνέχισε._  
_- Θεωρώ ότι το Λέικγουντ, είναι το κατάλληλο μέρος, για να γίνει το "σπίτι", αυτών των παιδιών, απόρων κυρίως, που ταλαιπωρήθηκαν, ή και ακόμη υποφέρουν από αυτή την ύπουλη ασθένεια. Ήδη έχω κάνει κάποιες πρώτες επαφές με το ιατρικό προσωπικό του νοσοκομείου της Αγίας Ιωάννας στο Σικάγο και δεν μένει παρά να προχωρήσουμε στην πραγματοποίηση αυτού του σκοπού._  
_- Και για πότε περίπου θες να προγραμματιστεί, αυτό το πλάνο, Κάντυ?_  
_- Νομίζω ότι ως το καλοκαίρι θα είναι καλά να έχει γίνει ήδη ... απάντησε ονειροπόλα..." ναι, σίγουρα το καλοκαίρι δεν θα είμαι στην Αμερική...", σκέφτηκε η Κάντυ και άφησε ένα αμυδρό ονειροπόλο χαμόγελο να διαγραφεί στο πρόσωπο της, κάτι που όμως παρατήρησαν ο Άρτσυ και ο γιος της, δίχως να το σχολιάσουν._  
_- Τότε λοιπόν μητέρα, δεν υπάρχει κάτι άλλο, παρά να το ανακοινώσουμε και στον Τύπο, είπε ο Άντονυ αισιόδοξος._  
_- Όχι ακόμη Άντονυ... θα ήθελα να κάνουμε πρώτα μια τελευταία γιορτή σ' εκείνο το μέρος με όλη την οικογένεια, και τότε ας γίνει η ανακοίνωση._

.. ...  
- Μια μικρή οικογενειακή γιορτή ευχήθηκα και να τι πήρα!, μουρμούρισε η Κάντυ γκρινιάζοντας στην Άννυ και την Πάττυ, την ώρα που έκαναν την εμφάνιση τους στην δεξίωση.  
Ντυμένες με βραδινά κομψά φορέματα, οι τρεις φίλες στάθηκαν στην κορυφή της κεντρικής σκάλας του μεγάρου, χαζεύοντας τους καλεσμένους που είχαν πλημμυρίσει την κεντρική σάλα και οι ζωηρές τους κουβέντες μπλεκόταν με τις νότες της μουσικής.  
- Αχ! Κάντυ μου...το ξέρω ότι ξεφύγαμε λίγο με την λίστα των προσκεκλημένων, αλλά είναι η τελευταία φορά που το Λέικγουντ θα ζήσει μια τέτοια δεξίωση!  
- Έχει δίκιο η Άννυ, Κάντυ, μην γίνεσαι γκρινιάρα! συμπλήρωσε η Πάττυ, άλλωστε πότε ξανά θα σου δοθεί η ευκαιρία να χορέψεις στο Λέικγουντ?!,και την σκούντηξε στον ώμο πειραχτικά.  
Η Κάντυ γέλασε με την πρόταση της φίλης της.  
- Να χορέψω εγώ?! Γιατί χάθηκαν οι νέες και όμορφες κοπέλες, για να δείξουν την παρουσία τους?!  
- Κάντυ θα σε μαλώσω!πετάχτηκε η Άννυ ενοχλημένη, μάλλον όταν κοιτάς στον καθρέφτη,δεν βλέπεις ότι βλέπουμε όλοι οι άλλοι!  
- ωχ! άλλη Κάρεν μας βρήκε! είπε η Κάντυ πειράζοντας την φίλη της, και σαν τι βλέπετε δηλαδή όλοι οι άλλοι, που εγώ είμαι στραβή για να δώ?!  
-...χμμ, να σου πω.. μια μεσήλικη κυρία, ξεκίνησε η Πάττυ.  
- Γιατί δεν λες γριά, καλύτερα?! την διέκοψε η Κάντυ, βγάζοντας τους την γλώσσα.  
- Κάντυ! φώναξαν και οι δυο με μια φωνή.  
- ωχού...καλά...είπε η Κάντυ δήθεν παραιτημένη.  
- Λοιπόν, ξεκίνησε η Άννυ καθαρίζοντας την φωνή της, αυτό που όλοι εμείς βλέπουμε και συ με πείσμα δείχνεις να παραβλέπεις, είναι μια κυρία, τόνισε η φίλη της, με κομψή λεπτοκαμωμένη σιλουέτα, με ένα καλοδιατηρημένο φρέσκο πρόσωπο, που θα μπορούσε κάλλιστα να θεωρηθεί ότι μόλις που μπήκε στα πενήντα, και...αν έκανες ότι σου έχει πει η Κάρεν και έβαφες τα μαλλιά σου, σίγουρα θα έδειχνες και κάτω από αυτά!  
Η Άννυ τελείωσε την αγόρευση της με ένα γλυκό ειλικρινές χαμόγελο, προς την αδερφική της φίλη. Και πράγματι έτσι ήταν. Η Κάντυ στα εξήντα της χρόνια ουδενί τα έδειχνε. Το πρόσωπο της ήταν φρέσκο, με ελάχιστες ρυτίδες εκφράσεις στα μάτια και το στόμα. Αν και οι φακίδες της πλέον φαινόταν πολύ αμυδρά, σίγουρα ήταν ένα στοιχείο πολύ ισχυρό που της αφαιρούσε αρκετά χρόνια. Το βλέμμα της ήταν πάντα λαμπερό και διαπεραστικό και το σώμα της είχε διατηρηθεί λεπτό, με τις καμπύλες στα σωστά σημεία. Την όλη φιγούρα συμπλήρωνε το πάντα κομψό της ντύσιμο, το οποίο σήμερα ήταν μια σιφόν βραδινή τουαλέτα Madame Grès *, με έντονα ντραπαρίσματα και τελείωμα στο ύψος του γόνατου, σε ένα βαθιά πράσινη απόχρώση,που τόνιζε τα σμαραγδιά της μάτια.  
Με αυτά τα δυο όμορφα μάτια κοίταξε η Κάντυ ντροπαλά την φίλη της, συγκινημένη για τον θαυμασμό που είχε από αυτή, αλλά η κλασική παιχνιδιάρα Κάντυ δεν το άφησε έτσι.  
- Φαντάσου να αρχίσουμε να πίνουμε και σαμπάνια τι θα πείς!δήλωσε απτόητη.  
- Α, εγώ προτιμώ να ξεκινήσω με ένα Tom Collins*,η εγγονή σου Αννυ, μου είπε ότι είναι πολύ της μόδας φέτος!πετάχτηκε η Πάττυ γεμάτη ενθουσιασμό, κάνοντας τις άλλες δυο να την κοιτάξουν με απορία, τελικά όμως παρασυρόμενες από την αναπάντεχη όρεξη της φίλης τους, έβαλαν τα γέλια και προχώρησαν για να χαιρετήσουν τους καλεσμένους που είχαν γεμίσει τους στολισμένους χώρους του Λέικγουντ. ...  
Σε ένα τέτοιο ακριβώς στολισμένο χώρο, δυο κοκκινομάλλικα δίδυμα, χασκογελούσαν πονηρά την στιγμή που είδαν την νεαρή κοπέλα να βγαίνει στην είσοδο της σκάλας. Η φάρσα τους θα ήταν τέλεια!Η συγκεκριμένη σκάλα, οδηγούσε στον πλαινό κήπο της έπαυλης και έτσι δεν είχαν να ανησυχούν, μήπως κάποιος ενήλικας τα έπιανε στα πράσα.  
Ο κυρίως τρόμος τους ήταν η ίδια η μητέρα τους, η οποία σε αντίθεση με την γιαγιά τους Ελίζα, ήταν η μοναδική από την οικογένεια των Ράνγκαν, που είχε άριστες σχέσεις με τους Άρντλει και σαν από κάποιο θαύμα, δεν μοιραζόταν τα γονίδια της πανουργιάς,που απλόχερα είχε δώσει η φύση στους προγόνους της. Τα δυο μικρά της διαόλια όμως, ήταν η φτυστή εικόνα του Νηλ και της Ελιζάς.  
- ...σςς να τη!  
- ω! φοράει και τα καλά της, η υπηρέτρια! είπε υποτιμητικά το ένα.  
- Ποπό πλάκα!  
- ...μη μιλάς δυνατά!  
- ...καλά, καλά...  
- ...με το τρία εντάξει?!  
- Εντάξει!  
Σήκωσαν με δυσκολία τον μεγάλο μεταλλικό κουβά και στην προσπάθεια τους να τον στηρίξουν στο κάγκελο της βεράντας, μερικές σταγόνες νερό πετάχτηκαν δεξιά και αριστερά.  
- ε! πρόσεχε θα το καταλάβεί!  
- Θα καταλάβει τι?! ακούστηκε μια ανδρική βαθιά φωνή γεμάτη αυστηρότητα, πίσω τους.  
Η στιγμή που ακολούθησε, κανείς δεν κατάλαβε πως συνέβη και κυρίως πως έγιναν όλα τόσο γρήγορα , μα και τόσο παράδοξα!  
Τα δίδυμα από την τρομάρα τους πετάχτηκαν και έχασαν τον έλεγχο του κουβά...σαν από μαγεία ο κουβάς χτύπησε στο κάγκελο του μπαλκονιού, ο Τέρενς με την άκρη του ματιού του είδε ότι ακριβώς κάτω από την βεράντα, εκεί στην βάση της σκάλας στεκόταν...  
- Λούση! Πρόσεχε! φώναξε δυνατά και η κοπέλα τρομαγμένη τραβήχτηκε, γυρνώντας το βλέμμα της προς τα επάνω για να αντικρίσει...  
Τον Τέρενς σε εμπόλεμη κατάσταση! Μουσκεμένος ως το κόκαλο με το σμόκιν του μουλιασμένο, με ένα κουβά κρεμασμένο στο ένα του χέρι και με δυο φοβισμένους μικρούς σατανάδες, που έσταζαν από την κορφή ως τα νύχια, αρπαγμένους από το γιακά στο άλλο του χέρι!  
- Τερενς! τι...έγινε...συγν...  
Η νεαρή κοπέλα σοκαρισμένη, πήγε να τραυλίσει ένα συγνώμη, αλλά η ματιά του Τέρενς,μαρτυρούσε μια γλυκύτητα και ένα θαυμασμό, που έκαναν την Λούση να κοκκινίσει για ακόμη μια φορά, σιωπώντας.  
- Αν κάποιος χρωστάει μια συγνώμη είναι αυτοί οι δύο!είπε κουνώντας τα κακομαθημένα, σαν δυο μαριονέτες!Λοιπόν..?!συμπλήρωσε κοιτάζοντας τα αγριεμένα.  
- Συγνώμη θείε Τέρενς..είπαν σχεδόν ψιθυριστά με μισή καρδιά.  
- Την συγνώμη σας στην δεσποινίς Λούση! Όχι σε μένα!  
Τον κοίταξαν φοβισμένα, αλλά η κακή τους περηφάνια τα είχε κάνει μουγγά  
- Μην επιβαρύνετε την θέση σας παραπάνω, τελευταία προειδοποίηση! σχεδόν φώναξε αυτή την φορά ο Τέρενς.  
-..συγνώμη δεσποινίς Λούση, τελικά απάντησαν σα να τους το είχε τραβήξει με τσιγκέλι.  
- Κάπως καλύτερα!είπε έντονα ο νεαρός και γυρνώντας στην Λούση χαμογέλασε γλυκά και συμπλήρωσε,- πάω να παραδώσω αυτό το πακέτο!,- Υπόσχομαι να μη σε αφήσω να περιμένεις πολύ.  
Το νεαρό κορίτσι συγκλονισμένο ακόμη από την όλη σκηνή, τον κοίταξε και σκέφτηκε μήπως θα έπρεπε να πάει να τον βοήθησει,τα ρούχα του έσταζαν, στο κάτω κάτω αυτή ήταν η δουλειά της, αλλά ο Τέρενς,σαν να είχε μαντέψει τις σκέψεις της. κάνοντας μια αρνητική κίνηση των μπλε ματιών του, της έδειξε να μείνει εκεί που ήταν.  
" Είσαι πολύ όμορφη!" της είπε κουνώντας μόνο τα χείλη του και της έκλεισε το μάτι, αφήνοντας την να τον κοιτάει άναυδη και κατακόκκινη σαν το παντζάρι, καθώς έφευγε με τα μικρά παραμάσχαλα. ...  
Την στιγμή που ο εγγονός της Κάντυ παρέδιδε το "πακέτο" στον νόμιμο κάτοχο του εξηγώντας τι έχει γίνει, δεν γνώριζε ότι η γιαγιά του με την άκρη του ματιού της είδε έναν μουσκεμένο εκνευρισμένο νεαρό και το μυαλό της την πήγε χρόνια πολλά πίσω. Σε ένα άλλο μέρος, σε έναν άλλο εκνευρισμένο νεαρό, που έσταζε από την νυχτερινή λονδρέζικη βροχή.


	11. Chapter 11

_Στο έλεος μου_

_" Έτρεχα._  
_Έτρεχα μανιασμένα μέσα στα σκοτεινά δρομάκια.Σοκάκια βρόμικα, φτωχά. Η βροχή είχε μουσκέψει το σώμα μου ως το κόκαλο._  
_Έτρεχα και μαζί έτρεχαν τα δάκρυα μου. Ανακατεμένα δάκρυα με βροχή._  
_Άκουγα τον ήχο από τα τακούνια μου να χάνεται μέσα σε κάθε βρόμικη λακκούβα που πατούσα._  
_Έτρεχα.Ήθελα να φτάσω στην άκρη της γης._  
_Έκλαιγα.Ποτάμια πόνου και αναμνήσεων._  
_Χωρίς ανάσα._  
_Έβρεχε, αλλά εγώ ένιωθα την φωτιά να με πλησιάζει. Φωτιά που έλιωνε το παγωμένο κάστρο μου. Δεν ήθελα. Δεν μπορούσα.Ήταν λάθος._  
_Άκουγα τα γρήγορα βήματα του να πατάνε στις ίδιες λακούβες.Στο ίδιο πλακοστρωτό.Μπορούσα να νιώσω τον πόνο του. Μπορούσα να νιώσω τον θυμό του. Φωτιά που ήθελε να με παρασύρει.Ήταν λάθος. Έτρεχα και άκουγα την φωνή του. Φωνή πνιγμένη από φόβο, θυμό και δάκρυα.Βροχή και δάκρυα που δεν τα ξέπλενε._  
_Βήματα όλο πιο κοντινά.Ανάσες κοφτές.Πονεμένες.Χωρίς αέρα.Χωρίς επιστροφή._  
_Οι σταγόνες της βροχής να πνίγουν τον λυγμό μου._  
_Χέρι στο χέρι μου.Υγρό.Ζεστό.Δυνατό.Σταμάτησα.Δεν ήθελα.Έπρεπε να φτάσω στην άκρη της γης.Ήταν λάθος._  
_Καυτό σίδερο το χέρι του στο χέρι μου. Έπρεπε να τρέξω. Να ελευθερωθώ. Χωρίς επιστροφή.Δεν μπορούσα. Δεν ήθελα.Μια άσβεστη φλόγα το βλέμμα του. Ρίζες τα πόδια μου. Μπλε λίμνες πόνου τα μάτια του. Φουρτουνιασμένες θάλασσες θυμού. Σταμάτησα._  
_Στεκόταν εκεί.Βρεγμένος, θυμωμένος.Χωρίς φωνή. Εκεί.Με περίμενε.Ήταν λάθος?Μας περίμενε.Η ελπίδα μια πυρκαγιά στο πρόσωπο του.Μια ικεσία.Μια λέξη._  
_Στο έλεος μου?! Στο έλεoς μου. Μια μικρή λέξή._  
_- ...γιατί."_

- επειδή... ήμουν δειλή...Τέρρυ..., είπε σχεδόν συλλαβιστά, αθόρυβα.  
- Είπες κάτι Κάντυ ?! ...Κάντυ?! Είσαι καλά?!  
- ...ε?...όχι , όχι ...τίποτα όλα ειναι μια χαρά, απάντησε ακόμη αφηρημένη, κουνώντας το κεφάλι της ελαφρά.Ε...νομίζω ότι είδα τον γερουσιαστή, με συγχωρείς λίγο Άννυ μου...και ανακατεύτηκε μέσα στον κόσμο.  
- Μόλις τώρα την άκουσα να λέει ...ξεκίνησε η Πάττυ.  
- Ναι Πάττυ καλή μου, καλά άκουσες, είπε με στόμφο η Άννυ.  
- Μα... τι έννοούσε?...  
- Το σίγουρο είναι ότι δεν εννοούσε τον εγγονό της!  
- ορίστε..?! ρώτησε η Πάττυ πιο μπερδεμένη.  
- Μόνο ένα άτομο αποκαλεί η Κάντυ έτσι, και αυτό δεν είναι ο εγγονός της! απάντησε η Άννυ στην φίλη της.  
" Νομίζω ότι έφτασε η ώρα..." είπε η Άννυ μέσα της.

* * *

_Εις μνήμην_

_Λίγες ημέρες μετά την άφιξη τους στο Λονδίνο, η Κάντυ συντροφιά με τον Τζόρτζ, πήγαν τα παιδιά στο κολέγιο του Αγίου Παύλου. Την στιγμή που ξαναντίκρισε την μεγάλη καγκελόπορτα του παλιού της σχολείου, ένα κύμα αναμνήσεων την χτύπησε, και αν αρχικά περίμενε ότι αυτό θα της ήταν δυσάρεστο, τελικά με έκπληξη διαπίστωσε το ακριβώς αντίθετο._  
_Εκείνη την ώρα ίσως για πρώτη φορά ,η Κάντυ κατάλαβε ότι με την πείρα που φέρουν τα χρόνια στον κάθε άνθρωπο, οι όποιες άσχημες σχολικές αναμνήσεις και αν υπάρχουν, μπορούν να διαχειριστούν τελείως διαφορετικά από το ενήλικο μυαλό μας. Ίσως και πάλι το ενήλικο μυαλό μας να μπορούσε να θάψει ότι προκαλεί πονο. Τελικά αυτό που ένιωθε περισσότερο έντονο όταν διάβαινε την πύλη του σχολείου, κρατώντας από τα χέρια τα δυο της παιδιά, ήταν οι χαρούμενες στιγμές που είχε ζήσει εκεί, και ότι ακριβώς τέτοιες αναμνήσεις, επιθυμούσε να δημιουργήσουν ο Άντονυ και η Ρόζμαρι._

_*******************************_  
_- Κυρία Άρντλει, πόσο πολύ χαίρομαι που σας βλέπω μετά από τόσα χρόνια, είπε η αδερφή Μαργαρίτα με συγκίνηση στην φώνη και προσέφερε το χέρι της στην Κάντυ, η οποία το δέχτηκε με ένα θερμό χαμόγελο._  
_- Κυρία Ηγουμένη, το ίδιο και γω, αλλά σας παρακαλώ να με φωνάζετε Κάντυ, όπως κάνατε πάντα._  
_- Τότε και συ να με φωνάζεις απλά αδερφή Μαργαρίτα, όπως έκανες όταν ήσουν μόνο ένα δεκατετράχρονο κοριτσάκι! Κύριε Τζόνσον, χαίρομαι που σας βλέπω._  
_- Ηγουμένη, έκανε τυπικά ο Τζόρτζ με μια μικρή υπόκλιση του κεφαλιού του._  
_- Υποθέτω ότι αυτός ο νεαρός κύριος είναι ο Άντονυ Άρντλει και η δεσποινίς Ρόζμαρι, συμπλήρωσε τρυφερά προς τα δύο παιδιά._  
_- Μάλιστα αδερφή, είπαν τα δυο αδέρφια, κοιτώντας την μητέρα τους κάπως αμήχανα._  
_Η Κάντυ τα χάιδεψε με το βλέμμα της δείχνοντας τους ότι δεν υπάρχει κάτι για να ανησυχούν και σαν επιβεβαίωση ακολούθησαν τα λόγια της αδερφής Μαργαρίτας._  
_- Τι θα λέγατε για έναν περίπατο στο σχολείο?! Το πάρκο γύρω από το κολέγιο μας είναι πολύ όμορφο αυτή την εποχή, από την μητέρα σας έμαθα ότι γνωρίζετε και οι δυο ιππασία, θα σας πρότεινα μια βόλτα με το άλογο! τους είπε και τους χαμογέλασε γλυκά._  
_Τα παιδιά αυτόματα ένιωσαν να χαλαρώνουν και ΄αφού δέχτηκαν ευγενικά την πρόταση της αδερφής, βγήκαν από το γραφείο με την συνοδεία του Τζόρτζ._  
_Η ηγουμένη πρόσφερε τσάι στην επισκέπτρια της και άρχισαν να κουβεντιάζουν. Η Κάντυ εξιστόρησε την ζωή της σε γενικές γραμμές από τότε που έφυγε από το κολέγιο, μίλησε για την νοσηλευτική, για τον γάμο της και τα παιδιά της, για τον θάνατο του Άλμπερτ και ότι πλέον έχει αναλάβει τις επιχειρήσεις η ίδια._  
_Όση ώρα συζητούσαν με την αδερφή Μαργαρίτα, ένιωθε το ίδιο άνετα, όπως και παλιά, όπως και με την αδερφή Μαρία, άλλωστε δεν ήταν τυχαίο ότι στο παρελθόν αυτές οι δυο γυναίκες θύμιζαν η μια την άλλη πάρα πολύ. Αυτό ακριβώς το συναίσθημα , με χαρά διαπίστωσε μέσα της η Κάντυ ότι είχε μείνει αναλλοίωτο και η εμπιστοσύνη που της ενέπνεε η νέα διεύθυνση του σχολείου, την έκανε να νιώθει ασφάλεια για τα παιδιά της._  
_Γι' αυτό και ακριβώς το λόγο, η Κάντυ επάνω στην κουβέντα τους, δεν έκρυψε από την συνομιλήτρια της, ότι τα παιδιά της ήθελε να βρίσκονται δίπλα της, αλλά και παράλληλα να γίνουν ανεξάρτητα. Η αδερφή Μαργαρίτα της υποσχέθηκε, ότι θα βρίσκεται κοντά στα παιδιά και αν κάποια στιγμή αντιληφθεί ότι έχουν την ανάγκη της μητέρας τους, δεν θα τους στερήσει μια επιπλέον επίσκεψη αυτής ή κάποια έξοδο αυτών._  
_Αναπόφευκτα η συζήτηση οδήγησε την αδερφή σε κάποιο σημείο να ρωτήσει για τα ξαδέρφια της Κάντυ._  
_- Αλήθεια τόση ώρα αγένεια μου, δεν σε ρώτησα τι κάνουν τα ξαδέρφια σου, οι νεαροί Κορνγουελ?!_  
_Η Κάντυ κόμπιασε ελάχιστα, αλλά τελικά απάντησε όσο πιο ανάλαφρα γινόταν._  
_- Ο Άρτσιμπαλ είναι πολύ καλά, σπούδασε δικηγόρος, έχει παντρευτεί με την Άννυ Μπράιτον, έχουν δυο παιδάκια, μάλιστα περιμένουν σε λίγο καιρό και το τρίτο τους, και εργάζεται στον όμιλο των Άρντλει στο Σικάγο._  
_- Αχ!Πολύ καλά, να τους δώσεις τους χαιρετισμούς μου την επόμενη φορά που θα επικοινωνήσεις μαζί τους._  
_- Πολύ ευχαρίστως, είπε η Κάντυ χαμογελώντας._  
_- Και ο άλλος?! Ο εφευρέτης..ο Αληστίαρ? ρώτησε εύθυμα η αδερφή._  
_Η Κάντυ περίμενε αυτή την ερώτηση, αλλά τελικά ξαφνιάστηκε από το πως την έθεσε η ηγουμένη._  
_- Γνωρίζατε για τις εφευρέσεις του, αδερφή?!_  
_- Μα και βέβαια Κάντυ! Μάλιστα διασκεδάζαμε απίστευτα με τις υπόλοιπες αδερφές, όταν βλέπαμε με τι ζήλο τις έφτιαχνε και πως ποτέ δεν το έβαζε κάτω, παρόλο που αποτύχαιναν σχεδόν πάντα!_  
_- Πράγματι! συμφώνησε η Κάντυ για ένα λεπτό χαρούμενη, αλλά μετά συνέχισε μελανχολικά,ο...Αληστίαρ κατετάγη εθελοντής στην αεροπορία...λίγο καιρό πριν μπει στον πόλεμο η Αμερική...δυστυχώς το αεροπλάνο του καταρρίφθηκε σε μια αερομαχία στην Γαλλία._  
_Η αδερφή Μαργαρίτα κοίταξε την Κάντυ με ακριβώς το ίδιο μητρικό ύφος που είχε η κυρία Πόνυ γι' αυτήν._  
_- ...αλήθεια λυπάμαι πάρα πολύ Κάντυ, ο Θεός τον κάλεσε κοντά του πολύ νέο...πήγε να πει κάτι ακόμη, αλλά τελικά δεν το προχώρησε."...Πόσο πόνο κρύβουν αυτά τα δυο όμορφα μάτια της...μια πονεμένη νέα χήρα, ένα ορφανό πλάσμα, ένα αδικημένο κορίτσι..."_  
_- Θα ήθελες να κάνουμε μια βόλτα στο κολέγιο Κάντυ?! Να σου δείξω και τις διάφορες αλλαγές που έχουμε κάνει?! ολοκλήρωσε η ηγουμένη στην προσπάθεια της να ελαφρύνει το μελαγχολικό κλίμα που δημιουργήθηκε._  
_- Ναι σας ευχαριστώ αδερφή! είπε ευγενικά η Κάντυ και ξεκίνησαν για την ξενάγηση της._  
_Καμιά ώρα αργότερα, όταν είχε φτάσει η ώρα να αποχαιρετηθούν, κοντά στην κεντρική είσοδο, η ματιά της Κάντυ έπεσε σε μια γυάλινη προθήκη, που είχε τοποθετημένες στην σειρά, χάλκινες και ασημένιες πλακέτες.Πλησίασε και άρχισε να διαβάζει τα ονόματα των ευεργετών του κολεγίου._  
_- Υπήρχε πάντα αυτή η προθήκη αδερφή Μαργαρίτα?!_  
_- Όχι, Κάντυ μου. Αποφασίσαμε να την βάλουμε μετά το τέλος του πολέμου, έχει και το όνομα του συζύγου σου..._  
_Η Κάντυ δεν απάντησε, είχε δει την τιμητική πλακέτα με το όνομα του Άλμπερτ,αυτό όμως που της είχε τραβήξει την προσοχή ήταν μια άλλη πλακέτα._

_Εις μνήμην Δούκα Ριχάρδου Γ. Γκράντζεστερ,ΙΙ _  
_1868 - 1932_  
_Μέγα ευεργέτη του Κολεγίου Αγίου Παύλου_

_"Εις μνήμην?!"_  
_- Αδερφή... πότε πέθανε ο Δούκας Γκράντζεστερ?!_  
_- ...χμμ, όπως βλέπεις και συ κοντεύει ενάμισης χρόνος τώρα, απάντησε τυπικά η ηγουμένη, με τον μεγάλο του γιο ήσασταν μαζί στην ίδια τάξη, αν δεν κάνω λάθος, συμπλήρωσε αλλά μετά δάγκωσε την γλώσσα της, σαν θυμήθηκε το περιστατικό με τον στάβλο._  
_-... όχι δεν ήμασταν μαζί, είπε ψυχρά η Κάντυ, ήταν ένα χρόνο μεγαλύτερος._  
_Και με αυτό η Κάντυ απέστρεψε το βλέμμα της από την προθήκη._

_***************************_  
_Αν και την στιγμή που έμαθε για τον θάνατο του Δούκα, η Κάντυ προσπάθησε να το προσπεράσει, τελικά τις επόμενες μέρες υπέκυψε στον πειρασμό να μάθει λεπτομέρειες._  
_Μετά από μια σχετικά εύκολη έρευνα στα αρχεία των εφημερίδων της δημόσιας βιβλιοθήκης, ανακάλυψε ότι ενάμιση χρόνο πρωτύτερα, ο Δούκας του Γκράντζεστερ,έχοντας σοβαρά καρδιακά προβλήματα επί σειρά ετών, άφησε την τελευταία του πνοή στον πύργο του στην Σκωτία._  
_Η διαδοχή του απασχόλησε ιδιαίτερα τον τύπο εκείνες τις μέρες. Οι αντιδράσεις από τους βασιλικούς κύκλους, ήταν ποικιλόμορφες. Ο διάδοχος του τίτλου και πρωτότοκος υιός του, δεν ήταν άλλος από τον γνωστό σαιξπηρικό ηθοποιό, Τέρενς Γκράχαμ._  
_Φήμες ήθελαν τον ίδιο να αρνείται τον τίτλο.Υπήρξαν νύξεις για την εγκυρότητα της διαδοχής.Αυλόκόλακες καλοθελητές, κυκλοφόρησαν την φήμη ότι ήταν νόθο τέκνο του Δούκα από την διάσημη ηθοποιό Έλεονορ Μπέικερ._  
_Ένα σκάνδαλο ξέσπασε, που όμως η βασιλική οικογένεια δεν μπορούσε να υποστεί άλλο.Αρκετά είχαν εκτεθεί με αυτό του πρίγκιπα της Ουαλίας*. Αρνήθηκαν κάθετα τον όποιο ισχυρισμό, μη εγκυρότητας της διαδοχής. Δυο μήνες μετά τον θάνατο του Ριχάρδου Γκράντζεστερ, το Δουκάτο και οι τίτλοι ευγενείας, πέρασαν στον πρωτότοκο γιο του Τέρενς Γκράχαμ Γκράντζεστερ._  
_- ..ωστέ έγινες τελικά δούκας Τέρρυ...μονολόγησε η Κάντυ προβληματισμένη._  
_" Τι ειρωνεία αλήθεια!...και οι δυο γίναμε αυτό ακριβώς που δεν θέλαμε...εγώ μια πλούσια κυρία και συ δούκας!...θύματα της μοίρας μας...", σκέφτηκε μελαγχολικά η Κάντυ χαμογελώντας με πικρία._


	12. Chapter 12

_Μπρίκ Λέιν_

_Με αργά σταθερά βήματα,η ψηλή μοναχική σκιά διέσχιζε την τυλιγμένη από την ομίχλη Μπρίκ Λέιν*.Δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά που τα πόδια του τον οδηγούσαν εκεί, αλλά ούτε και η τελευταία._  
_Η Μπρίκ Λέιν του Ανατολικού Λονδίνου, ήταν το είδος του δρόμου, που οι περισσότεροι θα τον απέφευγαν όπως ο διάολος το λιβάνι._  
_Με μακρά ιστορία πίσω της, είχε φιλοξενήσεις γενιές και γενιές κακοποιών στοιχείων. Από μικρό πορτοφολάδες και προαγωγούς του αγοραίου έρωτα, εως μεγαλομαφίοζους και φονιάδες. Ένα συνονθύλευμα υπόκοσμου συγκεντρωμένο σε μια οδό._  
_Τα πρωινά η Λέιν ήταν μια υπαίθρια αγορά, φτηνών προιόντων.Τις νύχτες όμως, τα μπαρ και οι οίκοι ανοχής ήταν οι βασιλιάδες της. Καταγώγια κυνομαχιών και παράνομες χαρτοπαιχτικές λέσχές, οι άρχοντες της. Εκεί, τα βράδια όλοι ήταν ίσοι, εκεί τις νύχτες μπορούσες να γίνεις ανώνυμος.Σχεδόν._  
_Πράγματι οι περισσότεροι θα την απέφευγαν, αλλά ο Δούκας Γκράντζεστερ δεν ήταν ένας από αυτούς. Του άρεσε η ανωνυμία που του προσφερόταν.¨Οχι πάντα βέβαια, αλλά τις πιο πολλές φορές. Αν και είχε σταματήσει να πίνει εδώ και πολλά χρόνια, δεν αρνιόταν ότι του άρεσε μια καλή παρτίδα πόκερ. Το είδος του πόκερ που σίγουρα δεν παιζόταν στα βασιλικά σαλόνια, αλλά ούτε στους θεατρικούς κύκλους._  
_Με ένα νεύμα χαιρέτησε τον μπράβο στην πόρτα και πέρασε στο θολωμένο από την κάπνα κλάμπ.Δεν είχε πολύ κόσμο απόψε. Το προτιμούσε έτσι.Έριξε μια ματιά στο βάθος της αίθουσας, στην σκηνή ήταν μια κοπέλα και τραγουδούσε, δεν την είχε ξαναδεί.Στάθηκε εκεί για λίγο όταν τον πλησίασε ένα γκαρσόνι._  
_- Καλησπέρα κύριε._  
_- Γεια σου Πάτρικ._  
_- Καιρό έχουμε να σας δούμε, θα περάσετε στη λέσχη μέσα ή να σας βρω τραπέζι εδώ?_  
_- Η Μέλανι που είναι απόψε?ρώτησε με ένα τυπικό αργό τόνο, αλλά με τα μάτια του ακόμη στην σκηνή._  
_Ο σερβιτόρος τον κοίταξε σχεδόν απολογητικά._  
_- Η Μέλανι δεν δουλεύει πια εδώ κύριε..._  
_Ο Τέρρυ γύρισε τότε προς το μέρος του και το ύφος του έδειχνε ότι δεν του αρκούσε αυτή η απάντηση._  
_- ... έχει αρκετό καιρό που σταμάτησε, το αφεντικό...την έδιωξε όταν έμαθε ότι ήταν άρρωστη..._  
_Σήκωσε τα φρύδια του με απορία, " άρρωστη?"_

_Μετά τον θάνατο του πατέρα του και όλα όσα ακολούθησαν με τον τίτλο και την διαδοχή, που στην ουσία του την επέβαλαν, ο Τέρρυ πέρασε αρκετό καιρό απομονωμένος στον πύργο στην Σκωτία και μετά ακολούθησε μια σειρά περιοδειών σε όλη την Ευρώπη με τον Βασιλικό Σαιξπηρικό Θίασο, οπότε οι επισκέψεις του στην Μπρικ Λειν και τα μπαρ του είχαν κοπεί, για ένα μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα.Βέβαια η πρώτη φορά που σταμάτησε να είναι καθημερινός θαμώνας, ήταν όταν έμαθε για τον θάνατο του Άμπερτ.Τότε που είχε φτάσει στα όρια της κατάρευσης.Εκείνη την νύχτα, πριν να πάει και να κλειστεί στο παιδικό του δωμάτιο, ήταν και η τελευταία φορά που είχε δει την Μέλανι._  
_Μέλανι Γούντς.Μια μελαχρινή καλλονή, που τα τελευταία χρόνια, του είχε προσφέρει την ζεστασιά του κρεβατιού της. Μια σχέση χωρίς υποχρεώσεις, χωρίς ενοχές. Του ήρθε στο νου το ύφος της, καθώς για πρώτη και τελευταία φορά άνοιγε την ψυχή του σε κάποιο άνθρωπο. Το δάκρυ που κύλησε στο πρόσωπο της ομολόγησε όχι μόνο την συμπόνια της προς αυτόν, αλλά και τις ελπίδες που είχε. Ελπίδες που αυτός τις γκρεμισε,γιατί κατάλαβε ότι η καρδία του δεν θα είχε ποτέ χώρο, για άλλη γυναίκα εκτός από την Κάντυ._  
_Μέλανι Γούντς.Πόσο διαφορετική ήταν από την Κάντυ, ένας λόγος που την είχε επιλέξει ήταν αυτός ακριβώς. Δεν ήθελε καμία γυναικεία παρουσία, που θα του την θύμιζε. Ναι, είχε συμπαθήσει την Μέλανι,αλλά δεν θα μπορούσε ποτέ να της δώσει τίποτε παραπάνω από αυτό που της πρόσφερε, μερικές ζεστές νύχτες._  
_Εκείνο ήταν και το τελευταίο βράδυ που την είδε. Πέρασε ενάμιση χρόνο περιοδειών, και όταν επέστρεψε στην Αγγλία, έγραψε εκείνο το γράμμα στην Κάντυ._  
_Το γεγονός όμως ότι δεν πήρε πότε μέχρι σήμερα απάντηση της, δεν πρόλαβε να το επεξεργαστεί ψυχικά,γιατι μεσολάβησε ο θάνατος του πατέρα του._

_- Άρρωστη είπες?..._  
_- Ναι κύριε, φυματίωση..._  
_Ο Τέρρυ κατάλαβε αλλά έμεινε σκεφτικός, χωρίς να πει κάτι._  
_- ... κρίμα μόνο για το κοριτσάκι , μουρμούρισε ο Πάτρικ._  
_- ε..? Ποιο κοριτσάκι?_  
_- Το κοριτσάκι της Μέλανι, κύριε Γκράχαμ..._  
_- Είχε η Μέλανι παιδί?_  
_- Ναι, ναι,...ε, ξέχασα έχετε καιρό να έρθετε, με συγχωρείται, συμπλήρωσε ο σερβιτόρος με ένα κούνημα του κεφαλιού,...η Μέλανι λίγο καιρό μετά που χαθήκατε γέννησε ένα πανέμορφο μωράκι,...χμμμ.. νομίζω Τερέζα την φώναζε, είπε ο Πάτρικ με χαμόγελο._

* * *

_Τζέφ Κάρσον_

_- Καλημέρα Τζόρτζ,είπε η Κάντυ και οδηγήθηκαν παρέα στο μικρό γραφείο που είχε στο διαμέρισμα της στο Λονδίνο. Του πρόσφερε ένα φλιτζάνι καφέ, σερβίροντας ένα και για την ίδια και κάθισαν αντικριστά στις αναπαυτικές πολυθρόνες του γραφείου της._  
_- Εχθές πήγε εξαιρετικά η φιλανθρωπική εκστρατεία στο Ανατολικό Λονδίνο, σε ευχαριστώ Τζόρτζ, είπε η Κάντυ τυπικά, αλλά με μια νότα χαλαρότητας._  
_- Δική μου ευχαρίστηση, κυρία Κάντυ,θα συμφωνήσω και όχι μόνο...η μικρούλα τι κάνει?_  
_Η Κάντυ άφησε ένα γλυκό χαμόγελο, το οποίο όμως στην συνέχεια έγινε μια έκφραση προβληματισμού._  
_- Καλά νομίζω, κοιμάται ακόμη. Ήταν πολύ κουρασμένη και πεινασμένη...Τζόρτζ πως πήγε η έρευνα? Έχουμε κάποια πληροφορία ή είναι ακόμη πολύ νωρίς?_  
_- Όλα δείχνουν ότι είναι απλά ακόμη ένα ορφανό, αν και μάθαμε ορισμένα πράγματα._  
_- Δηλαδή?_  
_- Δεν το έχουμε επιβεβαιώσει ακόμη, αλλά μάλλον βρήκαμε τα ίχνη της μητέρας._  
_- Ζεί?! ρώτησε έκπληκτη η Κάντυ._  
_- Όχι μάλλον δεν ζει, από τα διάφορα καταστήματα που ρωτήσαμε στην τοπική αγορά, μας οδήγησαν στα μπαρ, ο Τζόρτζ έκανε μια παύση, και είδε στο βλέμμα της Κάντυ ότι κατάλαβε που το πήγαινε, τελικά μάθαμε ότι δούλευε σε κάποιο καμπαρέ.Χόρευε και τραγουδούσε. Κάποιος είπε ότι ήταν άρρωστη αρκετό καιρό, μάλλον φυματίωση._  
_- Στο σανατόριο ρωτήσατε?_  
_- Ναι, είχε νοσηλευτεί για ένα μικρό διάστημα, αλλά μετά τα ίχνη της χάθηκαν._  
_- Μάλιστα, είπε η Κάντυ σκεφτική, καθώς γύριζε ένα μικρό αντικείμενο μέσα στην χούφτα της νευρικά. Ο Τζόρτζ το πρόσεξε αλλά προτίμησε να μην πει κάτι._  
_- Και ο πατέρας? Υπάρχει καμιά πληροφορία?_  
_- Δεν ήταν παντρεμένη, θα μπορούσε να είναι ο οποιοσδήποτε,η φύση της δουλειάς ήταν τέτοια που είχε επαφή με αρκετούς άνδρες._  
_Εκείνη την στιγμή μια καστανή μικρούλα εμφανίστηκε στην άκρη της πόρτας, φορώντας ακόμη το νυχτικό της και ανοίγοντας διάπλατα το στοματάκι της σε ένα μεγάλο χασμουρητό._  
_- ..νεραιδόνονά..._  
_- Ω! ξύπνησε η πριγκίπισσα?! είπε η Κάντυ τρυφερά και σηκώθηκε για να πάρει αγκαλιά την πιτσιρίκα._  
_Η Τερέζα χώθηκε στην ζεστή αγκαλιά της Κάντυ και πιπιλώντας το δάχτυλό της, ξαναέκλεισε τα ματάκια της._  
_- Κυρία Κάντυ τι θα κάνετε με την μικρή? Προφανώς, λόγω της δουλειάς, θα είναι δύσκολο να την κρατήσετε._  
_- Το γνωρίζω Τζόρτζ, αλλά δεν θέλω να την βάλω σε κάποιο ορφανοτροφείο του Λονδίνου. Αν το πρόσεξες και συ από τις επισκέψεις μας σε αυτά, ουδεμία σχέση έχουν με το ορφανοτροφείο της Πόνυ._  
_- Ναι, τότε τι σκέφτεστε?_  
_- Θα βρω μια γκουβερνάντα να την προσέχει και όταν επιστρέψουμε για τα Χριστούγεννα στην Αμερική, θα την πάω στης Πόνυ.Γι'αυτό και πρέπει να σιγουρευτούμε ότι δεν υπάρχουν γονείς που μπορεί να την αναζητήσουν._  
_- Θα φροντίσω να συνεχίσουν οι έρευνες για αυτό το θέμα..., είπε ο Τζόρτζ και φάνηκε να θέλει να συνεχίσει την πρόταση του, αλλά η Κάντυ χαμογελώντας αμυδρά τον διέκοψε._  
_- ... ξέρω τι θέλεις να πεις Τζόρτζ, σχετικά με το άλλο συμβάν που έγινε εχθές..._  
_- Κυρία Κάντυ δεν είναι αστεία αυτά τα θέματα, της απάντησε σχεδόν πατρικά._  
_- Δεν είπα ότι είναι αστεία Τζόρτζ,αλλά δεν γίνεται να μην τον βοηθήσουμε._  
_- Ο Τζέφ Κάρσον έχει μπλέξει με τον υπόκοσμό του Λονδίνου! Δεν έχουμε καμία δουλειά να ανακατευτούμε, της είπε λίγο έντονα, πάντα κρατώντας τον τυπικό του τόνο._  
_Το μυαλό της Κάντυ πήγε στην χτεσινή μέρα, ανακαλώντας τα συμβάντα.Συμβάντα που εκείνη την ώρα δεν γνώριζε ότι θα άλλαζαν, όλη της την ζωή._

_Είχαν οργανώσει ακόμη μια φιλανθρωπική εκστρατεία δρόμου στο φτωχό ανατολικό Λονδίνο, όπου μοίρασαν τρόφιμα, παιχνίδια και ρουχισμό στις φτωχογειτονιές. _  
_Κατόπιν συνεννόησης με τον δήμαρχο του Λονδίνου, ο οποίος αποδείχτηκε ακόμη ένας μεγάλος θαυμαστής της κυρίας Άρντλει,της δόθηκε η άδεια μια φορά τον μήνα να κάνει αυτή την εκστρατεία σε διάφορες φτωχές περιοχές της πόλης._  
_Ήταν μια συνηθισμένη μέρα, για τους μεροκαματιάρηδες Λονδρέζους, όταν ένα μεγάλο πολυτελές αυτοκίνητό, σταμάτησε στην μικρή πλατεία, ακολουθούμενο από δυο φορτηγά._  
_Μια καλοντυμένη όμορφη κυρία, έκανε την εμφάνιση της μέσα από το αμάξι και άρχισε να δίνει οδηγίες στους εργάτες, να αρχίσουν να ξεφορτώνουν και να μοιράζουν τα δώρα στον κόσμο που κυρίως από περιέργεια είχε κυκλώσει τα φορτηγά. Το να βλέπουν μια κυρία της υψηλής κοινωνίας, στην γειτονιά τους να μοιράζει η ίδια το φαγητό και τα παιχνίδια στα παιδιά, δεν ήταν κάτι που το έβλεπαν συχνά. Η μέρα κυλούσε ευχάριστα,η Κάντυ δέχτηκε μια κούπα τσάι και το ήπιε εκεί στον δρόμο μαζί με όλους τους υπόλοιπους, δεν έλειψαν τα αστεία και η χαρά ήταν διάχυτη._  
_Έγινε περίπου την ώρα που θα έφευγαν, όταν ξαφνικά η ματιά της έπεσε σε ένα κοντινό σκοτεινό στενάκι. Είδε δυο μεγαλόσωμους άντρες να έχουν στριμώξει ένα κακόμοιρο νεαρό, παιδί ήταν?..ή άντρας.. Το σίγουρο ήταν πολύ μικρόσωμος, σε σχέση με τους δυο νταηδες.Η κλασική Κάντυ και το ένστικτο της υπεράσπισης, ξύπνησαν χωρίς και η ίδια να το καταλάβει και τρέχοντας πήγε προς τα εκεί. Ο Τζόρτζ έκανε νόημα σε μερικούς εργάτες να τον ακολουθήσουν και σχεδόν πανικόβλητος έτρεξε πίσω της όταν είδε ότι η Κάντυ πήγαινε σαν τυφλή στη μέση ενός καβγά._  
_- Λοιπόν Κάρσον, τι θα γίνει... τα έχεις τα λεφτά?! έλεγε ο ένας μέσα από τα μισοσαπισμένα δόντια του._  
_- ... ε, θα τα έχω σύντομα, απάντησε αργά έντρομος ο νεαρός άντρας τελικά._  
_- Το αφεντικό είναι πολύ...πολύ...πολύ δυσαρεστημένο μαζί σου Κάρσον, είπε καταχθόνια ο δεύτερος και άφησε να διαγραφτεί στο βλογιοκομμένο του πρόσωπο ένα σαδιστικό χαμόγελο._  
_- ... αλήθεια λέω...περιμ... περιμένω να μου τα στείλει ο αδερφός μου..., απάντησε σιγά νιώθοντας κρύο ιδρώτα να τον λούζει._  
_- Αυτά μας τα τραγούδησες και την προηγούμενη εβδομάδα...είπε ο ξεδοντιάρης πλησιάζοντας απειλητικά τον σουγιά του στον λαιμό του νεαρού._  
_- Άφησε τον ήσυχο! ακούστηκε ξαφνικά η φωνή της Κάντυ,δυνατή,γεμάτη οργή, ακριβώς από πίσω τους._  
_Οι δύο αλήτες, γύρισαν και αντίκρισαν μια ξανθιά γυναικά, να τους καρφώνει όλη θυμό, με το βλέμμα της. Προς στιγμή σάστισαν με το θάρρος - θράσος της, αλλά ως άνθρωποι, χωρίς ίχνος ηθικής, δεν πτοήθηκαν._  
_- Βρε, βρε, βρε...είπε ο ξανθός, κοίτα να δεις που θα διασκεδάσουμε παραπάνω, απ' ότι νομίσαμε...εσύ τι λες Μπίλι Μπόι?!_  
_Ο ξεδοντιάρης φίλος του χαχάνισε αηδιαστικά και πλησιάζοντας την Κάντυ είπε,_  
_- Ωραία μαργαριτάρια φοράς κυριούλα μ'..μου αρέσουν τα μαργαριτάρια! και με αυτό πλησίασε την Κάντυ έτοιμος να απλώσει το χέρι του προς τον λαιμό της._  
_- Μην τολμήσεις και αγγίξεις την κυρία, ακούστηκε η φωνή του Τζόρτζ ακριβώς πίσω της, κρατώντας το όπλο του απειλητικά προς τον ξανθό φίλο του ξεδοντιάρη. Άσε ήσυχα τον νεαρό και όλα θα πάνε καλά..κυριά Κάντυ ελάτε λίγο πιο πίσω..._  
_Οι δύο νταήδες έκαναν δυο-τρία βήματα οπισθοχωρώντας και ελευθέρωσαν τον νεαρό, ο οποίος έτρεξε και πήγε δίπλα στην Κάντυ και τον Τζορτζ._  
_- Όπα..κύριος... πήγε να πει ο βλογιοκομμένος ξανθός._  
_- Δεν θέλω κόλπα, η αστυνομία πήρε σήμα και θα είναι εδώ σε λίγο, συνέχισε ο Τζόρτζ έντονα, έτσι μπράβο.., πήγε να πει κάτι ακόμη όταν πετάχτηκε η Κάντυ._  
_- Πες το αφεντικό σου ότι θα του δώσω εγώ αύριο τα χρήματα!_  
_Την κοίταξαν και καθώς το έβαζαν στα πόδια ο ξεδοντιάρης φώναξε,_  
_- Το αφεντικό θα περιμένει κυριούλα μ'...και δεν του αρέσει να τον στήνουν!_  
_Μόλις οι δυο απατεώνες χάθηκαν στην στροφή του δρόμου, η Κάντυ γύρισε προς τον νεαρό,_  
_- Γεια σου Τζέφ! του είπε χαμογελαστά, αλλά η χροιά της φωνής της έκρυβε σοβαρότητα._  
_- Κάντυ?! ρώτησε ο Τζεφ έκπληκτος προσπαθώντας να αναγνωρίσει μέσα στην μορφή αυτής της κυρίας το αγοροκόριτσο που κάποτε κρύφτηκε στον αχυρώνα τους._  
_- Ναι εγώ είμ... δεν ολοκλήρωσε την πρόταση της._  
_Με ένα έντρομο βλέμμα στα μάτια η Κάντυ πετάχτηκε και έσπρωξε τον Τζεφ στο πλάι. Τα επόμενα λεπτά ακολούθησαν με την εικόνα μιας Κάντυ πεσμένης στο πλακόστρωτο, που με την ανακούφιση ζωγραφισμένη στο πρόσωπο, κρατούσε στην αγκαλιά της ένα μικρό βρόμικο κοριτσάκι._

_*******************************_  
_- Τζόρτζ, δεν θα αλλάξω γνώμη, θα πάω με ή χωρίς εσένα απόψε και θα πληρώσω το χρέος του Τζεφ._  
_Σηκώθηκε από την πολυθρόνα της αγκαλιά με την Τερέζα, η οποία είχε ξανακοιμηθεί αρκετά βαθιά._  
_- Θα την πάω μέσα, με συγχωρείς λίγο Τζόρτζ..._  
_- Ναι, βέβαια, θα σας περιμένω._  
_Στην είσοδο της πόρτας σταμάτησε και τον κοίταξε._  
_- Τώρα που το ξανασκέφτομαι, θα πάω μόνη μου απόψε Τζόρτζ,εσύ θα είσαι η δικλείδα ασφαλείας μου, οπότε καλύτερα να πάω μόνη..._  
_Ο Τζόρτζ δεν μίλησε αλλά είδε ότι η Κάντυ δεν πρόσεξε ότι την ώρα που έφευγε, έπεσε από την τσέπη της, το μεταλλικό στρογγυλό αντικείμενο που κρατούσε. Το σήκωσε και αφήνοντας το επάνω στο γραφείο της είδε ότι ήταν μια ανδρική καρφίτσα πέτου με τα αρχικά Τ.Γ._

* * *

_Μια κοινή Τετάρτη_

_Ήταν μια κοινή Τετάρτη. Μιά νύχτα που δεν είχε παραστάσεις. Μια νύχτα που θα περνούσε αργά και νωχελικά. Μια ακόμη Τετάρτη που θα περνούσε με πόκερ, ουίσκι και τσιγάρα._  
_- Το συνηθισμένο κύριε?_  
_Κούνησε το κεφάλι του καταφατικά και έβγαλε ένα τσιγάρο από την ασημένια ταμπακέρα του._  
_- Έχει στρωμένο τραπέζι Πάτρικ?_  
_- Έχει ένα .. αλλά δεν σας το συνιστώ για σήμερα κύριε.._  
_Τον κάρφωσε με τα σκοτεινά μπλε μάτια του._  
_- ... να, είναι ένας κακομοίρης που χρωστάει πολλά στο αφεντικό και σκέφτηκε να τον ξεχρεώσει με μια παρτίδα... δεν νομίζω να φύγει σήμερα απ' εδώ όρθιος._  
_" τι ετοιμάζεις πάλι Νόρμαν..." συλλογίστηκε ο Τέρρυ σχεδόν αηδιασμένος.Άναψε το τσιγάρο του και βαδίζοντας προς το δωμάτιο του πόκερ, γύρισε προς το γκαρσόνι,_  
_- Φέρε το πότο μου μέσα, και τράβηξε την βαριά μπορντό βελούδινη κουρτίνα, που έκρυβε την χαρτοπαιχτική λέσχη._

_Το Austin Seven Coupe**, μοντέλο του '30, σταμάτησε στην γωνία του ομιχλώδες δρόμου και μια μικρή σιλουέτα βγήκε βιαστικά από την καμπίνα του οδηγού. Την ώρα που άρχισε να διανύει το σκοτεινό πλακόστρωτο, ο μόνος ήχος που ακουγόταν, ήταν των τακουνιών της._  
_Δεν χρειάστηκε να ψάξει πολύ για αυτό που αναζητούσε._  
_Σταμάτησε ακριβώς μπροστά στην είσοδο του μπαρ, και με την αποφασιστικότητα καθρεφτισμένη στα πράσινα μάτια της, μπήκε μέσα._  
_Στα δεκαέξι χρόνια που δούλευε εκεί, τα μάτια του Πάτρικ δεν είχαν δει και λίγα πράγματα. Είχε γίνει μάρτυρας διαφόρων καταστάσεων και σίγουρα προσώπων. Από τους πιο απλοϊκούς καβγάδες λόγω μεθυσιού, μέχρι μαχαιρωματα.Από ευγενείς εως κουρελιάρηδες.Σίγουρα όμως δεν ήταν προετοιμασμένος να γίνει μάρτυρας αυτού που θα γινόταν σήμερα._  
_Στο κάτω κάτω δεν ήταν παρά μια κοινή Τετάρτη._  
_Η ξανθιά γυναίκα που μπήκε στο μπαρ, σίγουρα δεν ήταν το είδος της γυναίκας που σύχναζε σε τέτοια μέρη.Γιατί μπορεί ορισμένοι θαμώνες να ήταν πλούσιοι ή ακόμη και ευγενείς, αλλά όλοι ήταν άνδρες. Ποτέ, μα πότε καμία γυναίκα, υψηλής κοινωνικής θέσης, δεν είχε διαβεί την είσοδο του καμπαρέ._  
_Σίγουρα όμως αυτή η συγκεκριμένη κυρία, δεν ήταν μια συνηθισμένη γυναίκα."...τελικά πότε δεν είναι αργά για τίποτα.." σκέφτηκε από μέσα του χαμογελώντας στον εαυτό του._  
_Μικροκαμωμένη, ντυμένη με ένα πανάκριβο ανδρόγυνο κουστούμι*** τύπου Μάρλεν Ντιτριχ, το οποίο όμως αντί να εξαφανίζει την θηλυκότητα της, την αναδύκνυε.Ήταν δεν ήταν τριάντα ετών. Το πρόσωπο της ήταν δροσερό και νεανικό και τα μάτια της...Τίποτε δεν έκανε περισσότερο εντύπωση στον Πάτρικ, όσο τα μάτια της. Δύο κοφτερά, ψυχρά σμαράγδια, που φανέρωναν ότι αυτή η γυναίκα δεν αστειευόταν._  
_Αν κάτι είχε διδαχθεί όλα αυτά τα χρόνια ο Πατρικ, ήταν να μην φέρνει πότε αντίρρηση στον πελάτη.Κοιτούσε την δουλειά του, ήταν ευγενικός και δεν ανακατευόταν. Την συνόδευσε στο δωμάτιο της λέσχης και την οδήγησε στο πιο σκοτεινό γωνιακό τραπέζι, κατόπιν επιθυμίας της._  
_- Θέλετε να σας φέρω κάτι, κυρία?_  
_- ...ναι, θέλω.., το βλέμμα της είχε καρφωθεί στο κεντρικό τραπέζι του πόκερ._  
_Οι τρεις άντρες, έδειχναν αφοσιωμένοι αμίλητοι στο παιχνίδι τους, δύο μπράβοι στεκόταν όρθιοι, πίσω ακριβώς από τον έναν. Ο Τζεφ Κάρσον, το αφεντικό και ένας καστανός άντρας με γυρισμένη την πλάτη._  
_Εκείνη την στιγμή μπήκε βιαστικά στο δωμάτιο ένας κοντούλης γεμάτος τύπος, πλησίασε τον καστανό άντρα και σκύβοντας του ψιθύρισε κάτι.Εκείνος για μια ελάχιστη στιγμή, έστριψε το προφίλ του, ίσα να φανεί μόνο μια λεπτή κομψή μύτη, απάντησε κάτι στον τύπο και ξαναγύρισε την προσοχή του στην παρτίδα.Ο κοντός τυπάκος, έφυγε το ίδιο βιαστικά και η ξανθιά κυρία γύρισε το ψυχρό βλέμμα της στο γκαρσόνι._  
_- Ναι, θέλω, επανέλαβε η γυναίκα σοβαρά, πες το αφεντικό σου ότι η κ.Άρντλει ήρθε να πληρώσει το χρέος του Τζέφ Κάρσον._


	13. Chapter 13

_Σχεδόν αόρατη_

_Με καρφωμένο το βλέμμα, σχεδόν αόρατη, προστατευμένη από την σκιά που της πρόσφερε το τραπέζι που καθόταν, η Κάντυ άφησε τον εαυτό της να παρατηρήσει όλες τις κινήσεις που γινόταν μέσα στον αποπνικτικό δωμάτιο της λέσχης. Ένα μικρό μπαρ με ένα νυσταλέο μπάρμαν που άκουγε τις ιστορίες κάποιου, προφανώς μεθυσμένου θαμώνα. Το σιγανό χάχανο κάποια εργαζόμενης κοπέλας, ακουγόταν πίσω από κάποιο πριβέ κάθισμα, σαν και αυτό που είχε διαλέξει και η ίδια. Τα τραπέζια με την πράσινη τσόχα ήταν ένα γύρω διατεταγμένα στο κέντρο του δωματίου, σήμερα όμως μόνο σε ένα παιζόταν χαρτιά. Και αυτό ακριβώς ήταν που η Κάντυ είχε κολλήσει τα μάτια της._  
_Ο Τζεφ Κάρσον, το αφεντικό,ο Νόρμαν και ο καστανός άντρας. Με αηδία η Κάντυ αναγνώρισε και τους δυο μπράβους. Ο βλογιοκομμένος και ο ξεδοντιάρης που είχαν στριμώξει τον Τζέφ στο στενό._  
_"..αχ, Τζεφ.. άλλα συμφωνήσαμε και άλλα κάνεις..." είπε η Κάντυ από μέσα της σχεδόν θυμωμένη._

_- Κάντυ σε ευχαριστώ πολύ που με έσωσες, αλλά θα τα καταφέρω μόνος μου!είχε γυρίσει και της είχε πει._  
_- Τζεφ ο αδερφός σου, ο Σαμ γνωρίζει που έχεις μπλέξει?_  
_-...ε, όχι ακριβώς, της απάντησε με ντροπή, αν το μάθαινε...αχ ντρέπομαι Κάντυ..._  
_- Να μην ντρέπεσαι! Δεν είσαι κακό παιδί, απλά παρασύρθηκες._  
_-..με απείλησαν ότι θα κάνουν κακό και στην Σούζι, αν δεν τους δώσω τα λεφτά..._  
_- Τίποτα δεν θα συμβεί σε κανένα, γιατί θα δοθούν τα χρήματα και θα τελειώσει αυτή η υπόθεση._  
_- Δεν μπορώ να τα δεχτώ Κάντυ!_  
_- Τζεφ, σε παρακαλώ, άσε τους εγωισμούς.Ακουσε με, κάποτε εσύ και η οικογένεια σου με βοηθησατε,αν δεν σας είχα βρει δεν θα είχα καταφέρει να γυρίσω στην Αμερική, και ποιος ξέρει που θα είχα καταλήξει! Σειρά μου να σε βοηθήσω, καλά?_  
_Κούνησε το κεφάλι του καταφατικά, αλλά η Κάντυ είχε υποψιαστεί ότι ο ανδρικός του εγωισμός δεν είχε συμφωνήσει εκατό της εκατό._

_Τότε είδε τον σερβιτόρο να πλησιάζει διακριτικά το αφεντικό και να του μεταφέρει το μήνυμα της, ψιθυρίζοντας σκυφτός._  
_Το αφεντικό δεν έδειξε κάποια φανερή αντίδραση. Αργά σήκωσε το βλέμμα του από τα χαρτιά του και με τα σχιστά γυαλιστερά του μάτια, πρώτα κάρφωσε την Κάντυ, που του ανταπέδωσε το παγερό βλέμμα και μετά κοίταξε λοξά τον Τζεφ που έμοιαζε χαμένα ανυποψίαστος._  
_Το αφεντικό έστειλε ένα ειρωνικό γλοιώδες χαμόγελο στην ξανθιά κυρία απέναντι του, καθώς έδινε κάποια εντολή στον σερβιτόρο του._  
_Αν κάτι είχε μάθει, από την ενασχόληση της με τον επιχειρηματικό κόσμο και τις συναλλαγές, σίγουρα ήταν ότι τύποι σαν το "αφεντικό" του Τζεφ, ήταν βρόμικοι, πονηροί και λάτρευαν τα παζάρια._  
_Η Κάντυ, εκείνη την ώρα θα έβαζε και το χέρι της στην φωτιά, ότι το χρέος του Τζεφ, θα είχε διπλασιαστεί στα σίγουρα από εχθές.Γι' αυτό και αυτή ήταν προετοιμασμένη, να πληρώσει όχι μόνο τα διπλά, αλλά τα τριπλά. Και αυτό ήξερε ότι ο Νόρμαν το είχε καταλάβει. Δεν την ενδιέφερε, γιατί το είχε υπολογίσει ότι έτσι θα γινόταν. Έτσι η σκέψη της ήταν συγκεντρωμένη , να τελειώνει μια ώρα αρχύτερα και να πάρει τον Τζεφ να φύγουν._  
_Αυτό που όμως δεν είχε υπολογίσει η Κάντυ, ήταν ο διάλογος που γινόταν εκείνη την στιγμή στο τραπέζι του πόκερ._

* * *

_Ο τέταρτος παίχτης_

_- Λοιπόν...είπε με την σφυριχτή αργόσυρτή φωνή του το αφεντικό γυρνώντας προς τον Τζεφ,..αυτά δεν μας τα είχες πει Τζεφάκο μας..._  
_Ο νεαρός σαστισμένος τον κοίταξε, μη ξέροντας τι και αν πρέπει να απαντήσει._  
_-..δεν...ε,.._  
_- Να σε βοηθήσω εγώ...το ενδιαφέρον για τα λεφτουδάκια που μου χρωστάς, ξερόβηξε ψεύτικα,..ας πούμε ότι ανέβηκε..._  
_" ωχ...η Κάντυ..." είπε μέσα του ο Τζεφ και σκούπισε το μέτωπό του από τον ιδρώτα._  
_- Εσύ τι λες Τζεφάκο μας,...να βάλουμε τον τέταρτο παίχτη στην ζεστή παρεούλα μας..?_  
_Πήγε να ψελλίσει κάτι, αλλά η φωνή του σκεπάστηκε από τα λόγια του καστανού άντρα._  
_- Νομίζω ότι αυτό το ξεκαθαρίσαμε νωρίτερα, είπε χωρίς να σηκώσει εκατοστό το κεφάλι του από τα χαρτιά του._  
_- Ξεκαθαρίσαμε τι? ακούστηκε το αφεντικό σα να γάβγιζε._  
_- Τους όρους της παρτίδας Νόρμαν, του απάντησε στεγνά._  
_Το αφεντικό γέλασε. Ένα γέλιο ξερό, σχεδόν σαν βήχας._  
_- Υπέροχη ιδέα! Ας μας τους θυμίσει λοιπόν ο Τζέφ μας!_  
_Ο νεαρός άντρας ήταν σα να είχε καταπιεί την γλώσσα του. Δεν ήξερε τι να πει και τι να πρώτο σκεφτεί, η Κάντυ που είναι?! Είναι δυνατόν να έχει έρθει εδώ?! Μήπως είχε στείλει τον Τζορτζ?! Και τι θα γινόταν τώρα...τι σκόπευε να κάνει ο Νόρμαν? και ο κύριος που εμφανίστηκε από το πουθενά και..._  
_- Τζεφάκο...έλα έλα μην ντρέπεσαι... τι σόι άντρας είσαι, συνέχισε το αφεντικό χλευαστικά και οι δυο νταήδες του κακάρισαν σαν ύαινες, σιγοντάροντας το αφεντικό τους._  
_- Αρκετά ! το χέρι του καστανού άντρα κοπάνησε το τραπέζι δυνατά σκεπάζοντας την φωνή του και ξαφνική ησυχία επικράτησε, σχεδόν σε όλη την αίθουσα._  
_Η Κάντυ πρόσεξε ότι υπήρξε κάποια έντονη δραστηριότητα στο τραπέζι των τριών παιχτών. Είδε ότι ο καστανός άντράς ξαφνικά είχε βγει από τον λήθαργο του, προφανώς ενοχλημένος από κάτι. Την Κάντυ όμως δεν την ενδιέφερε τι ήθελε εκείνος ο άντρας με την γυρισμένη πλάτη, ήδη είχε αρχίσεί να χάνει και αυτή την υπομονή της. Το μόνο που την ένοιαζε ήταν να πληρώσει και να σηκωθεί να φύγει από εκεί._  
_- Θα σου θυμίσω εγώ Νόρμαν τι συμφωνήσαμε, οπότε παράτα ήσυχο τον Τζεφ!_  
_Η παρτίδα θα παιχτεί ανάμεσα στους τρεις μας και μόνο. Αν κερδίσει ο Τζέφ φεύγει από εδώ και δεν τον ξαναενοχλείς.Αν κερδίσω εγώ, πληρώνω το χρέος του και πάλι δεν τον ενοχλείς. Αν πάλι κερδίσεις εσύ, σου δίνω τα διπλά και τελειώνει αυτή η ιστορία. Σε κάθε περίπτωση είσαι κερδισμένος.Οπότε πες στους ηλίθιους πίσω σου να βγάλουν το σκασμό και ας συνεχίσουμε!_  
_Ο Νόρμαν τον κοίταξε αργά και μετά άφησε τα μάτια του να πάνε ως το βάθος της αίθουσας και να κοιτάξουν την Κάντυ._  
_- Αυτά όλα... ήταν πριν, είπε βραχνά...τώρα έχουμε παίχτη που.. είμαι σίγουρος ότι είναι διατεθειμένος να πληρώσει τα τριπλά αγαπητέ μου!...χα..χα..χα ίσως και παραπάνω... ε, Τζεφ? και του κλείσε το μάτι αηδιαστικά κάνοντας νόημα στον Πάτρικ._  
_Ο καστανός άντρας εμφανώς εκνευρισμένος, έσβησε με μανία του τσιγάρο του και ανακατώνοντας τα μαλλιά του απάντησε το ίδιο ειρωνικά και έντονα._  
_- Τότε γιατί δεν μας κάνει την τιμή να μας δείξει την μούρη του αυτός ο σπουδαίος άντρας και παίχτης?!_  
_- ω! αγαπητέ μου...μάλλον θα σε απογοητεύσω λιγουλάκι, είπε το αφεντικό δήθεν μελιστάλαχτα,..γιατί δεν είναι άντρας!_  
_- Ορίστε?!_  
_- Πάτρικ!_  
_- Μάλιστα αφεντικό!_  
_- Ξέρεις!_  
_Ο σερβιτόρος κούνησε το κεφάλι._  
_- Μπίλι Μπόι, Φρέντι! Αγόρια κανείς δεν μπαίνει στην λέσχη μέχρι να τελειώσουμε! οι δυο μπράβοι πετάχτηκαν σαν ελατήρια, τραβάτε φέρτε και μια αναπαυτική καρέκλα για την..._  
_- Τι στο διάολο γίνεται εδώ Νόρμαν?! σχεδόν φώναξε, ενώ σηκώθηκε από την θέση του εξαγριωμένος ο καστανός άντρας._  
_Το αφεντικό σηκώθηκε όρθιο και αυτό καρφώνοντας μια τον σαστισμένο, αλλά ακόμη καθιστό Τζέφ και μια τον θυμωμένο συμπαίχτη του._  
_- Μη μου ταράζεσαι εξοχότατε...άφησε με να σου γνωρίσω τον τέταρτο συμπαίχτη της παρτίδας μας..._  
_Σήκωσε το παχουλό χέρι του κάπως θεατρικά και έδειξε πίσω από την πλάτη του καστανού άντρα._  
_- Αγαπητέ μου Δούκα, να σας συστήσω την αξιότιμη κυρία Κάντις Γουάιτ Άρντλει...κυρία μου από εδώ ο εξοχότατος Δούκας και αστέρας του θεάτρου παρακαλώ! ,Τέρενς Γκράχαμ Γκράντζεστερ...τον Τζεφ προφανώς τον ξες! αχ! Ούτε στο Μπάκινχαμ να ήμουν! Πόπο τιμές το τσαρδί μου! Ε αγόρια?..._  
_Ο Νόρμαν συνέχιζε με ηλιθιότητα την ακατάπαυστη φλυαρία του, ανήξερος ότι τα λόγια του γινόταν ένας ανεμοστρόβιλος στα αυτιά του Τέρρυ και της Κάντυ και η πράσινη σπίθα των ματιών της πετάχτηκε και βούτηξε στην φουρτουνιασμένη μπλέ θάλασσα των δικών του.Είκοσι χρόνια μετά.Σχεδόν._

* * *

_Στιγμή_

_Σε όλη την ζωή του, ο άνθρωπος, το μυαλό και η ψυχή του μαθαίνει να λειτουργεί, σχεδόν μηχανικά. Με βάση και αρχή το ένστικτο που η φύση μας χαρίζει. Συλλέγει εμπειρίες και αναμνήσεις, αποθηκεύοντας στο ατελείωτο μνημονικό μπαούλο.Γνώσεις, πληροφορίες και συναισθήματα._  
_Άλλοτε αποκτάει εμμονές, άλλοτε οι σκέψεις γίνονται βίωμα και μαθαίνει να ζει και να αναπνέει την κάθε μια μέρα του, μαζί με αυτές.Σκέψείς, άτομα, λόγια, καταστάσεις, αισθήματα και πρόσωπα, στο μυαλό και στη καρδιά, πολλές φορές γίνονται ένα. Κάτω από ένα υποκειμενικό και μόνο πρίσμα.Το δικότου πρίσμα.Κάπως έτσι έγινε και στην περίπτωση της Κάντυ και του Τέρρυ._  
_Την στιγμή που αποχωρίστηκαν ο ένας τον άλλο, εκείνο το μοιραίο, μικρό, ατελείωτο λεπτό, ο χρόνος και ο τόπος, η ανάμνηση και η σκέψη, το συναίσθημα και οι λέξεις, έγιναν ένα στο μυαλό και την καρδία τους. _  
_Ο χρόνος τους σταμάτησε ίσα για να αφήσει το αποτύπωμα του. Μια βαθιά χαρακιά. Μια ιδέα .Ίσως και μια εμμονή.Γιατί δεν ήταν απλά μια ανάμνηση ο αποχωρισμός τους. Ήταν ένα σημάδι, μια σκέψη που είχε γίνει ένα με τον εαυτό τους. Ήταν κάτι που ο καθένας τους είχε αποδεχτεί, είχε αγκαλιάσει, είχε κάνει ένα με το είναι του, σχεδόν μισή ζωή._  
_Να ξυπνάς, να τρως, να κοιμάσαι, να δουλεύεις, να ζεις και να αναπνέεις. Να ζεις με την γνώση αυτή, να την κάνεις δική σου. Μέρα με την μέρα. Κάθε μέρα. Να γίνεσαι εσύ ο ίδιος, μέχρι το σημείο που να μην την ξεχωρίζεις._  
_Και όταν θα φτάσει εκείνη η μοιραία στιγμή που τελικά δεις μπροστά σου, ότι είχες μέσα σου τόσα χρόνια, τελικά να μην το αναγνωρίσεις._

_Εκείνη ακριβώς την μικρή στιγμή, σε εκείνο τον καπνισμένο χώρο, η Κάντυ κοίταζε τον Τέρρυ και ο Τέρρυ κοίταζε την Κάντυ, χωρίς να πιστεύουν αυτό που έβλεπαν μπροστά τους. Γιατί απ' όλα τα μέρη και τις στιγμές του κόσμου, εκείνη ήταν η μια και μοναδική στιγμή τους, που πραγματικά δεν θα μπορούσε κανένας από τους δυο, ποτέ να φανταστεί ότι θα έβλεπε τον άλλο_  
_Και όταν το πρώτο σοκ της αναγνώρισης και της συνειδητοποίησης πέρασε, σειρά είχαν οι εικόνες και οι μνήμες και οι ήχοι και οι μυρωδιές._  
_Το δωμάτιο μύρισε θάλασσα,η πρώτη τους γνωριμία, και τους χτύπησε τα ρουθούνια ο αλμυρός αέρας και μετά η μουσική του πρώτου τους βαλς τρύπησε τα τύμπανα των αυτιών τους.Η ζεστασιά ενός πρώτου φιλιού, απλώθηκε στο χώρο όλο και ο απόηχος ενός χαστουκιού χάθηκε στο βάθος._  
_Φωνές. Γράμματα. Αποχωρισμός. Πλοία.Τρενα .Κυνηγητό.Φωνές. Πόνος και δάκρυα. Ελπίδα . Μάτια που συναντήθηκαν για ελάχιστε στιγμές κάτω από τους ήχους ενός τρένου.Χειροκροτήματα και γέλια και δάκρυα χαράς και αγωνιά. Η αποπνικτική οσμή του ιωδιου.Χιόνι και πάλι δάκρυα.Γρήγορα βήματα σε σκάλες.Πόνος.Τέλος._  
_- Θα έλεγα ότι, είτε εσείς οι δυο γνωρίζεστε...ή έχουμε κεραυνοβόλο έρωτα εδώ μέσα! Έτσι αγόρια?! χαχάνισε ο Νόρμαν, το αφεντικό._  
_Με αυτές τις κουβέντες η Κάντυ και ο Τέρρυ, βγήκαν από τον κυκλώνα του κόσμου τους, και τότε ήταν η πρώτη φορά που ο Τέρρυ πρόσεξε με έκπληξη τα παγερά μάτια της Κάντυ._


	14. Chapter 14

_Αυτός που βάζει τους κανόνες_

_- Χμμ, ξερόβηξε η Κάντυ, κύριε Νόρμαν είπαμε?! αγνοώντας επιδεικτικά το βλέμμα του Τέρρυ που αρνιόταν να φύγει από επάνω της._  
_- Μάλιστα κυρία μ'! απάντησε γλοιωδέστατα το αφεντικό._  
_- Με τον "εξοχότατο"..., τόνισε ειρωνικά, αλλά δεν πρόλαβε να συνεχίσει γιατί στο άκουσμα των λέξεων της ο Τέρρυ την διέκοψε._  
_- Βέβαια γνωριζόμαστε...χαίρομαι που σας ξαναβλέπω, "κυρία Άρντλει", την πλήρωσε με το ίδιο τόνο. Για μια στιγμή η Κάντυ τον κάρφωσε με τα μάτια της, αλλά γύρισε ξανά αδιάφορα προς τον Νόρμαν ο οποίος έδειχνε ότι το διασκέδαζε πάρα πολύ._  
_- Το θέμα εδώ κύριε Νόρμαν δεν είναι αν γνωριζόμαστε ή όχι με τον "εξοχότατο" αλλά ο Τζέφ, οπότε ας τελειώνουμε σας παρακαλώ._  
_- Ναι, ναι φυσικά, παρακαλώ καθίστε κ.Άρντλει.Θα πιείτε κάτι κυρία μου?_  
_- Όχι, ευχαριστώ_  
_- Αγόρια όπως είπαμε, καπνίζετε κυρία Άρντλει ?_  
_- Ναι σας ευχαριστώ, είπε η Κάντυ και δέχτηκε ένα τσιγάρο από την ταμπακέρα του ατάραχου Νόρμαν._  
_Στην πραγματικότητα η Κάντυ δεν κάπνιζε, αν και ήταν πολύ της μόδας μετά την επανάσταση των Σουφραζέτων να καπνίζουν οι γυναίκες, συνέχιζε να μην το συμπαθεί. Είχε μάθει όμως μέσα από την δουλειά, ότι αν ήθελε να παίζει στο γήπεδο των ανδρών, έπρεπε πολλές φορές να παίζει με τους δικούς τους κανόνες, για να την βλέπούν ισότιμη τους. Ένας ακόμη λόγος που δέχτηκε το τσιγάρο, αν και αρχικά το έκανε εντελώς ασυνείδητα, ήταν γιατί ένιωσε μια ακατανίκητη επιθυμία να σοκάρει τον Τέρρυ.Τα κατάφερε πανηγυρικά._  
_Ο Τέρρυ με γουρλωμένα σχεδόν μάτια, κοιτούσε την Κάντυ καθώς δεχόταν το τσιγάρο, μη πιστεύοντας σε αυτό που γινόταν μάρτυρας, αλλά η ειρωνική της ματιά τον ξύπνησε._  
_- Παρακαλώ επιτρέψτε μου κυρία Άρντλει, της είπε αργά σχεδόν κοροϊδευτικά, σκύβοντας προς το μέρος της. Ανασηκώνοντας το αριστερό του φρύδι, της άναψε το τσιγάρο με τον αναπτήρα του, αφήνοντας ένα ειρωνικό γελάκι να φανεί στην άκρη των χειλιών του._  
_- Σας ευχαριστώ...εξοχότατε! απάντησε η Κάντυ απτόητα στεγνά._  
_- ...το ξέρεις ότι το κάπνισμα δεν κάνει κάλο...?..δεν θα προτιμούσες μια φυσαρμόνικά...? της είπε τόσο σιγά ίσα ίσα να τον ακούσει μόνο αυτή._  
_Η Κάντυ για ένα μικρό λεπτό άφησε τις άμυνες της και τα λόγια του Τέρρυ την ταξίδεψαν σε ένα λόφο με ασφόδελους, κάποιο μακρινό ανοιξιάτικο πρωινό._  
_" σύνελθε!" μάλωσε τον εαυτό της και απέστρεψε το βλέμμα της από το έντονο μπλε του Τέρρυ._  
_Ακόμη ελαφρά ταραγμένη γύρισε προς τον Τζεφ και τον Νορμαν._  
_- Τζεφ, δεν ξέρω πραγματικά τι προσπάθησες, να κάνεις εδώ απόψε, αλλά είναι τελείως διαφορετικά από αυτά που συνεννοηθήκαμε!_  
_- Μα..Κάντυ..._  
_- Δεν θα ακούσω καμία δικαιολογία! Δεν με ενδιαφέρει κύριοι, αν διασκεδάζατε παίζοντας το χρέος του Τζεφ σε μια παρτίδα πόκερ.Κύριε Νόρμαν ήσασταν ενήμερος ότι θα έρθω..αλλά πράξατε διαφορετικά!_  
_" ...η Κάντυ μαλώνει τον Νορμαν?..." είπε ο Τέρρυ από μέσα του και άφησε τον εαυτό του πραγματικά να απολαύσει το θέαμα και όχι μόνο._  
_Αρχικά προσπάθησε να εξοικειώσει τον εαυτό του με την ενήλικη μορφή της, η οποία όπως πάντα το φανταζόταν και το περίμενε τον ξάφνιασε ευχάριστα.Σίγουρα δεν είχε αλλάξει πάρα πολύ, αλλά και πάλι...Ήταν το ίδιο μικροκαμωμένη, αλλά το σώμα της είχε πλέον τις καμπύλες μιας ενήλικης γυναίκας, θηλυκή και ελκυστική. Το ντύσιμο της σίγουρα ήταν πρωτοποριακό, ούτως η άλλως δεν θα περίμενε κάτι διαφορετικό από αυτήν! Πάντα γνώριζε ότι ήταν παραπάνω θαρραλέα, σε σχέση με άλλα κορίτσια και απ' ότι φαινόταν συνέχιζε να είναι. Μόνο που τώρα η τόλμη της σε συνδυασμό με την κομψότητα της μπορούσαν να σε μαγέψουν!_  
_Οι δύο κοτσίδες της, είχαν αντικατασταθεί από μια κοντή κουπ, που με κάθε κίνηση της έκανε τις ξανθιές μπούκλες να παιχνιδίζουν, ζαβολιάρικα. Τόσο που ο Τέρρυ ένιωσε ότι ήθελε να αγγίξει μία εκείνη ακριβώς την στιγμή! Ίσως περισσότερο για να διαπιστώσει ότι πράγματι ήταν εκεί μπροστά του. Τα μάτια του ταξίδεψαν από τις μπούκλες της στο όμορφο πρόσωπο της._  
_Το ίδιο φρέσκο, το ίδιο νεανικό και λαμπερό, αλλά με μια νότα ωρίμανσης που την έκανε ακαταμάχητη! Και τότε έψαξε για αυτό που αδημονούσε πιο πολύ...τις φακίδες της! Ναι ! Ακόμη υπήρχαν! Μπορεί όχι τόσο έντονες, σίγουρα έφταιγε και το μακιγιάζ της, αλλά ήταν εκεί! Το νοητό του ταξίδι κατέληξε στα δυο πράσινα μάτια της. Αυτά τα δύο κάποτε ζεστά λαμπερά μάτια, δεν υπήρχαν. Σαν παγωμένα πετράδια, τον κοίταξαν σκληρά και κοφτερά. Τα μάτια μιας άλλης Κάντυ...άγνωστης!_  
_- Χα...χα..χα, απλώς παίζαμε...γάβγισε το αφεντικό._  
_- Όπως και να 'χεί, αυτή παρτίδα τελείωσε εδώ, είπε η Κάντυ ακόμη πιο έντονα.Οπότε ας μην το καθυστερούμε παραπάνω. Θα σας δώσω το διπλό ποσό κύριε Νόρμαν._  
_Το αφεντικό ξανά έβαλε τα γέλια._  
_- Αυτή η προσφορά...πήγε να πει αλλά η Κάντυ τον έκοψε._  
_- Δεν τέλειωσα!...Θα σας δώσω τα διπλά, από αυτά που θα έδινε ο...Δούκας συν ένα πέντε τις εκατό, πάνω από το αρχικό ποσό. Μετά από αυτό οποιαδήποτε επαφή με τον Τζεφ δεν θα ξαναγίνει ποτέ.Έγινα κατανοητή?_  
_Οι τρεις άντρες έμειναν να κοιτούν την μικροκαμωμένη γυναίκα, με την αποφασιστική φωνή, σχεδόν με τα στόματα τους να χάσκουν. Αλλά η απληστία του Νόρμαν δεν είχε όρια._  
_- ...πρέπει να το σκεφτώ...απάντησε πονηρά το αφεντικό, ξέρετε...έχω έξοδα...συμπλήρωσε δήθεν αδιάφορα κοιτώντας τα νύχια του._  
_- Ακούστε κύριε Νόρμαν.Το πιο εύκολο πράγμα για μένα είναι αύριο το πρωί, απλά να κάνω μια επίσκεψη στον δήμαρχο...Ξέρετε πάντα μου παραπονιόταν, ότι μετά τον πόλεμο, να πως να το πω... η Μπρικ Λειν θα χρειαζόταν μια αναδιαμόρφωση,αλλά λείπουν οι πόροι στον δήμο...Έχει τόσα πολλά κτίρια σαν και αυτό εδώ, που αλήθεια είναι σε άθλια κατάσταση... θα χρειαστούν κατεδάφιση βέβαια..._  
_Ο Νόρμαν για πρώτη φορά εκείνο το βράδυ ένιωσε να τον λούζει κρύος ιδρώτας._  
_-..δεν μπορείτε, είπε κίτρινος από τον πανικό του._  
_- Ναι και όμως μπορώ κ.Νόρμαν...Μπορώ, αλλά δεν θέλω...οπότε μην φτάσουμε σε ακραίες καταστάσεις...ε?, με αυτό η Κάντυ έσβησε το τσιγάρο της στο σταχτοδοχείο, ατάραχα._  
_" που το πας Κάντυ...?" σκεφτόταν ο Τέρρυ έτοιμος να επέμβει._  
_- Με εκβιάζεις...? σφύριξε το αφεντικό μέσα από τα δόντια του._  
_- Καθόλου! Απλώς κύριε Νόρμαν σε μια επιχειρηματική συμφωνία, αυτός που βάζει τους κανόνες είναι ο πιο ισχυρός, αυτό θα πρέπει να το γνωρίζετε...είπε η Κάντυ δείχνοντας τον Τζέφ που χάζευε έκπληκτος._  
_Ο δε Τέρρυ καθόταν εκεί παγωμένος, προσπαθώντας να αναγνωρίσει κάτω από το σκληρό βλέμμα της Κάντυ, το γλυκό κορίτσι που κάποτε ήξερε." πόσο έχει αλλάξει? πόσο από αυτό δείχνει είναι αληθινό?..."_  
_Ο Νόρμαν μπορεί να ήταν ένα άτομο του υπόκοσμου, ένα αφεντικό της Μπρίκ Λέιν, αλλά ναι, γνώριζε πολύ καλά, ποια ήταν τα μεγάλα αφεντικά του κόσμου, και σίγουρα δεν ήθελε να τα βάλει μαζί τους. Ήξερε ότι δεν θα μπορούσε να πετύχει καλύτερη συμφωνία._  
_Με το ίδιο βραχνό, στεγνό γέλιο, σηκώθηκε από την καρέκλα του χειροκροτώντας θεατρινίστικα._  
_- Μου είχαν πει ότι είστε μια σκληρή επιχειρηματίας...αλλά, χα..χα..χα συνέχισε το σιχαμερό γέλιο του, σίγουρα τα κότσια σας θα τα ζήλευαν πολλοί άντρες κυρία μου!Ας δώσουμε τα χέρια λοιπόν! _  
_Η Κάντυ με ένα καταφατικό νεύμα άνοιξε την τσάντα της και άφησε ένα κίτρινο φάκελο επάνω στην τσόχα, τον οποίο ο Νόρμαν πήρε με το ίδιο θεατρινίστικο ύφος._  
_- Τζεφ αγόρι μου, περασμένα ξεχασμένα ε?...χα..χα..χα.. Γκράχαμ, ωραία παρτίδα, όσο κράτησε! Κυρία μου, είπε και έδωσε το χέρι του στην Κάντυ που το έσφιξε αηδιασμένη μεν, τυπικά δε._  
_- Μπίλι Μπόι τελειώσαμε! ξεκίνησε να φύγει._  
_- Πάτρικ, σήμερα κερνάει το κατάστημα! Φέρε στους καλεσμένους μου ότι επιθυμούν! και με αυτό αποχώρησε από την σάλα του πόκερ._

* * *

_Πανικός_

_Με την αποχώρηση του Νόρμαν, η αίθουσα άνοιξε στο κοινό ξανά και κόσμος άρχισε να κυκλοφορεί, είτε γεμίζοντας τραπέζια, είτε κάθονταν στο μπαρ. Στο κεντρικό τραπέζι του πόκερ όμως είχε πέσει μια παράξενη αμηχανία. Ο Τζεφ ακόμη αποσβολωμένος, απ' όλα όσα είχαν γίνει και ειπωθεί ,χάζευε αφηρημένα την πράσινη τσόχα. Η Κάντυ με πείσμα αρνιόταν να κοιτάξει τον Τέρρυ, ο οποίος όμως δεν έλεγε να πάρει τα μάτια του από πάνω της. Την αμηχανία πρόλαβε και διέλυσε η παρουσία του σερβιτόρου._  
_- Κυρία, κύριοι τι θα θέλατε να σας φέρω?_  
_Γύρισαν και οι τρεις ταυτόχρονα και τον κοίταξαν, αλλά αυτή που μίλησε ήταν η Κάντυ._  
_- Σ' ευχαριστώ Πάτρικ, αλλά εγώ και ο Τζεφ θα φύγουμε, μπορείς να φέρεις το παλτό μου σε παρακαλώ?_  
_Στο άκουσμα αυτών των λέξεων, οι άλλοι δύο γύρισαν προς το μέρος της, ξαφνιασμένοι._  
_- Μη με κοιτάς έτσι Τζεφ, γιατί είμαι ακόμη θυμωμένη μαζί σου!_  
_- Κάντυ... συγνώμη, ειλικρινά...δεν ξέρω..._  
_- Δεν πειράζει... του είπε με μια χροιά ελαφριάς ζεστασιάς, η οποία δεν πέρασε απαρατήρητη από τον Τέρρυ._  
_- Τζεφ, ξέρεις πολύ καλά για ποιους λόγους, σε βοήθησα. Σε παρακαλώ πολύ μην ξανά μπλέξεις..._  
_- ...σ'έυχαριστώ Κάντυ._  
_Το γκαρσόνι επέστρεψε με το παλτό της, αλλά δεν πρόλαβε να της το προσφέρει γιατί πετάχτηκε ο Τέρρυ και σχεδόν το άρπαξε μέσα από τα χέρια του._  
_- Αναλαμβάνω εγώ Πάτρικ, ευχαριστώ._  
_- Τίποτα κύριε._  
_Τότε ήταν και η πρώτη φορά μετά το περιστατικό με το τσιγάρο, που η Κάντυ έστρεψε τα μάτια της και ξανακοίταξε τον Τέρρυ._  
_" ..δεν έχει αλλάξει σχεδόν καθόλου..." είπε μέσα της και άφησε τον εαυτό της για ελάχιστες στιγμές να τον παρατηρήσει._  
_Από την τελευταία φορά που τον είχε δει, σίγουρα ο Τέρρυ είχε πάρει την ολοκληρωμένη ενήλικη όψη του. Πολύ ψηλότερος απ' ότι τον θυμόταν και σίγουρα πιο σωματώδης, αν και παρέμενε λεπτός, με τα μακριά άκρα του να επιδεικνύουν, πάντα εκείνη την κομψότητα και την χάρη που τον έκαναν να ξεχωρίζει. _  
_Τα μαλλιά του ήταν κομμένα κοντά, όπως άρμοζε στην εποχή, αλλά σίγουρα οι μπροστινές του αφέλειες, ήταν το ίδιο ατίθασες και ίσως λίγο πιο μακριές απ' ότι θα 'πρεπε...Το πρόσωπο του όμως...ήταν σχεδόν το ίδιο. _  
_Οι γωνιές του προσώπου του, ίσως είχαν γίνει λίγο πιο έντονες και η συνοφρύωση των φρυδιών του σίγουρα πιο βαθιά, αλλά τα χείλια του...η μύτη...τα μάτια του! Τα μάτια του ήταν δυο μπλε ζαφείρια, σκούρα απύθμενα, όπως πάντα. Δυο μπλε θάλασσες, που από την φουρτούνα μπορούσαν να περάσουν στην νηνεμία σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτου. Αυτά τα μάτια τώρα την κοιτούσαν με εκείνη την γνωστή μπλε φλόγα, τρομάζοντας την Κάντυ."...δεν μπορώ.."είπε το μυαλό της και γύρισε τα μάτια της, από τα δικά του._  
_- Τζεφ θα έρθεις μαζί μου ή σκοπεύεις να κάτσεις και άλλο?! τον ρώτησε κάπως αυστηρά._  
_- Κάντυ..._  
_- Νομίζω μπορείς να τον εμπιστευτείς πλέον, έτσι δεν είναι Τζέφ? ακούστηκε ο Τέρρυ με ενθάρρυνση στην φωνή._  
_- .. ε, ναι σίγουρα! απάντησε ο νεαρός με αυτοπεποίθηση. Σας ευχαριστώ και εσάς, για όλα κύριε Γκράχαμ!_  
_- Είπαμε, Τέρενς..._  
_- Ναι, είπε δισταχτικά με ένα χαρούμενο χαμόγελο ο Τζεφ, ευχαριστώ Τέρενς.._  
_- Θα σε πάω σπίτι σου απόψε Τζεφ και αύριο θα κανονίσουμε να επιστρέψεις στην φάρμα με τον Σαμ, επέμεινε η Κάντυ._  
_- Ο Τζεφ είναι άντρας, όχι κάνα παιδάκι, και μπορεί να γυρίσει μόνος του στο σπίτι του, μην τον πιέζεις! της είπε έντονα ο Τέρρυ, φανερά εκνευρισμένος που η Κάντυ δεν τον κοιτούσε και που πεισματικά επέμενε να φύγει."...τόσο πολύ βιάζεται?!..."_  
_- Χωρίς να θέλω να σας προσβάλω, "εξοχότατε"!, δεν σας πέφτει λόγος τι θα κάνω εγώ με τον Τζεφ! και τα πράσινα μάτια της έβγαλαν σπίθες._  
_- ..Κάντυ, σε παρακ..._  
_- Ορίστε?! φώναξε ο Τέρρυ._  
_- Ήμουν ξεκάθαρη, δεν φταίω εγώ αν δεν καταλάβατε! Και τώρα μπορώ να έχω το παλτό μου , σας παρακαλώ, εξοχότατε?!_  
_Ο Τέρρυ στα λόγια αυτά ένιωσε τα αυτιά του να βγάζουν καπνό από τον θυμό." γιατί συνεχίσεις και με φωνάζεις έτσι Κάντυ?! γιατί έχεις τόση πίκρα?!"_  
_- Ο Τζεφ δεν είναι κανένα μωρό για να το νταντέψεις! Ούτε υπάλληλός σου, κυρία Άρντλει! ανταπάντησε ο Τέρρυ υψώνοντας τόσο την φωνή του, που αρκετά κεφάλια μέσα στην αίθουσα γύρισαν και τους κοίταξαν._  
_- Ούτε και γω είμαι καμιά σταρλετίτσα του θιάσου σου, για να μου βάζεις τις φωνές κύριε Γκράχαμ! ήταν η σειρά της Κάντυ να φωνάξει._  
_- Κάντυ... κ.Γκράχαμ...ε, Τέρενς σας παρακαλώ σταματήστε! πετάχτηκε ο νεαρός._  
_- Εσύ Τζεφ μην ανακατεύεσαι! είπαν και δυο με μια φωνή._  
_Ο κακόμοιρος ο Τζεφ λούφαξε τρομαγμένος αλλά και απορημένος παράλληλα." από πότε γνωρίζονται αυτοί οι δυο?! και γιατί συμπεριφέρονται έτσι στα καλά καθούμενα?!" αναρωτήθηκε μη ξέροντας τι πρέπει να κάνει._  
_Η ατμόσφαιρα έβραζε σαν ηφαίστειο που ήταν έτοιμο να εκραγεί και η Κάντυ με τον Τέρρυ,ήταν σε θέση μάχης να πάνε για δεύτερο γύρο καβγά, όταν ξαφνικά μπήκε στην σάλα ο ίδιος κοντούλης, που είχε μπει βιαστικός και είχε μιλήσει στον Τέρρυ, λίγο νωρίτερα._  
_- Μπράβο Τέρρυ τα κατάφερες πάλι!_  
_-...ε, πήγε να ψελλίσει η Κάντυ από την ξαφνική εισβολή αυτού του αγνώστου._  
_- Τι θες Άρθουρ?! Δεν βλέπεις ότι έχω μια κουβέντα με μια παλιά οικογενειακή φίλη...? είπε ειρωνικά αλλά το ίδιο θυμωμένα, κοιτώντας έντονα την Κάντυ._  
_- Το βλέπω, το βλέπω, απάντησε ο ατζέντης του Τέρρυ,αλλά αν δεν θέλετε να κάνετε τα πρόσωπα σας πρωτοσέλιδο αύριο το πρωί στην Daily Mirror, θα σας συνιστούσα να συνεχίσετε αλλού την συζήτηση σας. Ο Ρότζερ Πάρκερ καραδοκεί στην αίθουσα μέσα και κάποιος του σφύριξε ότι κάτι τρέχει στη λέσχη, σου το είπα πριν Τέρρυ να προσέχεις...η κυρία Άρντλει να υποθέσω?! συνέχισε γυρνώντας προς την Κάντυ._  
_- ..η ίδια, αλλά από..._  
_- Άρθουρ Κουκ, είμαι ο ατζέντης του κ.Γκράχαμ.Σας αναγνώρισα από ένα άρθρο, σχετικά με τις φιλανθρωπίες σας._  
_Η Κάντυ για πρώτη φορά εκείνο το βράδυ είχε χάσει τα λόγια της, φόβος και πανικός φάνηκαν στο πρόσωπο της. Το τελευταίο που της χρειαζόταν, ήταν να γίνει πρωτοσέλιδο και μάλιστα με τον Τέρρυ μέσα σε ένα τέτοιο καταγώγιο! " ωχ, θεέ μου! αν γίνει κάτι τέτοιο... και το ανακαλύψουν τα παιδιά?...ή χειρότερα ο Άρτσι?!...αχ, πως έμπλεξα έτσι, έπρεπε να έχω στείλει τον Τζορτζ! Τίποτα δεν θα γινόταν αν ...Πρέπει να φύγω , τώρα! "_  
_- Πολύ καλά, φεύγω τώρα ! είπε και προσπάθησε να τραβήξει το παλτό της από τα χέρια του Τέρρυ, που όμως το κρατούσε σθεναρά._  
_- Συγνώμη που θα σας απογοητεύσω κ.Άρντλει, αλλά δυστυχώς αν φύγετε τώρα από ΄δω , θα πέσετε ακριβώς επάνω στον Πάρκερ!Ακόμη και να μην σας αναγνωρίσει, που αμφιβάλλω, θα καταλάβει ότι ήσασταν μαζί με τον Τέρενς..._  
_- Δεν ήμασταν μαζί!... εγώ.._  
_- Πιστεύετε αλήθεια, ότι θα το ψάξει ιδιαίτερα?! Αρκεί να δει ότι ήσασταν και οι δυο στον ίδιο χώρο..._  
_- Και τι προτείνετε κ.Κουκ?! Πως θα φύγω?! Υπονοείτε να περάσω μήπως όλο το βράδυ κρυμμένη εδώ μέσα?!...και τι τον εμποδίζει να μπει εδώ?!...αχ, δεν το πιστεύω...είπε η Κάντυ ανάμεσα σε εκνευρισμό και πανικό._  
_- ¨Οχι , όχι φυσικά..._  
_- Έχει δίκιο ο Άρθουρ, όχι φυσικά...είπε με σοβαρό τόνο ο Τέρρυ για πρώτη φορά._  
_Τον κοίταξαν οι άλλοι δυο περιμένοντας._  
_- ...θα φύγουμε παρέα για να έχει και καλύτερες φωτογραφίες! είπε χαμογελώντας λοξά_  
_- Τέρρυυυ! σχεδόν ούρλιαξε η Κάντυ._  
_- Ωραία ώρα για αστειάκια βρήκες Γκράχαμ, αποδοκίμασε ο Κουκ, ειρωνικά. Λοιπόν ακούστε...άρχισε να λέει ο Άρθουρ, αλλά ο Τέρρυ είχε χαθεί και δεν τον πρόσεχε._  
_"...με είπε...Τέρρυ!.?...", έλεγε και ξανά έλεγε στον εαυτό του, περισσότερο για να πιστέψει ότι πράγματι το άκουσε.!..." θα χρειαστεί χρόνο να διαχειριστεί τον πόνο της...", τα λόγια της μητέρας του ήρθαν στο μυαλό του,"...όχι, σίγουρα δεν είναι μόνο αυτό που δείχνει ! Αυτό που θέλει να δείξει !"_  
_- Έλα μαζί μου!_  
_Με το ένα του χέρι να κρατάει ακόμη το παλτό της Κάντυ, άρπαξε με το άλλο του το δικό της._  
_- Τέρενς τι κάνεις? πετάχτηκε ο Άρθουρ._  
_Η Κάντυ άλαλη, σοκαρισμένη. Δεν ήξερε τι την είχε σοκάρει περισσότερο. Η ξαφνική αντίδραση του Τέρρυ, η βαθιά σοβαρή φωνή του ή...η αίσθηση του χεριού του επάνω στο δικό της έτσι όπως το έσφιξε?.._  
_- Άρθουρ, φρόντισε να γυρίσει ο Τζεφ με ασφάλεια στο σπίτι του και πες στο Νόρμαν ότι θα χρησιμοποιήσω την κάβα... ξέρει αυτός! Πάτρικ το παλτό μου!_  
_- Μάλιστα κ.Γκράχαμ._  
_- Γρήγορα! Κουκ κανόνισε ο Πάρκερ, να μείνει απασχολημένος!_  
_- Ρε Τέρρυ, πάλι τα δικά σου θα κάνεις?! Τόση ώρα εξηγούσα το σχέδιο.._  
_Τότε γύρισε και ο Πάτρικ με το παλτό και το καπέλο του Τέρρυ, που τα άρπαξε χωρίς να αφήσει όμως την Κάντυ._  
_- Τόση ώρα χάνουμε μόνο χρόνο! Πάτρικ! Μια σαμπάνια στον Ρότζερ,!...με τα σέβη του Δούκα πες του!..είπε χαμογελώντας στραβά και τότε γύρισε προς την Κάντυ._  
_- Παμε! της είπε και άρχισε να την τραβάει από το χέρι._  
_Σαν από όνειρο το πείσμα της Κάντυ ξύπνησε και την μαρμάρωσε._  
_- Όχι!_  
_Την κοίταξε άγρια.Ανάμεσα σε θυμό και πανικό._  
_- Κάντυ... πάμε τώρα!_  
_Σχεδόν την σήκωνε στον αέρα έτσι όπως την τραβούσε. Η Κάντυ προσπάθησε να βάλει όση δύναμη είχε, αλλά ήταν φύση αδύνατο να τα καταφέρει._  
_Δυο δευτερόλεπτα, πριν μπει ο Ρότζερ Παρκερ στην σάλα του πόκερ, ο Τέρρυ και η Κάντυ χάθηκαν πίσω από την μυστική πόρτα της κάβας._


	15. Chapter 15

_Αν είχες πάθει κάτι_

_Στο σκοτεινό δωμάτιο της κάβας, μια λάμπα τοίχου έριχνε ένα αμυδρό αρρωστιάρικο φως. Η ανακατεμένη μυρωδιά του αλκοόλ και της μούχλας, ήταν ποτισμένη στο μικρό χώρο και χτύπησε τα ρουθούνια της Κάντυ ανακατεύοντας την. Το μέρος ήταν τόσο μικρό και στενάχωρό, που ένιωθε ότι δεν μπορεί να στρίψει καν. Μπροστά της είχε τον Τέρρυ, που παρ' όλη την αναστάτωση και τον προηγούμενο πανικό, κρατούσε πεισματικά και το παλτό της και το χέρι της. Έδειχνε λαχανιασμένος μεν, αλλά ατάραχα ήρεμος. Η Κάντυ όμως ήταν εξαγριωμένη._  
_- Θαυμάσια! Μας έκλεισες σε μια ντουλάπα! Ο κύριος Γκράντζεστερ και οι υπέροχες ιδέες του! είπε τραβώντας τόσο δυνατά και απότομα το χέρι της από το δικό του που πόνεσε...Άουτς! ..βρωμάει και από πάνω!_  
_- Πρώτον μην φωνάζεις, ακόμη μπορούμε να ακουστούμε! Και δεύτερον... από πότε έγινες γκρινιάρα και δεν το ξέρω?! της είπε δήθεν θιγμένος αλλά τα μάτια του την κοιτούσαν παιχνιδιάρικα._  
_- Είναι πολλά αυτά που δεν ξέρεις για μένα! του απάντησε ψυχρά το ίδιο θυμωμένα._  
_- Αυτό είναι το σίγουρο..."κυρία καπνίστρια"! *_  
_" θεέ μου συνεχίζει να μου βγάζει παρατσούκλια!..δεν το πιστεύω αυτό που μου συμβαίνει!...Κάντυ συγκεντρώσου και ηρέμησε!"_  
_- Θέλω να βγω από εδώ μέσα τώρα, εξοχότατε!_  
_Γύρισε και την κοίταξε πάνω από τον ώμο του._  
_- Μην ανησυχείς κυρία Άρντλει, σε πολύ λίγο θα είσαι ελεύθερη από την ενοχλητική παρουσία μου! με αυτό έστριψε έτσι που να την κοιτάει πρόσωπο, την έπιασε από την μέση και την τράβηξε σχεδόν επάνω του._  
_-... τι κάνεις?! του είπε με κομμένη ανάσα, πανικόβλητη._  
_- Σε ελευθερώνω μήπως?!_  
_Δεν πρόλαβε να του απαντήσει, γιατί τον ένιωσε να την μετακινεί. Την έσπρωξε στα αριστερά του στριμώχνοντας την αρκετά και πέρασε μπροστά της, για τον δει την επόμενη στιγμή να σέρνει ελαφρά μια από τις κάσες στον τοίχο Ακούστηκε ένα κλακ, τον είδε να σκύβει και μετά να χάνεται._  
_" Που πήγε?!"_  
_- Αλίκη θες να μάθεις που πήγε ο λαγός?! της φώναξε και το μόνο που είδε ήταν το χέρι του, που της έκανε νόημα να τον ακολουθήσει._  
_Η Κάντυ πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα, περισσότερο για να ηρεμήσει την καρδία της, που είχε αρχίσει να χτυπάει τρελά από την στιγμή που την "αγκάλιασε" ο Τέρρυ, και έσκυψε στο ίδιο σημείο, όπως έκανε αυτός._  
_" ευτυχώς που σήμερα φόρεσα παντελόνι!" σκέφτηκε και τότε με έκπληξη αντίκρισε μια μικρή πορτούλα, ίσα να περάσει ένας άνθρωπός σκυφτός. Έμοιαζε με καταπακτή περισσότερο, αλλά ήταν στο πλάι του τοίχου Αν και σκοτεινά διέκρινε την μορφή του Τέρρυ από πίσω, όπου σκυφτός της χαμογελούσε πλατιά περιμένοντας την να περάσει._  
_Έπιασε το χέρι του και σύρθηκε μέσα από το πορτάκι.Βρέθηκε σε ένα στενό τούβλινο διάδρομο. Πήγε να σηκωθεί βιαστικά, με αποτέλεσμα να παραπατήσει. Την επόμενη στιγμή δεν την κρατούσε μόνο το ένα χέρι του Τέρρυ , αλλά και τα δύο μαζί την είχαν τυλίξει από την μέση._  
_Βρέθηκαν πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο σε απόσταση αναπνοής.Ησυχία.Ένιωσε την ανάσα του δροσερή να της χτυπάει τα μάγουλα. Μια μίξη καπνού, ουίσκι και μέντας.Ζάλη.Άπλωσε το χέρι της για να ακουμπήσει στον τοίχο, αλλά δεν ήταν απαραίτητο, μια και ο Τέρρυ σχεδόν την κρατούσε ολόκληρη._  
_Τον άκουσε να γελάει αχνά."...τι το αστείο βρίσκει?!"_  
_- ...γιατί γελάς?..που βλέπεις το αστείο?!, του είπε αργά, λαχανιασμένα._  
_- να... σκεφτόμουν ότι... οι μαγικές δυνάμεις του Ταρζάν σε εγκατέλειψαν τελικά!_  
_Ε, αυτό ήταν! Η Κάντυ ξανά έχασε την ψυχραιμία της και τραβώντας απότομα τον εαυτό της από τα χέρια του, σχεδόν κουτούλησε στον τοίχο πίσω της._  
_- Θεέ μου! Πόσο χρονών είστε κ. Γκράχαμ! Δεκαπέντε?!_  
_" Έχεις τι εντύπωση Τέρρυ ότι μπορούμε να το πιάσουμε εκεί που το αφήσαμε?! Γιατί το κάνεις αυτό?!...οχι, όχι δεν μπορώ!..."_  
_Η στάση της ένας σκληρός βράχος, τα μάτια της κοφτερά, η φωνή της παγωμένη._  
_Δεν της απάντησε. Την κοίταξε εκεί, για μισό λεπτό, μια μίξη από θυμό και λύπη η έκφραση του."...μαζί σου πάντα δεκαπέντε θα νιώθω..." είπε μέσα του, αλλά τελικά απέστρεψε το βλέμμα του από πάνω της " .. δυστυχώς όμως δεν είναι κανένας μας πια..." και άρχισε να προχωράει αργά κατά μήκος του στενού διαδρόμου. _  
_- ...θα περπατήσουμε κανά δυο - τρία λεπτά._  
_Έμεινε για λίγο κοκαλωμένη. Κατάλαβε ότι τα λόγια της τον επηρέασαν αλλά...εκείνη την στιγμή δεν ήξερε και η ίδια τι προτιμούσε... ένα Τέρρυ που μιλούσε σαν βρισκόντουσαν ακόμη στο κολέγιο του Αγ. Παύλου ή έναν Τέρρυ σκυθρωπό και κλειστό..." ...ψυχρό σαν και σένα?! " η εσωτερική της φωνούλα φώναξε επαναστατικά ! " ... σσς! " την φίμωσε για ακόμη μια φορά και άρχισε να_  
_τον ακολουθεί. _  
_Στο τέλος του ημισκότεινου διαδρόμου, μια πόρτα φαινόταν, αλλά όχι τόσο καθαρά. Δεν ήταν μακριά. Μόνο τα βήματα τους ακουγόταν._  
_Τον είδε να σταματάει και να γυρνάει προς το μέρος της. Με μια κίνηση πέρασε το παλτό της επάνω από τους ώμους της. Τότε συνειδητοποίησε , ότι είχε παγώσει τόση ώρα, που δεν φορούσε το πανωφόρι της._  
_- ...σ' ευχαριστώ..._  
_Κούνησε αμυδρά το κεφάλι του και ξεκίνησε πάλι το βήμα του. Λίγα μέτρα πριν φτάσει στην πόρτα, τον άκουσε να λέει_  
_- Τελικά αυτόν τον πιτσιρικά, τον Κάρσον από που τον γνωρίζεις?_  
_Σίγουρα η ερώτηση του την ξάφνιασε._  
_- ..Τον Τζεφ..? ε, ..τον Τζεφ τον ξέρω από τότε που ήταν παιδάκι..." με όλα αυτά ούτε να τον χαιρετίσω δεν πρόλαβα..." σκέφτηκε αφηρημένα._  
_- Ο Τζεφ Άγγλος δεν είναι? Πως γίνεται να τον γνωρίζεις από μικρό?_  
_Μίση να πει, μισή να μην πει...τελικά απάντησε, αν και ήξερε ότι η απάντηση της, θα άνοιγε μάλλον τον ασκό του Αιόλου_  
_- ε, τον Τζεφ και την οικογένεια του τους γνώρισα, πριν...πριν πολλά χρόνια, πριν φύγω από την Αγγλία...κρύφτηκα στο κάρο του μπαμπά του...και...να τότε ήθελα.. αχ! δεν το αφήνουμε καλύτερα... παλιές ιστορίες..., είπε ακούγοντας την ίδια της την φωνή να σβήνει._  
_Όπως το περίμενε ο Τέρρυ σταμάτησε το βάδισμά του, με γυρισμένη ακόμη την πλάτη του._  
_- Γιατί κρύφτηκες στο κάρο του?_  
_" τα 'θελες και τα 'παθες Κάντυ! γιατί δεν είπες κάτι διαφορετικό ?!"_  
_Την είδε ότι αργούσε να απαντήσει και τότε γύρισε προς το μέρος της._  
_-... Κάντυ γιατί κρύφτηκες στο κάρο...? _  
_- Γιατί ήμουν άφραγκη! Γιατί το έσκασα από το κολέγιο και ήθελα να γυρίσω στην Αμερική πάση θυσία! Γιατί αν δεν είχα βρει τους Κάρσον, δεν ξέρω και γω που θα είχα καταλήξει! Γιατί χωρίς αυτή την γνωριμία δεν θα έμπαινα λαθρεπιβάτης στο πλοίο που με γύρισε στην πατρίδα μου! Ορίστε ικανοποίησες την περιέργεια σου?! ολοκλήρωσε η Κάντυ λαχανιασμένη._  
_- Τι έκανες?! Λαθρεπιβάτης?!_  
_Η Κάντυ δεν απάντησε, απλά κούνησε το κεφάλι, το σίγουρο όμως είναι ότι δεν περίμενε με τίποτα στον κόσμο, την αντίδραση του Τέρρυ._  
_Ο Τέρρυ τότε ξέσπασε σε ένα τρελό γέλιο Ένα γέλιο δυνατό, ασταμάτητο. Ένα γέλιο που παρέσυρε και την Κάντυ και άρχισε να γελάει και αυτή. Νευρικά, με δάκρυα. Κάνα λεπτό αργότερα προσπάθησαν να βρουν την ανάσα τους, αλλά με ακόμη χαχανητά._  
_-... με πόνεσε η κοιλιά μου...είπε η Κάντυ,και στήριξε την πλάτη της στο ντουβάρι, μήπως και συνέλθει._  
_-... και μένα...αλλά σε ευχαριστώ... είχα να γελάσω έτσι..., ανακάτωσε τα καστανά μαλλιά του με τα δάχτυλα του, και την επόμενη στιγμή σοβάρεψε._  
_Έκανε δύο βήματα προς το μέρος της, με το ένα του χέρι ακούμπησε τον τοίχο που ακουμπούσε η Κάντυ και με το άλλο την άγγιξε ελαφρά στον ώμο, εγκλωβίζοντας την._  
_- ...ήταν πολύ επικίνδυνο αυτό που έκανες...το ξέρεις..?_  
_Η φωνή του βαθιά, πέρασε από τα αυτιά της Κάντυ κατευθείαν στην καρδιά της, σαν ένα αβάσταχτο χάδι._  
_- ...δεν.. δεν είχα πολλές επιλογές..._  
_- ...ευτυχώς που όλα..πήγαν καλά... γιατί αλλιώς... συνέχισε ο Τέρρυ το ίδιο αργά, σαν να πονούσε._  
_Η Κάντυ κράτησε την ανάσα της. Το βλέμμα και η φωνή του έκαναν τα μάτια της να τσούζουν."...μη... σε παρακαλώ.. μη με κοιτάς έτσι...", έλεγε μέσα της αλλά το σώμα της είχε πετρώσει._  
_- ...γιατί αλλιώς...αν πάθαινες...αν είχες πάθει κάτι..._  
_- ...στ...σταμάτα... μη..._  
_- ...αν είχες πάθει κάτι...δεν θα συγχωρούσα ποτέ τον εαυτό μου!_  
_Ένιωσε πρώτα τον κόμπο να της σφίγγει τον λαιμό."...όχι !..δεν μπορώ!..αχ σε παρακαλώ σταμάτα..."και μετά τα χέρια του να σφίγγουν την ίδια σε μια αγκαλιά._  
_Μια ζεστή αγκαλιά. Μια αγκαλιά ο κόσμος όλος.Χέρια άγνωστα, γνωστα.Μια οικεία μυρωδία.Που ποτέ δεν είχε φύγει. Μια αγκαλιά σαν σπιτικό, το δικό της προσωπικό σπιτικό. Η μια καρδιά πάνω στην άλλη, με τον ίδιο χτύπο, σαν μια._  
_- ...δεν θέλω...ούτε...να το φανταστώ...αν πάθαινες κάτι... τα χείλη του με πόνο μουρμούρισαν στο αυτί της._  
_"... αχ Τέρρυ , Τέρρυ...δεν...όχι! δεν υπάρχει επιστροφή...δεν καταλαβαίνεις?! είμαι καταραμένη!...ότι αγαπάω διαλύεται!..πεθαίνει...αρκετά! ...φτάνει!"_  
_Τον έσπρωξε προς τα πίσω και σκύβοντας το κεφάλι προσπάθησε να βρει την αυτοκυριαρχία της._  
_- ..Κάντυ..._  
_Καθάρισε τον λαιμό της και όταν σήκωσε το κεφάλι της και τον κοίταξε, ήταν η ψυχρή κραταιά κυρία Άρντλει._  
_- Πέρασε η ώρα._  
_- ..Κάντυ πρέπει να μιλήσουμε..._  
_- Αυτή πόρτα οδηγεί στον παράδρομο της Λέιν?_  
_-... ναι, αλλά δεν θα φύγεις μόνη από εδώ..._  
_- Ω! όλα είναι υπό έλεγχο!_  
_- ...θέλω να μιλήσουμε...Κάντυ_  
_- το αυτοκίνητο μου..._  
_- ...Κάντυ..." .. γιατί το κάνεις αυτό?!"_  
_- το άφησα στην γωνιά._  
_- ...Πρέπει.. να_  
_- Πρέπει να φύγω." ...φύγε τώρα!..."_  
_-..μη_  
_- Αύριο έχω μια συνάντηση στις οκτώ το πρωί...λυπάμαι που δεν μπορώ να συνεχίσω την ψιλοκουβέντα._  
_Με αυτό τον προσπέρασε, έπιασε το χερούλι της ξύλινης πόρτας και βγήκε στον παράδρομο της Μπρικ Λέιν._

* * *

_Τα δυο τηλεφωνήματα_

_Εκείνες τις επόμενες ημέρες δυο υπερατλαντικά τηλεφωνήματα πραγματοποιήθηκαν._  
_Το πρώτο ήταν εκείνο της Άννυ προς την Κάντυ._

_- Ναι?! ναι, παρακαλώ?!_  
_- Ναι, Άννυ εσύ είσαι?!_  
_- Ναι Κάντυ μου!_  
_- Η γραμμή δεν είναι τόσο καθαρή, με ακούς?!_  
_- Σε ακούω Κάντυ μου, είσαι καλά?! Τα παιδιά πως είναι?!_  
_- Πολύ καλά, και τα παιδιά είναι μια χαρά, να μην ανησυχείς καλή μου! Εσείς όλοι καλά?!_  
_- Ναι ,ναι ο γιατρός μου είπε ότι θα γεννήσω μάλλον μετά την πρωτοχρονιά, θα είσαι εδώ έτσι δεν είναι?!_  
_- Φυσικά Άννυ μου, θα έρθουμε τα Χριστούγεννα με τα παιδιά και τον Τζόρτζ..._  
_- Κάντυ όλα είναι σίγουρα καλά?!_  
_-..βέβαια, ναι! ..όλα είναι τέλεια! Άπλα έχω πολύ δουλειά, αυτό είναι όλο!_  
_-..είσαι σίγουρη ότι είναι μόνο αυτό?! επέμεινε η Άννυ._  
_- Ναι Άννυ...θα σε κλείσω τώρα, γιατί πρέπει να ετοιμαστώ για την δεξίωση του δημάρχου._  
_- Αχ! Τι καλά! Η ετήσια δεξίωση για των Ευχαριστιών?! Να περάσεις υπέροχα Κάντυ μου!..Θα έχει και ευγενείς καλεσμένους ε?!_  
_- Για δουλειά πάω Άννυ, μόνο για δουλεία, το ξέρεις αυτό! ..ναι, νομίζω θα έχει..._  
_- Ανυπομονώ να δω το όνομα σου στα κοσμικά! Μακάρι να ήμουν εκεί!_  
_- ..και γω μακάρι να καθόμουν στο σπίτι μου!_  
_- Παρά λίγο να ξεχάσω το λόγο που σου τηλεφώνησα! Ήρθε ένα γράμμα για σένα!_  
_- Από ποιον?!_  
_- Από την Κάρεν Κλεις είναι, δεν το άνοιξα. Θα σου το ταχυδρομήσω σύντομα._  
_- Δεν πειράζει, σε λιγότερο από μήνα θα μου το δώσεις η ίδια._  
_- .. καλά, καλά... να προσέχεις Κάντυ μου!_  
_Η Κάντυ έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο και έμεινε εκεί να χαζεύει την μαύρη συσκευή._  
_" το παρελθόν όλο μου χτυπάει την πόρτα!...Κάρεν... ένα όνομα, συνδεδεμένο με..."_  
_"Ανυπομονώ να δω το όνομα σου στα κοσμικά! " άκουγε ακόμη την φωνή της φίλης της._  
_- Παρατρίχα την γλίτωσες Άννυ να δεις την φίλη σου! Παρατρίχα!_  
_Μετά την περιπέτεια της εκείνο το βράδυ στην χαρτοπαιχτική λέσχη και όλα όσα έγιναν η Κάντυ δεν ξαναείδε τον Τέρρυ.Όταν είχε επιστρέψει στην Αγγλία, της είχε περάσει από το μυαλό, ότι μπορεί να πέσει κατά τύχη επάνω του, αλλά όσο και να είχε προετοιμάσει τον εαυτό της, για μια υποτιθέμενη συνάντηση, σίγουρα ο τρόπος και ο τόπος που τελικά ανταμώθηκαν, όπως και όλα όσα έγιναν εκείνη την νύχτα, την έπιασαν σχεδόν στον ύπνο!_  
_Ένας μικρός πόλεμος είχε ξεσπάσει μέσα της και όσο και αν προσπαθούσε τις επόμενες μέρες να βγάλει τον Τέρρυ από το μυαλό της, με δυσκολία τα κατάφερνε. Τα λόγια τους γυρνούσαν στον νου της, ξανά και ξανα.Οι κινήσεις του, το πρόσωπο του, η φωνή και η αγκαλιά...Η γλυκεία θλίψη του, που προσπάθησε να καλύψει με πείραγμα..." όπως παλιά...σαν δυο έφηβα παιδιά..."._  
_- δεν είμαστε όμως...πια_  
_Έπιασε τον εαυτό της ενοχλημένο. Τι την ενοχλούσε όμως περισσότερο?! Ότι είχε ρίξει τις άμυνες της?! ότι ένιωσε το παγωμένο της κάστρο να κλωνίζεται?! ή...ότι τελικά έπιασε τον εαυτό της να νιώθει μια έλξη για τον Τέρρυ?! Μια έλξη γνωστή και άγνωστη μαζί. Ένα συναίσθημα που σίγουρα δεν θύμιζε σε τίποτα ένα έφηβο κοριτσάκι. Αλλά και πάλι η ανάμνηση ενός ζεστού πρώτου φιλιού, έκανε όλη αυτή την αίσθηση τόσο οικεία._  
_Από την αμηχανία του ίδιου της του εαυτού, της ερχόταν να βάλει τα γέλια και τα κλάματα μαζί._  
_- Κυρία Άρντλει σοβαρέψου! διέταξε το αναψοκοκκινισμένο είδωλο της στο τζάμι του παράθυρου και τραβώντας την κουρτίνα πήγε να ετοιμαστεί._  
_..._

_Το δεύτερο τηλεφώνημα ήταν μιας μητέρας προς τον γιο της._

_- Ναι?!_  
_- Γεια σου Τέρρυ παιδί μου! Σε ξύπνησα μήπως?!_  
_- ¨Οχι μητέρα ετοιμαζόμουν να πάω στο θέατρο_  
_- Είσαι καλά? Όλα καλά?!_  
_- Θα μπορούσαν να είναι και χειρότερα...ο Τέρρυ άφησε να εννοηθεί ότι όλα ήταν τα ίδια, αλλά η χροιά της φωνής του δεν ξεγέλασε την μητέρα του._  
_- Τέρρυ έχει γίνει κάτι?!_  
_- Τίποτα απολύτως... κάτι μικρό προβλήματα με την νέα παράσταση, τίποτα ασυνήθιστο...σήμερα έχουμε την πρεμιέρα._  
_- ...δεν εννοούσα την παράσταση παιδί μου, αλλά μια και το ανέφερες... " Το Ημέρωμα Της Στρίγγλας " ** θα ανεβάσετε τελικά για των Ευχαριστιών?!_  
_- Μμμ..._  
_- Έχεις μήπως αγωνία, που θα κάνεις κωμωδία πρώτη φορά?!_  
_- ¨Οχι φυσικά όχι, άλλωστε ποτέ δεν είναι αργά για τίποτα ε?!_  
_- Μάλιστα...δεν σκοπεύεις να μου πεις τι έχει γίνει ε?!_  
_Ο Τέρρυ γέλασε και με το γέλιο του επιβεβαίωσε στην μητέρα του τις υποψίες της.Ή είχε συμβεί κάτι σημαντικό ή κάτι ήταν στην αρχή του._  
_- Ίσως να αλλάξεις γνώμη και να μου πεις τον Φεβρουάριο, που θα σε δω από κοντά!_  
_- Ε, ναι σχετικά..._  
_- Τέρρυ, δεν θα δεχτώ να μην είσαι παρόν στην αποχαιρετιστήρια ταινία μου! Θέλω στην τελευταία πρεμιέρα μου, να με συνοδεύσει ο γιος μου!_  
_- Θα το σκεφτώ..., δεν είχε καμία διάθεση να επιστρέψει στην Αμερική, πόσο μάλλον στην Νέα Υόρκη._  
_- Θα σου θυμώσει και η Κάρεν αν δεν έρθεις!_  
_- ωχ, τώρα κάτι είπες μητέρα..._  
_- Τέρρυ μην γίνεσαι κακός! Άντε και θέλω να σου γνωρίσω, οπωσδήποτε τον Κλαρκ._  
_Ο Τέρρυ ξεφύσηξε ειρωνικά._  
_- Μη μου πεις ότι είσαι μια από τις χιλιάδες θαυμάστριες του και συ...γιατί δεν θέλω να ξέρω!_  
_- Δεν είναι πολύ μεγαλύτερός σου ξέρεις! Σαν γιο μου τον βλέπω, θα μπορούσατε να γίνεται φίλοι!_  
_- Ναι, ναι καλά..._  
_Το τηλεφώνημα τερματίστηκε και ο Τέρρυ έμεινε να σκέφτεται, ότι ο Φεβρουάριος ήταν πολύ μακριά ακόμη...η Αμερική και η Νέα Υόρκη ακόμη πιο μακριά και το ενδιαφέρον του είχε μετακομίσει από την Αμερική στην Αγγλία!_

_Εντελώς συμπτωματικά όμως, τα δυο τηλεφωνήματα, έγιναν την ίδια μέρα. Ακριβώς._


	16. Chapter 16

_Λευκά τριαντάφυλλα σε μαύρο._

_Κάθε χρόνο, την περίοδο των Ευχαριστιών, ήταν παράδοση ο δήμαρχος του Λονδίνου να δίνει μια μεγάλη εορταστική δεξίωση στο δημαρχιακό μέγαρο, από όπου μαζεύονταν χρήματα για φιλανθρωπικούς σκοπούς. Συνήθως ήταν ένα μεγάλο θεματικό πάρτι, που μέσα από δημοπρασίες "χορού" ή ακόμη και "φιλιού", οι πλούσιοι και ευγενείς κάτοικοι του Λονδίνου είχαν την ευκαιρία να διασκεδάσουν, ενώ παράλληλα άδειαζαν τις τσέπες τους, στο όνομα της φιλανθρωπίας. Το θέμα του πάρτι την φετινή χρονιά ήταν "White roses on black"._  
_Λευκά ή μαύρα βραδινά φορέματα για τις κυρίες, σμόκιν με λευκά τριαντάφυλλα στο πέτο για τους κυρίους. Της δεξίωσης είχε προηγηθεί συνήθως, μια θεατρική παράσταση του Βασιλικού Θεάτρου, της οποίας τα έσοδα πήγαιναν επίσης στον ίδιο σκοπό Την φετινή χρονιά η παράσταση που ανέβαινε ήταν Το Ημέρωμα της Στρίγγλας του Σαίξπηρ, με πρωταγωνιστές τον σερ Τέρενς Γκράχαμ και την Φίονα Μπίν._  
_Από μια τέτοιου είδους δεξίωση δεν θα μπορούσε βέβαια να απουσιάζει η κυρία Κάντις Γουάιτ Άρντλει.Αν και αυτό που επιθυμούσε περισσότερο, ήταν να μπορούσε να δώσει τα χρήματα μόνο για την φιλανθρωπία και να μην παρευρεθεί. Ήξερε όμως ότι δυστυχώς δεν μπορούσε να λείπει. Όχι τουλάχιστον από την δεξίωση.Γιατί από την παράσταση σίγουρα θα έλαμπε διά της απουσίας της._  
_Γνωρίζοντας ότι στην φετινή θεατρική παράσταση, πρωταγωνιστής ήταν ο Τέρρυ, η Κάντυ,αποφάσισε να μην την παρακολουθήσει. Όσο και αν αγαπούσε το θέατρο, δεν ένιωθε ακόμη έτοιμη να δει τον Τέρρυ να παίζει, δεν ήξερε αν θα ήταν και ποτέ. Βαθιά μέσα της το επιθυμούσε όσο τίποτε άλλο, όμως η ιδέα αυτής σε ένα θεωρείο και του Τέρρυ στην σκηνή, της προκαλούσε τέτοιο πανικό και τόσο έντονα συναισθήματα, που αισθανόταν ότι δεν είχε το κουράγιο να τα διαχειριστεί, ούτε ίσως την δύναμη. _  
_Η πιθανότητα βέβαια να τον πετύχει στην δεξίωση ήταν μεγάλη, είχε πλήρη γνώση αυτού. Σε αυτό που στήριζε τις ελπίδες της, ήταν ότι μπορεί να κέρδιζε η αντικοινωνικότητα του Τέρρυ, και να μην εμφανιζόταν. Από την άλλη, ακόμη και αν ήταν εκεί ,θα προσπαθούσε πάση θυσία να τον αποφύγει._  
_Όλο της το είναι γνώριζε ότι ο Τέρρυ την επόμενη φορά που θα την συναντούσε δεν θα την άφηνε να ξεφύγει, τόσο εύκολα. Όλο της το είναι γνώριζε επίσης ότι δεν θα ήθελε και ίδια να ξεφύγει.Μάλλον._  
_..._  
_Βρισκόταν στην δεξίωση περίπου μίση ώρα και με μια παράξενη αίσθηση, κάτι ανάμεσα σε απογοήτευση και ανακούφιση, κατάλαβε ότι ο Τέρρυ μάλλον δεν θα ερχόταν. Είχε κάνει ήδη τις τυπικές κοινωνικές της επαφές με διάφορα πρόσωπα και δεν σκόπευε να καθίσει για πολύ περισσότερο.Ούτως ή άλλως, δεν είχε σκοπό να πάρει μέρος ούτε στις δημοπρασίες χορού , έχοντας πάντα την δικαιολογία της χηρείας της, και ούτε κατά διάνοια στην δημοπρασία φιλιού._  
_Η στάση της φυσικά πότε δεν περιόριζε τους θαυμαστές της, το κόρτε τους ή ακόμη και τις προσκλήσεις τους σε χορό. Προσκλήσεις που όμως η Κάντυ απέρριπτε πάντα με τυπική ευγένεια, και δεν άφηνε περιθώρια για αμφισβήτηση._  
_Με ένα ποτήρι σαμπάνια στο χέρι, ντυμένη με μια μαύρη Lanvin* τουαλέτα, όπου άφηνε όλη την πλάτη της ακάλυπτη, και τα μαλλιά της μαζεμένα σε ένα χαλαρό σινιόν, δεμένα με ένα μικρό λευκό τριαντάφυλλο, η κυρία Άρντλει, εκείνο το βράδυ τράβηξε τα βλέμματα των περισσότερων καλεσμένων με την κομψή, αν και πρωτοποριακά προκλητική της εμφάνιση._  
_Αδιάφορη για αυτά τα βλέμματα, είχε μια ζωηρή ευχάριστη κουβέντα με τον πρόξενο της Γαλλίας και την σύζυγο του και δεν πρόσεξε τα καστανά σκούρα μάτια που ταξίδευαν επάνω της το τελευταίο μισάωρο.._  
_..._  
_- Αγαπητέ μου δήμαρχε, θα μπορούσα να σας κάνω μια ερώτηση?!_  
_- Αν θα μπορούσα να σας βοηθήσω, βεβαίως φίλτατε κόμη Ντε Λούκα!_  
_- Η κυρία...που κουβεντιάζει με τον πρόξενο..._  
_- Ω! Την κυρία Άρντλει λέτε?!... Υπέροχη γυναίκα φίλε μου! Σκληρή επιχειρηματίας αλλά και μοναδική φιλάνθρωπος!..αλλά μεταξύ μας...είναι πως να το πω...πιο κοφτερή και ψυχρή, και από λάμα μαχαιριού!_  
_- Με τον επιχειρηματία Άρντλει τι σχέση είχε?_  
_- Η χήρα του είναι βεβαίως!.._  
_- Ενδιαφέρον..._  
_- ω, μα ελάτε, ελάτε να σας συστήσω! Αν μη τι άλλο θα έχει γούστο αγαπητέ μου να δω αν θα καταφέρετε να την σαγηνεύσετε!_

* * *

_Η δημοπρασία_

_Την ώρα που μπήκε ο Τέρρυ στην σάλα της δεξίωσης, συνοδευόμενος από την συμπρωταγωνίστρια του Φίονα Μπιν, η Κάντυ βρισκόταν υπό την πολιορκία του κόμη Ντε Λούκα, ο οποίος παρόλο τον ιταλικό του ταμπεραμέντο και το σχεδόν προκλητικό του φλερτ, ήταν ένας γοητευτικότατος και πάρα πολύ διασκεδαστικός άντρας.Παρόλα αυτά όμως είχε πέσει θύμα του παγωμένου κάστρου της Κάντυ._  
_- Την παράσταση την παρακολουθήσατε κ.Άρντλει?! την ρώτησε ο κόμης με την τραγουδιστή ιταλική χροιά του, φανερά απτόητος στο να σταματήσει το κόρτε._  
_- Όχι, ήμουν στο γραφείο μου μέχρι αργά, δεν είχα τον χρόνο..._  
_- ... ήταν πραγματικά πολύ ωραία παράσταση...ο σερ Γκράχαμ είναι τόσο ταλαντούχος!_  
_- Αγαπητέ μου Ντε Λούκα, η κ.Άρντλει νομίζετε ότι θα μπορούσε να διοικεί μια αυτοκρατορία σαν των Άρντλει αν πήγαινε σε όλες τις θεατρικές παραστάσεις?! είπε ο δήμαρχος αστειευόμενος._  
_- Κρίμα ! ...γιατί Το Ημέρωμα της Στρίγγλας , έχει άκρως εκπαιδευτικό χαρακτήρα! ακούστηκε μια βαθιά ανδρική φωνή πίσω τους._  
_- Ω! Εξοχότατε! είπε ο δήμαρχος με μια μικρή υπόκλιση, και η δις Μπιν! ολοκλήρωσε χειροφιλώντας την νεαρή ηθοποιό._  
_Η Κάντυ στένεψε τα μάτια της, που ενώθηκαν με αυτά του Τέρρυ, ο οποίος της χάρισε ένα στραβό ειρωνικό χαμόγελο._  
_Αφού έγιναν οι απαραίτητες, αστεία περιττές βέβαια για την Κάντυ και τον Τέρρυ,συστάσεις και τα κοπλιμέντα στους δυο ηθοποιούς για τις ερμηνείες τους, μια συζήτηση ξεκίνησε που αφορούσε κυρίως το φιλανθρωπικό κομμάτι της αποψινής βραδιάς._  
_- Δις Μπιν θα μας κάνετε την τιμή να συμμετέχετε στην δημοπρασία χορού?! ρώτησε ο δήμαρχος την νεαρή κοκκινομάλλα καλλονή, μελιστάλαχτα._  
_- Μα φυσικά! Πως θα μπορούσα να αρνηθώ?! κελάηδησε η κοπέλα._  
_- Γιατί όχι και στην δημοπρασία φιλιού ?! συμπλήρωσε η σύζυγος του πρόξενου._  
_- Ναι , είναι άδικο να απολαμβάνει τα φιλιά σας μόνο ο κ.Γκράχαμ! τόνισε ο κόμης εύθυμα._  
_- Ω! μα αυτά είναι θεατρικά φιλιά αγαπητέ μου! απάντησε η ηθοποιός γελώντας._  
_- Και εδώ απόψε θεατρικά φιλιά θα δοθούν!_  
_Οι συνδαιτυμόνες γέλασαν με το σχόλιο του πρόξενου._  
_- Τότε ευκαιρία να μας δείξουν τις υποκριτικές τους ικανότητες και άλλες κυρίες!_  
_- Βεβαίως! Βεβαίως!_  
_- Η κ.Άρντλει..ας πούμε..., ακούστηκε ο Τέρρυ δήθεν αδιάφορος, ως προς την πρόταση του._  
_- ε..._  
_Η Κάντυ έμεινε άφωνη._  
_- Τι υπέροχη ιδέα αγαπητέ μου! επικρότησε ο δήμαρχος και οι υπόλοιποι τον ακολούθησαν._  
_- όχι δεν..νομ..._  
_- Κάντις, μπορώ να σε φωνάζω έτσι..?! ρώτησε η Φιόνα χωρίς να περιμένει απάντηση, νομίζω ότι θα ανεβάσουμε κατά πολύ τα στοιχήματα και το ποσό της φιλανθρωπίας! _  
_- Μια φιλάνθρωπος όπως εσείς κυρία μου δεν μπορεί να αρνηθεί για ένα τέτοιο σκοπό! είπε με νόημα ο κόμης το οποίο, δεν διέφυγε από την αντίληψη του Τέρρυ που τον κοίταξε διακριτικά μεν, με μισό μάτι δε._  
_- Δεν είναι θαυμάσιο?! επικρότησε η σύζυγος του πρόξενου με αφέλεια._  
_Η Κάντυ ένιωσε σα να βρισκόταν σε μια ομάδα τρελών με αρχηγό τον Τέρρυ και μαρμαρωμένη, ανίκανη, δεν μπορούσε να αρθρώσει ούτε λέξη._  
_- Τότε λοιπόν έτσι θα γίνει! Υποψήφιες για την δημοπρασία φιλιού θα είναι , αυτές οι δυο θεσπέσιες κυρίες! ολοκλήρωσε ο δήμαρχος και τους άφησε για να πάει να ξεκινήσει η διαδικασία._  
_Δυο λεπτά πριν η νεαρή ηθοποιός πιάσει αγκαζέ την Κάντυ για να οδηγηθούν στην σκηνή, γύρισε κοίταξε τον Τέρρυ με πανικό στα μάτια, κόκκινα μάγουλα από ντροπή και ένα ύφος " Σώσε με!" , αλλά τα χείλια της ψιθύρισαν..." Θα σε σκοτώσω!"_  
_Ο Τέρρυ απλώς της έκλεισε το μάτι._  
_..._  
_- Κυρίες και κύριοι, σας ευχαριστώ που είσαστε και φέτος εδώ._  
_Ξεκίνησε ο δήμαρχος τον λόγο του, κάνοντας την απαραίτητη αναδρομή στο γεγονός και ευχαριστώντας όλους όσους ήταν εκεί για να συνεισφέρουν στο σκοπό της αποψινής βραδιάς και ξεκίνησε τον πλειστηριασμό "χορού"._  
_Σε λιγότερο από ένα τέταρτο είχε ολοκληρωθεί η διαδικασία και αρκετοί χοροί από κυρίες και δεσποινίδες είχαν" πωληθεί", μαζεύοντας ένα διόλου ευκαταφρόνητο ποσό._  
_- Και τώρα κύριοι μου, βάλτε βαθιά το χέρι στην τσέπη ... γιατί ήρθε η ώρα για την δημοπρασία φιλιού! _  
_Χειροκροτήματα και γέλια γέμισαν την αίθουσα, κάνοντας την Κάντυ να αισθάνεται ότι αν δεν το έβαζε στα πόδια, σίγουρα θα λιποθυμούσε._  
_- Φετινές υποψήφιες... είναι η δεσποινίς Φιόνα Μπιν... χειροκροτήματα και μερικά σφυρίγματα ακούστηκαν την ώρα που εμφανίστηκε η νεαρή ηθοποιός με την λευκή της τουαλέτα στην σκηνή καθώς έκανε μια υπόκλιση όλο χάρη._  
_- Και...η κυρία Κάντις Γουάιτ Άρντλει!_  
_Η Κάντυ είχε την αίσθηση ότι βρέθηκε ως διά μαγείας επάνω στην σκηνή.Άλαλη βουβή, χωρίς να μπορεί να εστιάσει πουθενά το βλέμμα της. Δεν άκουσε ούτε τα χειροκροτήματα, ούτε τα επιφωνήματα απορίας και ενθουσιασμού. Ούτε μπορούσε να δει τα βλέμματα θαυμασμού._  
_Και πριν καλά καλά το καταλάβει το "φιλί" της Φίονα Μπίν είχε πωληθεί για επτακόσιές λίρες Αγγλίας σε ένα Γάλλο μαρκήσιο._  
_- Και τώρα κύριοι ακούω προσφορές για το "φιλί" της ωραιότατης μας κυρίας Κάντις!Τι λέτε να ξεκινήσουμε από τις τριακόσιες λίρες...? ακούστηκε η φωνή του δημάρχου στα αυτιά της Κάντυ σαν έκρηξη και τότε για πρώτη φορά πρόσεξε δυο ζευγάρια μάτια, το ένα καστανό και το άλλο μπλε να είναι επάνω της._  
_- 350! ακούστηκε ο κόμης ΝτεΛουκα._  
_- 400! ακούστηκε ο Γάλλος πρόξενος με αποτέλεσμα να φάει μια μικρή σκουντιά από την γυναικά του, που προκάλεσε αρκετά χάχανα τριγύρω τους._  
_- 500! επέμεινε ο ΝτεΛούκα με ένα αυτάρεσκο χαμόγελο._  
_- Ελάτε κύριοι μου! Δεν νομίζω να σας ξαναδοθεί η ευκαιρία! είπε με χιούμορ ο δήμαρχος._  
_Η Κάντυ σκεφτόταν από μέσα της ένα πράγμα," Θα τον σκοτώσω! Θα τον σκοτώσω!Σαν γουρούνι στο σακί, νιώθω! Θεέ μου!Θα τον σκοτώσω!"_  
_- 650! ακούστηκε μια νεαρή φωνή από κάπου στο βάθος._  
_- 700! ανταπάντησε ο κόμης._  
_- Τώρα κάτι κάνουμε, η κ.Κάντις "χτύπησε" ισάξια το ποσό της δις Φιόνα! 700 και μια..._  
_- 750! ξανακούστηκε η φωνή του νεαρού._  
_- 800! φώναξε επιβλητικά ο Ιταλός._  
_- ω! είπε ο δήμαρχος... 800 και μια...800 και δυο..._  
_- 1500 λίρες!_  
_Η αίθουσα γύρισε και κοίταξε με ένα ψίθυρο, τον Δούκα Γκράντζεστερ, ο οποίος είχε τα μάτια του κλειδωμένα επάνω στην Κάντυ._  
_Ακούστηκαν κάτι μουρμουρητά, ότι 1500 λίρες ήταν μια μικρή περιουσία..._  
_- Κόμη Ντε Λούκα θα χτυπήσετε την προσφορά του σερ Γκράχαμ?! ρώτησε ο δήμαρχος και αυτός ξαφνιασμένος, από την απρόσμενη εξέλιξη της δημοπρασίας._  
_Ο Ιταλός απλά κούνησε το κεφάλι ηττημένος και με μια υπόκλιση προς τον Τέρρυ, έδειξε ότι αποσύρεται από την δημοπρασία._  
_- 1500 και μια...1500 και δυο...1500 και τρεις! Το "φιλί" της κ. Άρντλει κατοχυρώθηκε στον Δούκα Γκράντζεστερ! Μπορείτε να έρθετε να εισπράξετε, συμπλήρωσε εύθυμα ο δήμαρχος ανάμεσα σε χειροκροτήματα. Όπως και οι υπόλοιποι κύριοι, ελάτε παρακαλώ! Κυρίες μου σας ευχαριστούμε όλες! Είσαστε χάρμα οφθαλμών!_  
_Η ορχήστρα ξεκίνησε να παίζει και πολλοί από τους πληρωμένους χορούς ξεκίνησαν. Πριν καλά κάλα το καταλάβει η Κάντυ, ο Τέρρυ βρισκόταν δίπλα της και την κοιτούσε με εκείνο το γνωστό του αινιγματικό ύφος. Μέσα της δεν μπορούσε να μην παραδεχτεί ότι απόψε ο Τέρρυ, ήταν τόσο εντυπωσιακός μέσα στο σμόκιν του, που την έκανε να χάνει τα λόγια της._  
_- ...δεν πιστεύω...να ήρθες πράγματι να..., δεν μπορούσε να τελειώσει την πρόταση της._  
_Ο Τέρρυ την πλησίασε τόσο που ένιωσε ότι θα πιει την δροσερή του αναπνοή. Τα γόνατα της είχαν λυθεί και τα μάγουλα της ήταν λες και είχαν πάρει φωτιά. Με μια βασανιστικά αργή κίνηση, ο Τέρρυ έφτασε τα χείλια της... και τότε η Κάντυ αισθάνθηκε τα απαλά δικά του να την ακουμπάνε...τρυφερά στο καυτό μάγουλο της!_  
_Ξέσπασαν χειροκροτήματα._  
_- Ο Εξοχότατος μας έδωσε για ακόμη μια φορά ένα μάθημα πως συμπεριφέρονται οι Άγγλοι Κύριοι! είπε ενθουσιασμένος ο δήμαρχος και η σάλα ξέσπασε σε ένθερμους ευφημισμούς!_  
_Κάνεις βέβαια δεν άκουσε εκτός από την Κάντυ ,τα γεμάτα υπονοούμενα λόγια του Τέρρυ._  
_- Το πρώτο φιλί...το έκλεψα...το δεύτερο... το αγόρασα... το τρίτο...θα μου το δώσεις... γιατί εσύ θα το θέλεις!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Ας παίξουμε λοιπόν_

_Η Κάντυ ζαλισμένη και σοκαρισμένη ακόμη από όλα όσα διαδραματίστηκαν, βρέθηκε ξαφνικά, ανάμεσα σε μια μεγάλη παρέα ατόμων, όπου πολλοί της έδιναν συγχαρητήρια για το θάρρος της. Αποπροσανατολισμένη δεν ήξερε και η ίδια αν εκείνη την στιγμή έπρεπε να το βάλει στα πόδια ή να βρει πάση θυσία μια σανίδα σωτηρίας. Το τελειωτικό χτύπημα στην κορυφή των συναισθημάτων ήταν τα λόγια του Τέρρυ. Ότι παραλίγο να την φιλούσε...ότι...τελικά δεν το έκανε._  
_" τι να κάνω...τι να κάνω..."_  
_- Αγαπητή μου κ.Αρντλει σας ευχαριστώ , πάρα πολύ! της είπε ο δήμαρχος και την χειροφίλησε. Αυτό που κάνατε σήμερα ήταν πραγματικά..._  
_- Αξιολάτρευτο, σαν και την ίδια! πετάχτηκε ο κόμης ΝτεΛούκα, ο οποίος μπορεί να είχε χάσει το "φιλί", αλλά δεν έδειχνε διατεθειμένος να το βάλει κάτω._  
_Η Κάντυ από αμηχανία χάρισε στον κόμη ένα αστραφτερό χαμόγελο. Ο Τέρρυ ένιωσε το αίμα του να βράζει σταγόνα προς σταγόνα, αλλά η υποκριτική του ικανότητα δεν φανέρωσε ούτε ένα ίχνος ταραχής._  
_- Βέβαια αξιοθαύμαστος είναι και ο Τέρενς, είπε κελαηδιστά η Φίονα, αλλά πίσω από τον ευδιάθετο τόνο της έκρυβε, ένα πικάρισμα που ο Τέρρυ είχε πληρώσει τόσα πολλά για το "φιλί" της Κάντυ ενώ για την ίδια δεν είχε πλειοδοτήσει ούτε μια φορά._  
_- Ναι, ναι! Τι ποσό αγαπητέ μου!_  
_- Τέρενς νομίζω μου χρωστάς τουλάχιστον ένα χορό αφού το 'φιλί" σου το πήρε η Κάντις!_  
_Η Κάντυ κοίταζε μια τον Τέρρυ, μια την Φιόνα, παλεύοντας να βρει ακόμη την αυτοκυριαρχία της. Και την βρήκε. Λίγο απότομα βέβαια._  
_- Πολύ ευχαρίστως Φίονα..._  
_Τον άκουσε να λέει στην νεαρή ηθοποιό καθώς της χαμογελούσε ζαβολιάρικα._  
_- Α, τότε το δίκαιο είναι και η κ.Άρντλει να μου χαρίσει ένα χορό...είπε ο Ιταλός δήθεν παραπονιάρικα._  
_Η Κάντυ ανταπέδωσε το χαμόγελο στον Τέρρυ και γύρισε προς τον κόμη._  
_- Ρομπέρτο, νομίζω μπορείς να με φωνάζεις Κάντις! Και η τιμή είναι όλη δική μου!_  
_Ο Τέρρυ στένεψε τα μάτια του, αλλά ενώ δεν σχολίασε, σκέφτηκε,"...θες να παίξουμε φακιδομούρα...? ας παίξουμε λοιπόν!"_  
_Τα δύο ζευγάρια οδηγήθηκαν στο κέντρο της σάλας και ενώθηκαν με όλους, όσους χόρευαν._  
_Με την άκρη του ματιού του ο Τέρρυ παρακολουθούσε την Κάντυ που χόρευε με το Ντε Λούκα. Αυτός ο Ιταλός πραγματικά του είχε σπάσει τα νεύρα. Ένιωθε την υπομονή του να φτάνει στα όρια της._  
_Από την άλλη η Κάντυ δεν πήγαινε πιο πίσω. Μέσα της πλέον δεν μιλούσε η λογική, αλλά το πείσμα και η ...ζήλια?! Όχι, όχι ήταν ανόητο αυτό που έκανε τώρα!..αλλά και πάλι..." ότι έγινε έγινε! θα τελειώσω τον χορό και θα φύγω! αυτό που έπρεπε να είχα κάνει εδώ και ώρα!"..." λες να συνεχίζει να χορεύει μαζί της και μετά που θα φύγω?!..."_  
_Μέσα στην ταραχή και τις σκέψεις της, δεν κατάλαβε ότι το χέρι του κόμη χάιδευε, την γυμνή πλάτη της. Ο Τέρρυ όμως το πρόσεξε και αυτό ήταν το κερασάκι στην τούρτα!_  
_- Φίονα με συγχωρείς, είπε και άφησε σύξυλη την κοπέλα._  
_Διέσχισε τα μερικά μέτρα που τον χώριζαν από το ζευγάρι που χόρευε, με μεγάλα βιαστικά βήματα._  
_- Να διακόψω._  
_Δεν ρώτησε, αλλά απαίτησε._  
_Τον κοίταξαν ξαφνιασμένοι και οι δυο._  
_.- .. φυσικά...είπε ο ΝτεΛούκα, χωρίς βέβαια να το θέλει αλλά από ευγένεια συναίνεσε,Κάντις σ' ευχαριστώ για τον χορό...ίσως να είχα ακόμη ένα πιο μετά?!..._  
_- ...εμ, ..ναι γιατί...δεν πρόλαβε να ολοκληρώσει γιατί ο Τέρρυ ήδη την κρατούσε σφιχτά από την μέση και την τράβηξε μερικά μέτρα παραπέρα για να χορέψουν._  
_Όταν η Κάντυ συνήλθε από το αναπάντεχο σοκ γύρισε και τον κοίταξε νευριασμένη._  
_- Τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις?!_  
_- Χορεύω με την κ.Άρντλει! Έχω όλο το δικαίωμα, και πολύ παραπάνω από τον κόμη Σπαγγέτι!_  
_Της Κάντυ, της ήρθε να βάλει τα γέλια για μια στιγμή," αχ...αυτά τα παρατσούκλια σου!",αλλά τελικά η καζούρα που της είχε κάνει απόψε ήταν πολύ φρέσκια ακόμη._  
_- ω! ναι ξέχασα...στην βασιλική ιεραρχία ένας δούκας είναι ανώτερος από ένα κόμη!Να με συγχωρείτε Εξοχότατε!_  
_- Οι πάντες είναι ανώτεροι από ένα απλό Σπαγγέτι!_  
_- Έχει όνομα ο άνθρωπος, ξέρεις!_  
_- Ναι έχει! Σπαγγέτι Μακριά Χέρια!_  
_- Ε?!..._  
_- Μη με κοιτάς με τις τεράστιες ματάρες σου, ότι δήθεν δεν κατάλαβες τα πλοκάμια του!_  
_" ο Τέρρυ ζηλεύει?!..."_  
_- Ποιος σου είπε ότι δεν το κατάλαβα και δεν μου άρεσε?! Ποιος σου δίνει το δικαίωμα να μου κόβεις τα τυχερά?! .." εγώ το είπα αυτό?! πρέπει να το χάνω!..."_  
_- Πραγματικά...αν δεν ήμασταν μπροστά σε τόσο κόσμο, θα βούλωνα το " βρόμικο" στοματάκι σου πονηρή μάιμου!_  
_- Τόλμα αν μπορείς! Αγενή καζανόβα! " τι κάνεις Καντυ?!..."_  
_Ο Τέρρυ σφράγισε το μπλε βλέμμα του με το δικό της και με ένα αναστεναγμό είπε._  
_- ...θέλεις αλήθεια να συνεχίσουμε να μαλώνουμε?! την ρώτησε με μια θλιμμένη γαλήνη να διαγράφεται στο όμορφο πρόσωπο του. Αυτή η αλλαγή διάθεσης του πάντα θα της έκανε εντύπωση._  
_- ε... πήγε να μουρμουρίσει._  
_- ...δεν μπορούμε να μιλήσουμε, ήρεμα σαν δύο παλιοί φίλοι...?_  
_Δεν άντεχε. Αυτό το συναίσθημα, αυτή την φωνή, αυτά τα μάτια._  
_" όχι δεν μπορώ!" ούρλιαζε μέσα της," δεν έχω το κουράγιο... δεν ξέρω αν μπορώ να αντέξω άλλο πόνο..."_  
_Κοκάλωσε και σταμάτησε να χορεύει, έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω και άφησε τον εαυτό της να βγει από την αγκαλιά του, νιώθοντας όμως τόσο άδεια._  
_- ...όχι Τέρρυ δεν είμαστε φίλοι! Λυπάμαι...δεν μπορώ να το... αντίο! είπε με φωνή πνιγμένη από τα δάκρυα, που κρατούσε με νύχια και με δόντια μην δει αυτός, και έφυγε τρέχοντας._

* * *

_Η άγνωστη είσοδος_

_Βγήκε από την σαλά της δεξίωσης, τρελή σαν κυνηγημένη. Δεν χαιρέτησε κανέναν. Δεν ζήτησε καν το παλτό της. Το μόνο που την ένοιαζε ήταν να κρυφτεί και αυτή και τα δάκρυα της._  
_Ακριβώς εκεί μπροστά, έξω από την μεγάλη πόρτα του δημαρχιακού μεγάρου, ένιωσε το χέρι του να την αρπάζει._  
_- Κάντυ!_  
_Γύρισε απότομα προς τα πίσω, σαν από μια ανώτερη δύναμη._  
_- Άφησε με ήσυχη Τέρρυ!_  
_Πήγε να της πει κάτι αλλά..._  
_Προς έκπληξη της, δεν ήταν ούτε θυμωμένος, ούτε λυπημένος.Μονάχα μια παράξενη έκφραση πανικού, είχε απλωθεί σε όλο το πρόσωπο του. Έβλεπε κάτι πίσω της και ασυναίσθητα γύρισε να κοιτάξει τι έβλεπε._  
_- Μην γυρνάς πίσω! της είπε σιγά και έσφιξε το χέρι της πιο δυνατά._  
_Πρώτα ακούστηκε μια βοή, σαν ποδοβολητό, σαν πολλές φωνές μαζί και μετά..._  
_- Μην φέρεις αντίσταση και κάνε ότι σου λέω! Τρέχα!_  
_Ένιωσε τον Τέρρυ να την σηκώνει όρθια, όπως την άρπαξε από την μέση, σπρώχνοντας το κεφάλι της να σκύψει. Το σακάκι από το σμόκιν του μπήκε σαν ομπρέλα πάνω από το κεφάλι της._  
_- Σε παρακαλώ...τα χείλη του ελάχιστα από το αυτί της._  
_Αφέθηκε.Δεν καταλάβαινε αν περπατούσε ή αν την κουβαλούσε. Με τεράστια δυσκολία, η άκρη του ματιού της, είδε πολλά ζευγάρια πόδια να πλησιάζουν σαν στρατός και τότε συνειδητοποίησε τι ήταν το βουητό._  
_Όταν τα πρώτα φλας των δημοσιογράφων άρχισαν να σκάνε εκκωφαντικά πίσω τους, ο Τέρρυ σχεδόν πέταξε την Κάντυ μέσα στο μαύρο λονδρέζικο ταξί._  
_..._  
_- Οδήγα! Γρήγορα! φώναξε στον ταξιτζή! Γύρισε, κοίταξε προς τα πίσω και με μια νευρική κίνηση ανακάτωσε τα μαλλιά του και ξεφύσηξε._  
_Η Κάντυ με το κεφάλι ακόμη σκυφτό και τα μαλλιά της ανακατωμένα, ήταν σε κατάσταση σοκ Για ακόμη μια φορά εκείνο το βράδυ."...πρόλαβαν και μας τράβηξαν...?"_  
_Σαν να είχε μαντέψει τις σκέψεις της ο Τέρρυ είπε,_  
_- Εάν κάποιος, αύριο είναι η φάτσα του στις εφημερίδες...μην ανησυχείς, εγώ θα είμαι αυτός!_  
_- ...πως.. πως είσαι τόσο σίγουρος?!_  
_- Δεν πρόλαβαν να δουν το πρόσωπο σου.._  
_- αν...όμως... αχ! τι θα πει ο Άρτσυ... το όνομα μου στα κοσμικά...αχ Άννυ... δεν...όχι...παραμιλούσε η Κάντυ με τον εαυτό της._  
_- ...πίστεψε με, με τα χρόνια τους έχω μάθει...όχι ότι δεν θα ψάξουν να μάθουν ποια είναι αυτή που..._  
_- Απήγαγες?!_  
_- Πες το και έτσι, γέλασε αχνά ο Τέρρυ,..όμως μην ανησυχείς είχε και άλλες ξανθιές στην δεξίωση!...από την άλλη βέβαια, δεν υπήρχαν πολλές που να φοράνε ένα φόρεμα σαν και το δικό σου! συμπλήρωσε ο Τέρρυ πειραχτικά και χωρίς να το θέλει τα μάτια του κύλησαν στις καλλίγραμμες γάμπες της Κάντυ, οι οποίες είχαν αποκαλυφθεί καθώς το φόρεμα είχε ανασηκωθεί με την βιασύνη που μπήκε στο ταξί_  
_- Εσύ φταις! Εσύ φταις για όλα! έστρωσε το φόρεμα της με μανία κρύβοντας του την θέα των ποδιών της._  
_- Αν δεν ήμουν εγώ να σε φυγαδεύσω τώρα θα τυπωνόταν η φωτογραφία σου!_  
_- Αν δεν με ακολουθούσες τίποτα δεν θα γινόταν! Γιατί με ακολούθησες?! Τι θες από μένα Τέρρυ?! Δεν σου φτάνει ότι με έβαλες να περάσω απόψε?!_  
_- Σε ακολούθησα γιατί δεν θα ανεχτώ άλλο να αφήνεις την κουβέντα στην μέση και να φεύγεις!..και νόμισα ότι διασκεδάσαμε απόψε..._  
_- Γιατί δεν με αφήνεις ήσυχη?! του πέταξε εξαγριωμένη το σακάκι του, που είχε ακόμη επάνω της._  
_- Να σε αφήσω ήσυχη στα πλοκάμια του κάθε μακαρονά αυτό λες?! Συγνώμη αλλά δεν θα το κάνω αυτό! _  
_- Θέλω να πάω σπίτι μου!_  
_- Δεν γίνεται να πας σπίτι σου!_  
_- Τι λες?!_  
_- Αν πας σπίτι σου τώρα, αύριο το πρωί ο Ρότζερ Πάρκερ , που μας ακολουθεί τόση ώρα, θα τυπώσει τα ονοματάκι σου με ωραία ωραία γράμματα στο πρώτο πρωινό φύλλο!_  
_- Αχ...θεέ μου ...δεν το πιστεύω, δεν γίνεται... και τι θα κάνουμε τώρα?! βόλτες με το ταξί μέχρι αυτός ο μανιακός δημοσιογράφος να βαρεθεί?!_  
_- Θα πάμε σπίτι μου. Μπορούμε να συνεχίσουμε και τον καβγά μας εκεί αν θες! της είπε ειρωνικά._  
_- Ορίστε?!_  
_- Είπα θα παμ..._  
_- Άκουσα τι είπες Τέρρυ, δεν θέλω να πάω σπίτι σου! Θέλω να πάω στο δικό μου!_  
_- Ωραία, αν θέλεις πραγματικά να πας σπίτι σου θα γίνει με τον δικό μου τρόπο! Για τον καβγά δεν είδα να φέρνεις αντίρρηση! είπε ανασηκώνοντας το αριστερό του φρύδι...και άρχισε να δίνει οδηγίες στον οδηγό._  
_Με τα χρόνια ο Τέρρυ είχε μάθει να ξεγλιστράει από τους δημοσιογράφους, τις πιο πολλές φορές. Σίγουρα σε αυτό βοηθούσε και το διαμέρισμα που είχε διαλέξει να μένει.Γιατί πλην των ενοίκων, κανείς άλλος δεν γνώριζε, ότι στο πλάι του κτιρίου, υπήρχε ένα πολύ μικρό στενό δρομάκι, που όμως έκανε ένα ψεύτικο αδιέξοδο κύκλο και οδηγούσε στην πίσω πλευρά του οικήματος. Αυτή την είσοδο σπάνια την χρησιμοποιούσε άλλος εκτός του Τέρρυ και του θυρωρού._  
_Σε λιγότερα από δέκα λεπτά, είχαν χαθεί από το οπτικό πεδίο του Πάρκερ, οι ακόμη μαλωμένοι Κάντυ και Τέρρυ είχαν πληρώσει το ταξί και έμπαιναν στο διαμέρισμα._  
_Αυτό που εκείνη την στιγμή η Κάντυ αγνοούσε ήταν, το πόσο χρήσιμη θα φαινόταν στο μέλλον, αυτή η "άγνωστη " είσοδος του οικήματος._


	18. Chapter 18

_Ξέρω την αλήθεια σου_

_Σε όλη την διαδρομή, μέχρι να κλείσει η πόρτα του διαμερίσματος πίσω τους, παρέμειναν εκνευριστικά αμίλητοι και οι δυο. Με μια ένταση όμως διάχυτη ανάμεσα τους που πολύ σύντομα θα ξεσπούσε σαν τυφώνας._  
_Το διαμέρισμα ήταν σχεδόν σκοτεινό, εκτός από ένα φωτιστικό δαπέδου στο σαλόνι, που μοίραζε ένα ζεστό χαμηλό φως σε όλο τον χώρο. Με έκπληξη η Κάντυ πρόσεξε ότι η μυρωδιά της καθαριότητας απλωνόταν σε όλο το σπίτι. Σαν απάντηση άκουσε τον Τέρρυ κάτι να μουρμουράει ότι έχει μια οικονόμο, που ερχόταν κάθε μέρα και_  
_φρόντιζε το σπίτι. Τον είδε που πήγε να ανάψει το τζάκι και άφησε τον εαυτό της να παρατηρήσει το δωμάτιο._  
_Ήταν ένα πολύ απλό σαλόνι, με λιτά κομψά έπιπλα σε ανοιχτούς καφέ τόνους. Ένας μαύρος βελούδινος καναπές, μπροστά από το τζάκι ερχόταν σε αντίθεση με την κόκκινη μπερζέρα δίπλα στο παράθυρο. Αυτό που όμως τράβηξε πιο πολύ την προσοχή της Κάντυ ήταν το πιάνο. Ήταν το ίδιο πιάνο που είχε δει κάποτε στον πύργο του Τέρρυ στην Σκωτία. Πριν μια αιωνιότητα.Τουλάχιστον τόσο της φαινόταν. Από την άλλη όμως της ήταν τόσο οικείο, που ένιωσε την ανάγκη να ακουμπήσει τα δάχτυλα της στην λεία επιφάνεια του, σαν μια ακατανίκητη επιθυμία να χαιρετήσει έναν παλιό φίλο. Παρόλα αυτά όμως αισθανόταν ότι δεν μπορούσε να βρίσκετε εκεί.Μπορούσε?!_  
_Ακόμη ήταν ταραγμένη, ακόμη ήταν θυμωμένη μαζί του. Οι μνήμες του παραλίγο φιλιού έντονες στο μυαλό της, την έκαναν να νιώθει ότι ακροβατεί σε τεντωμένο σκοινί._  
_- Για πόσο ακόμη θα στέκεσαι εκεί?!_  
_Ήταν σαν να είχε βγάλει ρίζες. Με τα χέρια σταυρωμένα μπροστά στο στήθος, σε μια στάση άμυνας, αλλά και επειδή κρύωνε, στεκόταν ακριβώς στο ίδιο σημείο, από την ώρα που μπήκαν μέσα. Ούτε βήμα εμπρός, ούτε βήμα πίσω._  
_- ...δεν ήρθα για να μείνω..., είπε μέσα από το στόμα της._  
_Γύρισε και την κοίταξε. Ένα αινιγματικό βλέμμα, που την διαπέρασε._  
_- ...μμμ ναι, ξέχασα ότι βιάζεσαι να πας σπίτι σου..._  
_- Μη με κοροϊδεύεις Τέρρυ! Κουράστηκα...είπες να γίνει με τον τρόπο σου και συμφώνησα, αλλά συνεχίζω να θέλω να πάω σπίτι μου. Έχεις τηλέφωνο?!_  
_- Oρίστε?!_  
_- .. ρώτησα αν έχεις τηλεφ..._  
_- Έχω τηλέφωνο Κάντυ...αλλά σε ποιον θα πάρεις τέτοια ώρα..?_  
_- ...πρέπει να...θα τηλεφωνήσω να έρθουν να με πάρουν_  
_Της γύρισε την πλάτη και άρχισε να προχωράει προς την κουζίνα._  
_- Θα βάλω τσάι, πήγαινε κοντά στο τζάκι γιατί θα κρυώσεις. Θα σε πάω εγώ στο σπίτι._  
_- ...θα πω στον Τζορτζ ...να.._  
_- ...θα ήταν αγενές να μην σε κεράσω ούτε ένα τσάι, πρώτη φορά ήρθες σπίτι μου..._  
_- Δεν θέλω τσάι! Που είναι το τηλέφωνο Τέρρυ?!_  
_- ...στο γραφείο μου, αλλά εκεί δεν μπαίνει κανείς ποτέ!_  
_- Το θεωρείς αστείο?! έκανε δυο τρία βήματα για πρώτη φορά, και ...αν είναι να πιω κάτι σίγουρα αυτή την στιγμή έχω ανάγκη από κάτι πιο δυνατό!_  
_Ακούστηκε το σφύριγμα του Τέρρυ._  
_- Κυρία Άρντλει...με σοκάρετε!_  
_Δεν του έδωσε σημασία.Προχώρησε και πήγε κατευθείαν στο μικρό τραπεζάκι- μπαρ που είδε ότι είχε επάνω ένα κρυστάλλινο μπουκάλι με ένα διάφανο κεχριμπαρένιο υγρό. Πήρε ένα ποτήρι και σέρβιρε μια μεγάλη μερίδα._  
_- Μη...δεν είναι..., δεν πρόλαβε να την σταματήσει._  
_Μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια του Τέρρυ το κατέβασε μονορούφι. Στην προσπάθεια της να μην βήξει από το κάψιμο που ένιωσε στον λαιμό, τα μάτια της δάκρυσαν._  
_- Το ξέρεις ότι μόλις ήπιες πενήντα ετών σκοτσέζικο ουίσκι μια και έξω?! την ρώτησε και με δυσκολία κρατούσε τον εαυτό του να μην γελάσει._  
_-..ορίστε με κέρασες! Τώρα πρέπει να φύγω! συνέχισε απτόητη αν και ένιωσε το δυνατό ποτό να την χτυπάει στους κροτάφους._  
_- Πρέπει ή...θέλεις?!..._  
_- Θέλω! του φώναξε._  
_Δεν άντεξε. Έβαλε τα γέλια.Γέλια που όμως ήταν θυμωμένα άγρια, δυνατά.Σχεδόν την τρόμαξε το γέλιο του. Και ξαφνικά σταμάτησε._  
_- Τόσο πολύ με μισείς?! Τόσο πολύ με απεχθάνεσαι λοιπόν?!, σαν ψίθυρος η φωνή του ανέκφραστη._  
_-..δεν σε μισώ Τέρρυ!_  
_- Δεν μου έδειξες κάτι τέτοιο! Που να πάρει ο διάολος μετά από είκοσι καταραμένα χρόνια, πιο πολύ σε νοιάζει αν θα δει ο δάνδης την φωτογραφία σου μαζί μου, παρά να κάνουμε μια φυσιολογική συζήτηση! της φώναξε με αποτέλεσμα να την κάνει να πεταχτεί._  
_- Ο Άρτσυ δεν σου φταίει σε κάτι, να μην τον ανακατεύεις! Να γι' αυτό δεν θέλω να κάνω κουβέντα μαζί σου! Γιατί δεν έχουμε τίποτα κοινό! Τίποτα!_  
_- Τώρα δεν κάνουμε κουβέντα κυρία μου! Αλλά καβγά! Και όσο για το κοινό ...ναι έχεις δίκιο! Κάποτε είχαμε ένα κοινό! Χα, χα τον ένα και μοναδικό προστάτη σου!_  
_- Μην το πεις!_  
_Την κοιτούσε άγρια, τα φλογισμένα μάτια του κλειδωμένα στα επίσης θυμωμένα δικά της. Δεν τον ένοιαζε, εκείνη τη στιγμή δεν τον ενδιέφερε τίποτα. Το μόνο που ήθελε ήταν να βγάλει από μέσα του, όλο τον θυμό και τον πόνο που κουβαλούσε._  
_- Τον Άλμπερτ! Τον προστάτη σου! Τον αδερφικό μου φίλο! Τόσο κοινό που πήγες και τον παντρεύτηκες! Μόνο που ξεχάσατε να με καλέσετε στον γάμο! Θα ήμουν ο τέλειος κουμπάρος δεν νομίζεις?!_  
_Το χαστούκι της ήταν τόσο δυνατό που αντήχησε ο ήχος επάνω στους τοίχους του σαλονιού. Έφερε το χέρι του στο μάγουλο του και μειδίασε._  
_-Και ύστερα λες εμένα ότι κάνω σαν έφηβος! Ποιος είναι δεκαπέντε τώρα ?!_  
_- Δεν σου επιτρέπω! Μην τολμήσεις να ξαναβάλεις στο στόμα σου τον Άλμπερτ!..ο Άλμπερτ ήταν...ήταν ένας υπέροχος άνθρωπος...είσαι..είσαι το ίδιο ανάγωγος, αγενής και εγωιστής όπως πάντα!_  
_- Και εσύ είσαι μια πικραμένη, ψυχρή γυναίκα που καμία σχέση δεν έχει με την Κάντυ που ήξερα! Νομίζεις θα ήταν περήφανος ο Άλμπερτ σου, αν σε έβλεπε έτσι?! _  
_- Σταμάτα!_  
_- Ω! όχι... δεν θα σου κάνω την χάρη, άρπαξε το μπουκάλι με το ουίσκι που είχε πιει πριν από λίγο η Κάντυ και δεν έχασε χρόνο να σερβίρει, απλά ήπιε δυο μεγάλες γουλιές από αυτό._  
_- Αγενής?..ναι ίσως είμαι...Ανάγωγος?!...χα,χα κρίμα ο τίτλος του σερ..._  
_Άναψε ένα τσιγάρο νευρικά._  
_- Εγωιστής?!...χα, χα θες να μιλήσουμε για εγωισμούς...ας μιλήσουμε λοιπόν!_  
_Ναι! λοιπόν...ήμουν τόσο εγωιστής που αποφάσισα μόνος μου να μείνω με τη Σουζάνα! Για θυμήσου ποιος μου είπε τι να κάνω?! Ποιος με έβαλε να υποσχεθώ ?! Για ποιον το έκανα?! Εγώ ο εγωιστής! Τόσο εγωιστής που έπρεπε να κάνω το χρέος μου, χωρίς να μιλάω! Χωρίς να αισθάνομαι! Σαν μια μαριονέτα! _  
_- ...έπρεπε...είχες χρέος...είχαμε και οι δυο..._  
_- Δεν την αγαπούσα Κάντυ! Ποτέ δεν την αγάπησα! Δεν ήθελα! Δεν μπορούσα!..και όμως ποτέ δεν σου ζήτησα να με περιμένεις...τόσο εγωιστής που δέκα καταραμένα χρόνια ήξερα ότι σε είχε στην αγκαλιά του ο Αλμπερτ και γω άλλαξα ήπειρο για να μην σε φέρω ποτέ σε δύσκολη θέση! φώναζε έχοντας χάσει τον έλεγχο του εαυτού πλέον._  
_- Εσύ μου ζήτησες να είμαι ευτυχισμένη Τέρρυ! Και 'γω έκανα αυτό που εσύ ζήτησες!_  
_- Ω! Ναι ! η κ.Κάντυ που ενώ πάντα σκέφτεται πρώτα όλους τους άλλους...την κακομοίρα την Σουζάνα να της δώσουμε τον Τέρρυ! Χωρίς να σκεφτούμε όμως τι θέλει ο Τέρρυ! Η Αγία Κυρία Κάντυ που νοιαζόταν την ευτυχία των άλλων πάντα..., που έτρεχε να υπερασπιστεί τις κακομοίρες της φίλες της, ξαφνικά σκέφτηκε ότι την δική της ευτυχία θα τη βρει στο πλευρό του Άλμπερτ! Πως μπόρεσες?!_  
_- Αναρωτήθηκες ποτέ πόσο πόνεσα ?! Αναρωτήθηκες ποτέ πως έφυγα εκείνο το βράδυ?! Πόσο δύσκολο ήταν να φύγω?! Τι μου συνέβη ?! Ότι κόντεψα να πεθάνω από πνευμονία! Ότι με έδιωξε η θεια Ελρου με 39 πυρετό?! Σκέφτηκες σε ποιανού την αγκαλιά έκλαιγα μερόνυχτα?! Σκέφτηκες ποτέ ότι ήμουν ένα δεκαεξάχρονο κοριτσάκι, που έχασα τα πάντα εκείνη την μέρα?!, το ουίσκι είχε κάνει την δουλειά του και έλυσε την γλώσσα της Κάντυ._  
_- Διαγωνισμό πόνου θες να κάνουμε Κάντυ?! Γιατί πίστεψε με, αν εσύ πήγες μια φορά στην κόλαση, εγώ δεν έχω επιστρέψει ακόμη!_  
_- Πιο ορφανή από εκείνη την ημέρα δεν έχω ξανανιώσει στην ζωή μου! Με άφησες μόνη μου Τέρρυ! Μόνη μου! Δεν πάλεψες...Γιατί δεν πάλεψες?! Τελικά... δεν ήθελες..., τα δάκρυα της πνιγόταν από την ίδια της την φωνή, άρπαξε το μπουκάλι ουίσκι από το χέρι του Τέρρυ και ήπιε μια γερή γουλιά._  
_- Γιατί με άφησες?! Μου έδωσες την ευκαιρία?! Μόνη σου πήρες την απόφαση να φύγεις! Στο κάτω κάτω και 'γω ούτε δεκαοκτώ δεν είχα γίνει ακόμη! Ξέρεις πόσο φοβόμουν?! Ξέρεις πόση πίεση μου ασκούσε η μάνα της Σουζάνας?! Δεν ήθελα όμως να φύγεις! Ακόμη δεν θέλω να φύγεις...ναι, ίσως τελικά να μην πάλεψα...ίσως τελικά να εγκατέλειψα!..αλλά ποτέ δεν άλλαξα! Εσύ τι έκανες Κάντυ?!, ο πόνος και ο θυμός πλημμύριζε το κορμί του._  
_- Τι πάει να πει δεν άλλαξες Τέρρυ?! σχεδόν ούρλιαξε._  
_- Πάει να πει αυτό που σου έγραψα στο γράμμα, που ποτέ δεν έκανες τον κόπο να μου απαντήσεις ! Εσύ τι έκανες Κάντυ?!_  
_- Εγώ τι έκανα?! Εγώ μια ζωή σε κυνηγούσα! Εσύ πάλι δεν απαντάς ! Τι δεν άλλαξε Τέρρυ?!_  
_- Θες να το ακούσεις ε?! Είσαι σίγουρη ότι μπορείς να το αντέξεις?! Αλλά ναι ξέχασα ...χα, χα, είσαι η βασίλισσα του χιονιού! Όλα τα αντέχεις! ξανά πήρε το μπουκάλι από τα χέρια της και ξανά ήπιε. Με κυνηγούσες?!... συμπλήρωσε με μια νότα απορίας._  
_- Ο γνωστός κύριος Τέρρυ και τα παιχνίδια του! Ναι αυτό σίγουρα δεν άλλαξε !Ναι! Σαν την ανόητη...όλο έτρεχα πίσω σου και ποτέ δεν σε πρόφταινα !..._  
_- Πολύ καλά, δεν σου αρέσουν τα παιχνίδια ε? Μεγαλώσαμε...υπέροχα...πάρε την αλήθεια λοιπόν μεγαλειοτάτη κυρία Άρντλει!._  
_- Φεύγω !Δεν θέλω..._  
_- ω! όχι όχι αγαπητή μου θα καθίσεις εδώ και θα ακούσεις! την άρπαξε από το καρπό και την τράβηξε προς το μέρος του, ξαφνιάζοντας την._  
_...έκανε μια παύση που φάνηκε σαν αιωνιότητα στην Κάντυ και τότε τα λόγια του την χτύπησαν σαν χιλιάδες χαστούκια πραγματικότητας._  
_- Σήμερα δεν έχουμε ούτε άλογο, ούτε δάσος ούτε είναι Μάιος για να σε ξυπνήσω! Σήμερα είμαστε εγώ, εσύ, το βρομό ουίσκι και η αλήθεια!_  
_- Τέρρυ άσε με!_  
_-..την αλήθεια δεν θέλεις...?_  
_-...οχι..σταματα..._  
_- αυτό που δεν άλλαξε Κάντυ..._  
_- Τέρρυ σταμάτα..._  
_-... και ποτέ δεν θα αλλάξει, είναι ότι..._  
_- σε παρακαλώ..._  
_- ...είσαι...ήσουν...και θα είσαι ...μέχρι να φύγει και η τελευταία ανάσα από μέσα μου, ίσως και μετά στην άλλη καταραμένη ζωή που θα πάω..._  
_Το χέρι της πήγε επάνω στα χείλια του και τον σταμάτησε.Σοκαρισμένος από το άγγιγμα της δεν αντέδρασε, έμεινε εκεί με το βλέμμα του σχεδόν υγρό βυθισμένο στο πράσινο ανταριασμένο δικό της._  
_- ...όλο έτρεχα πίσω σου και ποτέ δεν σε πρόφταινα...ποτέ Τερρυ...στο λιμάνι , όταν έφυγες από το κολέγιο, έβλεπα το πλοίο να σε παίρνει μακριά μου αλλά δεν σταματούσα να φωνάζω...το όνομα σου.. φώναζα ότι σε αγαπάω, μέχρι που βράχνιασα! Στον λόφο της Πόνυ,κρατούσα το φλιτζάνι που ήπιες τσάι σαν το πιο ιερό αντικείμενο και είδα τις πατημασιές σου μέχρι που χάθηκαν από το νέο χιόνι! _  
_...στο Σικάγο σε είδα να χάνεσαι σε μια θάλασσα από θαυμάστριες...στο νοσοκομείο σε είδα να σηκώνεις την Σουζάνα και ήθελα να τσιρίξω, αυτός είναι ο Τέρρυ μου!Το ξέρεις ότι ακόμη μπορώ να μετρήσω τους χτύπους που έκανε η καρδιά σου, έτσι όπως την ένιωθα πάνω στην πλάτη μου?!... μη μου μιλάς για πόνο Τέρρυ.!...μη μου λες για αλλαγές !... ξέρω την αλήθεια σου... ξέρω και την δικιά μου...δάκρυα απόγνωσης και πόνου έτρεχαν ασταμάτητα από τα μάτια της._  
_Άφησε το χέρι της να πέσει από το πρόσωπο του, την ίδια στιγμή που της ελευθέρωσε τον καρπό Αμίλητος πήγε και στάθηκε με γυρισμένη την πλάτη μπροστά από το τζάκι_  
_- Μην πίνεις άλλο... θα μεθύσεις, της είπε σχεδόν κουρασμένα, έτσι όπως την πήρε η άκρη του ματιού του._  
_- ...λες και έχει σημασία πια...του απάντησε παραιτημένα._  
_Τον άκουσε να μουρμουράει κάτι._  
_-..τι είπ... δεν πρόλαβε να τον ρωτήσει γιατί τον είδε να γυρνάει απότομα προς την μεριά της, με δυο γρήγορα βήματα την έφτασε. Πήρε το μπουκάλι από τα χέρια της και το πέταξε με μανία στον καναπέ_  
_-..Τέρρυ..._  
_Την έπιασε από τους ώμους και σχεδόν την κόλλησε στο τοίχο πίσω της. Αιχμάλωτη, κάτω από το υγρό φλογισμένο μπλε βλέμμα του._  
_- Να πάρει ο διάολος, δεν πάει άλλο! βλαστήμησε μέσα από τα δόντια του βραχνά_  
_Δεν πήγε να ελευθερωθεί, δεν προσπάθησε καν να του πει κάτι. Δεν μπορούσε, δεν ήθελε. Το άγγιγμα του ήταν σαν έγκαυμα, που παρέλυσε την ψυχή και το μυαλό της._  
_Τα μάτια τους σε μια αιώνια βουβή συνεννόηση, συναίνεσαν και έχασαν την λογική. Πνίγηκαν οι ανάσες τους._  
_Και τότε έγινε έκρηξη._  
_Όλος ο θυμός, η λύπη, η απουσία, τα χρόνια. Η πίκρα, ο αποχωρισμός και η μοναξιά. Οι αναμνήσεις και το σήμερα, τα δάκρυα και το γέλιο. Ο πόθος και η αγάπη. Οι μνήμες, τα χρόνια...τα χαμένα χρόνια, η χαμένη νιότη..Έγιναν ένα. Ένα φιλί. Μανιασμένο, θυμωμένο, γεμάτο πόνο και πίκρα και πόθο_  
_Ένα φιλί με την γεύση του Μαίου και όμως τόσο καινούργιο. Ένα φιλί μοιρασμένο στα δυο. Χείλη που έδιναν μάχη για την κυριαρχία. Χείλη που έψαχναν απεγνωσμένα ανακούφιση. Ένα ατελείωτο. Αλμυρό από τα δάκρυα. Δάκρυα που ενώθηκαν. Με κοφτή ανάσα, μια αναπνοή. Μια αγκαλιά.Χέρια σφιχτά δεμένα. Ένα κουβάρι μπερδεμένο. Εκεί χωρίς αλλά λόγια. Εκεί χωρίς λογική. Ένα. Εκεί χωρίς επιστροφή. Ένα. Τίποτε άλλο. Σε ένα σμίξιμο που ήταν μοιραίο._


	19. Chapter 19

**ΠΡΟΣΟΧΗ το κεφάλαιο που ακολουθεί έχει γραφικές ερωτικές σκηνές και ακατάλληλη γλώσσα. Δεν είναι κατάλληλο για κάτω των 18.**

**το rating του είναι Μ**

**WARNING the chapter that follows has graphic sex scenes and strong language. Not suitable for under 18.**

**the rating is M**

_Στον δικό τους ωκεανό_

_Φιλούσαν ο ένας τον άλλο σαν μην υπήρχε αύριο Την πίεζε τόσο δυνατά πίσω στον τοίχο, σαν να ήθελε να τον διαπεράσουν. Μια γλυκεία φυλακή να την έχει σίγουρα στα χέρια του. Τα χείλη και η γλώσσα και τα δόντια του εξερευνούσαν με παραλογισμό το στόμα της. Άρπαζε με μανία τα μαλλιά του, χώνοντας τα δάχτυλα της ανάμεσα τους, τραβώντας τον όλο και πιο κοντά της. Δεν της αρκούσε, δεν του αρκούσε.Τίποτε δεν ήταν αρκετό._  
_Ελευθέρωσε τους ώμους της, με το ένα χέρι του τύλιξε την λεπτή μέση της και με το άλλο την άρπαξε από τους γλουτούς, κολλώντας την επάνω του. Ένιωσε τον αναστεναγμό της μέσα στο στόμα του, να τον τρελαίνει. Δεν χόρταινε την ανάσα της, την γεύση της. Η απαλή τολμηρή γλώσσα του Τέρρυ έστελνε κύματα ανεξέλεγκτης ηδονής σε όλο το κορμί της. Οι κινήσεις τους βιαστικές, σχεδόν βίαιες, ωμές. Τα χάδια τους άγρια και τρυφερά μαζί.Τολμηρά, προκλητικά.Χάιδευαν και άγγιζαν επάνω από τα ρούχα, αλλά δεν έφτανε.Τίποτα δεν έφτανε. Ένας πόλεμος από χέρια, στόματα και βαριές ανάσες.Χέρια που έψαχναν με απληστία σάρκα, καυτή ιδρωμένη._  
_Αισθάνθηκε τα νύχια της να διαγράφουν την φαρδιά πλάτη του, να περνάν σαν άγριο χάδι στο στέρνο του. Ο ήχος των κουμπιών από το πουκάμισο του σαν καλοκαιρινή καταιγίδα, έπεσαν στο πάτωμα. Τα υγρά φιλία της Κάντυ στον λαιμό του, σαν ζεστό σίδερο, τον πόνεσαν ηδονικά και τότε τα χέρια του επιτέθηκαν στο φόρεμά της και το στητός της στήθος βρέθηκε εκτεθειμένο στο έλεος του._  
_Μια κραυγή ανακούφισης βγήκε από τα χείλια της, όταν πήρε την σκληρή θηλή της στο στόμα του, ρουφώντας και δαγκώνοντας βασανιστικά.Μεθυσμένος, αχόρταγος. Η πλάτη της τεντώθηκε σαν τόξο και η κοιλιά της ένιωσε την σκληρή στύση του. Τα χέρια της μαγεμένα οδηγήθηκαν στον καβάλο του. Απεγνωσμένα προσπάθησε να νιώσει στα χέρια της τον σκληρό ανδρισμό του και να τον ελευθερώσει. Τον άκουσε να βογκάει επάνω στο στήθος της._  
_Το στόμα του γύρισε στο δικό της και με μανία άρπαξε το κάτω σαρκώδες χείλος της ρουφώντας δυνατά. Το βλέμμα του Τέρρυ τρελό ζαλισμένο από τον πόθο, κλείδωσε στο φλογερό της Κάντυ. Η ανάσα της καυτή, βαριά βυθιζόταν επάνω του._  
_- ...το αγαπάς το φόρεμα...? την ρώτησε αργά, πονεμένα._  
_Τα χέρια του σήκωσαν το τελείωμα του φορέματος της και το κράτησε τεντωμένο._  
_- ...δικό σου είναι ...Τέρρυ..., του ψιθύρισε βραχνά και του δάγκωσε το λοβό του αυτιού πειραχτικά._  
_Της χαμογέλασε αμυδρά πονηρά._  
_-... αυτό ήθελα να το κάνω...ακούστηκε κάτι να σκίζεται,...από την πρώτη στιγμή ...το φόρεμα άνοιξε,... που σε είδα απόψε...το εσώρουχο της κύλησε εκεί ανάμεσα τους._  
_Κατέβασε το χέρι του και σχεδόν με όλη την παλάμη του αγκάλιασε το γυμνό της ζεστό φύλο. Ήπιε την κραυγή της καθώς γλίστρησε το δάχτυλό του μέσα στην υγρή της σάρκα.Νόμισε θα λιώσει Η καυτή σφιχτή της είσοδος τον έκαιγε μέχρι τον πυρήνα της ψυχής του. Αλλά και πάλι δεν του έφτανε.Ένιωθε τόσο άπληστος μαζί της._  
_- ..Τέρρυ ...μουρμούρισε ηδονικά με κομμένη αναπνοή, νιώθοντας άδεια όταν έβγαλε το χέρι του από μέσα της._  
_Έφερε το δάχτυλο του στο στόμα του και προκλητικά το γεύτηκε. Τα άγρια μπλε μάτια του την κοίταξαν αχόρταγα, πεινασμένα και αγκάλιασαν τα ερεθισμένα δικά της. Πήρε το χέρι του με το δικό της και ερωτικά, σχεδόν πρόστυχα, οδήγησε αυτό το ίδιο δάχτυλο του στα χείλια της και το έγλειψε ηδονικά με λατρεία._  
_Ο Τέρρυ βόγκηξε με πόνο από τον πόθο και τότε την άρπαξε με δύναμη, σηκώνοντας την από τα γυμνά της οπίσθια, κολλώντας εντελώς την πλάτη της στο τοίχο. Τα πόδια της τυλίχτηκαν σαν τανάλιες γύρω από την λεκάνη του._  
_-..μόνο εσύ..υπήρχες...πάντα...μόνο εσένα...για πάντα...μόνο εσένα..._  
_της ψιθύρισε και μπήκε μέσα της με μια κίνηση.Δυνατά.Βαθιά._  
_Μια κραυγή λύτρωσης βγήκε από τα στόματα τους, όπου ο ένας φώναξε το όνομα του άλλου. Μια ανάσα, μια φωνή, ένα δάκρυ, που γίναν ένα μαζί με τα κορμιά τους. Δυο καρδιές που χτυπούσαν σαν μια, γιατί από πάντα ήταν μια. Τα δυο μισά μιας ψυχής. Σώματα μισοντυμένα, πεινασμένα._  
_Ο λικνισμός τους ήταν σχεδόν πρωτόγονα τελετουργικός. Ο ρυθμός τους σε απόλυτο συγχρονισμό, γρήγορος, βαθύς και αβάσταχτος. Ο χρόνος, ο χώρος είχαν χαθεί. Δεν είχε σημασία που ήταν, αν ήταν μέρα ή νύχτα, καλοκαίρι ή χειμώνας. Αν ήταν τριάντα ή δεκαέξι._  
_Σημασία είχε ότι το κοινό τους ταξίδι, που άρχισε ένα πρωτοχρονιάτικο βράδυ στην μέση του ωκεανού, εκεί ακριβώς ολοκληρώθηκε. Μέσα στον δικό τους κόσμο, στον δικό τους ωκεανό._  
_Και με κάθε νέα ώθηση του Τέρρυ μέσα στην Κάντυ, όλο το σύμπαν έσβηνε , εξαφανιζόταν και μέναν αυτοί, σαν ένα. Πλησιάζοντας το τέλος μαζί. Όλο και πιο γρήγορα, όλο και πιο λυτρωτικά. Η κορύφωση τους ήρθε ανάμεσα σε δάκρυα και ανάσες και λόγια λατρείας, το ίδιο βίαια, σκληρά και δυνατά όπως αποχωρίστηκαν κάποτε...λυτρώνοντας τους._  
_Έμεινε εκεί μέσα της, κρατώντας την ακόμη σφιχτά, με το κεφάλι του χωμένο σαν μωρό, στον τρυφερό λαιμό της, γεμίζοντας τα πνευμόνια του με την ευωδιά της, με τον δικό του μοναδικό αέρα που του έδινε ζωή. Τα δάκρυα της στέγνωναν επάνω του. Το πρόσωπο της κρυμμένο εκεί επάνω στην καρδιά του που ακόμη χτυπούσε δυνατά και γρήγορα. Την κουβάλησε μέχρι την κόκκινη πολυθρόνα, όπου έγινε η φωλιά τους. Και έμειναν εκεί αγκαλιά, δεμένοι.Σιωπηλοί._


End file.
